


Trompe L'oeil

by loeynini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hannibal AU, Kaihun - Freeform, M/M, polisiye, sekai - Freeform
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 54,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeynini/pseuds/loeynini
Summary: “Tilki tavşanın çığlığını duyduğunda koşarak gelir; ama yardım için değil”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_Seninle tanışmamız bir kaderin parçasıymış gibiydi. Aynı yolda, aynı arabada seyahat ediyorduk. Tek farkımız ikimizin de farklı koltuklarda oturuyor oluşuydu. İkimiz de birbirimizde ne bulacağımızı bilmeden bu yolculuğa başlamıştık ama aramızda bunu benden önce fark eden kişi sen olmuştun. Seni çok geç anlamış ve her şeyin bu kadar uzamasına neden olmuştum. Sen ise, her zamanki gibi beni benden daha iyi tanıyordun._

Ölümde gizlenen bir güzellik vardı. Yaşamadan anlayamayacağımız ve sonrasını içtiğimiz kadehlerle dostlarımızla paylaşamayacağız bir deneyimdi. Kişiye özel. Belki bir ihtimal, sonrası için başka planlar vardır. Ruh bedenini terk etmeden önce ilk kez tüm çıplaklığıyla kalırdı insanlar. Yeni doğmuş bir bebeğin saflığı ve parlak ışığı tüm bedenine yayılırdı. O an neler olduğunu bir başkası yaşamadan bilemese de, en azından tahminde bulunabilirdik. Gözleri kapanmadan hemen önce, tüm anıları film şeridi gibi geçiyor muydu önünde mesela? Ya da anılar beynine işgal ederken korku yüzünden ona bile odaklanamıyor muyduk yoksa? Bunları düşündüğüm çok zaman olmuştu. Bir şekilde ölüm her zaman sonun bir başka başlangıcıydı ve tek gidişlik bir bilete sahipti. Beğenmezsen geri dönme ihtimalin olmadığı gibi, maalesef o biletteki tarihi sonraya erteletme gibi de bir şansımız yoktu.

O yüzden o günde tüm bu düşünceler aklıma yine dolarken, "Herkesin birini öldürmeyle ilgili düşüncesi vardır bir şekilde," demiştim. Öğrencilerin hepsi sessiz ve dikkatli bir şekilde beni dinlerken yine onlarla göz göze gelmemeye özen göstermiştim. "Bu ya sizin elinizle ya da Tanrı'nın eliyle olur."

Arkamdaki tahtanın üstünde bulunan slaytta daha yakın zamanda öldürülmüş kadının cesedinin fotoğrafı çıktığında, "Şimdi Bayan Marlow'un ölümünü düşünün," diyerek onlarında düşünmeye teşvik etmiştim.

Masaya yaslanmış bir şekilde amfiye bakarken, bir yandan da arkamdan fotoğraflar tek tek geçerken sormuştum: "Bunu neden hak etti?"

Çok kolay, herkesin aklına birkaç neden gelebilen ama aslında zor olan bir soruydu. Binlerce fikir ve onun gibi binlerce olasılıkla her bir düşünce yanında başka ağları da beraberinde getiriyordu. Ağın ucunu bulmak kadar sonunu da bulmak imkansızdı. Tek bir fotoğrafa bakarak çıkarım yapmak zor olsa da, fotoğraflarda her zaman bir şeyler saklıdır. Maktulün son anlarında neler hissettiğini ve nasıl bir vahşete tanıklık ettiğini görebilirsiniz, eğer bakmayı iyi bilirseniz. Herkesin aklında yeşeren soru tohumlarıyla beraber tüm bu teorileri düşünmeye başlamışlardı.

"Tasarımınızı anlatın bana. Kim olduğunuzu anlatın."

Benim için o günün diğerlerinden bir farkı olmayacaktı. Ders anlatmayı bitirdiğimde dosyalarımı toparlayacak, o sıra yanıma yaklaşan öğrencilere kısa bir baş selamı verecek ve hemen ardından arabama atlayıp buradan, tüm insanlardan uzaklaşacaktım. Evimde beni bekleyen köpeklerimi sevecek ve onlarla ilgilenecektim. Basit, birbirini tekrar eden ve güvenli günlerimin bir devamı olacaktı.

Ama öyle olmadı.

Dersimin son noktasına koyduğumda öğrenciler ayağa kalkmıştı. Ve dersin son dakikalarında amfiye girip köşede sessiz bir şekilde beni bekleyen Chanyeol da böylece yanıma yaklaşmış oldu. Benim üstümdeki kahverengi örgülü kazağın aksine üstünde takım elbise vardı. Ve yine benim aksime onu son gördüğümdeki gibi canlı ve parlak görünüyordu. Mesleğinin ağırlığını üstünde taşıyıp altında kalmayan nadir insanlardandı.

"Ben Özel Ajan Park Chanyeol. Davranış Bilimi Birimi'nin başındayım," demişti resmi bir şekilde. İlk kez tanışıyormuşuz gibi elini uzatmıştı.

Sadece ona uydum. Bakışlarından neden burada öğretmenlik yaptığımı sorgulayan meraklı bir ifade vardı. Anlamaya çalışıyor ama bir türlü kesin bir sonuca ulaşamıyordu.

Gülümseyerek başını salladı. Büyük ve güzel bir gülümsemesi vardı ve bunu sık sık göstermekten çekinmezdi. Sadece saha başındayken bu görüntüsüne tamamen zıt bir profil çizdiğine emindim. Hala arkadaki slayttan geçen ceset fotoğraflarına gözü takıldığında, "Gördüğüme göre kendini öğretmenlik mesleğine adamışsın," dedi. Bir süre orada oyalansa da fazla uzun sürmeden gözleri üstümde durmuştu. "Ve ayrıca sosyal olmanın senin için ne kadar zor olduğunu biliyorum."

Her zamanki gibi gözlerimi kaçırdım. "Sadece onlarla konuşuyorum. Onları dinlediğim falan yok. Pek de sosyallik sayılmaz bu."

"Bu hale nasıl geldin?" Yüzünde şaşkınlığın izleri belirgin olsa da, merak daha ağır basıyordu. Uzun zamandır görüşmemiştik ve ikimizin de birbirimizin karşısında en iyi hallerimizle olduğumuz söylenemezdi. Benim üstümde kendi sorunlarımın yüküyle oluşmuş bir çöküntü varken, onun derdi çok daha başkaydı. Ve o derdini paylaşmaya çok hevesliydi.

Omzumu umursamazca silkip, "Kendimi narsistlerden ve sosyopatlardan çok asperger sendromlarına ve otistiklere daha yakın bir göreve adadım," dedim basitçe. Ya da çalıştım desem daha doğru olabilirdi. Bir şekilde hayatta kalmanın bir yolunu sonunda bulmuştum. Düşüncelerimi durduramıyorsam eğer, onları daha güvenli bir ortamda kullanmayı tercih etmiştim.

"Ama narsistlerle ve sosyopatlarla empati kurabiliyorsun," dedi kararsızlıkla.

"Herkesle empati kurabiliyorum. Bunu kişilik bozukluğuyla yapmak, canlı bir hayal gücüyle yapmaktan daha az yorucu sadece." Gözlerim yüzüne çıktığında şimdi geçmişimden gelen adama tam olarak bakabilmiştim, her ne kadar bakışlarımı bir kaç saniye gözlerinde tutabilmiş olsam da. "Burada ne yapıyorsun Chanyeol?"

Bunu sormamı bekliyormuş gibi rahatlayarak omuzlarını düşürdü ama yüzündeki gergin ifadeyi hala koruyordu. Yıllar sonra onu karşımda görmek elbette şaşırtıcı ve tuhaf bir histi. Kendimi insanlardan o kadar çok soyutlamıştım ki, yakınım diyebileceklerimle bile aslında aramda uzun bir mesafe vardı ve o mesafe bitmeyen yollarla döşenmişti. Elini masamın üstüne koyarken gözlerime bakmış ve belki de her şeyin başlangıcı olan o soruyu sormuştu.

"Buradayım çünkü... hayal gücünü ödünç alabilir miyim?"

Bulunduğumuz yerlere seçimlerimizle geliriz, iyi ya da kötü. Sonradan pişman olsak bile en azından kararın bize ait olduğunu bilme hissi biraz daha güvenli hissetmemizi sağlar. Peki ya bir insan kendi düşüncesine, kararlarına bile güvenmiyorsa? Bu hayatta en çok güvenebileceğimiz kişi kendimizken o bile bize ihanet ediyorsa? O zaman insanların delirmesi çok da mantıksız sayılmaz. Her şekilde kendimizi bir savunma pozisyonuna sokarız. Etrafımıza ördüğümüz kalın duvarlar çok yüksek olsa da, tırmandığımızda altımızda kalan insanları izlemekte bir o kadar eğlenceli olurdu. Ama onların bakışları hiçbir zaman değişmezdi, seni izleyen gözler her zaman bir şekilde tepende olmayı başarır ve katlar ördüğün duvarlar bile buna engel olamazdı. Sonunda biri çıkıp gelir, sen farkında olduğun halde onun duvarlarından tuğlalarını eksiltmesine bir şey demezdin. Belki bunu istediğinden belki de engel olacak gücü kendinde bulamadığından.

Chanyeol o gün kendisine gelen dosya için benden yardım istemişti. Televizyonlarda, gazetelerde büyük yankı uyandıran haberden herkesin haberi vardı. Yedi kız belirli aralıklarla öldürülmüş ve yinede katil bir türlü yakalanamamıştı. Ve buraya gelmeden önce, yaklaşık 3 dakika önce sekizinci kızın cesedi haberiyle beraber; Chanyeol bana gelme cesareti bulmuştu.

Amfiden çıktığımız gibi Chanyeol bana gerekli bilgileri vermeye başlamıştı. Heyecanlı bir şekilde gözümün içine bakarken bir yandan da yürümeye çalışıyordu. Saat daha öğlen olmasına rağmen güneşin pırıltısına dair en ufak bir işaret yoktu. Parçalanmış bulutlar tüm gökyüzünü kaplamışken hava soğuktu, üstümdeki montum ısınmak için yeterince kalın değildi. O an aklıma en çok takılan şey ise; evimdeki köpeklerimin bu havadan etkilenip etkilenmediğiydi.

"Yedi kız olduğunu sanıyordum," dedim kaşlarımı kaldırarak.

"Öyleydi."

"Sekizinci kız ne zaman listeye eklendi?"

Derin bir nefes bıraktığında, dışarıya küçük bir buhar üflemişti. "Yanına gelmeden üç dakika önce."

"Elinizde ceset olmadığı için buna 'kaçırılma' mı diyorsun?"

Adımlarımız gittikçe hızlanırken bahçenin karşısındaki diğer binanın alanına girdik ve koridordan sola doğru döndüğümüzde, "Ceset yok, organ yok, vücuda ait bir şey yok. Kısaca elimizde hiçbir şey yok," demişti. Siyah gözleri karamsar görünüyordu, çenesi kas katı olmuş bir şekilde zihnindeki her şeyi toparlamaya çalışıyordu. Atladığı bir şeyler olduğuna emindi ama tam olarak nereye bakması gerektiğini bilmiyordu. Bilmediği için de bana gelmişti.

Burnum birkaç dakika da olsa dışarıda yürüdüğümüzü belli ederek kızardı ve ellerimi ceplerimin içine koyarken kısa bir an verdiği bilgileri düşündüm. "O halde kızlar düşündüğünüz yerlerden kaçırılmadı." Aklıma ilk gelen fikir farkında olmadan ağzımdan çıkıvermişti.

"O zaman nereden kaçırıldılar?"

"Bilmiyorum. Başka bir yerden."

"Hepsi cuma günü kaçırılmış o yüzden kimse pazartesiye kadar kayıp olduklarını bildirememiş. İzlerin nasıl örtbas ediyorsa, bunu hafta sonu yapması gerekiyor."

Büyük binadan içeri girdiğimde ortam beklediğimden daha sakindi ve daha az insan vardı. Sonunda Chanyeol'un yeni, büyük odasına geçtiğimizde beni ilk karşılayan ve ilgimi çeken şey duvara asılmış büyük beyaz tahta oldu. Ortasında bir harita asılıydı ve o haritaya siyah iplerle bağlı bir şekilde çevresine konmuş kadınların fotoğrafları vardı. Kırmızı kalemle yazılmış küçük küçük notlarla bu tahtanın önünde kaç saatini harcadığını bilmiyordum ama sürenin epey uzun olduğuna emindim. İçeriye girer girmez adımlarını hızlandırdı ve önüme geçip tahtaya doğru yürüdü. İçlerinden birinin fotoğrafını yerinden çıkarttığında bana doğru uzatmıştı.

"Sekiz numaralı kurban?" diye sorduğumda başını salladı.

"Elise Nichols. Mississipp'deki St.Cloud State üniversitesinde okuyor. Cuma günü ortadan kaybolmuş. Hafta sonu ailesi için eve göz kulak olup kediyi beslemesi gerekiyormuş. Ama eve hiç gitmemiş."

"Şimdiye kadar yedi kişi öldü, değil mi? Onları canlı tutmuyor. Kendine yeni bir kurban bulmuş."

Derin bir nefes alıp duvara yaklaştım. Gerginlik yavaş yavaş beni ele geçirmeye başladığında, bunun sınıfta ders atlatmaktan bir farkı olmadığını kendime hatırlatmam gerekti. Aynı şeydi sadece fotoğraflara bakıp kendimce yorumlayacaktım, daha fazlası değil. Gözlerim her bir fotoğrafta gördüğüm ayrıntıları yakalarken istemsiz alt dudağımı ısırmama neden oluyordu. "Hepsi aynı elden çıkma gibi." Elimdeki fotoğrafı az önce Chanyeol'un aldığı yere geri koyarken, düşüncelerim büyük resmin en küçük parçasını oluşturmaya başladı. "Pürüzsüz tenleri var."

"Aynı saç, aynı göz rengi. Hemen hemen aynı yaştalar. Boyları ve kiloları da aynı," diyerek sözümü tamamladı. Gözleri tekrar benim üstümde durduğunda bakışlarımı ona çevirdim. "Tüm bu kızlarla ilgili olan ne?"

Omzumu silktim ve gözlüğümü düzeltirken, "Hepsiyle alakalı değil." dedim. "Yalnızca bir tanesiyle alakalı."

Chanyeol ne dediğimi tam olarak anlamayıp kaşlarını çattığında, benim gördüğüm ama kendisinin göremediği şeyi bulmak için duvara tekrar dönmüştü. Onu bilgilendirmek için konuşmama devam ettim. "Kaçırdığı her bir kız şeker ve bu şekerlerin arasında öldürülmek istenen gerçek kurban gizli. Yani içlerinden biri altın bilet."

"Yani altın bilet için ısınıyor mu yoksa kıza yaptıklarını tekrar mı ediyor?"

Başımı olumsuzca iki yana salladım. "İlk kaçırdığı kişi altın bilet olmaz ve kaçırdığı sonuncusu da olmayacak. Onu ne kadar özel olduğuna göre saklayacaktır," dedim kendimden emin bir şekilde. Chanyeol gözlerini kısarak bana baktığında kaşlarımı kaldırdım. "Yani ben olsam saklardım. Sen saklamaz mıydın?" Cevap vermedi.

Burada işimin bittiğini düşünerek geri çekildiğimde, çantamı omzuma düzgün bir şekilde taktım ve kapıya doğru yürüdüm. İstemsiz bir aceleyle burayı terk etme isteği vardı. Ve o isteğin nedeni de, Chanyeol'un derin düşüncelerinden ayrılarak bana seslenmesiyle ortaya çıktı.

"Bu meseleye biraz daha eğilmeni istiyorum."

Chanyeol'un ne kadar kararlı olduğunu bilsem de başımı olumsuzca salladım ve vücudumu yarım bir şekilde ona doğru döndürdüm. Burası tehlikeli sulardı, küçük balıkların etrafında köpek balığı geziyordu.

"Olmaz. Elinde Harvard'tan Yixing ve Georgetown'tan Alice var. Benim yaptığımın aynısını yapıyorlar."

Yapma, dermiş gibi bakışlarını düşürdü. Kollarını göğsünde bağlarken giydiği beyaz gömleği de aynı şekilde gerilmişti. "İkimizde bunun tam olarak doğru olmadığını biliyoruz. Olayları özgün olarak düşünme şeklin var."

Gülmemem gerekirdi ama güldüm. Gözlüklerimin altındaki bakışlarımın alaycılığını fark etmişti. "Özgün şekilde düşünmem epey tartışmalara neden olmuştu." diyerek küçük bir hatırlatma yaptım.

"Açıklayamadığın hamleler yapıyorsun Sehun."

"Hayır. Kanıt her şeyi açıklar." Bu böyleydi, uydurmuyordum sadece kanıtları çözüyordum. Ama diğerleri için bunu anlamak o kadar da kolay değildi. Bazıları sihir yaptığımı bile düşünecek kadar farklı teoriler ortaya atıyorlardı.

Chanyeol tekrar başını salladı ve uzun adımlarla yanıma yaklaşırken, "O zaman birkaç kanıt bulmama yardım et." diye söylendi. Zor durumda olduğunu biliyor ve yardım alabileceği herkesten yardım alıyordu. Bu davayı çözmeden bırakmayacaktı. Ve bu dava çözülmezse de, kadınların cesetleri bulunmaya devam edecekti. Bunu yapan katil her kimse oyununu ustalıkla oynuyordu. O yüzden de sonuna kadar ileri gidecekti.

Sıkıntıyla başımı çevirdim. "Bu sosyal olmamı gerektiriyor," dedim yenilgiyle.

İtiraz etmemi bekleyen yüzü söylediklerimle rahatlamış ve tüm kasları gevşemişti. Her ne kadar zor durum da olsa da, ikimiz de bazı şeylerin farkındaydık ama yine de görmezden geliyorduk. Su ısınıyordu ve buradaki küçük balık ben değildim. Ben köpek balığına eşlik ediyordum.


	2. Chapter 2

_Bazen geçmişi düşünüp kendime soruyorum; tüm bu olanları öngörebilseydim eğer, yine Chanyeol'un teklifini kabul eder miydim? Yine seninle tanışmak ister miydim ya da hayatımı değiştirmene izin verir miydim?_

Chanyeol onunla beraber kayıp kızın evine gitmemi istemişti. Ailesini sorgularken yanında olmamı, etrafı incelememi ve bir ipucu bulmamı umuyordu. Onunla gitmiştim. Fotoğrafların içine sıkışıp kalınan bakışlar, gülümsemeler bir daha aynı şekilde olamayacağımızı bize gösteren en belirgin gerçekti. O an, o anda kalırdı ve geri dönmek isteyeceğimiz bu zamanları çerçevelerle korurduk. Benim bakışlarım da her ne kadar çerçevelerin içindeki mutlu aile fotoğraflarıyla ilgilense de, arkamdan bir annenin ağlamalarını ve bir babanın son umuduna tutunma çabasını duyabiliyordum. Odanın içinde kasvetli bir hava hakimdi.

İkisi de Chanyeol'dan umut dolu sözler bekleseler de, Chanyeol tüm soğukkanlılığıyla onların sorularını cevaplıyor ve geriye daha büyük sorular bırakıyordu. Herkesin cevaplamaya korktuğu o soruları sormakta büyük bir cesaret işiydi.

Ortamı avuçlayan derin bir sessizlikle gerildiğimi hissetmiştim. Herkes kafasındaki soru işaretlerine bir şekilde bir cevap bulmak istiyordu ama onları karşılayan sadece koca bir boşluktu. Sonunda bakışlarımı çerçevelerden çekip kayıp kızın ailesine doğru döndüğümde, geldiğimden bu yana davranışlarımı garip bulan aile bakışlarını kaçırarak tekrar Chanyeol'a bakma gereği duymuştu.

"Kedi nasıl?" Bu soruyu sormamı beklemiyorlarmış gibi Bayan Nichols "Ne?" diyerek tepki vermişti. Onlar için anlamsız ve saçma bir soruymuş gibi görünüyordu, diğer büyük soruların yanında.

"Kediniz nasıl? Elise'in onu beslemesi gerekiyormuş. Eve döndüğünüz de kedi de bir gariplik var mıydı?"

İkisi de şaşkınca bana bakmaya devam ettiklerinde kendimi açıklamak için daha fazla zorladım. "Acıkmış olmalı." dedim bu ayrıntıyı herkesin fark etmesini sağlayarak. "Bütün hafta sonu aç kaldı sonuçta."

Bayan Nichols bir şey söylemeyi tercih etmedi. Bay Nichols ise başını yavaşça iki yana salladı ve "Fark etmedim," dediğinde, bakışlarım Chanyeol ile kesişti. Derdimi anlamış ve aileden müsaade isteyerek odanın kapısına doğru yürümüştü. Onlarla aramıza belli bir mesafe koyduğumuzda alçak tonda fısıldadım. "Onu burada öldürdü." Bakışları daha fazla ayrıntı beklercesine bana baktığında, sözlerime devam ettim. "Kız trene bindi, eve geldi ve kediyi besledi. Katil onu burada öldürdü."

Chanyeol bana 'emin misin?' diye sormamıştı bile. Duyduklarıyla beraber zaman kaybetmeden telefonunu çıkardı ve bir numaraya tuşlayıp kulağına götürdü. Bir saniye sonra hat düşünce direkt, "Suç mahalli, Nichols'ların evi. Acil durum müdahale ekibi istiyorum. Jimmy, Seulgi ve Yixing olsun" dedi.

O sıra Chanyeol'un gayet sesli bir şekilde konuşmasıyla aile fertleri de endişeyle birbirlerine bakmıştı. Bay Nichols, "Neden burası suç mahalli oldu şimdi?" diye sorduğunda, Chanyeol cevap vermedi. Ben de onun sorusuna karşılık başka bir soru sordum: "Kızınızın odasını görebilir miyim?"

Bay Nichols her ne kadar "Daha bu sabah polis oradaydı." demiş olsa da yerinden kalkmış ve birlikte yukarıya çıkmıştık. Turkuaz renkteki koridorlardan geçerken beni neyin beklediğini biliyordum. Kızına ait olduğunu tahmin ettiğim odanın kapısının önünde, kedi mırlayarak içeriye girmeye çalışıyordu. Bay Nichols kapıyı tutup açacağı sıra elimle onu engelledim. "Bay Nichols, lütfen ellerinizi cebinizde tutun ve hiçbir şeye dokunmayın." Şaşkın bakışlarla bana baktığında kapıyı ben açtım.

Tahmin ettiğim gibiydi. Gece lambasının aydınlattığı oda bize yeterince görünürlük vermişti. İçeriye girdiğimizde odanın ortasında ki yatakta Elise yatıyordu, üstündeki beyaz elbise ruhu çekilmiş bedenin beyazlığına uyum sağlamıştı.

Bay Nichols olayları tam kavrayamamış ve kızını görmenin sevinciyle ona yaklaşamaya çalıştığında tekrar benim müdahalemle durmak zorunda kalmıştı. Gözlüklerimin altındaki bakışlarımı kaçırarak, "Odadan çıkmanızı istiyorum." dedim. Yüzüme bir an için boş boş bakmış olsa da, birkaç saniye içerisinde durumu anladığında hızlıca odayı terk etmek zorunda kaldı.

Fotoğraftaki parlak gülümsemeli kız artık yoktu. Onun yerine bir başkası bedeni almış gibiydi. Tüm ışığı sönmüş, sadece karanlığın izlerini bırakmıştı geriye. Adımlarım yavaşça ilerlerken Chanyeol'un bana odaya girmeden önce, "Al katta olacağız," sözünü beynim tekrar hatırlattı ve farkında olmadan kastığım bedenimi gevşettim. Gözlüğümü çoktan çıkartmış, koyu gri ceketimin cebine koymuştum. Çok az da olsa şimşeğin sesi oda da yankılanırken, beyaz tül perdenin kapattığı pencereye doğru yürüdüm. Dışarıda polis görevlileri ve ambulans vardı. Gözlerimi yumup tekrar açtığımda hepsi kaybolmuş ve onların bıraktığı boşlukta, dışarıdaki siluetim evi izliyordu.

_Odanın içindeydim, bakışlarım keskin ve duygusuzdu. Ne yapacağımı iyi biliyordum, tüm plan hazırdı sadece gerçekleşmesini bekliyordu. En ufak bir şüphe ya da tereddüt yoktu. Diğer yandan Elise yatağında derin bir uykunun içerisindeydi. Oda da bulunan diğer kişinin varlığını hissetmemişti. Bakışlarım uzun bir süre sadece onun üstünde durdu ve öylece onu izledim. Uyanmaya niyeti yoktu._

_Aniden üstüne doğru zıpladığım da yatak ilk önce çöktü ve Elise farkında olmadan zıpladı. Onu tanıyordum, her ne kadar o beni tanımasa bile. Bacaklarım iki yanına doğru düştüğünde elim boğazının etrafını sarmıştı. Elise çığlık atmak istiyor ama bir türlü yapamıyordu. Korku dolu bakışlarıyla bana bakarken acımasızdım. Bilincini kaybetmeye başladığında ise gördüğü son yüz benim ki olmuştu._

Kendime geri geldiğimde kulaklarım uğulduyor, kalbim kaburgalarımı kırmak istermiş gibi vuruyordu. O an kendimi sonsuz bir yalnızlıktaymış gibi hissetmiştim. Birinin varlığını yanımda sorgulamak istiyordum. Birini sesini duymak ve bana 'her şey yolunda, ben buradayım' demesini istiyordum. Ama belki de bu kötü bir fikirdi.

Oda tekrar dolmaya başladığında, gerileyerek tekrar beyaz tül perdenin kapattığı pencereye doğru yürüdüm. Seulgi, Yixing, Chanyeol ve Jimmy büyük bir tartışmanın eşiğinde buldukları delilleri konuşuyorlardı. Kurbanda var olan yaraların üzerinde geyik boynuzun parçaları bulunmuş olması onları farklı düşünme yollarına itmişti.

Chanyeol o sıra, "Elise Nichols boğazlandı ve boğuldu. Kaburgaları kırılmış," dedi.

"Geyik boynuzu besleyici öğeler yönünden zengindir. İyileştirici özelliği vardır. Yaralara bunu bilerek koymuş olabilir," dedim ve böylece aslında oda da ne halt ettiğimi ve neden burada olduğumu anlamayan meraklı gözlerin de üstümde durmasına neden olmuştu.

Chanyeol aklı karışmış gibi gözlerini kıstı. "Onu iyileştirmeye mi çalışıyordu yani?" diye sordu hafif şaşkın kokan bir ses tonuyla.

Başımı sallarken omuzlarımı düşürdüm. Kafamın içindeki kişiyi yavaşça özümsüyordum. "Elinden geldiğince bunu telafi etmek istemiş, onu çoktan öldürdüğünü düşünürsek."

"Kızı bulduğu yere geri koymuş," dedi Chanyeol tekrar anlamadığını belli ederek.

"Diğerlerine yaptıklarını bu kıza yapamamış."

"Bu onun 'altın bileti' mi?" Daha önceki konuşmamızı hatırlatarak sordu.

Kendimden emin bir şekilde başımı iki yana salladım. "Hayır." Ne yaptığını ve aslında ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayabiliyordum. Ve "Bu bir özür," dediğimde, tekrar anlamayan bakışların odak noktası olmamı sağladı. Kalın kazağımın altındaki ter vücuduma yapışmıştı.

Hiç tanımadığın birini zihninde canlandırmak, onun ne yaptığını ve ileri de ne yapacağını tahmin etmeye çalışmanın bana her zaman kazandırdığı tek bir şey vardı; koca bir baş ağrısı. Geri dönerken yolda kaçıncı aspirini içtiğimi bilmiyorum, saymadım. Bakışlarım dalgınca ağaçlık yola odaklanmıştı. Bu sefer ki fotoğrafa bakıp yorumlamak gibi değildi. Tenimin altındaki damarlarımda bile onun varlığını hissetmiş, nefesini içime çekmiştim. Zihnim kendini toparlamak için büyük bir mücadeleye girmişti bile. Sadece hangi yöne gittiğim konusunda kafam karışıktı. Daha önce bu tarz bir psikopat görmemiş olmam onu okumakta zorlanmama neden oluyordu. Psikopat olup olmadığından bile emin değildim. Duygusuz biri değil. Sığ biri değil. Kurbanlarının hepsini kendince bir şekilde onurlandırıyordu. Ama son kurbanı Elise'yı onurlandıramadı ve bu yüzden kötü hissetti. Seçtiği her bir kurbana bir çeşit sevgisini gösteriyordu ve bu sevgi herkesin anlayabileceği şekilde değildi. Tüm bu düşüncelerimi Chanyeol'a anlattığımda, "Hassas bir psikopat," demişti. "Yakalanmayı göze aldı ve Elise Nichols'ı yatağına geri görürdü."

"Yakında bir sonraki kızı öldürmeli çünkü yakalanacağını biliyor," demiştim ben de.

O gece, evime dönerken, boş yolda koşturan köpeği gördüm. Tüm bu zihin karışıklığına rağmen onu fark etmiştim. Arabayı yanında yavaşça sürerken pencereyi açmış ve onun dikkatini çekmeye çalışmıştım. Pas vermedi. Arabayı durdurup dışarıya çıktığımda bile bu tavrını sürdürdü. Boynunda kırmızı bir tasması vardı. Yaşadığım yer insanlardan uzak, ormanlık bir yerdi ve bu ıssız yolda bir köpek varsa bunun tek bir anlamı vardı; terk edilmişti.

Arabaya bindim, evime gittim ve yeterli miktardaki sosisi poşete koyup onu bulmak için tekrar geri döndüm. Oradaydı, bana pas vermese bile beni bekliyordu. Onu bırakanlara inat, beni beklemişti.

Arabamın arka bagajını açıp orayı otururken elimde sosisin bir parçası vardı, ona doğru uzattım. Burnuyla bir kaç kere havayı kokladıktan sonra az önce ki inadını bırakmış ve bana doğru gelmişti. Artık bana güvenebileceğini biliyordu. Gülümsedim. Eve geldiğimizde yaptığım ilk iş terasımda onu düzgünce yıkamak oldu. Usluydu, sessizce ona yaptıklarımı izledi. Kahverengi tüyleri eski canlılığına kavuştuğunda ise çok fazla yapmadığım bir hareketi yaparak tekrar içten gülümsemiştim. Havlu ve kurutma makinesiyle kurulama işlemi bittiğinde onu diğerleriyle tanıştırdım.

"Winston, bunlar yeni arkadaşın. Ve millet, bu da Winston."

Diğer beş köpeğim yattıkları yerden önce küçük mırıltılar sonra da havlamalar eşliğinde yeni gelen yabancıyı karşıladılar. Bu duruma alıştıkları için artık şaşırmıyorlardı. Sandalyeme oturup temiz havayı içime çekerken, o an için mutlu ve rahat hissetmiştim. Köpeklerim beni özlediklerini belli edercesine ayak uçlarıma doğru geldiklerinde sesli bir kahkaha atmıştım bile. Hiçbir sorun yok, dedim kendime. Boşuna endişelendin. Her şey yolunda ve yarın yine eskisi gibi olacak.

Fakat eskisi gibi olmadı.

Uyumak için yatağıma girdiğimde, o gece kabuslarım da bana geri dönmüştü. Ama aynı zamanda kabuslarım seni de bana getirmişti.


	3. Chapter 3

Son bir hafta da eski hayatımla ilgili köklü bir değişikliğe gitmiştim ve her ne kadar bunun sebebi Chanyeol olsa da, bunu istediğim için yaptığımı biliyordum. Sonunda dürtülerime karşı koyamamış ve zihnimi onlara açmıştım. Kabuslarım sadece bunun küçük bir cezasıydı. Yine de, hala belli bir katı kurallara sahiptim ve Chanyeol kesinlikle bunu biliyordu. Aynı beni odasına neden çağırdığını bildiğim gibi. Yalnız olmayacağımızı önceden belirtmişti. Alice'in önerdiği bir psikiyatrist, katil için psikolojik profil çıkarmaya yardımcı olacağını söylemişti. Yine de odada bulunduğumda gergin olmak işten bile değildi. Alice haricinde bir psikiyatrist ile aynı ortamda bulunmak bile beni tedirgin etmek için gayet geçerli bir sebepti. Fakat kaçıp gitmek istediğim o kişinin sen olabileceğini hiç tahmin bile edemezdim. Evrenin bize gösterdiği ilk kartı buydu. 

Odaya girdiğimde ilk fark ettiğim sen olmuştun. Benim ilk kez geldiğimde yaptığım gibi duvardaki tahtanın üstünde duran fotoğraflara bakıyordun. Ellerin krem rengi pantolonun ceplerindeydi. Chanyeol gibi takım elbise giyiyordun, şık ve asil bir havan vardı. Alice senden çok şey öğrendiğini söylemişti, alanında en iyilerinden birisiymişsin. Bu da senden tedirgin olmam için bir başka sebebimdi. Ama aslında tedirgin olmam gereken asıl başka bir konu vardı ve evet, o an için bunu da bilmiyordum. 

Elini uzatırken nazik bir tonda, "Dr.Kim," diyerek kendini tanıttın. Benimkilerinin aksine sıcak olan ellerine tutunurken, "Oh Sehun," dedim. Ses tonum bana bile pürüzlü gelmiş ve yüzümü buruşturmak istemiştim. 

"FBI'dan değil misiniz?" diye sordun kaşlarını kaldırarak. Chanyeol yanında dikilirken hiçbir şey belli etmeden bana bakıyordu. Rahatsızca yerimden kıpırdanırken, "Özel dedektifim," dedim. Yüzündeki ifade şaşkınlık değildi. Sadece gözlerin kısılırken meraklı bir ifadeye bürünmeye çalışıyormuşsun gibi hissetmiştim, yanılsama gibi. "FBI ajanı olmadınız mı hiç?"

"Katı tarama prosedürü yüzünden," diye cevap verdiğimde, başını sallamakla yetindin. Ben yerime oturmayı hedeflerken arkamdan "Dengesizliği saptıyorlar," dediğinde neredeyse duraksayacaktım. Neyse ki benimle ilgilenmeyi kesip tahtadaki kurbanları incelemeye devam ettiniz. 

"Söylesene, konuyla ilgili kaç haber basılıp günah çıkarıldı?" Kalın ve tok sesinle beraber umursamaz bir havayla yanında dikilen Chanyeol'a sordun. 

"En son baktığım da on iki düzineydi. Bu sabaha kadar hiçbirinde detay yoktu," diyerek cevap verdi Chanyeol ve yanından ayrılarak karşımdaki masasına oturmaya yeltendi. "Sonradan hepsi birden detay sahibi oldu." Burnundan nefesini verirken kollarını göğsünde toplamıştı. "Duluth Polisindeki bazı akıllılar Elise Nichols'ın cesedinin telefon ile fotoğrafını çekip arkadaşlarına göndermiş. Sonra da bu tabii ki Kim Jongdae'nin eline geçti ve o da suçlularındedikoduları.com'a resmi yükledi. "

Kim Jongdae polislerin ve FBI'ların korkulu rüyası olan gazeteciydi. Her yere girip çıkması ve ne olursa olsun haber yapmasıyla biliniyordu. Onun için ahlak ve gurur hiç de önemli değildi. 

"Tatsız herif," diyerek öylesine söylediğim söz farkında olmadan senin dikkatini çekmeyi de başarmıştı. Ayakta dikilmeye devam ederken, "Tat ile ilgili bir sorununuz mu var?" diye sordun. Benle ilk kez gerçekten ilgili bir şekilde iletişime geçtiğin andı.

Gözlüğüm altından kısaca sana bakıp gözlerimi kaçırırken, derin bir nefes aldım. "Düşüncelerim çoğunlukla tatla ilgisi olmuyor."

"Bunun için bir engel yok," diye cevap verdin. Bedenin bize doğru dönmüştü. Duvardan ayrılıp bize doğru yaklaştığında masadaki kahvemi aldım ve içmeden önce, "Engeller üretmiyorum zaten," dedim. Bu konuya neden bu kadar taktığını anlayamamıştım bile. 

"Ama yinede aklına gelen ilk şey tat oluyor."

"Bu gerçekten bir sorun mu?"

Chanyeol yavaş yavaş oluşmaya başlayan gerginliğin belirtilerini ilk fark eden kişi olmuştu. Dikkatimi dağıtmak istermiş gibi ama aynı zamanda merak ettiği soruyu ortaya atarak, "Otopsiden ne sonuç çıktı?" diye sordu.

Buraya gelmeden önce katil ile ilgili bir başka ayrıntı daha yakalamıştık. Otopsi yapmak için cesedi açtıklarında ben de yanlarındaydım. Her bulduğumuz bir başka bilgi bizi farklı kapılara vurmamıza neden oluyordu. 

"Karaciğeri çıkarılmış," demişti Yixing diğer yandan içini açtıkları bedene bakarken. "Karaciğer çıkarmış ve yerine geri koymuş."

Jimmy kaşlarını çatarak, "Yerine geri koyacaksa neden çıkartmış ki?" diye sorduğunda yutkunmuştum. Boğazımdaki kuruluk rahatsızlık vericiydi. Derin bir nefes alıp, "Etle ilgili bir sorun olmalı," demiştim. Bunu neden yaptığını anlayan zihnim kabullenmişlikle kendini bıraktı. Bakışlar tekrar bende dururken, yüzlerinde uzun zamandır maruz kalmaya alışık olduğum yarı şaşkın yarı anlamadıklarını belli eden ifade vardı. Yixing, "Karaciğer kanseri," dedi. Bunun nasıl bir çıkarıma yol açtığını çözmek için gözlerimin içlerine baktıklarında bakışlarımı kaçırmış ve başımı sallamıştım.

Onu bu yüzden de onurlandıramamıştı. 

Merakla bana bakan Chanyeol'a karşın derin bir nefes vermek zorunda kaldım. Dudaklarımı birbirine sımsıkı bastırmadan önce, "Onları yiyor," diyerek soğukkanlı bir şekilde cevap vermeyi başardım. Bu sırada sen, Dr.Kim, yanımdaki sandalyeye oturmuştun. Chanyeol gibi şaşırmamıştın, yüz ifaden ilk zaman ki gibi donuk iken sadece başını sallamakla yetindin. Sanki tüm duyguların buzdan inşa ettiğin bir dağın arkasından pürüzlü bir şekilde yansıyordu. Neden bu kadar dikkatimi çektiğini bilmiyorum, yine de yüzündeki her mimiği hafızamın derinliklerine kazıyordum. İçimdeki bir ses o an bile sana karşı dikkatli olmamı fısıldıyordu. 

Chanyeol dosyaları karıştırırken ortalığı kısa bir sessizlik kapladı. Elimdeki kahvenin dibi gözüktüğünde masaya geri koydum. Bu sırada bakışların yüzümdeydi. Hissediyor ama yine de sana geri bakmıyordum. Kendi kahveni eline aldığında, kaşlarını hafifçe çattın. "Göz temasından çekiniyorsunuz, değil mi?" diyerek zaten fark ettiğin şeyi sormuştun. Bunu bilerek yaptığını düşündüm. Odaya geldiğimden beri her şeyi bilerek yaptığın düşüncesi beynime hücum etti. 

Omuzlarım dikleşirken başımı hafifçe oynattım. Üstümdeki gerginlik tekrar yükselmeye başlamıştı. Yine de normal davranarak, "Gözler dikkat dağıtıyor," dedim. "Çok fazla görüyorsun ama yeterince görmüyorsun." Farkında olmadan kendimi kaptırırken sana doğru dönmüş ve gözlerinin içine kısa bir bakış atmıştım.

"Ve 'o beyazlar cidden çok beyaz', 'hepatiti olmalı' ya da 'o bir patlak damar mı?' diye düşündüğünde çok zor oluyor."

Donuk yüz ifaden beni şaşırtarak değişti. Dudaklarını birbirine bastırırken garip bir ses tonuyla güldün. Alaycı değildi, başka bir şey vardı o gülüşte. Koyu kahve gözlerinle dikkatli bir şekilde yüzümü incelediğini fark ettiğimde ise, "Yani, evet. Mümkün olduğunca göz temasından kaçınıyorum," diyerek bakışlarımı Chanyeol'a doğru döndürdüm. Konuşmamızın burada son bulduğunu düşünmüştüm, hafif naif ama aynı zamanda kalın sesini tekrar duyana kadar. "Görüp dokunduğun her şeyin aklında olduğunu varsayıyorsun. Değerlerin ve ahlak anlayışın var ama yine de çağrışımlardan ve rüyalarından korkuyorsun."

Duraksadığım da yüzümün aldığı şekli merak ettim. Genelde böyle baktığımda insanlarda bir iki adım geriye kaçma dürtüsü hissettiriyormuşum gibiydi. Sadece soğukkanlı davranmaya çalışıyordum ama bu yine de, derimin altında bir şeylerin kıpırdadığı gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu. Kafamı tekrar sana doğru çevirmek zorunda kaldığımda, buna bu sefer mecbur hissettim. Benle ilgili o kadar kesin ve emin konuşuyordun ki, sanki sana verebileceğim kendim hakkımda ki her hangi bir bilgi seni yanıltmayacaktı. Sen zaten çoktan onu biliyor ya da tahmin etmiş olacaktın.

"Sevdiğin şeyler için kafanın içinde kaleler yoktur," dedin tekrar dudaklarını kıpırdatarak kendinden emin bir sesle. 

Kaşlarım çatıldı. Yine o his tüm çıplaklığıyla üstüme doğru yıkılmış, ayakta durmaya çalışıyordu. Her psikiyatristin bana bakarken büyük bir zevkle hakkımda yargılara ulaşma çabası midemi bulandırıyordu. Senden o anda diğerleri gibi nefret etmeye başladım. "Kimin profili üzerinde çalışıyorsun?" Sesim umduğumdan bile daha sert çıktı. 

Cevap gelmediğinde bu sefer Chanyeol'a hitaben daha yüksek bir tonda, "Kimin profili üzerinde çalışıyor?" diye tekrar sordum. Chanyeol tedirginlikle bana bakıyordu. 

Her ne kadar, "Üzgünüm Sehun ama gözlemlemek bizim işimiz," desen de bu sefer sana bakmayı reddetmiştim. Sesin üzgün değildi aksine ufak kendine beğenmişliğin kırıntılarını taşıyordu. Bakışlarımı Chanyeol'un üzerinden ayırmadan ondan bir cevap bekledim. Ama cevap vermemişti. 

Bedenimi masaya doğru yaklaştırdım ve Chanyeol'a bakmaya devam ederken dişlerimin arasından yavaşça konuştum: "Lütfen, psikanaliz yapma bana. Emin ol, psikanaliz yapıldığım da benden hiç hoşlanmazsın."

Chanyeol ismimi söyleyerek araya girmeye çalışsa da onu dinlemedim. Ona verdiğim cevap hakkını çoktan kaybetmişti. 

"İzin verirseniz gidip sınıfıma psikanaliz dersi vermem gerek," diyerek ayağa kalktım. 

Odayı terk ederken aklımda yankılanan tek şey, bundan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi bildiği halde yine de Chanyeol'un birilerini tutup üzerimde profil çıkartmaya çalışmasıydı. Kanımın fokurdamasını insanlar duyabilseydi eğer, yine koridorda yürürken bana böyle gülümseyerek selam verirler miydi acaba?


	4. Chapter 4

Elise Nichols cinayetinden tam dört gün sonra yeni bir cinayet haberini almıştık. Söylenen bölgeye varana kadar artık her şeyin çözüldüğünü, yolun sonuna doğru gittiğimizi düşünüyordum. Bir adım daha ona yaklaşmış olacak ve bu işi kökten bitirecektik. Daha fazla kaçacak yeri kalmamıştı. Fakat olay yerinde bizi karşılayan sürpriz, bambaşka bir hikaye anlatmayı tercih etmişti. Eğer o sıra duygularımı anlatmak için tek bir kelime seçecek olsaydım bu, hayal kırıklığı olurdu.

Boş bir arazinin ortasında yere konulmuş bir geyik kafası ve geyiğin boynuzlarına geçirilmiş çıplak bir kadın... Kahverengi saçları yoktu, zayıf ve ince yapılı değildi. Vahşice öldürülerek ortaya bırakılmıştı. Olay inceleme ekibi bizden çok daha önce gelmiş ve işlerini büyük bir titizlikle yapmışlardı. Benim gibi Chanyeol da şaşkın olsa da onun şaşkınlığı daha çok; bu cesedin, karşılaştığı daha önceki sekiz kadından neden bu kadar farklı olduğu üzerineydi. Sorgulayan bakışları bir anda bana döndüğünde, belli bir mesafeden sadece cesede bakıyordum. Ressam bu sefer fırça darbelerini bu resim üzerinde kullanmamıştı.

"Geyik başının bu sabah buraya 1,5 km ötesinde çalındığı bildirildi," dedi en sonunda benden önce şaşkınlığını yendiğinde. Gözlüğümü düzeltirken, "Sadece kafası mı?'' diye sordum. Başını sallayarak onayladı. Cesede yaklaşırken her şey bas bas, ben yanlışım diye bağırıyordu adeta. Sanki o çığlıkları kulağımın hemen dibinde duyabiliyordum.

''Cinayet masası çoktan demeç verdi bile. Ona Örümcek Kuşu diyorlar.''

''Kuş mu?"

Cesedin yanında duran Jimmy sorgulayan sesimi duyduğunda bana cevap veren kişi oldu: "Örümcek kuşu tüneyen kuştur. Fareleri gömerler ve kertenkeleler etraflarına dikenli yapraklar ya da dallarla çit çekerler. Vücutlarından organlarını söküp, küçük kuşların içine sokarak onları yerler.''

Chanyeol derin bir nefes verip bana baktı. Gözlerindeki kararsızlık bir cam gibi parlıyor ve bana yeni sorularını peş peşe diziyordu. ''Baştan savma mı yoksa kurnaz mı olduğu anlaşılmıyor.''

Bakışlarımı etrafta gezdirip tekrar cesette durdurduğumda yapbozun parçaları hala oturmamakta ısrar ediyordu. Eksik parçalar gün yüzüne çıkmak için adeta savaş verirken, beynim bu yeni katilin davranışı sorguluyordu. ''Kızı bu şekilde bulmamızı istiyor," dedim cesede yaklaşırken. "Bu.. bir anlık sinir bu. Sanki kızla alay ediyor gibi. Ya da bizimle alay ediyor.''

Chanyeol daha önceki konuşmamızdan yola çıkarak, "Bütün aşkı nereye gitti?'' diye sordu. Sanki daha önce yaptığım tüm çıkarımların yanlış olduğunu düşünmeye başlamış gibiydi sesi. Beni sorguluyordu.

Yere çömelip diğer sekiz cesetten farklı olan sarışın, beyaz tenli kızı daha yakından incelerken artık yapbozun parçaları iyice dağılmıştı. "Elise Nichols'ı yatağa kim koyduysa bu sefer kendi resmini yapmayı unuttu.'' Ya da zaten bu resmin sahibi hiçbir zaman o olmadı.

Jimmy, "Akciğerlerini almış," dedi. Bakışları Chanyeol ve benim aramda geziniyordu. "Akciğerlerini çıkardığında hayatta olduğuna çok eminim.''

Başımı iki yana sallarken hızla ayağa kalktım. Sorun benim daha önce çıkardığım varsayımlar da değildi. Sorun komple parçadaydı. Sinirden saçlarımı çekiştirirken, "Yamyamımız kadınları seviyor. Onları yok etmek istemiyor, onları yiyip bir kısımlarını içinde tutmak istiyor," dedim ortada bariz olan bilgiye ışık tutarak. Parmağımla cesedi gösterirken onlarında farkına varmasını istiyordum. "Bu kızın katili ise onu domuz olarak görmüş.''

Chanyeol kaşlarını çattığında, ''Bunun kopya cinayeti olduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?" diye sordu. Sonunda nereye varmak istediğimi anlamıştı. Ama ben düşünmüyordum, biliyordum.

''Elise Nichols'ı öldüren yamyamın bu işi yapacak bir yeri vardı. Böyle bir yerde yapmaya niyeti yoktu. Yani bir evi var, ya da iki. Ya da içerisinde geyik kafası olan bir kabini var.'' Duraksadım. Onu özümsediğim de kafamda çok canlı bir profili vardı. Ne yapmak istediğini, ne yapmaya çalıştığını anlayabiliyordum çünkü o rastgele bir cinayet işlemiyordu. Bir amacı vardı, iyi ya da kötü. Sabit bir noktaya bakarken alnımda oluşmaya başlamış terleri elimin tersiyle sildim, "Bir kızı var," dedim. "Diğer kızlarla aynı yaşta, aynı saç renginde, aynı göz renginde, aynı boyda ve aynı kiloda. Evin tek çocuğu. Evden ayrılıyor. Adam da kızını kaybetme düşüncesine katlanamıyor. Onun altın bileti bu işte.''

''Peki ya kopya cinayeti?''

''Akıllı bir psikopat bilhassa sadisttir ve yakalaması çok güçtür. İz sürülebilecek hiçbir davranışı ve hiçbir düzeni yoktur. Bir daha bu yolla hiç öldürmeyebilir de."

İşte bu yüzden biri asıl cinayeti kopyalamaya çalışmıştı. Oyuna yeni bir oyuncu girmiş ve gittiğimiz yoldan sapmamızı istemişti. Fakat gerçek amacı neydi? Bize ne anlatmaya çalışıyordu?

Adımlarım zeminle savaşmak ister gibi sert vuruşuyla ilerlerken duraksayıp hala arkamdan bana bakan Chanyeol'a döndüm. Bana yaptığı kazığı unutmadığımı göstermek için orayı terk etmeden önce, "Dr.Kim psikolojik profilini çıkarsın. Kendi fikirlerinden çok eminmiş gibi görünüyordu," dedim.

Belki Dr.Kim, bu yeni kopyacı katilimizi benden daha ilginç bulurdu.

##

_İşler tam olarak ne zaman değişmeye başlamıştı? Ben oyumu evime yaptığın ilk ziyarete veriyorum. İlk tanışmamızın üstünde sadece üç gün geçmişti ve sabah kapımın önünde seni bulmak benim için tam anlamıyla bir şok ediciydi. Çok da iyi bir başlangıç yaptığımızı söyleyemem, tam bir şerefsiz gibi davranmıştın bana. Belki de senin için ilk zamanlar oynayacağın yeni bir deney faresiydim. Belki de burada hata yapan ben değil, sendin. Deney farene duygu besleyerek büyük hata yapmıştın._

Gece yaşadığım kabuslarla çok agresif bir şekilde kalkmıştım kapı sesine. Tüm gece kopya katil ile asıl katilimiz arasında ki bağlantı üzerine düşünmüş ama yine de hiçbir sonuca ulaşamamıştım. Üstümde beyaz, yarım kollu bir tişört ve altımda bol gri boxer ile saçlarım darmadağın bir şekilde direkt kapıyı açtım. Penceredeki tüm kalın perdeler içeriyi zindan gibi yaptığından önce güneş ışığı gözlerime hücum etmiş ve ben suratımı daha da ekşiterek gelen davetsiz misafire bakmaya çalışmıştım.

Sen, benim aksime sabahın o saatinde bile üstündeki takım elbise ve yakışıklı yüzünle çok şık görünmeyi becermiştin. Kısa bir an için o kılıkla kapıyı açtığıma bile pişman olmuş olsam da dışarıdan tamamen suratsız bir şekilde dik bakışlarımı sana yolladığıma eminim. Bu saatte evimde ne işin olabilirdi ki?

"Günaydın Sehun. Gelebilir miyim?" diye sordun sanki kırk yıllık dostunmuşum gibi. Sorunu yanıtsız bırakarak, "Chanyeol nerede?" diye sordum geri. Benim bu kabalığıma karşın surat ifadeni hiç bozmamıştın.

"Mahkemede ifade veriyor. Bu günkü macera ikimizin arasında olacak." Geçen günün aksine bu sefer nazikçe gülümsüyordun. Tekrar aynı soruyu sordun: "Gelebilir miyim?"

İçeriye girmeye fazla hevesliydin. Başımı sallayarak yol verdiğimde elindeki poşetlerle içeriye girdin. İçerisinin karanlığı seni rahatsız etmemişti ya da en azından bu sefer bir yorum yapmamıştın. Perdeleri açarken elindeki poşetleri pencerenin önünde ki küçük masama koydun. İçinden yemek kaplarını çıkardığında kaşlarımı kaldırmıştım. Sorgulayan ifademi fark ettiğinde tekrar gülümsedin.

"Ne yediğime çok dikkat ederim, bu yüzden çoğu yemeğimi kendim hazırlarım."

Benim için hava hoştu, çıkmadan önce kahvaltı etmek işime gelirdi. Genelde çok sık yapmadığım bir şeydi.

"Güne proteinle başlamak en iyisidir. Biraz yumurta, biraz sosis," diyerek çıkardığım iki tabağa yerleştirdin. Görünüşü ve kokusu güzeldi. Senin gibi bir adamın bu konulara dikkat etmesi pek de şaşırtıcı değildi aslında. Sosisi ağzıma attığımda dikkatli bakışların üzerimdeydi. Yavaşça çiğnerken, "Lezzetliymiş. Teşekkürler," dedim. Tekrar aynı nazik gülümseme yüzüne hakim oldu. "Rica ederim."

Bir süre sessizce yemeğimizi karşılıklı oturduğumuz tahta masada yerken, çatalını tabağın yanına bıraktığında ne söyleyeceğini çoktan tahmin etmiştim bile. Ve beni yanıltmadın.

"Geçen gün ki analitik pusum yüzünden özür dilerim ama yakında yine özür dileyeceğimi ve en sonunda bundan bıkacağını da biliyorum. Senden tutumlu bir şekilde özür dilemek istiyorum."

Umursamazlıkla yemeye devam etmeden önce bu yarı içten yarı da öylesine söylenmiş özrüne, "Profesyonel seviyede tut," diyerek karşılık verdim.

"Ya da yetişkinler gibi sosyal olabiliriz." Tekrar gülerek bana baktığında, "Tanrı korusun arkadaş bile olabiliriz," dedin.

Omzumu silktim. "İlgimi çekmiyor."

Alnına dökülmüş saçlarının altında bir anda bana baktığında duraksamıştım. "Çekecek."

Her hangi bir şey söylemediğim de yemeğini tekrar kaldığın yerden devam etmeye başladın. Sosisi büyük iştahla ağzını atmadan önce yeni bir konuşma konusu atmıştın ortaya, sanki bir anda aklına gelmiş ve hiç bir amacın yokmuş gibiydi.

"Ajan Park bana canavarlar için bir yeteneğin olduğunu söylüyor."

'Canavarlar' derken sesinde gizli bir alay vardı. Tabağı kenara çekip masanın üstüne kollarımı dayadım. Çıplak kol ve bacaklarım hafiften üşümeye başlamıştı. "Örümcek Kuş'un kızı o alanda öldürdüğünü sanmıyorum."

"Şeytan ayrıntıda gizlidir. Kopyacı katil o alandaki kıza ne yapmadı? Onu ne ele verdi?" Gerçekten merak ediyordun, gerçekten benden bir şeyler öğrenmeye çalışıyordun. Bunun ne kadarı beni gözlemlemek için olduğunu bilemesem de, sanki başka şeyler daha vardı fark edemediğim ve göremediğim.

Güldüm. "Her şey," dedim kaşlarımı kaldırarak. "Sanki pozitifi görebilmem için önce bana negatifi gösteriyor. Suç mahalli pratik olarak hediye paketi gibiydi."

Yüzünde küçük bir an yine küçümseyici bir ifade oluşup hemen silindi. "İnsan davranışının matematiği işte. Bütün o ilginç değişkenler... Örümcek kuşunun matematiği kötü galiba."

Bitmiş bardağıma masanın üzerinde duran termostaki çayı koyarken sadece tekrar omzumu silkmekle yetindim. Örümcek kuş ya da diğer adıyla kopyacı katilin gerçek amacıyla ilgili bir ön yargım yoktu. Sadece pür bir merak içerisindeydim. "Peki, ne tür problemleri var?" diye sorduğunda, "Bir kaç problemi olduğu kesin," dedim keskin bir ifadeyle. Adam ya da kadın her kimse o problemleri bulmam için beni bekliyordu.

Başını hafifçe yan yatırırken, "Senin hiç problemin var mı Sehun?" diye sordun bu sefer. Konuyu bana ustaca getirmen yüzünden şaşırmıştım. Beklemediğim bir ataktı, yine. Parmağımla kendimi göstererek inanamaz bir ifadeyle başımı salladım. "Hayır."

Bu cevabı vereceğimi sen de elbette biliyordun. Yüzündeki artık nazik olmayan, başka anlamlara misafir eden gülümsemen bunu çok net ortaya koyuyordu. "Tabii ki de yoktur. İkimiz birbirimize çok benziyoruz, problemsiziz. Bizim hakkımızda hiçbir korkunç şey yok."

Eğer bu kadar gerilmemiş olsaydım sana zekice cevaplar vermek isterdim.

"Biliyor musun Sehun, bence Chanyeol Amca seni kırılgan bir çay fincanı olarak görüyor. Sadece özel konuklar için kullanılan bir fincan."

Benzetmene karşılık sesli bir şekilde gülerek sandalyemin arkasına yaslandım. Kollarımı bu sefer göğsümde toplarken, "Sen nasıl görüyorsun?" diye sordum. Beni bir fincan olarak görmediğin aşikardı. O an beni aslında incelenmesi gereken bir vaka olarak da görmediğin fikrine de ilk kez kapılmış oldum.

Gözlerin inatla gözlerime bakmayı sürdürürken, "Evin altına indiğinde yanında yılanların sürünerek geçtiği bir firavun faresi gibi," dedin.

Dudaklarımda ki gülümseme yavaşça kayboldu. Bunun ne anlama geldiğine dair beynim bir cevap üretmeye çalışırken, sen kahvaltını yapmaya devam etmek için çatalını geri aldın. Evde ki son sözün de benim tabağımı işaret ederek, "Kahvaltını bitir," demek oldu.


	5. Chapter 5

_Seninle ilgili her şeyi bilmek istediğim zamanlar aslında bana ne kadar çok şey anlattığını farkına varıyorum. Kelimelerinin yerine bakışların, bakışlarının yerine de davranışların dolduruyordu. Senin kendini herkesten saklayıp ama bana bu kadar açık olman tuhaf ve cezp ediciydi. Yine de, senin kimseye göstermediğin bir yüzün varlığını devam ettirmeye kararlıydın, bana bile._

Yabancılara karşı her zaman fazla tedbirli ve çekingendim. Çocukluğumdan beri sürekli okul değiştirmem etrafıma ve çevreme alışmamı hep engellemişti. O yüzden uzun zaman boyunca arkadaş kavramı benim için gereksiz bir sözcükten ibaretti. Fakat polis okulunda Chanyeol ile tanışmam bana yalnız olmama gerek olmadığını göstermişti. Bu uzak kaldığım kavrama tekrar yakın hissetmemi sağlayan tek kişiydi. O yükseldiğinde ve ben katı tarama prosedürler yüzünden geçemediğim de kaçınılmaz olarak aramızdaki ördüğümüz ipler yavaşça sökülmeye başlamıştı. Tek ortak noktamız artık Alice olmuştu. Alice, suçluların üzerinde çalışan bir psikiyatrist olma yolunda ilerleyen bizim gibi bir öğrenciydi o sıralar. Chanyeol gibi güvendiğim insan oluvermişti bir anda. Onun yanında rahat hissediyordum, onunla birlikte eğleniyordum. Bana iyi geliyordu. Sorunlarım onu rahatsız etmemişti. Ve çok da güzel, çekici bir kadındı. İlk aşkım olması için kusursuz elementlere sahipti. Tek sorun hislerimin karşılıklı olmaması ve onun da o zamanlar Chanyeol'dan hoşlanıyor oluşuydu. Sorun değildi, herkesin ilk aşkı platonik olmaz mıydı zaten?

Aradan geçen yıllara rağmen hayatımda olsunlar ya da olmasınlar varlıklarını sürdürmeye devam etmişlerdi. Benim gibi sosyal olmakta zorlanan ve sosyal olmak istemeyen birisi için ikisi de kusursuzdu. Onlar hariç başka birilerinin varlığına ihtiyaç duymamıştım. Fakat sen, Dr.Kim, uzun zaman sonra ilgimi çeken tek normal insandın. Senin yanındaki rahatlığımın nerede geldiğini bile bilmiyordum, daha önce bu kadar kısa sürede birine alıştığım olmamıştı. Uzun ve sessiz geçen yolculuklar genelde benim için keyifliyken, yanımda bulunan bir başkası için rahatsız edeci olabiliyordu. Genelde onlar için kurtarıcı radyo ve müzik çalardı. Ama sanki senin için de sessizlik bir sorun değildi, arada dinlenebileceğin bir liman kenarı olarak görüyordun.

Arabayı durduğumda gözlerin geldiğimiz inşaat alanında merakla geziniyor, neden buraya geldiğimizi sorguluyordu. Bir anda sanki aklına komik bir şey gelmiş gibi gülümsediğinde, "Neye gülümsüyorsun?" diye sormuştum. Arkana yaslarken rahat görünüyordun.

"Perdenin arkasına bir göz atıyorum. FBI'ın işe gittiğinde kapıları neden tekmelemediğine şaşırıyorum."

Ellerim direksiyonun üstüne yaslanırken, "Kapı kapı dolanmadığımıza dua et sen," dedim ve bakışlarındaki soru işaretlerine cevap vermek için devam ettim. "Elise Nichols'ın elbisesinde küçük parça bir metal bulduk. Boru dişinden fırlamış."

Tek kaşını kaldırmıştın. "Buranın her yerinde yüzlerce inşaat alanı olmalı," dedin neden direkt buraya geldiğimizi sorgulayarak.

Gözlüğümü düzeltmeden önce, "Belli bir tür metal, belli bir tür boru, belli bir tür boru kaplaması," demiştim ben de. "Yani bu tür boru kullanan bütün inşaatları arıyoruz."

"Ne arıyoruz peki?"

Arabadan çıkmadan önce derin bir nefes alıp cebimden çıkardığım aspirin kutusundan birkaç hap alarak ağzıma atmıştım. "Bu aşamada ne olursa. Ama çoğunlukla garip olan ne varsa."

Öğlen vaktiydi, hava diğer günlere göre daha sıcakken çalışan işçiler öğlen yemeğine çıkmış ve sadece muhasebe başında duran, isminin daha sonra Ash olduğunu öğrendiğim bir kadın duruyordu. Buradaki küçük ofiste çalışan Ash bizi görünce telaşlanmıştı. FBI'dan her gün birilerine görmeye alışkın olmayanlardandı. Belgeleri kutuya yerleştirmemizde ayrıca isteksizdi. Ona göre hiçbir sorun yoktu ve biz buraya boşuna gelmiştik. Aynı şeyi başta Dr.Kim, senin de düşündüğünü biliyorum. Belli etmek istemesen de isteksizliğini fark etmiştim. Fakat benim tüm içgüdülerim bana doğru yerde olduğumu yavaşça kulağıma fısıldıyordu. Kısaca dosyaları göz gezdirip incelenmesi için koli kutularına koyarken, birkaç belge diğerlerine göre daha çok dikkatimi çekmişti. İşte o zaman haklı olduğumu da anlamıştım.

"Do Kyungsoo." İsmini telaffuz ettiğimde Ash'in gözleri bende durmuş, o sıra sen arkamdaki dosyalara göz atmaya devam ediyordun.

"Bizim boru tesisatçılarımızdan birisi. Bütün istifa mektupları onlar. Tesisatçı sendikası gereği biri işi ne zaman bitirirse dosyalanırlar."

Kaşlarımı kaldırırken, "Bay Do'nun kızı var mı?" diye sordum. Umursamazca omuz silkmişti. "Olabilir."

Daha net bir bilgi almak için tanımımı belirginleştirmeye çalıştım. "18 ya da 19 yaşında, pürüzsüz tenli, sade ama güzel. Kahverengi saçlı, orta boyda." O da yanaklarını şişirerek konunun onu ne kadar çok ilgilendirmediğini bir kez daha göstermeyi tercih etmişti. "Belki, bilmiyorum. Bu insanlara bakıcılık yapmıyorum," dedi huysuz bir ses tonuyla. Ash, işinden ve hayatından hiç memnun değildi ve benim sinir bozucu olduğumu düşünüyordu.

Bu sıra tam arkamda duran sen, "Do Kyungsoo hakkında tuhaf bulduğunuz şey nedir?" diye sordun. Kesinlikle Ash'e göre daha meraklıydın bu sefer.

Omzumun üstünden sana baktığımda bu kadar yakın durduğumuzu fark etmemiştim. Boğazımı temizleyerek bir adım uzaklaştığımda, "Telefon numarasını bırakmış ama adresi yok," dedim.

Bu sebebim sana komik gelmiş olacak ki yüzün ifadesiz dursa da, "Bu yüzden saklayacak bir şeyi mi var?" derken ki sesinde bulunan gizli alay belli olmaya yeterliydi.

"Diğerleri adresini vermiş. Ayrıca işe gelmediği de çok olmuş." Ash'e döndüğümde, "Bay Do'nun adresi var mı?" diye sordum. En azından sonunda yardımcı olmaya karar vererek bana gerekli bilgileri ulaştırmıştı.

Geçen günkü kopyacı cinayetinden sonra elimizde öldürülmüş kadınlar hariç ilk defa somut bir bilgiye ulaşmış ve ilk defa bu kadar yaklaştığımızı hissetmiştim. Eğer onu yakalarsak her şey bitmiş olacaktı. Bu polisçilik oyununu, kabuslarımı tekrar geriye bırakabilecektim. Eski, korunaklı günlerime dönmeme sadece tek bir adım kalmıştı. Artık köpek balığının etrafında gezmek yoktu.

İşimiz bittiğinde tüm belgeleri koli kutularını koymuştum, onları arabanın bagajına taşırken elimden geldiğince hızlı davranmaya çalışıyordum. Üstümdeki aceleci tavır sizi germiş olsa gerek elindeki kutuyu merdiven katından Ash'e uzatırken düşürmüştün. O an herkesin yapabileceği normal bir hata diye düşündüm. Elimdekileri yerleştirdiğimde, "Ben hallederim" deyip toparlamaya başlamıştım hızlı hareketlerle, bu sırada Ash diğer kutuları arabaya götürürken sen de yenilerini getirmek için tekrar içeriye girmiştin.

_Ayrıntıları görmekte her zaman çok iyi olduğumu düşünürken, senin yanında uzun zaman boyunca körü oynadığımı bilmeyerek dolaşmıştım o zamanlar._

Bu sefer diğerine göre daha kısa bir yolculuk yaparak verilmiş olan adrese geldiğimizde, öncekinden daha fazla ağrı kesici ağzıma attım. Arabadan çıkarken silahım hazır bir şekilde elimdeydi. Her şeyin yolunda olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Eğer aradığımız adam o değilse sorun olmayacaktı ama eğer o ise, onun için sürpriz olan ani bir baskınla karşılaşmış olacaktı. Seri adımlarla bahçeli olan müstakil eve yaklaştığımda kapı açıldı ve içeriden acı dolu inlemeleriyle sarışın bir kadın kanlı boynunu tutarak verandaya çıktı. Arkasında ki adam, Do Kyungsoo, kadını ileriye atarak tekrar içeriye girmişti.

Ani baskı yoktu. Aradığımız katili sonunda bulmuştuk ve Do Kyungsoo geldiğimizi biliyordu.

Boğazı kesilmiş kadına müdahale etmek için yanına çöktüğümde kan her yerdeydi. Kadın ölmeden önce benimle göz göze geldiğinde, onun sınıfa döndüğümde sunacağım yeni bir ders konusu olacağını biliyordum. Her zaman ki soğukkanlılıkla öğrencilerime fotoğrafta ne gördüklerini soracaktım, nasıl öldüğüyle ilgili tahmin yapmalarını isteyecektim. Benim yerime o an kendileri olsaydı ne yapacaklarını düşlemelerine izin verecektim. Alacağım cevapları biliyordum. Geleceğin polisleri, ajanları hiçbir telaşa kapılmadan ölen kadını bırakıp içeriye gireceklerini söyleyecekti hepsi. Olması gerekende buydu, görmeye alışacaklara durumlara karşın insani duygularını bir kenara bırakacaklardı.

Ben ise titreyerek silahımı sımsıkı tutmuş ve kapıyı tekmeleyerek içeriye girmiştim. O an derste olacağım gibi soğukkanlı değildim, az önce elimde ölen kadının kanı üzerimdeyken kesinlikle sakinliğimi koruyamıyordum.

"Do Kyungsoo! FBI!"

Benim sesime karışan diğer seslerle koridordan çıkıp seslerin geldiğine yöne, mutfağa yöneldiğimde; Do Kyungsoo, 17-18 yaşlarında ki bir çocuğu önüne almış ve bıçağı aynı eşine yaptığı gibi boğazına doğru dayamıştı. Her şey fazla hızlı gerçekleşti. Göz göze geldiğimizde daha ağzımı açamadan çocuğun boynuna telaşla kesmesi ve benim omzuna ateş etmem aynanda olmuştu. Yaralanması umurunda değildi, hala yere düşen oğluna saldırmaya çalıştığında bu sefer art arda göğsüne ateş etmeye başladım. Kulaklarımda patlayan ses, mutfağa yayılan barut ve metalin keskin kokusu... 6 el ateş etmiştim. Tezgahın önüne doğru yere düştüğünde zarar veremeyeceğinden emin olarak çocuğa doğru koştum. Boğazında derin bir kesik vardı, annesi gibi. Şiddetini arttırmış titremelerimle elimle orayı tutup kanamayı durdurmaya çalışıyordum.

Katilin kızı yoktu, bir oğlu vardı; Pürüzsüz tenli, sade ama güzel, kahverengi saçlı, orta boyda...

"Hayır, hayır, hayır."

O an yeni bir ders konusu istemiyordum. Elimde bir hayatın daha kaybolduğunu, ölümün boyunduruğu altına girmesini reddediyordum. Ölümdeki gizlenen güzelliğin böyle vahşice olması haksızca ve adaletsizceydi. Gözlerinde ki korkunun yüzümde bir yansıması olan tablo gibi yer alırken, ölü sandığım Kyungsoo bana doğru fısıldamamış olsaydı bakışlarımı oradan hiç çekemeyecekmişim gibi donup kalmış olacaktım. Kalbim atma görevinden vazgeçip durduğunu düşünmüştüm o kısacık saniyeler arasında.

"Gördün mü?" demişti bana bakarak, tekrar tekrar aynı şeyi söylemeye de devam etmişti. "Gördün mü?"

Son saniyelerini benim için o an anlamsız sözlerle konuşarak harcamış, başını yan tarafa düşerek kendi cehennemine son vermişti. Onunla göz göze geldiğimde, bakışlarında ki ruhun çekişini gözümü kırpmadan izlemiştim. O sıra varlığını unuttuğum sen yanıma gelmiş ve benim gibi yere çökerken elimi çekip kendi elini oğlanın boynuna koyduğunda kendimi geriye atmıştım.

Kulaklarımda hala silahların sesi yankılanıyor, kan kokusunu duymamak için nefesimi tutmaya çalışıyordum. Ellerim boşlukta sallanırken, gün benim için hiç bitmeyecek zannetmiştim. Polisler, sağlık ekipleri geldiğinde bile konuşacak gücü kendim de bulamamıştım. Arabama binip eve gelene kadar geçen sürede derime yapışarak kurumuş kanın içime işlediğini hissedebiliyordum. Kendimi soğuk suyun altına sokup onları kazıyarak çıkarırken, lekesini her zaman taşıyacaktım. Sadece artık diğerleri göremeyecek, farkına varamayacaktı.

O günün gecesi yatağımda uzanmışken uyku bana rastlamadı, ondan sonra ki gece de, ondan sonrasının gecesinde de. Evden dışarıya adımımı atamadım.

Ders vermeye gitmedim, Alice'i arayıp bir süre benim yerime geçip geçemeyeceğini sorduğumda beni anlayışla karşılamıştı. Bana belli etmek istemese de durumum yüzünden Chanyeol'u suçluyor ve ona kızıyordu. Belki de ben de beni bu işe soktuğu için, güvenli günlerimi bozduğunu için Chanyeol'u suçlamalıydım ama o beni zorlamamıştı ki. Seçim bana aitti ve bu işe girerken neyle karşı karşıya olduğumu çok iyi biliyordum. Her ne kadar Chanyeol bana konuya çok yaklaştırmayacağına dair söz vermiş olsa da, tüm risklerin farkındaydım ve şimdi bunların bedelini ödüyordum. Ruhu sanki hala etrafımda dolaşıyor ve bana son sözlerini tekrarlamaya devam ediyordu.

Do Kyungsoo bana miras bırakmıştı: uykusuz kalmamı sağlayan, meraktan kıvrılmama neden olan bir miras.

Her ne kadar beni uyarmış olsalar da daha fazla dayanamadım ve Do Kyungsoo'nun oğlu, Baekhyun'a bakmak için hastaneye gittim. Doktorlar durumun iyiye gittiğini ama hala tedavisinin sürdüğünü söylemişti. Odaya girerken yanında kısa bir süre durup gitmeyi düşünüyordum. Sadece iyi olduğunu gözlerimle görmeye ihtiyacım vardı. Fakat Baekhyun çoktan bir misafirini kabul etmişti bile. Yatağın yanındaki sandalyede uyuyakalmış ve eli Baekhyun'un elinin üstünde duran Kim Kai, beni o an gerçekten şaşırtmıştı. İkiniz de dışarıdan çok savunmasız ve korunmaya muhtaçmışsınız gibi görünüyordu.

Yatağın diğer tarafındaki sandalyeye otururken gözlerimi ikinizin üstünden de çekemedim. Sessiz bir şekilde sizi izlerken günler sonra rahat bir nefes alabildiğimi hissetmiş ve uykunun beni tekrar ziyaret etmesine izin verebilmiştim.


	6. Chapter 6

Gece yarısı terler içinde uyanmam sorun değildi, ya da sürekli Do Kyungsoo'nun gölgesini yanımda taşımam da. Kendimde oluşan kırılmaların farkında olmam hele hiç sorun değildi. Fakat sınıfa girdiğimde tüm öğrencilerin ayağa kalkarak beni alkışlaması... İşte bu on hayaletle uğraşmaktan bile daha rahatsız ve panik ediciydi. Kimseyle göz göze gelmeyerek masama ulaşmış ve gereksiz konuşma fasıllarını geçerek direkt tahtanın üzerindeki slâyttı kumandayla açmıştım. Avuç içi çarpmaların sesi kesilip istediğim sessizlik oluştuğunda, gerilmiş olan kaslarım da onunla birlikte rahatlayarak gevşedi.

Slâytta karşımıza çıkan ilk fotoğraf o gün bulduğum belgeydi. "Do Kyungsoo'yu böyle yakaladım. Bu onun istifa mektubu," demiştim. Masama yaslanıp yüzümü öğrencilere çevirdiğimde yüzlerinde gereksiz bir hayranlık vardı o sıra. Sanki bir sihirbazı izleyen ve ne olup bittiği hakkında hiçbir fikirleri olmayıp bundan çok büyük zevk duyan çocuklar gibiydiler. 

"İpucu gören var mı?" diye sordum.

Önce tereddütle birbirlerine baktılar ardından diğerlerine göre daha atılgan olan birkaç kişi parmağını kaldırdı. Derin bir nefes bırakıp "İpucu falan yok," dedim düz bir sesle. Parmaklar yavaşça indiğinde devam ettim. "Bir mektup yazmış, telefon numarasını yazmış ama adresini yazmamış. Hepsi bu."

Bir sihir yapmamıştım ya da bulunması çok zor bir ayrıntıyı yakalamamıştım. Buna ipucu bile denmezdi. Ortada olan ve görülmeyi bekleyen basit bir bilgiydi sadece. Kumandada ki tuşa tekrar basıp fotoğrafı değiştirdiğimde, şimdi arkamda benim tarafından öldürülen Do Kyungsoo'nun cesedi olduğunu biliyordum. Fotoğrafını çekerlerken bizzat oradaydım. 

"Kötü hesap ve aptal şansı." 

Do Kyungsoo bu işi yapmak için ormanda bir kulübesi vardı. Büyük ayrıntıları düşünmekten küçük olanları fark edememişti bile. Fakat diğer yedi kadın cesedi hala kayıptı. Chanyeol onları da bulma konusunda kararlıydı ama bana sorarsa onları bulmak artık imkânsızdı. Kyungsoo onları çoktan ziyan etmeden kullanmasının bir yolunu mutlaka bulmuştur. Yine de Chanyeol, bu işi tek başına yaptığını düşünmüyor ve kesinlikle inanmıyordu. Özellikle de hedef listesinin başında Baekhyun vardı. Bu konuda fikrini bana söylediğinde, Kyungsoo tek başına öldürüyordu demiştim ona ama ikna olmuş gibi görünmüyordu. Zaten bulunan kulübün fotoğrafları polisler daha oraya gitmeden suçlularındedikoduları.com da yayınlanmış olması sinirlerini iyice germiş, parlamaya yer arar olmuştu. Sözlü olarak bir şey demese de Kim Jongdae'yi gördüğü yerde öldürme planları kurduğunu biliyordum. Ve bu mecazi anlamda değildi.

Diğer fotoğraf dizisinde Kyungsoo ve Baekhyun'un mutlu aile tablosu vardı. Daha önce gördüğüm için yüzlerindeki gerçekmiş gibi görünen ama ardında birçok ihaneti ve acıyı saklayan gülümsemelerini hala hatırlıyordum. Sanki biraz sonra Kyungsoo oğlunu öldürmeyecek ve Baekhyun hayatının travmasını yaşamayacak gibi umutluydular. Ama klasik aile yemekleri bir daha asla olamayacaktı. 

"Do Kyungsoo öldü. Asıl soru onun hikayesinin teşvik ediciliğini nasıl önleyeceğiz. Şimdiden bir hayranı var."

Boş arazide bulduğumuz ve vücudu geyiğin boynuzlarına geçirilmiş kadının fotoğrafına geçmeden önce, "Bir kopyacı katil," demiştim. Yüzlerinde ki merakın daha da artışını seyrederken onlara düşünmeleri için yeni bir ödev konuda vermiş oldum. Ders bitiminde daha fazla saçma tebrik almamak için masamdaki dosyalarla ilgileniyormuş gibi yapmış ve öğrencilerin benle konuşmasını engellemiştim. Çok iyi bir öğretmen olduğumu hiçbir zaman iddia etmemiştim zaten. 

Öğrenciler dağılarak çıkarken, Alice de aynı zamanda sınıfa girerek bana doğru yürümüştü. Kırmızı ruj sürdüğü dudaklarında her zamanki gibi güzel bir gülümseme hâkimdi. "Selam," dedi artık boşalmış sınıfta rahatça konuşarak. Onun ki kadar büyük olmasa da ben de gülümsemeye çalışmıştım. 

"Nasılsın Sehun?"

Omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim. "Hiçbir fikrim yok," dedim dürüstçe. Kendimi boşlukta dolanan ve havası bitmek üzere olan bir balon gibi hissediyordum. Bunun da duygular üzerindeki karşılığı hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. 

Başını salladı. Siyah, uzun saçını kulağının arkasına sıkıştırırken gergin görünüyordu. "Pusuya düşürülmeni istemezdim," dediğinde kaşlarımı kaldırarak ona baktım. "Pusu bu mu?" diye sorduğumda başını iki yana sallamıştı. Söyledikleri kapıdan içeriye giren Chanyeol sayesinde anlam kazanırken, "Pusu daha sonra olacak. Az sonra, çok yakında," dedi. O sıra Chanyeol çoktan yanımızda bitmişti bile. 

Derin bir nefes almadan önce, "Chanyeol da geldi zaten," dedim. İkisi de birbirlerine sevimsizce bakışlar attılar.

Chanyeol ellerini takım elbisesinin ceplerine koyarken normal bir giriş yapmaya çalışıyormuşçasına, "Ders nasıldı?" diye sormuştu ilk olarak. Alici'in burada olmasından rahatsızlık duyuyordu. Ben de ellerimi masanın üstüne koyup iyice yaslanırken dramatik bir şekilde başımı yana eğmiştim. "Beni alkışladılar ve bu çok uygunsuzdu." 

Benim ifademe gülerken, "Değerlendirme kurulu bunun tersini düşünmek için can atardı. Övgüye layıksın." dedi. Duraksayıp gözlerini bana diktiğinde devamında neyin geleceğini ve aslında gizlemeye çalıştığı gerginliğin nedenini de biliyordum. "Ve sahaya geri dönmen için onay verdiler."

Bombayı bir anda ortaya attığında arkama döndüm ve masamın üstündeki diz üstü bilgisayarımı kahverengi çantama koyarken cevap vermedim. 

"Asıl soru şu ki sahaya geri dönmek istiyor musun?" diye sordu Alice. İstediğimi biliyordum, hayalim her zaman bu olmuştu ama bunun bana zararını görmezden gelmek de imkânsızdı. 

Chanyeol sabırsızca benim cevap vermemi beklemeyerek Alice'e döndüğünde, "Onu sahada istiyorum," dedi. Elbette beni sahada istiyordu ve yakaladığı bu şansın elinden uçmasına izin vermeyecekti. "Ve kurula psikolojik bir değerlendirme isteyeceğimi söyledim."

Masadaki tüm dosyaları da toparlayıp çantaya sıkıştırdığımda, "Hemen mi başlıyoruz?" diye sordum onlara dönerek. Bakışlarım daha çok Alice'in üstünde durduğunda şaşırmıştı. "Seansı benimle yapamazsın," dedi niyetimi anladığında. Chanyeol da onun haklı olduğunu vurgulayarak kafasını sallamış ve aslında başından beri aklında var olan o muhteşem fikrini bizimle paylaşmayı tercih etmişti. 

"Kai buna daha çok uygun. Kişisel bir ilişkiniz de yok hem."

Tek kaşımı kaldırarak gözlüğümün altından ona baktığımda yüzümdeki ifadeden dolayı kısa bir an tereddüt yaşadı. Ağzımı açıp itiraz etmeme fırsat vermeden, "Ama eğer Alice ile daha rahat edeceksen..." dediğinde yüzümü buruşturmuştum. Buradaki gerçek sorunu görmezden gelerek aptalı oynamanın daha iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşünüyorlardı. 

"Hayır, kafamın içinde olanları kimseyle paylaşmaya hevesli değilim."

Birine kendimden bahsetmek herkesin önünde çırılçıplak kalmak gibiydi. Seni koruyacak giysilerin olmadan savunmasız kalıp ne yapacağını bilemiyorsun ve o an karşındaki sanki seni çok iyi anlıyormuş gibi palavradan konuşmalarını sıralıyordu. Seni çıplak olarak görmekten büyük zevk alıyor ama yine de seni aksini inandırmak için ayrıca büyük çaba sarf ediyordu. 

"Daha önce kimseyi öldürmedin Sehun. Hazmetmesi zor bir olay." Nazik bir şekilde kâbuslarımdan bahsetmesi neredeyse beni güldürecekti. Ama dediğim gibi neredeyse. Alice kendince anlayışlı bir ifadeye büründüğünde bu konuşmanın hemen bitmesini için içimden saniyeleri saymaya başlamıştım bile. Bazen Alice'in ilk aşkım olması beni zora sokabiliyordu. "Önceden Cinayet Masası'nda çalışıyordum," dedim kaçırdıkları büyük ayrıntıyı göstererek. Benim büyük ayrıntılarım küçük olanları arka plana atmaya çalışıyordu.

Fakat Chanyeol da gözlerine devirmiş, "Şu an Cinayet Masasında çalışmamanın nedeni tetiği çekecek kadar dayanıklı olmamandı," demişti keskince. 

Acımasız doğruları bana yönelttiğinde bıyık altından güldüm ama bu sadece Chanyeol'un bakışlarının daha da sertleşmesine sebep olmuştu. Boğuk bir sesle, "Tetiği on kez çektin," dedi. İkisinin de yüzünde oluşan ciddilik ayaklarımın buradan uzaklaşmak için daha çok can atmasına sebep olmuştu. Ama sorun o an da yeni fark ettiğim ayrıntıydı aslında. 

"Durun biraz, psikolojik değerlendirme formalite icabı değil mi?" diye sordum yarı şaşkın yarı sert bir sesle. 

Chanyeol'un yüzünde sadece sahada görebileceğiniz bir soğukkanlılık oluştuğunda ters giden bir şeyler artık kesin olarak vardı. "Hayır, böylece geceleri daha rahat uyuyabilirim. Senden Do Kyungsoo olayına eğilmeni istedim ama çok yaklaşmadığını bilmem gerek." Bana doğru yaklaşmak için hareket ettiğinde sanki avına yaklaşan bir avcı gibiydi. Avını ürkütmemek için ekstra çaba sarf etse de, avı artık onun niyetini anlamıştı.

"Do Kyungsoo'nun oğlu Baekhyun'un hastane odasında kaç gece geçirdin Sehun?" diye sorduğunda tek kaşını kaldırmış ve tüm sorunu gözler önüne sermişti. 

Rahatsızca yerimden kıpırdadım. Dürtülerime karşı koyarak bakışlarımı kaçırdığımda sorduğu soruyu es geçerek, "Terapi bende işe yaramaz," diye karşı çıktım. Yirmi sekiz yıllık hayatımda tek bir an bile işe yarayacağını düşünmemiştim. 

"Terapi sende işe yaramaz çünkü buna müsaade etmiyorsun."

"Çünkü tüm numaraları biliyorum!"

"Belki bazı numaraları öğrenmemen gerek."

Alice kavga etmememiz için yanımıza yaklaştığında büyük ihtimal dışarıdan ikimiz de kızgın boğalar gibi görünüyorduk. Buna son vermeye çalışarak, "Kai ile sadece konuşmayı denesene," demişti yumuşak çıkarmaya çalıştığı sesiyle. "O da oradaydı, neler yaşandığını biliyor."

Gözlüğümü çıkartıp sinirle ceketimin ön cebine koydum. Parmak boğumlarım çantanın sapını sıkıca tutarken, kimseyi ikna edemeyeceğimin farkındaydım. Tercih yapmam gerekiyordu. Bu sefer tek seferlik bir yardım olmayacaktı, uzun zamandır istediğim şeyi elde edebilme şansım vardı ama karşılığında büyük bir fedakârlığı da yanında getiriyordu. Dr.Kim'in değerlendirme tavrını daha en baştan tanık olmuş ve sonrasında samimi olmayan bir özür almış olmam hem beni rahatlatıp hem de karnımın kıvranmasına neden olsa da, onun da diğerlerinden bir farkı olmayışı bir kelebeğin kozalağa tekrar kapatılışı gibi hissettiriyordu. 

Beni yavaş yavaş parmakların ardına hapsetmelerine izin mi verecektim? Yoksa kumar oynayarak işimi şansa mı bırakacaktım?

Daha fazla burada durmanın bir anlam ifade etmediğini anladığımda ayrılmak için kapıya doğru yürüdüm. Arkamdan Chanyeol'un "Hadi ama Sehun, güzellik uykuma ihtiyacım var!" diye bağırışı kulağıma kadar ulaşmaya devam etse de umursamamıştım.

Sinirliydim, hayatımda en nefret ettiğim şey bir deney olarak incelenmekti ve ben asla bir terapiye maruz kalmayacağıma dair uzun yıllar boyunca kendime yeminler etmiştim. Ama asla, asla dememek gerektiğini de o akşamı kendimi Kai'nin büyük ve gösterişli ofisinin kapısının önünde bulduğumda anlamıştım. Köpek balığının bölgesine kendi isteğimle girmiş ve beni avlamasına izin vermiştim.


	7. Chapter 7

Evimde, köpeklerimle beraber sakin bir akşam geçiriyordum. Winston çoktan yeni arkadaşlarına alışmış, onlarla beraber oyunlar oynayarak benim etrafımda dolanıyordu. Biraz sonra kahvemi yapacak, yarım bıraktığım kitabı okumaya devam ederek her zaman ki gecelerden birini yaşayacaktım. Fakat bir his beni durdurmuştu. Kahve yapmak için mutfağa gitmek yerine yatağıma oturmuş ve hemen yanındaki çekmeceyi açarak içinden gazete kupürlerini tek tek avucumun içine almıştım. Bulunan cesetler ve bulunamayan katiller, araştırılan vakalar ve çözüme kavuşmamış olaylar... Ve tüm bunların altında kalmış eski bir fotoğraf. Hiç sevmeme rağmen sırf Chanyeol ısrar ettiği için onunla birlikte poz vermiştim. Kameraya bile doğru dürüst bakamazken, Chanyeol benim yerime de büyük, parlak bir gülümse vermişti. O zamanlar ikimiz de aynı hedefleri gerçekleştirmeye çalışan birer çıraktık. Karanlık tarafa daha koşmamış, yetişkin olmaya çalışan birer oğlanlardık. Fotoğrafı ve gazete kupürlerini tekrar çekmeceye koymuş, sonra da verdiğim ani kararla arabanın anahtarını alarak evden çıkmıştım.

Tek bir an da verdiğim karardı.

Kapının önünde beni bulduğunda yüzündeki ifadeden şaşırıp şaşırmadığını anlayamamıştım. Bir beklentin vardı, geleceğimi biliyordun ama bu kadar çabuk olması senin de tökezlemene sebep olmuş gibiydi. Yine de yüzünde ki düz maskeyi iyi taşıyordun.

"Merhaba Sehun," demiştin elinle hala kapıyı tutarken. İçeri geçmem için yana doğru kaymıştın.

Başımı sallayarak, "Dr.Kim," diyerek içeriye girmiştim ben de.

Ofisin anlatıldığından çok daha büyük ve gösterişliydi. Odanın içinde ikinci bir kat yapılmış ve o katı komple kitaplığa çevrilmişti ki en çok hoşuma giden kısım buydu. Koyu kırmızı duvarlara hem manevi hem de maddi yönden zengin duran tablolar da yerini almıştı. Senin zevkini sadece buraya bakarak bile anlayabiliyordum. İçinde ki sanatçı ruh kendini göstermekten hiç çekinmemişti. Odanın bir köşesinde resim yapmak için kağıtların bile duruyordu. Uzun ve büyük pencerelerin gecenin ışıltıları göstermek için oldukça yeterliydi. Sabahları burasının oldukça güneşli ve parlak olduğuna şüphe yoktu. Böyle yerlerde genellikle rahatsız olup sıkılan ben nedense kendimi sıcak hissetmiştim. Dışarıdaki soğuğa maruz kaldıktan sonra koşarak yeni ateşi yakılmış şöminenin başına geçmek gibiydi. Kısa süreliğine de olsa seni sıcak tutuyordu ama asla yorganın altına girerek ısınmanın rahatlığı yoktu. Ama yine de sevmiştim işte.

Sen de rahat hissetmem için elinden geleni yapıyordun, hatta sana sormadan ofisini istediğim gibi gezmeme bile bir şey dememiştin; her ne kadar yaptığım hareket kaba ve senin de kaba insanlardan kesinlikle hoşlanmadığın belli olsa da. Garip bir ironiydi aslında çünkü sen de gerektiğinde yeterince kaba olabiliyordun ya da bu yalnızca bana karşıydı.

Sessizce dolaşmış, çizdiğin resimlere bakmış ve sonra merdivenlerden ikinci kata çıkarak dikkatimi kitaplara vermiştim. Buraya gelmeye karar vermem sadece tek bir saniye düşünmem sonucu olmuştu. Ne yapacağımı, nasıl konuşacağım kısmını bile tasarlamamıştım. Üstümde ki gerginliğin geçmesi için de sen hariç her şeye dikkatimi veriyordum. Kitap bu konuda oldukça yardımcı olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Yanıma gelmemiştin, beni kapana kısılmış gibi hissettirmemek için aşağıda kalarak beni izlemekle yetindin.

Uzun sessizlik gittikçe daha da uzadığında bir ara masana doğru yürümüş ve oradan bir kağıt almıştın. Bu hareketlerini kitabın arkasından gizlice takip etmiştim, evet. Kitabın yeşil kapağını kapatarak yerini koyarken, "O nedir?" diye sordum. Yüzünü kaldırarak bana baktığında nazikçe gülümsüyordun.

"Psikolojik değerlendirmen. Tamamıyla işlevselsin ve oldukça aklı başındasın. Tebrikler."

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak bir süre sana baktığımda tırabzanlara yaklaştım. "Beni incelemeden onayladın mı?" Sesimdeki saf şaşkınlığın tüm odaya yayılmasına izin vermiştim. Senin şaka yapacak tipte biri olmadığını bilmeme rağmen o an şaka olma ihtimali üzerinde bile durmuştum. Ama sen fazlasıyla ciddiydin.

"Evet. Park Chanyeol artık uç noktaya gelmediğini öğrenerek bitkin zihnini dinlendirebilir," demiş ve boştaki elini cebine koyarken omuz silkmiştin. "Ve terapimiz kağıt işleriyle engellenmeden devam edebilir."

Farkında olmadan tırabzanları sıkıca tutarken yutkundum. "Chanyeol, terapiye ihtiyacım olduğunu düşünüyor," dedim her ne kadar ben aksini düşünsem bile.

"İhtiyacın olan, Chanyeol seni sahaya gönderdiğinde karanlık yerlerden bir kaçış yolu bulmak."

Sesin tamamen normal çıkmasına rağmen sözlerin bana samimi geliyordu. O an cidden samimi olduğunu düşünmüştüm. Tırabzandan ayrılıp yürümeye başlamadan önce, "Beni en son karanlık bir yere gönderdiğinde oradan elim boş dönmedim," dedim karşılık olarak.

Gözlerin tekrar beni takip etmeye başlamış ve gittiğim yöne doğru vücudunu döndürürken, "Baekhyun gibi mi?" diye sormuştun birden. Ayaklarım bana ihanet ederek duraksadığında, doğru hedefi vurmanın tatminliğinle konuşmana devam ettin.

"Baekhyun'un hayatını kurtardın. Ayrıca onu öksüz bıraktın. Bunun katı duygusal yükümlülükleri olur, empati bozukluklarında bile."

"Sen de oradaydın. Sen de onun hayatını kurtardın. Kendini yükümlü mü hissediyorsun?"

Donuk yüzünle bana baktığında göz göze geldik. Gözümü o an istesem de çekememiştim. Seni hastanede gördüğümü, ikinizi izlediğimi söylememe rağmen artık bunu bildiğimi biliyordun. Önceden ikimiz de birbirimize farklı doğrulardan paralel olarak bakarken, şimdi garip bir şekilde bir noktada kesişiyorduk.

"Evet. Kendimi şaşırtıcı derecede yükümlü ve sorumlu hissediyorum," dedin. Derin bir nefes aldığında üstündeki beyaz gömlek gerilerek kabardı. Sanki aklından bir çok düşünceler geçiyor ve sen içlerinden birini seçmeye çalışıyormuşsun gibiydi. Ya da öyle görünmeye çalışıyordun.

"Hareketlerimin hangi noktada Baekhyun için farklı bir kader çizebilirdi diye düşündüm."

Bunlar benim kendime söylemek istemediğim gizli düşüncelerimin birer aynası gibiydi. Duymak istediğim sözleri mi söylüyordun? Bunu amaçlıyordun ama yine de bir yerde samimi olduğunu hissetmeye devam ediyordum. Sanki sen bile samimi olduğunun farkında değildin. Bakışlarımı kaçırarak aramızda görünmeyen bağı bozmuş ve tamamen başka konuya, fikrini merak ettiğim bir konuya, geçiş yapmıştım. "Chanyeol, Baekhyun'un babasına kızları öldürmesinde yardım ettiğini düşünüyor."

Gözlerin farklı bir nedenle ışıldarken, "Bu seni nasıl hissettiriyor?" diye sormuştun direkt.

Yürümeye devam ederken, "Seni nasıl hissettiriyor?" diye geri sordum bende.

"Saçma bir fikir."

"Bence de."

"Ve tamamen muhtemel."

"Hiçte bile."

Elindeki kağıdı masaya geri koyarken, "uyandığında Chanyeol bunu soracaktır ya da bizden birine sorduracak," dedin. O an senin hizanda durduğumda tekrar bakışlarımız kesişmişti. Kararsızlıkla başımı hafifçe yana eğdim. "Bu terapi mi yoksa destek grubu toplantısı mı?"

Cevap senin için oldukça basitti.

"Hangisine ihtiyacın varsa o."

Bu sözlerin bana iyi geldiğini itiraf etmek istemesem de öyleydi. Belki Alice haklıydı. Belki Kai ile konuşmak bana iyi gelebilirdi. Kendimi korumama gerek bile olmayabilirdi. Gevşeyerek aşağıya inmek için merdivenlere yöneldiğimde kalın ama naif sesini tekrar duyana kadar kendimi rahatlamış hissetmiştim.

"Ve Sehun," diye seslendiğinde sana baktım. Gözlerin hafifçe kısmış ve dudaklarında küçük  
bir gülümseme vardı. Zihin oyunları oynamaktan büyük zevk duyuyordun.

"Zihnindeki ayna en iyi yanlarını yansıtabilir başkasının kötü yanlarını değil."

Gözlerimi kırpıştırdım, yutkundum ama yine de boğazıma takılan ve beni boğmaya çalışan hissi yok edemedim.

##

Yeni bir olay için gittiğimiz yer bu sefer bir ormandı. Katil, yan yana dizdiği dokuz cesedi toprağa gömmüş ve onları gübreleyerek mantarlar yetiştirmişti. Ona bu yüzden 'Çiftçi' lakabı takılmıştı. Yerel polis, gizli bir servis yolunda lastik izleri ve bölgenin etrafında küçük hayvan tuzaklarını bulmuştu. Çiftçi, mahsulüne başkalarının dadanmaması ve çürümemeleri için gereken tüm önlemleri kendince almıştı.

Yixing'in araştırmasına göre onları canlı olarak gömmüştü, kısa bir süre için olsa da. Cesetleri birbirine bağlayan hat ve serum hortumları gömüldükten sonra onların damardan beslenmesini sağlıyormuş. Onları bir şeyle besliyormuş.

"Hiçbir kısıtlama olmadan mı?" diye sorduğumda, Jimmy de, sadece toprakla demişti. Katilimiz tembel biri değildi. Her bir ayrıntı için oldukça düşünmüş ve uğraşmıştı. Bunu da çözmem için Chanyeol diğerlerini uzaklaştırıp beni onlarla kısa süreliğine de olsa baş başa bıraktı. Gözlerimi yumup konsantre olduğumda, ilk önce her şey yolunda gidiyordu. Çiftçimizin ne yapmaya çalıştığını, nasıl yaptığını anlayabiliyordum.

_Elimdeki kürekle onları sığ bir mezara gömerken, ellerini ve bacaklarını bağlıyorum. Her bir toprakla üstlerini kat kat örterken, şu an canlılardı. Ama bilinçleri asla yerine gelmeyecekti. Yüzlerini açıkta bırakacak kadar toprağa gömdüğüm de ise, ağızlarına nefes borusu sokuyor ve üstünü bantla kapatıyordum. Ölmekte olduklarını bilemeyeceklerdi. Bilmelerine gerek de yoktu. Benim tasarım buydu. Küreği tekrar elime alıp toprakla üstlerini örtmeye devam edeceğim sırada; mezarıma koyduğum adam artık yabancı değil, Do Kyungsoo'du. Gözleri açıktı ama göz bebeği yok olmuş ve beyazlığa karışmıştı. O gün giydiği gömlek kurşunlarla kanamaya devam ediyordu._

Boynumun arkasından soğuk terlerin damlalarını hissettiğimde, gözlerimi açmış ve kendimi onlardan uzakta bir ağaca yaslanırken bulmuştum. Nefes almakta zorluk çekiyormuşum gibi art arda derin nefesler alıyordum. Bir an için hayal ve gerçeğin iç içe geçtiğine emindim. Bir an için Kyungsoo'nun orada yattığına ve bana baktığına emindim...

Olay yerini incelemek için gelen ekibin bana attığı garip bakışları görmezden gelmeye çalıştım. Hiçbiri bir şey söylemese de onları korkutuyordum ama en çok da kendimi. Elimin tersiyle alnımda ki terleri silip buradan uzaklaşmak için gitmeye kalkıştığımda; uzakta duran Chanyeol ile göz göze gelmem benin için işleri kolaylaştırmamıştı. Psikolojik değerlendirmem artık Chanyeol için bir şey ifade ettiğine şüpheliyim.


	8. Chapter 8

_Seninle konuşmayı seviyordum. Senin yanında rahatlamayı, hiç çekinmeden aklımdan geçenleri söylemeyi de. En çok da aynısını senin de hissetmeni seviyordum. Sohbetlerimiz bazen kendiliğinden gelişiyor ama çoğunlukla bana işimle ilgili yardımcı olmaya çalışıyordun. Sen her zaman nazik bir insandın. Öyle görünmeyi tercih ediyordun çünkü._

Kağıdı masaya koyduğumda bakışlarını benden kağıda doğru çevirmiştin. Neler olduğunu anlamayarak kaşlarını kaldırdığında, "Bunu biraz erken imzaladın sanırım," dedim. Psikolojik değerlendirmem için başa dönmekten korksam da işler benim için pek yolunda gitmiyordu. Üstünde her zaman ki gibi giydiğin takım elbiselerinden biri varken omuzlarını düşürdün. Benim yorgun ve bitik halime karşılık çok iyi görünüyordun, sanki benden yedi yaş büyük değilmişsin gibi. Ellerini ceplerine koyarak yanında dikilen bana dönmüş ve kağıdı tamamen görmezden gelmiştin. "Ne gördün ormandayken?" diye sordun sakin bir sesle.

Senin aksine ben ellerimi sıkıntıyla belime yerleştirirdim. "Kyungsoo'yu." İsmini söylemek bile dilimde acı bir tat bırakıyordu.

"Çağrışım olarak mı?"

"Halüsinasyon olarak gördüm. Başka birinin mezarında yatıyordu."

Bakışların donuklaştı. "Chanyeol'a gördüklerini anlattın mı?" diye sorarken tereddüt etmiştin. Yüzümü buruşturarak başımı hayır anlamında salladım. Chanyeol'a bunu söylesem ilk işi beni bir yere kapatmak olurdu. Ama sen bu meseleyi bu kadar önemli görmemiştin. Kağıdı bana geri verirken oldukça rahattın bu sefer. "Stresten dolayı. Rapor etmeye değecek bir şey değil."  
Sıkıntıyla boynumun arkasını ovuşturdum. Peki, neden bana sadece stresten dolayıymış gibi gelmiyordu? Geceleri yatağının altında hiçbir şey olmasa bile canavar çıkacak diye korkan çocuklar gibiydim. Orada gerçekten olmadığını bilmeme rağmen sanki oradaymış gibi hissediyordum. Kafa karışıklığımın farkında olarak sen de konuşmana devam ettin, beni rahatlamaya çalıştın.

"Kendi kurbanın olarak gördüğün birini başka bir katilinin kurbanı yerine koymuşsun."

Gözlerimi kısarak başımı iki yana salladım. Anlamadığın bir yer vardı. "Kyungsoo'yu kurbanım olarak görmüyorum," dedim kendimden emin bir şekilde. Ama bu söylediklerim senin duraksamana ve gözünü bile kırpmadan bana bakmana sağlamıştı. Kafandaki benle ilgili yargıların iskambil kağıtları gibi etrafa dağılırken, o an bocaladığını ilk kez görmüş ve şaşırmıştım. "Ne olarak görüyorsun?" diye sordun merakla. Bir elini cebinden çıkarmış ve masanın üstüne dayamıştın. Bir an için kararsız kalsam da, "Ölü olarak," dedim. Onu sadece ölü olarak görüyordum. Bana zarar veremezdi, ona artık zarar veremezdim ama bir şekilde karşıma çıkmaya devam ediyordu. Sanki aramızda hala kapanmamış hesaplar vardı, bana ulaşmaya çalışıyordu.

"Birinin öldürmede duyduğu heyecanı hayal etmek daha da mı zor, artık bunu kendin de yaptığına göre?"

Cevap veremedim. Bunun yerine dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak başımı salladım. Gözlerini kaçırarak etrafa baktığında sanki bir şeyden heyecan duymuş gibi bir halin vardı. Masadan ayrılarak bana yaklaştığında, "Kollar, kolları neden açıkta bırakmış. Ellerini tutmak için mi?" diye sordun birden, çiftçinin olayına geri dönmüştük. "Bedenlerinden ayrılan canları hissetmek için mi?"

Yaptığı çıkarımlara başımı iki yana salladım. Katilimizin çok daha farklı bir düşünce yapısı vardı. "Kurbanlarını düz bir sıra halinde gömmekle uğraşan biri için bu fazla olağan dışı. Adam fazla pratik biri."

"Onları besliyormuş."

"Onları hayatta tutuyordu. Onları damardan besliyordu." Duraksadım, bakışlarım yerdeki kırmızı desenli halıda dolanırken bir an için neden kırmızıya bu kadar takık olduğunu düşündüm. "Ama 'Çiftçi' mahsulünün ölmesine izin veriyor. Bir tanesi hariç ama. O kişi de hastane yolunda öldü ayrıca onlar mahsul değildiler. Gübreydiler. Cesetler mantarlarla kaplıydı."

Tek kaşını kaldırdığında, "Mantarın yapısı, insan beyni gibidir. Karmaşık bağlantı ağıyla doludur," dedin. Benim gibi sen de onu anlamaya başlamıştın. Alt dudağımı ısırırken bakışımı salladım. "Belki mantarların birbiriyle bağlantı kurmasını beğeniyordur insan zihninin yapamamasına karşılık."

Gözlerin bir an için dudaklarımı takılı kalırken bakışlarını yavaşça gözlerime doğru kaldırdın. "Senin zihnin yapabilir," dedin çok doğal çıkan bir sesle. Kendimi tutamayıp güldüğümde dudak kıvrımların benle beraber yukarıya kalktı. Hala dudaklarımda kalan gülümsenin iziyle, "Evet ama fiziksel olarak değil," dedim. Beni gördüğün kadar harika değildim. Burnundan bir homurtu çıktı, bir süre düşünüp düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalıştığında, "Çiftçi'nin peşinde olduğu şey bu mu? Belli bir tür bağlantı mı?" diye sordun. Sadece başımı salladım. Çiftçimiz bir bağlantı arıyordu ve ben onun aradığı bağlantı hakkında hiçbir ipucu elde edememiştim.

Cebimdeki telefon titrediğinde saatin kaç olduğu hakkında bir fikrim yoktu. İkimiz konuşmaya daldığımızda sanki zaman bize işlemiyormuş gibiydi. Telefonun parlak ekranında gözüken 21:30'ın altında Yixing'in 1 cevapsız araması vardı. Beni asla boş yere aramayacağını bildiğimden onu geri dönmeyi düşünürken bu sıra o mesaj atmıştı. Otopsi için beni beklediklerini yazmıştı.

Çıkmam gerektiğini söylediğimde 'terapinin' yarıda kalmasını kafaya takmamıştın. Beni kapıya kadar geçirmiş ve katili bulacağımdan emin olduğunu söylemiştin. Bana bu konuda güvenin tamdı. Bu birini desteklemek gibi değildi, benim gerçekten onu yakılacağımdan son derece emin gözüküyordun. Ben ise onu yakalamak için çıkacak tek bir ipucu bekliyordum.

##

Kapıdan içeriye girdiğimde herkes büyük bir titizlikle mantar kaplı cesetleri inceliyorlardı. Yönümü bizim ekibe doğru yönelttiğimde Yixing selam faslını atlayarak direkt, "Hepsi böbrek yetmezliğinden öldü," demişti. Kaşlarımı kaldırarak yanlarına ulaştığımda Seulgi de bana dönmüş ve "Kateterlerin hepsinde Dextrose vardı. Muhtemel dolaşım sistemleri çöktükten sonra içlerine sıvı göndermek için kullandı," diyerek daha ayrıntılı açıklamıştı. Vücutlar şekerli suyla doldurulmuştu.

Yixing omuz silkerek manzarayı daha yakından incelerken, "Şekerli suyu kim sever biliyor musunuz? Mantarlar. Ona can atarlar. Kendini toparlamaya çalışan alkolikler de şekere can atarlar," demişti. Duraksadığında Jimmy'e özür dolu bir bakış fırlatmıştı. "Bunu kişisel olarak algılama dostum."

Ama Jimmy buna oldukça surat asarken, "İyileşme döneminde değilim ben," dedi söylenerek ama kimse ona cevap vermemişti. Yixing de tekrar omuz silkerek açıklamasına devam etmişti. Katilimiz cesedin içerisinde mantarları şekerli su ile besliyordu. Onlara göre mantarlar da alkol üretiyordu. Başımı iki yana salladım. "Endokrin sistemlerinden ödün verenler sadece alkolikler değildir." Cesedin etrafında yürümeye başlamadan önce de, "Hepsi böbrek yetmezliğinden mi öldü?" diye sorduğumda sessizce başlarını sallamışlardı. Bir süre aradaki bağlantıyı düşündüğümde beklediğim ipucu da böylece bana gelmiş oldu.

"İnsüline bağımlı olmayan ölümler." Bu söylediğim onlar için yeni bir bilgiydi. Hatta Seulgi tek kaşını kaldırarak Yixing'e dönmüş, "Hepsinin şeker hastası olduğunu biliyor muydun?" diye sorduğunda; Yixing bir yandan elinde tuttuğu belgeye kısaca göz gezdirmiş sonra da tereddüt ederek bana bir bakış atmıştı. "Şeker hastası... olduklarını bilmiyoruz." Sesi kendinden olmadığını açık bir şekilde gösteriyordu.

Kollarımı göğsümde toplarken, "Hayır, hepsi şeker hastası" dedim emin şekilde. "Onları komaya sokup yere gömüyor."

Seulgi anlayamadığını belli ederek "şeker komasına nasıl sokuyor ki?" diye sormuştu merakla. Bu sefer ona dönmüş ve "İlacını değiştiriyor. Yani adamımız doktor ya da bir eczacı ya da sağlık hizmetlerinde çalışıyor," demiştim.

Otopsiden tam 3 saat sonra katilin kimliğini ve çalıştığı yer tespit edilmişti. Bir eczacı olması bu sefer ekipte ki kimseyi şaşırtmamıştı. Operasyonla çalıştığı yere gittiğimizde maalesef onu kaçırmış ama arabasının garajda bırakmasıyla, arabanın bagajına koyduğu sıradaki kurbanını kurtarabilmiştik. Bagaj toprakla doluydu ve kız zar zor nefes alıyordu. Ve evet, kız şeker hastasıydı. Dışarıda Chanyeol ile beraber kızın iyi olduğun emin olmaya çalışırken, Jimmy yanımıza yaklaştı. Daha çok gözleri Chanyeol'a odaklıydı ve suratında oldukça sıkıntılı bir ifade vardı. "Az önce adamın bilgisayarından web geçmişine baktık."

Chanyeol zaten katili son dakikada elinden kaçırdığı için oldukça sinirliydi. Kaşlarını daha da derin çatarken bıkkınlıkla nefesini verdi. "Bunu duymam gerekli mi?" diye sordu agresif bir sesle. Jimmy neredeyse 50'li yaşlarında olan, artık saçlarında ufak tefek beyazlar çıkmaya başlamış ve uzun süredir bu işi yaptığı belli olan bir adamdı. Yüzünde ki yorgunluk gördüğü her şeyin bir izini taşıdığını söylüyordu. Onu alkole bu kadar bağımlı olduğu için suçlayamazdım. Her birimiz sürekli gördüğümüz manzaralardan sonra bir şekilde unutmak için kaçış yolları arardık. Bu yüzden de Chanyeol'un tavrı kesinlikle ona sökmezdi.

"Hem evet hem de hayır. Ama muhtemelen hayır," dediğinde Chanyeol ile kısa bir an göz göze geldik. Ben bakışlarımı kaçırdığımda başka çare kalmayarak üçümüz de içeriye doğru, sorunun kaynağına gittik. Bilgisayarın başında Seulgi ve Yixing duruyordu. Bizi gördüklerinde kendilerini toparlayarak içine girdikleri bilgisayar ekranından uzaklaştılar.

Chanyeol, "Sorun ne?" diye sorduğunda hala tüm sinirini taşımaya devam ediyordu. Yixing gözlerini kaçırdı, Jimmy duymazlıktan geldi. İhale Seulgi'ye kaldığında uzun saçlarını geriye atarak gergince bize baktı. Söylemek konusunda oldukça zorlanırken, Chanyeol'un gittikçe patlamaya başladığını fark etmesiyle hızlıca söyleyivermişti.

"Kim Jongdae ve onun lanet sitesi."

Chanyeol tek kelime etmeden gözlerini diktiğinde, Seulgi tekrar ekrana yaklaştı ve yanında dikilen bizler için siteyi açıp yüksek sesle okumaya başladı. "FBI yalnızca psikopatları avlamakla kalmıyor aynı zamanda onlara kafa avcılığı da yaptırıyor ve kaçık birinin..." Sustuğunda Chanyeol aceleyle "devam et" dedi. Seulgi ise tereddüt ederek bana baktı. "Sehun hakkında." Kim Jongdae sonunda bana bulaşmıştı. Buna şaşırdığımı söyleyemem, eninde sonunda beni fark edeceğini ve benim hakkında da bir şeyler karalayacağını biliyordum. Sitesinde açık bir şekilde ormanda gizlice çekilmiş fotoğrafım bile vardı.

Chanyeol bu sefer daha sinirli bir sesle, "Devam et dedim" dedi. Seulgi derin bir nefes aldı. "Kaçık birinin onları yakalamak..." Yine okumasını engelleyecek birkaç kelime gördüğünde, "çok detaya girmiş," diyerek karşılık verdi. Bu nazikçe 'çok ağır konuşmuş' demekti.

"Orospu çocuğu." Chanyeol masaya iki eliyle hızlıca vurdu. Masadan güm sesi gelirler avucunun içi kıpkırmızı olmuştu. Onun aksine ben sessiz bir şekilde ekrana bakmaya devam ediyordum. Kim Jongdae ve onun saçma sitesinden daha çok katilimizin neden benim hakkımda bir haberi okuduğu kısmı daha çok ilgimi çekmişti. Ne yapmaya çalıştığını düşünüyordum ama mantıklı bir açıklama bulamıyordum. Beni tanımıyordu, onun ilgisini nasıl çekmiştim? Şu an ne düşünüyordu? Bu ve buna benzer sorular kafamın içinde dağılmış bir vaziyette cevaplar ararken yakaladığım ayrıntıyla duraksadım. Katilimiz onu anlayan birisini istiyordu. Bağlantı arıyordu. Yanıma gelmeyi mi düşünüyordu yoksa beni yanına çekecek bir şey mi arıyordu?

Düşüncelerimi kendime saklamayı tercih etmiştim. Bir süre daha orada oyalandıktan sonra ayrılmak için arabalara yöneldiğimizde Chanyeol omzuma dokunarak beni durdurmuş ve "Onu bulacağız," demişti. Gözlerinde ki hırsı anlıyordum ama ona zaten bulduk demedim.

İçgüdülerimi dinleyerek eve gitmek yerine rotamı hastaneye çevirdim. Bu geceyi Baekhyun'un yanında geçirmek istedim. Karşılaştığım boş hastane yatağı şüpheyle etrafımı süzmeme neden olurken, orada ki hemşire test yapılmak için götürüldüğünü söylemişti. Ben tesadüflere inanmazdım. Belimdeki silahı çıkartarak koridorda koşmaya başladığımda şaşkınca bana bakan insanlara çarpmış ve merdivenlerden hızla inmeye başlamıştım. Beni arıyordu, onu anlamamı istiyordu bu yüzden de bana, Baekhyun ile bağlantı kurmamda yardım etmek istiyordu. Onu tıpkı diğerleri gibi gömecekti.

En aşağı kata indiğimde laboratuar kısmındaki koridora doğru koştum. Onu son dakikada hemşire kıyafetleri içinde önünde ki Baekhyun'un yattığı yatağı hızlıca ileri iterken görmeyi başarmıştım. Kalbim adrenalinden patlayacakmış gibi göğsüme vururken, "dur!" diyerek bağırmayı başardım. Sanki bir dejavu yaşıyordum. Nefesimin kesildiğini hissettiğim o saniyeler içinde bana doğru dönmüş ve daha elindeki silahı kaldıramadan ben tereddüt etmeden silahı tutan elin yönündeki omzundan bir el vurmuştum. Silahın sesi koridorda büyük yankı yaparak kulağımda birkaç kere yankılandı.

Koluyla omzunu tutarken karşı duvara doğru düşmüştü. Ayaklarım ben farkında olmadan hızla ilerlerlerken yere düşmüş olan silahını da uzağı iterek ona baktım. Nefes nefes gözlerini bana dikmişti. Baekhyun iyiydi, ben iyiydim. Onu yakalamıştım. Dejavu kendini göstermeye devam ediyordu.

Silahı tam alnına doğru doğrulttuğum da, "Ona ne yapacaktın?" dedim dişlerimin arasından.

Başını duvara çok fazla hareket etmemeye çalışarak yasladı. Omzundaki kan giderek daha da artıyordu ama yüzünde bunu sorun ediyormuş gibi bir ifade yoktu. Orta yaşlarda, beyaz bir adamdı. Bana cevap verebilmek için önce diliyle dudaklarını ıslattı. ''Hepimiz miselyumdan evrim geçirdik. Basitçe onu konsepte yeniden sokuyorum."

"Onu canlı canlı gömerek mi?"

Sanki bunu sorgulamam onu incitmişti. Büyük gözlüğünün altından bakışlarını düşürerek, "Gazeteci beni anladığını söylemişti," dedi. Böylece Baekhyun'un hangi hastanede olduğunu nasıl bildiği gizemi ortadan kalkmıştı.

Bakışlarımı daha da karartarak, "Anlamıyorum." dediğimde onu kızdırdığımın farkındaydım. Gözlerindeki hırçınlığı bana ulaştırmaya, kelimeleriyle kendini bana ispatlamaya çalışıyordu.

"Anlardın ama. Miselyum tarlasından bir geçersen orada olduğunu bilirler. Orada olduğunu bilirler. Sen yürürken sporlar sana ulaşırlar. Kime ulaştığını biliyorum. Biliyorum! Baekhyun'a. Onu ekmeme izin vermeliydin. Onu tarlada, sonunda sana ulaşmaya hazır haldeyken bulabilirdin!"

Gözümü bile kırpmadan ona bakmaya devam ederken aslında onu anladığım gerçeğini asla söylemedim.


	9. Chapter 9

Her zaman ki seans saatimizi geçeli çok olsa bile, o gece tekrar sana dönmüştüm. Hala içeride olup olmadığını bile bilmiyordum ama kapının önündeki sandalyelerden birine oturmuş, duvardaki tablolara bakıyordum sakin ve sessiz ama içinde büyük fırtınaların gürültüsü ile uğraşan bir adam gibi. Beni tam olarak neyin beklediğinden habersiz öylece seni bekliyordum. Bir an için bu bile bana hastalıklı bir davranışmış gibi gelmişti. 

Kapı açıldığında koluna astığın paltonla çıkmak üzereydin. Beni görünce duraksadın. Her zaman ki ses tonunla, "Merhaba Sehun," dedin. Bana her zaman ismimle sesleniyordun, ilk tanışmamızdan beri. Boğazımı temizleyerek ayağa kalktım ve yine benim için açtığın yolla içeriye girdim. Odanın ışıkları tekrar açılırken o an bu saatte seni alıkoymanın ne kadar da kaba bir hareket olduğunu fark ettim. Buraya niye tekrar geldiğimi biliyordum ama yaptığım hareketin bencilliğinin de farkındaydım. Bunu sorun etmemiş olman, hatta tam aksine beni gördüğün için memnun olmuş olman beni cesaretlendirmeye devam ediyordu. Sorun sadece ben de değildi. 

Ellerim ceketimin cebinde kalmaya devam ederken odanın ortasına doğru yürümeye devam ettim. Arkandan beni takip eden ayak seslerini dinlerken, "Katili yakaladık," dedim. 

"Yakalayacağınızı biliyordum."

Durduğumda ayak sesleri de benle beraber durmuştu. Sana doğru döndüm. Paltonu koltuğun kenarına koymuş ve tekrar masana yaslanmıştın. Gözlerin benim üstümdeyken hem kendimi çıplak ayakla dikenlerin üzerinde yürüyormuş gibi hem de rahat bir yatağa uzanmışım gibi hissediyordum. Bu iki duygunun zıtlığı beni daha da tedirgin ediyordu. Sende farklı olan bir şeyler vardı ve ben her seferinde buna takılmadan edemiyordum. Kafamdaki tüm düşünceleri dağıtmak istermiş gibi iki yana sallarken birden, "Onu vuran bendim," deyiverdim. "Benden başkası yoktu ve ben de ona ateş ettim."

Kaşlarını kaldırdığında alnında iki çizgi oluşmuştu. "Onu öldürdün mü?"

"Hayır, sadece omzundan vurdum."

Bu sefer yüz ifaden daha düz olurken, "Onu vurduğunda kimi gördün?" diye sordun. Tekrar başa döndüğümüzü düşünüyordun, aynı şeyleri konuşacağımızı. "Kyungsoo'yu görmedim." dedim boşluğa bakarken. Sesim sakin çıkmış olsa bile gizlediği bir hırçınlık vardı. Fırtınanın geleceğini hisseden bulutlar gibi, yavaş yavaş kararmaya başlamıştı.

"O zaman sana dadanan Kyungsoo'nun hayaleti değil, değil mi? Bir insanın öldürmenin verdiği hissin kaçınılmaz gerçeği bu."

"Kyungsoo'yu öldürmek adalet hissi verdi."

"İşte bu yüzden Baekhyun'u öldürmesine engel olup sana o katmış olduğu canlılık hissini aldığın için buradasın."

Limon yemişim gibi yüzümü buruşturdum. "O adamı vurduğumda canlılık falan hissetmedim."

"O adamı öldürmedin," dedin daha keskin bir şekilde.

Derin bir nefes aldım. Arkamı sana dönmüş ve gözlerimi yukarıdaki kitaplığa çevirmiş gibi yapmıştım ama aslında olan şey; gözlerimi kapatarak karşılaştığım karanlıkta beni bekleyen hayaletime bakmaya çalışmaktı. Fakat karanlık sadece koca bir hiçlikti. "Öldürmeyi düşündüm," diyerek itiraf ettim. Bu gerçek tüylerimi diken diken ediyordu. "Niyetimin tetiği çekmek olduğundan hala tam olarak emin değilim."

"Niyetin onu öldürmekten yanaysa, yapması gerekenleri neden yaptığını anlıyorsun. Bir bakıma harika aslında, sözü edilmeyecek şeyleri dışa vurmak."

Sana doğru dönerken sanki omuzlarıma birkaç beton daha koymuş gibiydim. Her bir ağırlıkla sırtım kamburlaşıyor ve ben yavaş yavaş altında kalıyordum. "Tekne motorlarını tamir etmeliydim," dedim yenilmişlikle. Böylece her şey daha kolay olurdu. 

Masandan ayrılarak koltuğa geçtiğinde bakışlarını tekrar bana çevirdin. Seninle ilgili fark ettiğim bir başka ayrıntıydı bu. Her zaman benle göz teması kurmaya çalışıyordun ama bu sanki zorla değil de doğal bir şekilde gelişiyordu. İlk tanışmamızda da bu konu üstünde durman bu konuda takık olduğun izlenimi verse de, istemsiz benle göz göze ihtiyacı hissediyormuşsun gibiydi. Sol bacağını sağ bacağının üstüne atarak ellerini birleştirdin. Düşünceli bir sesle, "Tekne motoru bir makinedir, sorunu tahmin edilebilir ve basit çözümü vardır," dedin. Sağ dudağın hafif bir şekilde yukarıya kıvrılmışken konuşmaya devam etmiştin. "Eğer başaramazsan teknenin kürekleri var. Kyungsoo konusundaki küreklerin nerede senin?"

Ben de karşındaki koltuğa geçerken, "Küreklerim olma görevini senin yapman gerekiyor" demiştim. Ortamı göstermek istermiş gibi ellerini kaldırdın. "Yapıyorum da." Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak başımı eğdiğim de kısa bir sessizlik oldu. Kolumdaki saat gece yarısını çoktan geçtiğini söylüyordu ama biz yine de burada 'terapi' yapıyorduk. 

"Seni o hale getiren Kyungsoo'yu öldürmen değildi, değil mi?" diye sorduğunda başımı kaldırdım ve yine bakışlarımız kesişti. Bana o kadar derin bakıyordun ki açık denizde kaybolduğumu ve duygularımın suyun üstünde yüzdüğünü hissettim. Hislerimle beraber tamamen çıplak kalmıştım.

"Onu öldürme hissinin çok iyi olmasından dolayı gerçekten korktun mu?"

Hiç çekinmeden üstüme geliyordun. Benden cevap alana kadar da durmayacaktın. Bunun işe yaramadığını söylesem büyük bir yalan olurdu. Sen baskı kurdukça kelimeler ağzımdan çıkmak için daha çok kıvranıyordu. Sanki odada bizden başka birileri varmış gibi beklediğin o cevabı sessizce fısıldayarak vermiştim. 

"Kyungsoo'yu öldürmek hoşuma gitti." 

Terlediğimi, heyecanlandığımı ama en çok da korktuğumu hissettim. Dilinle alt dudağını yaladığında, "Öldürmek Tanrı'ya da hoş geliyor olmalı, her zaman bunu yaptığına göre," dedin. Bacaklarını düzelterek bu sefer öne eğilmiş ve ellerini birbirine bağlamıştın. "Bu resmi aklımızda canlandırmıyor muyuz?"

Boğazıma dayanan yumruğu yok etmeye çalıştım. "Kime sorduğuna göre değişir."

Dudaklarından keyifli bir gülümseme belirdi. "Tanrı çok iyi. Geçen çarşamba bir kilisede ibadet eden 34 kişinin üzerine çatıyı yıktı." 

Rahatsızca oturduğum yerde kıpırdanırken, " Ve Tanrı bu konuda hoşnut mu hissetti?" diye sordum kararsız bir sesle. Sen benim aksine rahat bir şekilde arkana yaslanmış ve başını yanağa eğerek bana incelenmesi gereken bir tabloymuş gibi bakmıştın. 

"Kendini güçlü hissetti," dedin duygusuz bir sesle.


	10. Chapter 10

Güneşin daha yeni doğduğu saatlerdi. Alice, köpekleri yürüyüşe çıkartacağım zaman gelmiş ve beni hazırlıksız yakalamıştı. Haberi bizzat kendisi vermek için geldiğini söylediğinde üstümdeki boxerı bile umursamadan önünde dikilmeye ve vereceği kötü habere kendimi alıştırmaya çalıştım. Fakat beklentimin yönünde olan kötü bir haber değildi. Sert kahvemin buharı yüzüme doğru gelirken, telefonum hiç susmayacak gibi çalıyordu. Arayan Chanyeol'du. Ona geri dönüş daha yapmasam da ne istediğini biliyordum. İşte tam da bu yüzden Alice bu küçük sürprizi yapmak istemişti. Baekhyun uyanmış ve artık kendine tamamen gelmişti. Bu hem paniğe hem de büyük bir rahatlamayı aynı anda hissetmeme neden oldu. Uzun zamandır içine düştüğüm bu karanlıkta dolaşırken bir anda küçük bir ışığı sonunda yakalamak gibiydi, bir çıkış yoluna doğru hızla ilerlemek, bir umuda tutunmak. Onu görmek isteyen tarafım bir yandan da göreceği kişiden korkuyordu. Karanlığın içinde bulunmak her zaman bir ışığı istediğiniz anlamına gelmiyordu.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun'u görmemi istiyordu ama Alice aynı fikirde değildi. Onu şu an görecek psikolojide olduğumu düşünmüyor ve Baekhyun'un da buna hazır olduğuna inanmıyordu. Haklıydı ama haklı olması aynı zamanda sinir bozucuydu. 

"Baekhyun'un kimsesi yok," demiştim hala tek yudum bile almadığım kahve kupasını avucumda tutmaya devam ederken. Alice kendi kahvesinin yarısını çoktan içmiş bir şekilde bana kaşlarını kaldırarak bakmıştı. "Onun her şeyi olamazsın" demişti cevap olarak. Ona göre ben başka bir 'başıboş köpeği' evime almaya çalışıyordum. Ama durum böyle değildi. Ona karşı hala sorumlu hissediyordum, evet. Bunun en büyük nedenin de Kyungsoo olduğunun farkında olmama rağmen geri adım atacak gücü o an kendimde bulamıyordum. Onun bıraktığı miras artık benim elimdeymiş gibiydi ama tüm bunların haricinde, Baekhyun kaybettiklerimin arasında kazandığım tek umut ışığıydı.

O yüzden de Alice'in uyarılarına ve içimdeki anlamsız korkuya rağmen Chanyeol'un istediğini yapmış ve senle beraber hastaneye gitmiştim. Ben gergindim, sen 'her şey yolunda' ifadenle rahattın. Kapıdan içeriye girerken daha önüme başka engeller konulmaya başlanmıştı ama. Yüzünü görmeden, sesi son derece yabancı olmasına rağmen konuşan kişinin kim olduğunu tahmin etmek hiç zor değildi. Sözleri keskin ve kendinden son derece emindi. 

"...Sehun adındaki bir adam sayesinde. FBI için çalışıyor ama aslında FBI'dan değil. Deli insanları yakalayabiliyor çünkü onlar gibi düşünebiliyor," 

Baekhyun'u manipüle etmeye çalışan sesin sahibi, kapı gıcırtısı ve ayak seslerimizle bakışlarını bize çevirmiş ve "Çünkü kendisi de deli," diyerek sözünü tamamlamıştı. Şaşırmamış ya da rahatsız bile olmamıştı. 

Sinirlenmiştim hem de çok, kaslarım gerilmeye başlamış olsa bile sakinliğimi korumam gerekiyordu. Onu görmezden gelerek "Bize müsaade eder misiniz lütfen?" diye sordum. Sesim kendimce beklediğimden daha yumuşak ve ılımlı çıktığı için şanslıydım. Baekhyun'un yatağına doğru yaklaştığımda boynundaki beyaz bandaj haricinde iyi görünüyordu. Meraklı bakışları benim üzerimde dururken gülümsemeye çalıştım. "Ben Özel Ajan Sehun."

Jongdae bakışlarını Baekhyun'a döndürürken yüzünde bilmiş bir ifade vardı. "Özel Ajan'dan kastı gerçek bir ajan olmadığı. Tarama prosedürlerini geçemedi," dedi ve tekrar bakışlarını bana döndürdüğünde cümlelerinin altını siyah kalemle özellikle çizdi. "Fazla dengesiz olduğu için."

Sesindeki iğneleme bile beni kışkırtmaya çalıştığını belli ediyordu. Sen araya girmeye çalışarak Jongdae'ye yaklaştığında kibar bir sesle, "Gitmenizi rica ediyorum," dedin. Bu işte benden daha iyi olduğun kesindi. Sanki kimse soğukkanlılığını kaybetmene neden olamazmış gibiydi. Jongdae de uyarınla odayı terk etmeden önce çantasından çıkardığı kartı Baekhyun'a uzatmaya çalışsa da elinden kapıp almıştım. Bunun sonucu normalinden biraz daha sert kapanan bir kapı oldu. Baekhyun oldukça korkmuş görünüyordu. Benden korkması en son isteyeceğim şey bile değildi. Onu korkutmak değil, korumak istiyordum. Bir süper kahraman değildim ama en azından hayatında bazı şeyleri bundan sonrası için daha olumlu hale getirebilirdim. 

Gözlüğümü çıkartarak kartla beraber cebime koyduğumda gerginliğimi üzerimden atmaya çalışarak, "Baekhyun bu Dr.Kim. Bizi hatırlıyor musun?" diye sordum.

Gözleri daha çok bende takılı kalırken "Seni hatırlıyorum. Babamı öldürdün sen," dedi normal bir sesle. Kızgınlık ya da her hangi bir şok belirtisi yoktu. Duraksayarak ona baktım. Cümleleri toparlamaya ve onun durumuna göre en iyi kelimeleri seçmeye çalıştım ama onun durumu için seçilebilecek iyi bir kelime yoktu.

"Anneni kurtaramadığımız için üzgünüm. Elimizden geleni yaptık ama çoktan ölmüştü."

Başını yavaşça salladı. "Biliyorum. Annemi öldürürken gördüm onu." Yatağında daha rahat bir pozisyon için dikilirken gözlerini üstündeki mavi örtüye çevirmişti. "Birden değişine dek sevgi doluydu. Bana üzgün olduğunu söyleyip duruyordu öylece yerinde dururken. Her şeyi sona erdirecekti."

Ona biraz daha yaklaştım. Elimi örtünün üstünde gezdirirken hızlı davranıp davranmadığımı bilmiyordum. "Babanda büyük bir sorun vardı Baekhyun ama sen gayet normalsin. Eğer sevgi dolu biriydi diyorsan sana inanırım. Onda bu hissi uyandıran sendin."

Gözlerini yavaşça kaldırarak benimkilerle buluşturduğunda yattığı yerde biraz daha küçülmüş ve yüzü biraz daha solmuştu. "Onda tek uyandırdığım bu his değildi," diye fısıldadığında yavaşça yatağa oturdum. Hikayenin bizim bilmediğimiz kısmını anlatırken sanki hala o anları yaşıyormuş gibi titriyordu. 

Bir cuma gecesi her zaman ki ailecek olan akşam yemeklerini yerken Baekhyun babasına gay olduğunu söylemişti. En çok babasının tepkisinden korkmasına rağmen söylediğine göre, Kyungsoo hiçbir tepki vermeden yemeğini yemeğe devam etmiş ve sonraki günlerde de sanki o kelimeler Baekhyun'un ağzından hiç çıkmamış gibi davranmaya devam etmişti. Baekhyun'a olan davranışından, konuşmasından ya da sevgisinde hiçbir değişim olmamıştı. Ama bu sadece Baekhyun'a yansıtılan kısımdı. Oğlunun gay olmasını kendince kabullenmeyen ve kendince Tanrıdan onu affetmesini isteyen Kyungsoo; oğluna benzeyen kızları kurban olarak vermeye başlamıştı. Bu yüzden de onların hiçbir parçasını israf etmemiş, onları sevmiş ve onlara hak ettikleri gibi davranmıştı.

Ne senden ne de benden ses çıkmadığında, Baekhyun derin ama titrek bir nefes alıp verdi. "Kâbuslar konusunda endişe ediyorum."

Serinkanlı bir sesle, "Kâbuslar konusunda sana yardım edeceğiz," diyerek aramızda konuşan ilk kişi sen oldun. Baekhyun, bu olayda en acı çeken kişi olmaya devam edecekti. Benim kâbuslarım bana işkence etse de, onunkiler onu öldürmeye çalışacaktı. Yutkunmaya çalışarak, "Başından geçenlere alışmak gibisi yoktur," dedim. "Kâbuslar konusunda ben de endişeliyim."

Benim de aynı onun gibi bu konudan dertli olmama şaşırarak bakmıştı sanki bu çok garip bir şeymişçesine. "Yani birini öldürmek, buna mecbur olsan bile o kadar kötü mü hissettiriyor?" diye sorarken oldukça kafası karışmış gibiydi.

O an senin bakışlarını üstümde hissettim. Sırtımda soğuk bir ter akarken başta cevap verememiştim. Bu his oldukça karmaşık ve tanımlaması zordu. O yüzden sadece "Dünyadaki en çirkin şey," demekle yetindim. Ruhları senin peşini bırakmamakta kararlı oluyor ve sen de hayatına bunu bilerek yaşamak zorunda kalıyorsun. İntikam almayı seviyorlardı. Bunların şimdi de Baekhyun'un uğraşması beni tedirgin ederken, hastaneden çıkmadan önce sana dönerek, "İyi olacak değil mi?" diye sormuştum. Onun iyi olmasını istiyordum. Ellerini ceplerine sokarken gülümseyerek başını sallamıştın. "O sandığından çok daha güçlü biri Sehun," derken kendinden bu kadar emin olman sadece benim kafamı daha da karıştıran bir başka ayrıntıydı.

Taşlı kaldırımdan geçerek park yerine doğru geldiğimizde, Jongdae arabasının yanında yüzünde ki rahatsız edici bir gülümsemeyle bizi bekliyordu. Elbette öylece çekip gidememiş, daha fazlası için durmuştu. Kim Jongdae gazetecilerin arasında farklı bir seviyede olduğunu her zaman ki gibi göstermeyi istiyordu, sıradaki kurbanı da ben olduğumu çoktan belli etmişti. 

Sanki odada benim hakkımda hiç konuşmamış ve benim de bunları sanki hiç duymamışım gibi davranarak elini uzattığında utanmazlığına bir kez daha hayret ettim. "Özel Ajan Sehun. Sizinle bizzat tanışamadım. Ben Kim Jongdae." Israrla bana doğru uzatılmaya devam eden eli görmezden geldim. Cebimden çıkardığım gözlüğümü tekrar takarken, "Yapıştırdığın deli lafını geri almaya mı çalışıyorsun?" diye sordum.

"Lütfen, içerideki davranışım için özür dilememe müsaade edin. Kabacaydı, yanlıştı ve kırıcıydı." Sözlerine rağmen sesinde en ufak bir pişmanlık söz konusu değildi. Bu davranışı bana ilk tanıştığım başka birini hatırlatıyordu, şu an yanımda olan birini. Alayla gülümsememe engel olamadım.

Sen yine odada yaptığın gibi araya girmiştin. "Bence şimdi sırası değil," diyerek uyarmaya çalışsan da tepkini çok fazla ortaya koymamıştın. Jongdae de bundan cesaret alarak tekrar bana baktı. "Bak ikimizin burada olmak için kendince sebepleri olabilir. Ama bence ikimiz de Baekhyun'un durumunu cidden önemsiyoruz."

Hayır, ben önemsiyordum. Jongdae sadece sitesine koymak istediği bir haberin peşindeydi ve bunu yaparken de beni hedef göstermekten kaçınmamıştı. Bu bana yaptığı ikinci kazığıydı. 

"Ona deli olduğumu söyledin," dedim dişlerimin arasından.

Kaşlarını kaldırdı, "Bunu geri alabilirim," derken oldukça rahatmış gibi görünüyordu. Hatta şu an üçümüz arasında tek gergin ben olmam işi daha da tuhaf yapıyordu.

"Baekhyun'a beni babasının katili olduğumdan fazlası olarak görmesine yardım edeceksin ve ben de sana sitenin reklamlarında mı yardım edeceğim?"

"Söylediklerimi geri alabilirim ama bunu daha kötü hale de getirebilirim."

Küstahtı ve insanın sinirini bozmayı başarıyordu. Beni bilerek sinirlendirdiğini biliyordum, hem de çok iyi biliyordum ama yine de kendimi tutamamış ve Jongdae'ye yaklaşmıştım. Yüzlerimiz arasındaki mesafe gittikçe azalırken cesur görünmek ve geri adım atmamak için kendini zorlamıştı. O sıra yavaşça ve kelimelerin üstüne basarak, pişman olmam gereken ama kesinlikle pişman olmadığım sözlerin ağzımdan çıkmasına izin verdim ben de.

"Geçimini sağlamak için insanları öldürmeye kafa yoran bir adamı sinirlendirmek pek zekice bir davranış değil."

Kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak bana bakarken üç şeyden emindim. Birincisi; yarın bu sözlerim Jongdae'nin sitesinde büyük manşet şeklinde yayınlanacaktı ve Chanyeol'dan bu yüzden fırça yiyecektim. İkincisi; Kai, bıyık altından gülümsemen bu sözlerimin kesinlikle senin hoşuna gittiğini gösteriyordu. Üçüncüsü ise; nedenini o an anlamamış olsam da, bu sözlerin ağzımdan çıkmasını engelleyebilecekken sen bilerek uzak durmayı tercih etmiştin.


	11. Chapter 11

Bedenim yorgunlukla koltuğa yayılırken, gözaltlarımdaki siyahlık dün gece her zaman ki gibi uykumu alamadığımı haykırıyordu. Hayatım eski düzenine tereddüt bile etmeden geri dönmüştü; her daim cebimde taşımaya başladığım aspirinler ve geceleri uykumdan uyandırıp bir daha uyumama izin vermeyen kâbuslar. Chanyeol tüm bunları ciddi bir sorun olarak görüyor ve beni daha da yakından takip ediyordu. Ama belki de asıl sorun benim tüm bunları yadırgamadan tekrar hayatımın içine isteyerek almamdı.

Ofisinde geçirdiğim bir buçuk saat boyunca Kim Jongdae'nin sitesinde ki son haber yazısını göstermiş, attığı anlamlı bakışlar yetmezmiş gibi hiç susmayacakmış gibi de konuşmaya başlamıştı. Onu anlıyordum: korkularını, kaygılarını, eğer işler yolunda gitmezse birçok insanın canının yanacağını. O yüzden her zaman ki sözlerim geniş odada yankılanırken tereddüt bile etmemiştim.

"Her şey kontrolüm altında Chanyeol, endişe edilecek bir durum söz konusu bile değil."

Bana inanmadığı yüzündeki ifadeden belli oluyordu. Kaşlarını kaldırmış, ellerini de beline yerleştirmişti. "Kai de o an yanındaydı, nasıl senin bu kadar ileri gitmene izin verebilir?"

İnsanların zaten kafamı uzun zamandır karıştıran soruları sormasından nefret ederdim. Kendime bile cevap bulamadığım bir şeyi onlara nasıl izah edebilirdim ki? O an sadece onu rahatlatacak kelimelerden cümleler oluşturmaya çalıştım. "Belki de... bu kadar ileri gideceğimi düşünmüyordu- fark edemedi." 

Biliyordu, ben daha ağzımı açmadan bile ne kadar ileri gideceğimi çok iyi biliyordu.

Chanyeol bana bakmayı sürdürürken dönen koltuğuna tekrar oturdu. Bakışlarımı kaçırdım, derin bir nefes alırken ne kadar stresli olduğunu fark etmemek imkânsızdı. Gözaltları benim ki kadar belirgin olmasa da koyuluklar kendini göstermeye başlamıştı. Bunun sebebi yaşanan cinayetlerden daha çok benim yüzümden olması yüzünden ne hissetmem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Kollarını masaya dayanarak öne doğru eğildiğinde, "Kai ile seanslarınız nasıl gidiyor?" diye sordu. Sesinde saf bir merak hâkimdi. Onun aksine ben de geriye yaslanırken kısa bir, iyi, sözcüğünü kullanarak geçiştirmeye çalıştım ama tabii bu onun için yeterli değildi. 

"Sana, Dr.Kim ile konuştuklarımızı anlatmayacağım Chanyeol."

Gereğinden fazla sert çıkan sesim yüzünden bir an için bocalasa da, "Senden bunu yapmanı istemiyorum zaten," diyerek yanlış anlaşılmayı ortadan kaldırmaya çalıştı. Fakat aslında içten içe istediği en büyük şey buydu. Üstündeki gerginlikte en ufak bir azalma bile olmazken söyleyip söyleme arasında kaldığı sözleri daha fazla kendi içinde tutamamıştı. "Sadece... sana iyi geldiğini düşünüyor musun? Yani- başka birini de bulanabiliriz, tek yapman gereken istemek."

"Dr.Kim'in alanında çok iyi olduğunu ve özellikle onunla görüşmem gerektiğini söyleyen sendin?"

"Evet, biliyorum ama... iyi olmanı istiyorum Sehun. Eğer seanslarınız beklentin yönünde ilerlemiyorsa-"

"Chanyeol," diyerek sözünü kestim. Cümlenin devamını duymaya bile tahammülüm yoktu. "Seanslarımız beklediğimden daha iyi geçiyor, belli bir ritim yakalamayı başardık."

"Daha iyi hissediyor musun peki?"

'Evet' demek için tekrar dudaklarımı araladığımda bir şey beni durdurmuştu. Kafamdaki sesler, hayır diye bağırırken tam tersini söylememe izin bile vermiyorlardı. İyi değildim ve bunun zaten en başından beri farkındaydım. Ateşle oynarsan yanmayı göze alırsın, ben de yavaş yavaş yanmayı göze alıyordum. Tüm bunların ortasında duran Dr.Kim, Kai, senin amacını çözdüğüm an közü daha da alevlendireceğini biliyordum. İşte o zaman yanan sadece ben olmayacaktım. Ateşi etrafımı sardığını biliyordun, hatta belki de ateşi yakan sendin. İçgüdülerim senden kaçmamı söylerken, neden senin yanında daha iyi hissediyordum?

Neden senin benim yanımda daha iyi hissettiğini düşünüyordum?

Aramızda ikimizin de farkına varamadığı bir bağ vardı sanki. Bir ipin iki ucuna bağlanmış, ne ayrılabiliyorduk ne de tam olarak birleşebiliyorduk. Ya ikimiz birden ortada buluşacaktık ya da birimiz diğerinin yanına gitmek için kendinden vazgeçmek zorunda kalacaktı. Ama ikimizde asla ipi kesmeyi düşünmüyorduk.

Chanyeol benden hala sabırlı bir şekilde bir cevap beklerken, kahve gözleri ona karşı dürüst olmamı yalvarırken, ona karşı yalan söyleyemedim. Dudaklarım birbirine yapışarak kitlendi ve odanın tamamen sessizliğe gömülmesini sağladı. İyi değildim ama iyi olmayı umursamayı bırakalı çok uzun zaman olmuştu zaten.

##

Kyungsoo'nun ormandaki eski kulübesinde yeni olduğu belli olan bir kadın cesedi bulmak her şeyi daha da bulandırmaktan başka bir işe yaramamıştı. Bu sabah Baekhyun'un babasıyla ortak hareket edip etmediğini öğrenmek için Kyungsoo'nun cinayetleri işlediği yerleri onu götürmeye karar vermiştik. Davranışlarından, durumu idare etme şeklinden sonuçlar çıkartacaktık. Fakat bizi karşılayan sürpriz planların ilerleyişine kocaman bir hayır demişti. Duvara asılmış geyik boynuzuna geçirilmiş kadın daha önceki açık alanda bulduğumuz kadın cesediyle oldukça benzerdi. Kopya katilimiz geri dönmüştü.

Chanyeol bana yarı şaşkın yarı anlamsız bakışlarından birini atarken, "Kopyacı katilin zeki bir psikopat olduğunu söyledin Sehun. Hiçbir izinin sürülemeyeceğini, hiçbir düzeni olmadığını, bir daha böyle öldürmeyeceğini söylemiştin." dedi. Ona ilk kez yanıldığımı söylerken gözlerimi cesetten ayırmamıştım bile. Tenime ürperten bir soğuklukla baş başa kalmışım gibiydi her şey o an. Hiçbir yerde gözle onu göremiyor ama her şeyimle onu hissedebiliyordum. 

Chanyeol bana kızgındı, daha başka nelerde yanıldığımı öğrenmeye çalışıyordu. Tüm süreç boyunca yanımda dikilip cesedi benle inceleyen sen, Kai, bakışlarını benden ve cesetten ilk kez çekerek Chanyeol'a dönmüştün. "Kışkırtılmış," dedin düz bir sesle. Bunu bende anlamıştım ama sebebini bir türlü oturtamıyordum. Kopyacı katilimiz neden aynı şekilde bir cinayet işleme gereği duymuştu ki? Neyi amaçlıyordu? İşte o an tekrar bana dönüp gözlerimin içine bakarken sanki beynimde geçenleri okumuştun.

"Belki de senin ilgini çekmeye çalışıyordur," derken bakışların kısa bir an için parladı. Sorumu yanıtlarken kendinden fazla emin görünüyordun her zaman ki gibi. Eğer olaylara daha yüzeysel baksaydım bende öyle düşünebilirdim ama konunun artık sadece benim ilgimi çekmek olduğunu hiç zannetmiyordum.

##

Gözüm dalgınlıkla duvardaki tablolara takılmıştı. Yüzümde silik bir gülümseme oluşurken, "Bazen geceleri evimdeki tüm ışıkları açık bırakıyorum," dedim. 'Bazen' derken aslında 'sıklıkla' demek istemiştim. Sadece daha az perişan görünmeye çalışıyordum, dışarıdan hiç belli olmuyormuş gibi. 

"Ve sonra evimin karşısındaki açıklığa gidiyorum. Oradan baktığımda, evim sislerin içinde denizde ki bir tekneye benziyor. Sadece o an kendimi güvende hissediyorum."

Göz kenarıyla sana baktığımda bakışlarını benden çekmeden başını salladın. Tamamen sana döndüğümde bakışlarımız kilitlendi. Ne zamandır senle göz teması kuruyorum? Bu artık farkında olmadan yaptığım ve beni diğer insanlarda olduğu gibi rahatsız etmeyen bir şey haline dönüşmüştü. Sadece senle benim aramda olan ve diğerleriyle belki de asla sahip olamayacağım bir başka bağdı. Hem korkutucu hem de garip bir şekilde güzel bir histi.

"Do Kyungsoo'un evinde bulundun, onun adımlarının bastığı yerde. Söylese Sehun... seninle konuştular mı?"

Silahla mutfağa girdiğim ilk an gözlerimin önünden hızlı bir film şeridi gibi gelip geçti. Yutkunmadan önce, "Net ve gürültülü bir şekilde," demeyi başarabilmiştim.

"Onun deliliğini hissedebilirdin."

'Hissettiğimde.' En derinden ve en acılı bir şekilde.

"Do Kyungsoo'yu tanımaya çok uğraştım. Onu 'görmeye'. Rezalet ve alçaklığın ötesinde, polis raporunda yazanlardan öte, tüm o hüzünlü ölü kızların fotoğraflanmış yüzlerindeki pikseller arasında." Duraksadım ve derin bir nefes aldım. Saç diplerimin terlediğini hissediyordum. Huzursuzluğumu fark ederek öne doğru eğilirken yüzünde en ufak bir yadırgama yoktu. Evet, bu senin işindi ama daha önce birçok bu meslek grubundaki insanların bakışları altında bulunan ben için bu yeni bir şeydi. En önemlisi artık senin yadırgamayan bakışlarına alışmıştım. Sanki dünyanın en kötü şeyini bile söylesem ya da yapsam senin için bu hiçte sorun olmayacaktı. Bana aynı şekilde, daha önce nasıl baktıysam yine öyle bakmaya devam edecektin. Uzun zamandır kendimi bu kadar rahat hissettiğim başka bir yer olmamıştı. Bu beni daha da acınası ve sorunlu yapar mıydı?

"Marissa'nı boynuzlara geçirilmiş şekilde görünce nasıl hissettin?" diye sordun konuyu başka bir yere taşımaya çalışarak.

Bu soruyu düşünmeme gerek yoktu. "Suçlu."

Tek kaşını kaldırırken, "Onu kurtaramadığın için mi?" diye sordun. 

Söylediğim her şeyi fazla dikkatli dinlediğin ve ne söylersem söyleyip çok normal bir durum olarak karşıladığın için her zaman ki gibi sana karşı dürüst olmaya karar verdim. Başımı iki yana sallarken, "Onu ben öldürmüşüm gibi hissettiğim için," dedim.

Do Kyungsoo olmadığımı biliyorum, ben Oh Sehun, FBI için çalışan bir dedektifim. Ama bu yine de kendimi Kyungsoo'nun yerine koyup onun gibi hissetmeme bazen engel olamıyordum. Durumum sandığımdan daha ciddiydi ama sana bakarken hiç de öyleymiş gibi görünmüyordu.


	12. Chapter 12

Kafamı yastığa yasladığımda, yattığım yerden şöminenin önündeki yastıklarda uyuyan köpekleri rahat bir şekilde görebiliyordum. Gecenin karanlığında hepsi huzurlu uykunun kollarına kendilerine bırakmışlardı. O an için kıskançlıkla midem düğümlendi. Bu kadar rahat ve dertsiz uyumalarına özendim. En son ne zaman böyle bir uyku aldığımı hatırlamıyordum bile ama yine de denemekten vazgeçmiyordum. Gözlerimi kapatarak kendimi uymaya zorladım. Her gece olan şeyler tekrar edecekti. Uyumaya çalışacaktım ve aradan bir saat bile geçmeden kâbuslarımdan biri beni uyandıracak ve geri uykuya dönemeyecektim. Her seferinde bu sefer farklı olacak diyerek girdiğim yatak beni hayal kırıklığına uğratmaya devam edecekti.

Yine aynı şeylerin beni beklediğini bilerek uyuduğumda ilk defa kâbuslarım bana farklı hissettirdi. Üşüyordum. Ayaklarımın altında batan taşları hissediyordum. Gözlerimi hafifçe araladığımda boş bir yolda yürüyordum. Arkamdan bir erkek geyik beni takip ediyordu. Büyüktü, boynuzları düzgün bir şekilde arkaya kıvrılmıştı ve tüyleri gecenin karanlığında bile parlıyordu. Çok güzel bir geyikti. Bana yaklaşarak koluma vuruyor ve yürümeye devam etmemi emrediyordu. Bir süre öylece hiç düşünmeden yürümeye devam ettim. Zaten istemesem de o an için düşünmek bile oldukça zor ve karmaşık bir şeymiş gibi görünüyordu. 

Bu sessiz ortamı bozan ileriden gelen, o an için anlamadığım gürültülü sesle kaşlarımı çattım. Gözlerime yansıyan kırmızı ve mavi ışık ellerimle kendimi korumama neden olsa da pek faydası olmamıştı. Neler olduğunu anlamam birkaç saniyemi aldı. Vücudum soğuktan donmak üzereydi. Gecenin bir köründe, üstümde yatağa girmeden önce giydiğim mavi boxer ve beyaz tişört ile boş bir yolda dikiliyorum. Ayaklarımın altındaki yanma hissi kendini daha yeni belli etmeye başladı. 

Mavi ve kırmızı ışığın kaynağı olan polis arabası yakınımda durduğunda içeriden iki polis memuru çıkmıştı. Yüzlerinde oluşan garip bakış için onları yadırgayamazdım. Şu an ben bile kendimi deli gibi görüyordum.

Sarışın ve diğerine göre daha fazla yaşı olan polis nazik bir ses tonuyla, "Kayıp mı oldunuz?" diye sorduğunda yavaşça başımı iki yana salladım. Hala buraya nasıl geldiğimi sorguluyordum. Kaşlarımı çatarak bulunduğum yerde gözlerimi gezdirirken boğazımda sanki bir şey tıkalıydı. Yutkunamıyor ve konuşamıyordum. Diğeriyle kısa bir an bakıştıktan sonra tekrar aynı polis bana yaklaşmadan önce bu sefer "Adınız ne?" diye sordu. Birkaç saniye daha kendime zaman tanıyarak derin nefes aldım. Eskisine göre biraz daha kendime geldiğimde ismimi söyleyebilmiştim. 

"Nerede olduğunuzu biliyor musunuz Bay Oh?"  
"Hayır..."  
"Eviniz nerede?"

Kısaca nerede oturduğumu söylediğimde bakışları arkamda bir yere takılı kaldığında kalbim bir an için daha hızlı çarpmaya başladı. Erkek geyik...

"O sizin mi?" Polis memuru parmağıyla işaret ederek gösterdiğinde tereddüt ederek arkama baktım. Rahat bir nefesle göğsümü şişirirken yüzümde yorgun, hafif bir gülümseme oluşmuştu. Winston arkamda duruyordu. Buraya kadar beni takip etmiş olmalıydı. Winston'ı kucağıma aldığımda polis memurları bizi arabaya bindirdi. Üstümüze kalın battaniye verdiklerinde vücudumun soğukluğunu bir kez daha hissettim. Winston'ın da benden farkı yoktu. Onu iyice göğsüme bastırarak battaniyeye sararken olabildiğince çabucak ısıtmaya çalıştım. İri gözlerini endişeyle bana çevirirken yanağımı yalamaya çalışıyordu. 

"Geçmişte uyurgezerlik probleminiz var mıydı?" 

Dikiz aynasından bu sefer diğer polis bana baktığında, bakışlarımı kaçırarak camdan dışarıya doğru çevirdim. Yolun akışı hızlı trendeymiş gibi gelip geçerken, "Şu an da bile uyanık olup olmadığımdan emin değilim," diye mırıldanmıştım. Elim Winston'ın tüylerini okşuyor ve korkmamamı sağlıyordu. 

Eve geldiğimizde saat 2.10'u gösteriyordu. Winston arkadaşlarının yanına giderek uykusuna geri dönerken ben ise kendimi sıcak duşa atmıştım. Artık tam anlamıyla kendime geldiğimde geri yatağa giremezdim. Gözlerim ahşap masanın üstünde duran telefonumda takılı kalırken aklımdan geçen düşüncelere engel olamıyordum. Adımlarım yavaşça masaya yaklaşırken bir yandan da kendini vazgeçirmeye çalışıyordum ama hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. Şu an birine ihtiyacım vardı. Bunu kabullenmek istemesem de şu an birinin yanımda olmasına ihtiyacım vardı. Sabah bunu yaptığım için kendime küfürler edeceğimi bilsem de yine de o anlık yoğun hislerle telefonuma elime almış ve Kai'ye mesaj atmıştım. 

Gönder tuşuna bastığım an bu kararımdan pişman olsam da telefonumu elimde tutmaya devam ediyor ve bir cevap bekliyordum. 'Gelebilir miyim?' demiştim sadece. Belki mesajı hiç görmezdi belki de görüp umursamazdı. Ama içimdeki ses benim aksime mesajı gördüğünde umursamazlık yapmayacağın konusunda son derece emindi. 

Aradan geçen iki dakika sonra telefonumun ışığı gelen mesajla yanıp söndü.

'Elbette.'

Üstüme rahat bir şeyler geçirip evden çıkmadan önce, son kez onlara bakıp iyi olduklarına emin olduktan sonra arkamdan kapıyı iki kez kilitledim.   
Direksiyonun başındayken bile hala gece yarısı senin evine gittiğime inanamıyordum. 

Kai'nin evi iki katlı, şık bir binaydı. İlk katı hastaları için açtığı ofisi bulunuyordu, ikinci kat ise kendisinin yaşadığı yerdi ve ben daha önce ikinci kata hiç çıkmamıştım. Merdivenlerden ikinci kata ağır adımlarla ilerleyip kapıyı çaldığımda çok fazla beklememe gerek kalmadı. Yüzündeki küçük gülümseme ve üstündeki kırmızı röpteşambır ile beni karşılamıştın.

Üstümdeki manto alıp asarken içeriye geçmem için eliyle işaret ettin. Aslında evin, ofisinden bir farkı yoktu. Oradaki sanatsal kişiliğini buraya da yansıtmıştın. Salondaki pencerenin önüne konulmuş piyonaya kaşlarımı kaldırarak bakarken, "Çalabiliyor musun?" diye seslendim. Mutfaktan elinde iki fincanla çıkarken, "Profesyonel olarak değil," dedin. Çarpık bir gülümsemeyle bir fincanı bana uzattın. "Ama olmak isterdim."

Fincanın içindeki bitki çayın kokusu o kadar güzeldi ki vücudumdaki gerginliğin o an için uzaklaştığını hissettim. Birlikte büyük ikili koltuğa ilerleyip yan yana oturduğumuzda hemen bir yudum aldım. Bana baktığını hissetsem de bakışlarımı fincandan ayırmayarak sanki tüm ilgim çaydaymış gibi davrandım bir süre. Artık saatin kaç olduğundan haberim bile yoktu. Beni acele etmemi sağlayacak en ufak bir harekette bulunmamıştın. Sabırla benim konuyu açmamı bekliyordun her zaman ki gibi.

Çayımdan bir yudum daha içtikten sonra, "Uyumadan önce yataktaydım, uyandığımda ise boş bir yolda" dedim direkt. 

"Oraya nasıl gittiğini hatırlamıyor musun?"

"Hayır... polisler beni bulmasaydı daha ne kadar ilerlerdim hiçbir fikrim yok."

Çayından bir yudum içerken kaşlarını kaldırarak bana baktın. "Hala uyurgezer olmadığını düşünmem mümkün mü?" diye sordun durumun ağırlığını hafifletmeye çalışarak. Sana mesaj atmış ve buraya gelmek istemiş olmam en az benim kadar seni de şaşırtmış olsa gerek. 

Yanaklarım ve kulaklarım kızarırken rahatsızlıkla yerimde kıpırdandım. "Üzgünüm bu saatte geldiğim için."

Kafanı itiraz ederek sallarken fincanını sehpaya bıraktın. "Bana geldiğin için asla özür dileme." Sesindeki içtenliğe inanmak isteyen tarafım bu cevaba memnun olmuştu.

"Ofisim hastalarım içindir ama evim dostlarıma her zaman açıktır."

Sana hiçbir zaman dost olmayacağımızı söylediğimde, sen olacağımızı söylemiştin. Hala dost olduğumuzdan emin olamasam da seni düzeltmedim. 

Tamamen bana dönmüş, bir bacağını diğerinin üstüne atarak ellerini kucağında birleştirmiştin. "Yetişkinlerde uyurgezerlik başlangıcı çocuklarda olduğundan daha az yaygındır," dedin sanki senin ofisinde her zaman ki saatimizde, yine sorunlarımı konuşuyormuşuz gibiydi. Ama sesin kesinlikle ofiste kullandığın ses tonuna ait değildi. Gerçekten de iki dost olan insanın konuştuğu havadan sudan muhabbetlerden ediyormuşuz gibiydi. 

"Nöbet geçirmiş olabilir miyim?" diye sordum dikkatle.

"Bunun travma sonrası stres bozukluğu olduğuna iddiaya girerim. Chanyeol, ellerini epey kirletmeni sağladı."

Ben de fincanımı sehpaya bırakırken, "Sahaya geri dönmek için zorlanmadım," dedim üstüne basarak. Bu özellikle üstünde durulması gereken bir ayrıntıydı.

"Ben 'zorlanma' demezdim. Ben 'manipüle edilme' derdim."

"Bununla başa çıkabilirim."

"Korkunç olayları reddetmekle psikolojik travma gerçeğini yalanlarla süslemek arasında bir yerdesin."

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sana baktım. "Yani bununla başa çıkamam," dediğimde gözlerini benden ayırmadan başını sallamıştın.

"Yaşadıkların, sana kontrol etme hissi veren olağan işlevleri baskılamış olabilir."

"Eğer vücudum iznim olmadan etrafta dolanıyorsa, buna kontrol kaybı mı derdin?"

Duraksadın ve tek kaşını kaldırdın. "Sen demez miydin?"

Bir süre öylece sana bakıp bir şey demedim. Belki haklıydın belki de değildin. Arkama yaslanarak gözlerimi etrafta dolaştırırken odanın ne kadar ferah olduğunu yeni fark ediyordum. Büyük pencerelerine perdeler asmak yerine onları çıplak bırakmayı tercih etmiştin aynı ofisindeki gibi. Böylece şehrin ışığı odanın içini doldurabiliyordu. Yine ofisindeki gibi burada da bir kitaplık vardı ama elbette daha küçüktü. Orada odanın içinde ikinci bir kat ayarlayarak sırf kitapları doldurduğun gibi değildi. Televizyonun hemen yanında dik bir kitaplık duruyordu sadece. Sanki buraya koyduğun kitaplar daha kişiselmiş gibi görünüyordu. Duvarlar koyu renk değil aksine beyazdı. Benim evimdeki boğuculuğunun yanında burası oldukça aydınlıktı.   
Ofisin ve salonun hem bir o kadar benzer hem de bir o kadar farklıydı. Ve kesinlikle burası daha çok ev hissiyatı veriyordu.

"Uyurgezerlerin saldırganlıklarını kontrol etmede zorluk çektiği görülür. Saldırganlık duygunu kontrol etmede güçlük yaşıyor musun?" Aradan geçen bir süre sessizliğin sonunda sorduğun soruyla dikkatimi sana toplamaya çalışarak bakışlarımı odadan ayırdım. 

Çok hafifçe gülümseyerek, "Chanyeol'un beni özel konuklar için kullanılan porselen bir bardak olarak gördüğünü söylemiştin," dedim. "Şimdi kendimi eski kulplu bir bardak gibi hissetmeye başlıyorum."

Dudak kıvrımların benle beraber yukarıya kalkarken, "Chanyeol ile birlikte şeytanla pazarlığa giriştin. Bu, durumunu kötüleştiriyor" dedin.

"Chanyeol şeytan değil ama." 

Gülümsemen silinip eski ifadesiz halini aldığında söyleyeceğin şeyin hoşuma gitmeyeceğini biliyordum.

"Konu istediğini elde etmek için seni ne kadar ileri itmeye geldiğinde pek de aziz sayılmaz."

Sesindeki ima oldukça açık ve netti. Chanyeol'un bana ne kadar ihtiyacı olduğunu, tekrar sahalara dönmem için elinden geleni yaptığını biliyorum. Bana yardımcı olmak için de tüm bu çabayı sarf etmişti. Bana en umutsuz anında gelmiş ve son şansını benim üzerimde kullanmıştı. İşe yaramış mıydı? Evet, birlikte çok sayıda cinayeti çözmüş ve katilleri yakalamıştık. Zaten önemli olanda bu değil miydi? Bunu yaparken neleri feda ettiğimiz ikimiz için de hiç sorun olmamıştı. Bu işe girerken bunların olacağının farkındaydık. Yine de ikimiz de birbirimizin arkasını kollayacağımızı biliyorduk günün sonunda. Chanyeol asla bilerek beni uçurumun kenarına yürütmezdi. Bunu bana yapacak olan kişi yeni ben olurdum. Değil mi?

Başımı koltuğa yaslarken gözlerimi yumduğum da koltuktaki hareketlenmeyle senin de aynısını yaptığını anladım. Ne kadar sessizlik içinde dışarıyı dinlediğimizi bilmesem de kendimi daha iyi hissediyordum. Hala buraya gelmenin doğru bir karar olup olmadığına emin olmasam da en azından geldiğine değdiği için mutluydum. Eğer evde kalıp sabaha kadar kendimi oylayacak bir şeyler bulmaya çalışsaydım ya da yatağa tekrar uzanıp uykunun tekrar bana uğramasını bekleseydim kafamdaki sesler hiçbir şekilde susmayacak, aksine daha da gürültülü olacaktı ve ben kendimi tekrardan Kyungsoo'yu, Baekhyun'u ve Kopyacı katili düşünürken bulacaktım. 

Bu üçlü sanki aklımdan hiç çıkmayacakmış gibi kendilerini oraya kazımıştı. 

"Baekhyun'a noel hediyesi aldım," dediğimde sesim sanki sessizliği bozmaya korkarmış gibi fısıltıyla çıkmıştı.

"Vermeyi düşünüyor musun peki?"

Önce başımı iki yana salladım ama sonra senin göremeyeceğin aklıma gelerek aynı fısıltıyla, "Hayır," dedim. Hangi pozisyonla ona bu hediyeyi verebilirdim ki? "Hediyeyi alırken aklımı kaybetmiş olmalıyım."

Derin bir nefes alıp benim gibi yumuşak ve sessiz bir şekilde, "Ne aldın?" diye sorduğunda duraksadım. Kirpiklerimi kırpıştırarak gözlerimi açtığımda yüzümü yan döndürerek sana baktım. Sanki hareketleri hissetmişsin gibi sen de gözlerini açarak bana bakmıştın.

"Olta."

Yüzünde kısa bir an eğlenir bir ifade akıp geçti. "Ona balıkçılığı mı öğretecektin?"

Bu sefer cevap vermeme gerek yoktu, başımı salladım.

"Aynı babasının ona avcılığı öğrettiği gibi?"

Baekhyun, babasıyla olan ilişkisini bize anlatırken aslında gayet iyi anlaştıklarını ve birlikte çok zaman geçirdiklerini söylemişti. Hatta hafta sonları birlikte ormana avlanmaya bile giderlermiş.

"İşte bu yüzden aklımı kaçırmış olmalıyım," dedim sıkıntıyla göğsümü şişirerek.

Yanağını koltuğun yüzeyini yaslayarak bana baktın. Gözüme bir an fazla huzurlu görünmüştün. "Baekhyun'u ailenden biri olarak görmeye başladın." Bu bir soru değildi, söylediğin yargıdan kesin olarak emindin. Cevap vermeyeceğimi bilerek duraksamadan, "Ailen nasıl biriydi?" diye sordun.

"Sizin aileniz nasıldı Dr.Kim?" Ben de elbette topu sana geri atmıştım.

Duraksamadın. Tereddüt etmedin.

"Annem ve babam ben çok küçükken ölmüşler. On altı yaşıma kadar yetimdin sonra dayım beni evlat edindi."

Kendi özelin hakkında bana karşı bu kadar açık olacağını hiç düşünmemiştim. Bana meydan okuyordun. Benim hakkımda olan şeyleri benim ağzımdan duymak için yem atıyordun. İtiraf etmem gerekirse oldukça başarılıydın da. Senin gibi yanağımı koltuğa dayayarak sana bakarken, "Annemi hiç tanımadım," dedim normal bir sesle. Artık bunun için üzülecek olan çocuk büyümüş ve kocaman bir adam olmuştu. "Beni babam büyüttü, kendisi tekne işiyle ilgilenirdi. Fakirdik ve her zaman taşınmak zorunda kalırdık."

Sempatiyle gülümsediğinde ben de gülümsemek istemiştim. "Her zaman okulda ki yeni çocuk olurdun."

"Her zaman."

"Ve şimdi de kendine yeni bir aile oluşturmaya çalışıyorsun. Evsiz ve yalnız gördüğün herkesi kendinde topluyorsun."

Yüzümdeki ifade donuklaştı, farkında olmadan kaşlarımı çatmıştım. Her seferinde kendimle ilgili bir sorunla yüzleşmekten sıkılmış ve yorulmuştum. Gözümü yine yorgunlukla yumup evde şu an huzurlu uyan köpeklerimi düşündüm. Onları ben bulmamıştım, onlar beni bulmuştu. Eğer bu şekilde kendime yeni bir aile kuruyorsam bile bu bir sorun olmamalıydı. Akşamları evde olduğumda çoğu zaman yalnız hissetmemi engelleyen tek şey onlardı. 

Koltukta tekrar bir hareketle olduğunda gözümü açmakla uğraşmadım. Birkaç saniye sonra yanımda hissettiğim beden ve hemen ardından yanağımda bulunan sıcak el gözlerimi aralamamı sağlayan asıl nedendi. Şaşkınlıkla sana bakarken, yüzüme daha çok eğilmeden önce söylediğin son şey fısıldayarak, "Bu bir sorun değil, hem de hiç değil," demen olmuştu.

Dudaklarını benimkilerin üstünde hissettiğim ilk an donup kalmıştım, sanki ilk öpücüğünü alan ergen bir velettim. Ne seni itmiş ne de öpücüğüne karşılık vermiştim. Dudakların, nefesin, elin tüm dikkatimi dağıtmış kendimi bambaşka bir yerdeymişim gibi hissetmiştim. Kendimi geldiğim an ise yapmak istediğim şey korkuyla seni itmek olsa da vücudum tam aksini yaparak kendini sana daha da yaklaştırmış, kollarımı boynuna dolamış ve seni dudaklarıma daha çok çekmişti. Öpücüğe doğru daha çok eğildim. Dilini alt dudağımda hissettiğimde dudaklarımı aralayarak içeriye girmesine izin verdim. Öpüşmemiz sesli, aç ve sertti. Beni hiç bırakmayacakmışçasına öpüyor ve tutuyordun. Boğazımdan kaçan incelemeye bile mani olamadım. Artık o an artık tek istediğim şey seni öpmek ve sen tarafından öpülmekti. Artık gerçekten delirdiğime emindim. 

Öpüşmeyi bozmadan belimden tutarak beni kucağına doğru çektiğinde bacaklarım hemen kalçalarında birleşti. Bir süre sonra öpüşmeyi durdurmuş ama yüzünü yüzümden çekmemiştin. Nefes nefese birbirimize bakarken bu sefer başlatan taraf ben oldum. Bir elin boynumu tutmaya devam ederken diğer elin belimden ayrılarak kalçama indi. Yavaşça hem okşayıp hem de sıkarken parmaklarım boynundaki saçlarını çok sert olmamaya özen göstererek çekiyordu. Sanki aramızda patlamaya hazır olan bir volkan vardı. Uzun zamandır bu anı bekliyormuş gibi bizi birbirimize çekerek alev almamızı sağlıyordu. Beni daha çok kendine bastırırken o an rüyadan uyanmamış sağlayan belki de kalçamda hissettiğim sertlik ve benim durumumda ondan farklı olmamaya başlamasıydı. 

Kollarımı boynundan çekerek göğsüne yerleştirdiğimde önce varla yok arası bir güçlü geriye itmeye çalıştım. Bir tarafım devam etmek isterken mantıklı tarafım sonlandırmaya çalışıyordu. Tabii hareketimden niyetimi anlamamıştın, aksine beni daha çok kendine çekerek öpücüğü derinleştiriyordun. Alt dudağımı dişleyip emmeye başladığında zorda olsa bu sefer daha sert bir hareketle geriye doğru itmeyi başardım. Birkaç saniye gözlerini kırpıştırarak kendine gelmeye çalıştın. Sanki benim gibi bir rüyadan uyanmaya çalışıyordun. Gözlerindeki oluşmuş siyahlık tüm ruhumu titretirken dışarıdan nasıl gözüktüğüme, gözüktüğümüze dair hiçbir fikrim yoktu. 

"Ben... aslında... neden yaptığımı bilmiyorum."

Öpücüğü ben başlatmıştım değil mi? Yoksa o mu? Bu bile aklımdan tamamen silinmişti. Ama sanki açıklama yapması gereken benmişim gibi hissetmiştim. Kalbim her an fazla heyecandan patlayacakmış gibi sıkışırken yüzünü tekrar bana doğru yaklaştırdın. Öpmedin ya da dokunmadın. Sadece nefesini yüzümde hissedecek kadar yaklaşmış ve gözlerini gözlerime dikmiştin. O kadar yakındın ki dikkatli bakınca göz bebeğinde kendimi görebilirdim. 

"Artık dost olmadığımızı ısrar etmezsin değil mi?" sessiz bir şekilde sordun. Dudağın bir kenarı haylaz bir sırıtmayla yukarıya kalkmış, gözlerin daha da parlamıştı. Görülmesi zevkli bir manzaraydı. Kendimi tutamayarak gülmeye başladığımda beni bir süre gülümseyerek izledin, sonra elini tekrar boynuma atarak kendine çektin. Dudakların dudaklarımda artık tanıdık izlerini oluştururken bu sefer oldukça keyifliydim. Hiçbir şey umurumda değilmiş gibi bir sarhoşluk vardı üstümde. O geceden itibaren uzun bir süre ayık gezmememin büyük nedeni de buydu belki.


	13. Chapter 13

Aramızdaki her şeyin değiştiğini söyleseydim, bu büyük bir yalan olurdu her halde. Denize taş atmak sadece suyun dalgalanmasına neden olur ve hemen ardından da batmasıyla sonuç bulurdu. Ben denize sadece bir taş atmıştım, beklediğimden daha fazla dalgaya sebep olsa da batmaktan başka çaresi de yoktu. Hala ofisine gidiyor ve terapi adı altında olmayan seanslarımızı gerçekleştirmeye devam ediyorduk. Birbirimize kullandığımız dil hala aynı olduğu gibi içten kapılarını da bana örtmeye devam ediyordun. Duvarların arkasındaki seni görmemi engellemek için sarf ettiği bu çaba merakımı kamçılamaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu. Amacın da zaten buydu.

Ama dalganın bazı değiştirdiği şeyler de suların üstünde durmaya devam ediyordu. Bedenlerimiz; birbirlerini tanımaya çalışıyor, rahatlıyor ve tanıdık sıcaklığı hissediyordu. 

Bu konuyu sözlere dökmemiş, konuşmaya gerek duymamıştık. Senin için her şey çok normal görünüyordu. İşin garibi benim için de öyleydi. Uzun zaman sonra kendimi rahatlamış hissetmiş olmam diğer tüm şeyleri sorgulamamı engelliyor, kendimi bu duygunun esiri olmamı sağlıyordu. Kâbuslarım da, cinayetleri çözdükten sonra, düşüncelerimin arasında kaybolurken dikkatimi başka yerlere çekecek bir şeye ihtiyacım olduğunu yeni fark ediyordum. Sen, benim dikkatimi tüm bunlardan çekmeyi başaran tek şeydin. Bunun hemen son bulmasını istemem ya da bozmam için deli olmam gerekirdi. 

Parmakların saçlarımla oynarken çıplak göğsüne daha çok sokuldum. Bir süredir devam eden aramızdaki sessizliğe odaya yayılan kısık sesli müzik eşlik ediyordu. Huzurlu bir ortamdı, neredeyse düşüncelerimi duyamayacak kadar. Neredeyse. 

"Beyninde kişinin fikirlerini değiştirip anomali olan birisinin profilini nasıl çıkarırsın?"

Bakışlarını saçımdan bana doğru indirdiğini hissettiğimde ben de yüzümü göğsünden hafifçe kaldırarak sana baktım. Gözlerini kısmış bir süre sorum üzerine düşünmüştün. Yüzün daha önce hiç görmediğim kadar yumuşak ve gevşemiş görünüyordu. Aynı ifadenin bende de olduğuna eminim. O an birbirimizi yansıtıyorduk. 

"Bir tümör kesinlikle beyin fonksiyonunu etkileyebilir, gerçekçi halüsinasyonlara da sebep olabilir. Ama bu cenneti yaratmaya iten şey öleceğini bilmesi."

Yeni peşine düştüğümüz katil, onları nasıl seçtiğine dair şu an bir fikrim yok, kurbanlarını öldürüyor ve sırtlarında ki etlerini çıkartarak melek kanatları yapıyordu. Şimdiden telefonlar hiç susmayacakmış gibi çalmaya başlamıştı. Kaşlarımı kaldırarak, "Tanrı'yı yenemezsen, Tanrı ol mu diyorsun?" diye sordum. Dudakları düz bir çizgi haline almışken az önce saçımla oynayan eli şimdi önüme düşen saç uçlarımı kulağımın arkasına iteliyor ve orada sabit kalmalarını sağlıyordu. "Adamın korktuğunu söylemiştin."

Yüzümü hafifçe iki yana salladım. "Kendini terk edilmiş hissediyor." Yalnız olduğunu ve bu yalnızlıktan hiç hoşlanmadığını; o kanatları yaparken ki hiç üşenmeden, yakalanmayı umursamadan uğraşmasından anlayabiliyordum. 

Derin bir nefes alıp verdin ve avucunu yanağıma yasladın. Aramızdaki bu şeyin bu kadar hızlı ve kolay olmasından ikimiz de çok memnunduk. Belki de korkmam gerekiyordu. Belki de korkman gerekiyordu. Ama ikimiz için de bu vazgeçemeyecek kadar hissettiğimiz güven duygusunu bir kenara atmak kolay değildi. "Sen hiç terk edilmiş hissettin mi Sehun?" Sesin boğuk, dudakların kırmızıydı. Ağzından çıkanlar kulağıma bir ninniymiş gibi gelirken beni mayıştırıyor ve her an uyumaya hazır bir bebekmişim gibi hissettiriyordu. Sorduğun soru dudaklarımda küçük bir gülümsemeye sebep olurken, "Terk edilme hissi için beklenti gerekir," dedim. Şimdiye kadar kimse için bir beklentiye girmemiştim çünkü sonunun nasıl biteceği belli olan bir film gibiydi bu. Tahminlerin her zaman doğru çıkar ama yine de her seferinde filmin seni şaşırtacağını umarsın. Ve her seferinde filmin senaryosunun ve yönetmeninin ne kadar boktan olduğunu unutuverirsin. 

"Park Chanyeol'dan ve diğer çalışma arkadaşlarından beklentilerin nelerdi?" 

Omuzlarımı yukarıya kaldırıp indirdim. "Chanyeol beni terk etmedi." 

Cevabıma karşın tek kaşın havaya kalkmıştı. "Fark edilebilir biçimde değil, belki Tanrı'nın yarattıklarını terk etmesi gibi. Seni terk etmediğini söylüyorsun ama aynı zamanda kendini gecenin bir yarısı yolda dolanırken buluyorsun."

"Pekala, bu ilginç olmalı." Kollarımı göğsüne koyarak çeneme dayanıklılık sağladım ve tamamen sana dönerek tüm ağırlığımı verdim. "Lütfen doktor devam edin." Sesimde ve yüzümde eğlenir bir ifade vardı. Bu senin de hoşuna gitmiş olsa gerek dudağın kenarı hafifçe yukarıya kalktı.

"Chanyeol seni fazla etkileyecek şeylerden koruyacağına söz verdi, yine de yaşadıklarının çözümünü bulman için seni tek başına bırakıyor."

İki kaşımı birden kaldırmadan önce, "Beni Chanyeol'dan uzaklaştırmaya mı çalışıyorsun?" diye sorduğumda omzunu silktin. "Davana yardımcı olmaya çalışıyorum."

Gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi tutarken söylendim: "O zaman onu nasıl yakalayacağımı anlamama yardım et." 

Gülümsemeye devam ederken başka bir şey söylemedin. Onun yerine ellerini çıplak belime atıp beni yukarıya kaldırırken yüzümü yüzünün hizasına getirdin ve dudaklarımı dudaklarıyla yakaladın. Dişlerimiz birbirine çarparken bunu umursamadın. Sana kolaylık sağlayarak ağzımı açarken dilin vakit kaybetmeden ağzımın içini yalamaya başlamıştı bile. Tamamen üstüne çıkarken aramızdaki örtü yavaşça yataktan kayarak yere düştü. Sanki dakikalar önce birbirimizin nefesini içimize çekmemişiz gibi tekrardan bunun için mücadele ediyorduk. Sıcak ve büyük elin vücudumun her yerinde tekrardan hissetmek düşüncelerimi yine kısa süreliğine uzaklaştırırken, kalçalarını bana bastırarak belli bir ritim de oynatmaya başlatmıştın. Boğazımdan boğuk bir inleme kaçarken dudakların dudaklarımdan ayrıldı ve boynuma doğru indi. Öpücüklerin kendine bir yol çizerken gözlerimi kapatmıştım. Islak öpücükler ve canımı yakmadan yaptığın ısırmalar bir süre sonra durduğunda hissettiğim boşluk hissiyle gözlerimi açarak boynuma baktım. Burnun boynum ile omzum arasındaki yerde duraksamıştı. Nefesini içine çekerken normalde bu hareketin seksi olması gerekirdi ama kaşlarını çatmış ve buradan gördüğüm kadarıyla yüzünün yarısının kasılmış olması benim de duraksamamı sağladı. Kafa karışıklığıyla "Az önce beni mi kokladın?" diye sordum.

Boynumdan uzaklaştığında itiraz dolu bir inilti çıkarmamak için alt dudağımı ısırmak zorunda kalmıştım. "Kaçınması zor bir şey. Cidden seni daha iyi bir tıraş losyonu ile tanıştırmam gerekiyor," dedin. Sesini parlak çıkarmaya çalışsan da zorlama olduğu çok dikkatli dinleyince belli oluyordu. Nasıl davranmam gerektiğini o an bilemedim. Kendimi koklamaya çalıştığımda bana kötü bir koku gelmemişti. Sadece hafif ter ve seks kokuyordum. Ve birazda senin kokun üstüme sinmişti. "Her alışverişe gittiğimde bunu alıp duruyorum işte." Çok önemsiz bir ayrıntıymış gibi söylemeye çalıştım. Tekrar aynı şekilde duraksadığında bakışlarını benimkilere sabitledin. Sanki gözlerinle konuşmaya çalışıyor ve tüm düşüncelerini bilmemi deli gibi istiyormuş gibi bakıyordun. 

Dilinle dudağını ıslatıp boğazını temizledin. "Baş ağrıların son zamanlarda daha kötü, daha sık oldu mu?"

Aramızdaki cinsel gerginlik yavaşça kaybolurken kaşlarımı çattım. Bir an da neden bu konuya geri dönmüştük ki? Ben bunları düşünmek yerine senin dudaklarını ve vücudunu tercih ederdim. Senin de böyle hissettiğine eminken bu ısrarcılığın nereden gelmişti? Yüzün gergin ve ciddiydi. İstemesem de buna cevap vermem gerektiğini biliyordum. "Evet."

Tekrar suratımı bir süre daha izledikten sonra benim de gergin olmaya başladığımı hissettiğinde gülümsedin. Bu sefer ki daha doğaldı. Dudaklarıma hızlı bir öpücük bıraktın ve bedenini tekrar bedenime bastırırken elini aşağılara doğru indirmeden önce son kez, "Ben olsam tıraş losyonunu değiştirirdim," dedin. Ondan sonra dudaklarımız yerine vücudumuzun konuşmasını tercih etmiştik. Bu garip an hakkında bir daha düşünmeye gerek duymadım. 

##

Katilin izini sürmemizden tam 4 gün sonra, her seferinde onu biraz daha köşeye sıkıştırmıştık, denizde bir ceset bulunduğuna dair bir ihbar aldık. Kim olduğunu bildiğim için tüm ekip yerine önce sadece Chanyeol ve ben gitmeye karar vermiştik. Etrafı büyük kayalıklarla ve ormanla kaplı olan denize geldiğimizde ise tahminlerim doğru çıkmıştı. Bu kış aylarda kimse denize gelmezdi ama şansa bir grup genç kamp yapmaya geldiklerinde karaya vurmuş cesedi fark etmişlerdi. Kaç gündür aradığımız katil kendini kayalıkların birinden atarak hayatına son vermişti. Soğuktan dolayı morarmış suratına bakarken bir an için görüntüler gidip geri geldi. Gözlüklerimin altından gözlerimi kısarken cebimden çıkardığım aspirini susuz bir şekilde ağzıma atıp yuttum. Kendi sonunu hayali kanatlarıyla uçmayı deneyerek getirmişti. 

"Senin işine ne kadar daha yarayabilirim bilmiyorum Chanyeol," dediğimde soğuktan sesim hafif titrek çıkmıştı. Ellerimi cebime sokup cesede bakmaya devam ederken arkamdan yaklaştığını duydum. 

"Gerçekten mi?" Sesi hafif şaşkındı. "Çünkü buradan bakılınca bu işte gayet iyi görünüyorsun."

Cevap vermediğimde tam yanımda durdu. Bakışları cesette birkaç saniye gezip bana döndüğünde suratında saf merakın izleri vardı. Dudak çizgileri düzleşmiş, soğuktan burnu benim gibi kızarmışken yine de soğuğu hiç hissetmiyormuş gibi sapasağlam duruyordu. "Senin benimle konuşman için ne yapabilirim?" diye sordu yorgunlukla. 

Omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim. Katilin suratındaki ölmeden önce yaşadığı ikilemleri, acıların her bir parçasını kaydederken başımın ağrısının gittikçe arttığını hissediyordum. "Aramak benim için git gide zor olmaya başlıyor." 

"Kimse senden tek başına aramanı istemiyor zaten."

Kaşlarımı çatarak Chanyeol'a döndüm. "Ama tek başıma arıyorum! Ve sen de bu arayışın bana ne yaptığını biliyorsun."

Aramızdaki bazı şeylerin o an değiştiğini ve koptuğunu hissettim. Biz farkında olmadan bir başkası bizi ayırıyor ve biz de buna izin veriyorduk.   
"Aramadığında neler olduğunu sen de ben de biliyoruz," dedi aynı sertlikle cevap vererek. Benim için en iyi şeyin hiç şüphesiz bu işin içinde olmak olduğunu düşünüyordu. 

Sanki yılların yorgunluğu üst üste birikmiş ve ben artık onları taşıyamıyormuşum gibi omuzlarım çökerken, "Arama yapabilirim ama düşünme kısmında resmen tıkanıyorum," dedim yarı dürüst bir şekilde. Buna rağmen beni anlamamakta ısrarcıydı. Bu çok normal bir şeymiş gibi, "Bununla ilgisi ne peki?" diye geri sordu.

"Bununla alakalı değil. Hepsiyle alakalı." Ellerimle saçlarımı sinirle karıştırdım. Bunu bir başkasına açıklamak her zaman en zor kısımdı. Kimse Kai gibi anlamayacak, dinlemek istemeyecekti.

Artık Chanyeol da sinirlenmeye başlamış, yüzü soğuktan değil bir başka nedenden dolayı kızarmıştı. "Ders vermeye geri dönmek mi istiyorsun? Bu haberleri Kim Jongdae'nin sitesinden mi okumak istiyorsun?" Hayal kırıklığı ve daha birçok duygu bir anda yüzüne yansırken suratımı buruşturdum. 

"Hayır, istemiyorum. Ama belki de bunu yapmalıyım. Bu yaptığım şey bana zarar veriyor."

Chanyeol bir adım daha atarak yüzünü yüzüme yaklaştırdı. Bu bakışı tanıyordum. Bu bakışı yakaladığı katillere atarken çok yakından şahit olmuştum. Şimdi bu bakışın hedefi olmak kabul etmek zor olsa da kalbimi kırmıştı. Ama biliyordum ki şu an ben de onun kalbini kırıyordum.

"Ben senin baban değilim Sehun," dedi. Her bir kelime dişlerinin arasından bastıra batıra çıkıyordu. "Senin dostunum ve sana ne yapman gerektiğini söylemeyeceğim."

Ağzımdan kesinlikle mutluluktan olmayan bir gülme sesi çıktı. "Tam olarak öyle bir şey yapacakmışsın gibi görünüyor."

Cesedi taşımaya başlayan görevliler aramızdaki gerginliğin farkında olarak soru sormak için bile yanımıza yaklaşmamıştı. Chanyeol sinirlendiğinde gerçekten korkunç görünürdü. Her şeyin planladığı gibi gitmesi konusunda aşırı titizdi ve planlarını bozan herkesi düşmanı olarak görürdü. Belki de bu kadar başarılı olması da bu yüzdendi. Herkesi tek bir anda silebildiği için. 

Kişisel alanımdan birkaç adımla geriye giderek çıktığında, bakışlarını benden çekerek cesedi götüren görevliler üzerinde gezdirdi. "Sınıfına geri dönersen..." diye başladığında duraksamış ve boğazını temizlemişti. "... önleyebileceğin cinayetler olmaya başladığında bu sınıfını da sonsuza dek huysuz kılacak. Artık sevilen ve saygı duyulan bir hoca olmayacaksın."

"Belki. Belki de kayık iskelesinde motorcu olarak başka bir iş bulurum."

Göz ucuyla bana bakıp ne kadar ciddi olduğumu fark ettiğinde derin bir nefes bıraktı. Soğuktan dolayı ağzından dışarıya doğru küçük bir buhar oluşurken son kez bana baktı ve diğerlerinin yanına katılmadan önce meydan okuyarak konuştu: "Bırakmak mı istiyorsun? Bırak o zaman."

Arkasında kalarak uzaklaşmasını izledim. Ne kadar bırakmak istersem isteyim, ne kadar bunun için kararlı olursam olayım, aslında ikimiz de biliyorduk ki günün sonunda sahibine geri dönen sadık bir köpek gibi yine ona yardıma gidecektim. Bunun için çok sonra ikimiz de pişman olsak da artık geri dönüşü yoktu.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Bir gölgen var mı? Seni daha yalnız hissettiren, dostun olarak gördüğün bir gölge."_

##

"Umm..."

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak yanında dikilen Yixing'e baktığımda kafası biraz karışmış görünüyordu. Sorup sormama arasında debelendiği saniyeler içinde benim bıkkın ifademi fark etmiş olacak ki, gülümsemeye çalışarak bana baktı. "Sehun senle yakın olduğumuzu biliyorsun, değil mi?"

"Hayır, bilmiyorum."

"Hadi ama! O kadar otopsi randevularımız var, bu bizi otomatik olarak yakın yapar."

Cevap vermeyip yüzüne boş boş baktığımda, elini masaya dayayarak biraz daha bana yaklaştı. Omzumun üstünden kısaca arkama göz gezdirip geri bana döndüğünde, "Sen ve Dr.Kim... ikinizin arasında bir şey mi var?" diye sordu sesini biraz daha kısarak. Gözlerimi büyütmemle yüzündeki gülümsemesi aynı oranda artmıştı. Bakışlarımı kaçırarak masada duran dosyalara baktım. Boğazımı temizledim. "Bu nereden çıktı?"

Masum görünmeye özen göstererek omuzlarını kaldırıp indirmişti. "Sadece bir içgüdü."

Burnumdan derin bir nefes verdim ve Yixing'in az önce omzumdan baktığı tarafa kısa bir bakış attım. Kai ve Chanyeol camın arkasında derin bir sohbetin içindeymişler gibi görünüyordu. Chanyeol'un yüzündeki ifade sertken Kai her zaman ki gibi rahat ve tamamen boş, beyaz bir sayfayı andırıyordu. Karşısındakinin o boş ve beyaz sayfaya istediğini çizmesini, kendi renkleriyle doldurmasını, kendi görmek istediği şeyin önünde canlanmasına izin veriyordu. Karşı taraf bunun farkında değildi. Chanyeol kaşlarını çatmayı bırakmış ve ceketinin altından belli olan gerilmiş kaslarını oynatarak kendini rahatlatmaya çalışırken, Kai hafifçe gülümseyerek elini Chanyeol'un omzuna koydu ve dostça ovaladı.

Bakışlarım düşündüğümden daha uzun onların üstünde durduğunda gözlüğümü düzelterek Yixing'e geri döndüm. Aynı eğlenir ifadeyle bana bakmaya devam ediyordu. "Dost olmaya çalışıyoruz o kadar," dedim. Sadece dost olma çabamız belki diğerlerinden farklı bir şekilde işliyor olabilirdi.

"Dost?"

"Kesinlikle."

Sanki aklından başka şeyler geçiyormuş gibi tekrar gülümsediğinde Kai ile dışarıdan nasıl gözüktüğümüzü merak ettim. Normal görünmüyor muyduk? Her zaman ki gibi birbirimizi karşılıyor ve laf sokmuyor muyduk?

Yixing ameliyat eldivenleri giymeye başlarken, "Sen öyle diyorsan öyle olsun," dedi ama bunu söylerken bile sesinde hafif bir alaycılık vardı. Kaşlarımı çattım ve gözlüğümün altından bakışlarımı kaçırarak Yixing ile göz teması kurmamaya özen gösterdim. "Dediğim gibi başka bir şey yok."

Masadaki dosyaları elime alıp cesede doğru yaklaşırken bir an için duraksadım. Dolaplardan gelen sesle dikkatim o yöne kaymıştı. Sesler gittikçe artarken dolap kapaklarından dışarıya taşan sularla beraber nefesim kesildi. Gözlerimi sertçe ovup tekrar açtığımda saniyeler önce duyduğum ve gördüğüm şeyler yok olmuştu.

"....... ve dediğim gibi adamın kalbi çıkarılmış. Test sonuçlarının gelmesini bekliyoruz."

Kendimi düzenli nefes almaya zorladım. Bu yeni bir şey değildi. Kendimi çabuk toparlamayı ve telaş yapmamayı öğrenmiştim. Fakat Yixing'in sesi kulağımda yankılansa bile söylediği her şey buğulu ve anlamsız geliyordu. Gözlerimi o dolaplardan çekemiyor ve Yixing'e dikkatimi veremiyordum. Alnımın tam ortasında yine aynı ağrı kendini göstermeye başladı. Titremeye başlayan elimle cebimden aspirin çıkartırken, omzuma dokunan el ile sıçrayarak elin sahibine döndüm. Yixing bu sefer dikkatimi yakalayabilmişti.

"İyi misin?" Tüm o eğlenir ifadenin yerine endişe yer alırken kaşlarımı çatarak başımla onayladım. Susuz bir şekilde ilacı dilimi yerleştirip hızla yuttuktan sonra bir kez daha başımı salladım. Bana inanmış gibi görünmese de bir şey söylememişti. Cesede otopsi yapmak için masanın iki tarafına geçtiğimizde ellerimde ki titreme hala geçmemişti. Kimsenin fark etmemesi için cebimde saklarken karşı tarafımda duran Yixing'e doğru hafifçe eğildim. Daha cesedi incelemeye başlamamıştı.

"Farklı görünüyor muyum?" Aptalca bir soruydu belki de ama dışarıdan, tarafsızca bunu cevaplayabilecek birine ihtiyacım vardı o an.

Yixing birkaç saniyelik yüzüme baktıktan sonra, "Yüzün fazla soluk görünüyor şu an," dedi ve elini neşteri almadan önce devam etti. "Ama genel olarak soruyorsan, sen zaten her zaman biraz farklı değil misin?"

Başımı onaylayarak salladım ama bakışlarım ister istemez arada dolaplara kaymaya devam etti. Yarım saat boyunca kendimi kapana kısılmış gibi hissettikten sonra otopsinin bitmesini beklemeden çıkmıştım. Alnım ve boynumun arkası soğumuş terlerle kaplıydı. Koridordan geçerken birkaç yüzün bana attığı tuhaf bakışları umursamadan adımlarımı hızlandırdım. Dış kapıya doğru geldiğimde ismimin seslenilmesiyle duraksamak zorunda kalmasaydım saniyeler içinde özgürlüğüme kavuşmuş olacaktım. Eğer bana seslenen başka biri olsaydı duymamalıktan gelerek yoluma bakardım ama ayaklarım sesin sahibine itaat etmeyi tercih etmişti.

Bana yaklaştığında yüzünde diğerlerine gösterdiğin nazik gülümsemeden biraz daha gerçekçi olan bir ifade hâkimdi. "Ben de tam seni arıyordum..." Yüzüme baktığında cümlen yarım kalmıştı. Gözlerindeki siyahlıklar da gezinen donuk, boş ifade aynaya bakmışım gibi hissettirmişti. Dudaklarını açtığında başımla dışarıya işaret ettim. Burada bir saniye bile daha fazla durmak istemiyordum. Cevap beklemeden, arkamdan geleceğini bilerek, ağır camdan kapıyı açtım ve kendimi dışarıya attım. Kış ayların sonuna gelmiş olsak bile havada en ufak bir sıcaklıma dahi yoktu. Aksine herkes daha fazla kalın giyinmeye başlamıştı. Yerdeki karlar eriyerek etrafı göle çevirirken, botlarımdan çıkan su sıçrama sesleriyle en yakın kuru banka yürüdüm. Sanki içimde bir şeyler alev alıyor ve beni terletmeye devam ediyordu. Dışarıdaki soğuğu bile hissetmiyordum. Elim hala cebimde durmaya devam ederken yeni bir aspirin daha içmek istesem de kendimi frenledim. Gün içinde fazla doz aldığım için bir de zehirlenme tehlikesi geçirmek ve bu yüzden insanların acıma bakışlarına maruz kalmak istemiyordum.

Yanıma oturduğunda bana doğru dönmüş ve yarı meraklı yarı endişeli gözlerini dikmiştin. Benim gözlerim ise o an boynunda asılı duran süt kahvesi atkıda takılı kaldı. İçimde büyüyen yüzümü oraya gömme ve diğer her şeyden saklanma isteğini bastırmak zor olmuştu.

"Halüsinasyonlar gün içinde daha sık belirmeye başladı." Etrafta kimse olmamasına rağmen yine de sesimi alçak düzeyde tutuyordum her ihtimale karşı. "Bazen diyorum ki, bu gerçek değil o yüzden sorun yok. Böyle anlarda kendine gelmem kolay oluyor ama bazen... Bazen o kadar gerçekçi oluyor ki kendime geldiğimde bile hala halüsinasyon görmeye devam ediyor muyum diye kendimi sorguluyorum."

"Aynı rüyaların gibi," dediğinde başımı yorgunca salladım. "Gördüğün halüsinasyonlar rüyaların gibi bağlantılı oluyor mu yoksa tamamen alakasız şeyler mi?"

Gözlerimi yumup birkaç saniye beklettikten sonra açarak sana baktım. Ne kadar yorgun olduğumu tüm çıplaklığıyla görmene izin vermiştim. "Alakalı olsa bile anlayabileceğimi zannetmiyorum."

"Beyin anlaşılması imkânsız bir organ. Senin fark etmediğin şeyleri fark eder ama yine de sana bile söylemez. Değişik bir mizacı var derdini anlatmak istediğinde."

Dışarıdaki trafiğin sesi gerçek dünyayı biraz daha hissetmemi sağlarken ellerimdeki titreme geçmiş, baş ağrım eskisine oranla daha az bana karşı çıkmaya başlamıştı. Artık daha çok kendim gibi hissetmeye başladığımda gülümsemeye çalışarak, "Bu gece bana gelmek ister misin?" diye sordum. Daha önce seni evime hiç davet etmediğimi şimdi fark ediyordum.

Duraksayarak bana baktığında senin de o an duyguların kısa bir an için bile olsa çıplak bir şekilde görünmüştü. Gözlerini kıpmadan bana dikkatlice bakarken, "Çok isterim Sehun," dedin.

"O zaman buradan birlikte ayrılırız istersen... Tabii işin yoksa."

"Başka bir işimin olmadığına eminim."

##

İnsanlarla dost olmayı uzun zaman önce bıraktığımdan artık tam olarak nasıl olunduğunu, izlenilmesi gereken tüm adımları unutmuştum. Yeni insanları artık sıcak karşılamıyor, elimdekilerle yetinmeyi yeğliyordum. Bana göre sen bu konuda daha iyi olmana rağmen, benimle birlikteyken hiç de öyle görünmüyordun. Sanki senin de daha önce hiç gerçek dostun olmamış gibi aynı gerginliği üstünde taşıyor ve birbirimize yeterince açık olamıyorduk. İkimizin de rahatladığı tek alanlar seans adı altında olmayan konuşmalarımız ve yataktı. Sanki ikisinde de hem kendimizi istediğimiz gibi açıyor hem de kendimizi tamamen saklıyorduk. Bu yüzden ki normal arkadaşlık adımlarını yapmak yerine sadece bu ikisini tercih ediyorduk. Karşı tarafa güvenmeye çalışırken aynı zamanda böylelikle kendimizi koruyabiliyorduk.

Ama bu gece farklı bir adıma geçmek istedim. Nasıl sonuçlanacağını bilmediğim ve isteyip istemediğimden bile emin olamadığım bu adım bizim için yeni bir kapı açacaktı. Bu yüzden seni evime çağırmıştım. Bunu yaparken kendi alanımda olmak istiyordum. Kapıyı açtığımda köpekler uzun süredir bunu bekliyormuş gibi hemen üstümüze saldırırken gülümseyerek şimdilik kısaca tüylerini okşadım. Sen benim yerime de onları daha uzun sevmek için tek dizinin üstüne çökmüştün. Köpeklerimle iyi anlaşmış olman benim için neden bu kadar önemli olduğunu anlamasam da, bu manzara hoşuma gitmişti.

Gergindin. Tanıdık olmayan, yabancı ortamlarda bulunmayı benim gibi sevmiyordun ama yine de yüzüne yerleştirdiğin rahat gülümsemeyle koltuğa oturmuş ve masaya koyduğum şarap kadehini eline almıştın. Hala tam olarak aklında ne yapacağımıza dair bir fikir olmadığına emindim. Köpeklerin mama ve su kaplarını doldurduktan sonra yanına kuruldum ve televizyonu açtım. Başını kaldırarak televizyona baktığında koyduğum filmin jeneriği başladı. O an yüzünde ki ifade görülmeye değerdi.

"Film mi izleyeceğiz?" diye sordun şaşkınca.

"Uzun zamandır isteyip de bir türlü izlemeye vakit bulamadığım bir film."

Sanki dünyanın en zor matematik sorusunu çözüyormuş gibi kaşların bir süre gözlerinin etrafını sarmış ve alnın kırışmış olsa da kendini koltukta rahat bir pozisyon ayarlamıştın. Sırtını koltuğa dayadın ve elindeki şarap kadehini dudağına yakın tutmaya devam ederek dikkatli bir şekilde filmi izlemeye başladın. Ben de benimkini alıp senin hareketlerini tekrar ederken içimden doğru karar verdiğimi söyleyip duruyordum. Ama bu yine de dişlerimi alt dudağıma geçirerek huzursuzluğumu açıkça belli etmeme engel değildi. Filmin ilk yarım saati aramızdaki derin sessizlikle, filmi anlamaya ve konsantre olmaya harcamıştık. Ondan sonrası ise daha kolay geçmişti. Film o kadar kötüydü ki, bu bizi karakterler konuşurken araya girerek müdahale etmeye başlamamızı sağlamıştı. Başrollerin ne kadar aptal olduğunu, polisin bir cinayeti çözmek için ne kadar yanlış yoldan gittiğini ve bunun ne kadar açık olduğu hakkında söyleniyorduk. Evet, filmden anlamadığım için polisiye, gizem kategorisinden gözüme takılan ilk filmi seçmiştim. Köpekler de yemeklerini bitirdikten sonra koltuğun önünde yerde, ayakuçlarımızda yatarak bize eşlik etmişti. Film her ne kadar kötü olsa da zaman sandığım kadar kötü geçmemişti.

"Sence katilin planı çözülemeyecek kadar zeki mi kurgulanmıştı yoksa baş komiser hiçbir şeyin farkında olmayacak kadar kör müydü?"

Makarna dolu tabakları masaya koyarken, "Hiçbiri," dedim. "Her iki tarafta aptalca kurgulandığı için ne polis; katilin planını erkenden çözdü, ne de katil; polisin ona yaklaştığını anlayamadı."

Yemek yerine çatalla makarnayı eşelerken buraya geldiğinden beri ilk kez bu kadar rahatlamış görünüyordun. Daha önce birlikte olduğumuz zaman ki gibi huzurluydun. Artık benim yanımda böyle hissettiğin için kendimle garip bir şekilde gurur duyuyordum. Bugün polis merkezinde sergilediğin maskeyi çıkartmış ve yerine daha saydamını takmıştın. Senden tamamen çıkartmanı zaten bekleyemezdim, bunu ben bile yapmazken. Alt dudağını dilinle ıslatıp, "Sen katilin yerinde olsaydın nasıl davranırdın?" diye sorduğunda sesinde ufak bir meydan okuma vardı.

Dudağımın sağ köşesi hafif bir kavisle yukarıya kalktı. "Peki, sen katilin yerinde olsaydın nasıl davranırdın?" Sadece saniyelik bile olsa seni katil olarak düşünmek hem çok tuhaf hem de bir o kadar normal gelmişti. Ama sen bu sefer cevap vermemeyi seçtin. Başlattığın meydan okumayı bu sefer kaybetmemeye kararlıydın. İç çekerek yemeğe dokunmadan kollarımı göğsümde kavuşturdum.

"Öldürdüğüm kurbanların üstünde aynı izleri bırakmazdım."

"Hepsini aynı katilin yaptığını düşünmelerini engellerdin."

"Böylece bulunması daha zor olurdu."

"Aradığınız kopyacı katil gibi?"

Alaylı bir şekilde gülerek başımı iki yana salladım. "O da son cinayetinde her zeki psikopat katilin düştüğü hataya düştü ama."

Anlamadığını belli ederek bana baktığında kaşlarımı hava kaldırarak, "İlgi ve seyirci istedi," dedim basitçe. Herkesin bir zayıf noktası vardı. Bir şeyde ne kadar iyi olduğunu düşünüyorsan mutlaka bu yeteneğini herkesle paylaşmak istersin. Bir süre sonra bu da yeterli olmaz, sadece yeteneğin de değil kendin de de tüm ilgiyi toplamayı düşlersin. Özellikle de işin ucunda birisi varsa.

Sonunda çatalını makarnaya batırıp ağzını götürdün ve yavaşça çiğnerken gözlerin gözlerime kilitlendi. "Dün terapistimle bir randevum vardı." Siyahların benim kahvelerimin üstünde gezinirken o an anlamadığım bir bağ kuruyordu kendince.

"Bir terapistin mi var? Ne zamandır?"

"Psikiyatrist olmaya karar verdiğim günden beri."

Aslında buna şaşırmamam gerekirdi. Girdiğin her işte, önemli olup olmasın, onun en ince ayrıntısına kadar içine girecek bir adamdın. Dudaklarımı birbirine bastırarak devam etmeni beklediğim de bu sefer makarna yerine tekrar şarap kadehine yöneldin. Kapağını açıp dökmeden önce, "Beni 'kişilik kostümü giyen bir hasta' olarak görüyor," dedin. Önce benim kadehimi doldurup uzattığında ise, "ilginç bir tabirmiş," dedim ben de. Gülümseyerek başını salladın.

"Yalnız hissediyor olabileceğimi söyledi. Bu bana garip geldi çünkü arkadaşlarım var ve arkadaşlık kurmak için fırsatlarım. Ama ona göre ben hala yalnızdım. Hiçbirini kendime açmıyormuşum. Kişilik kostümümü giyerek onlara görmek istedikleri 'beni' karşılarına çıkarıyormuşum."

"Peki sen..." Şaraptan bir yudum alarak dudaklarımı ıslattım. "....sen bu konuda ne düşünüyorsun?"

Önce omuzlarını silktin ardından ise masaya eğilerek bana her zaman ki o 'birazdan çok ciddi bir şey söyleyeceğim' bakışını attın. "Önce saçmalık olarak gördüm." Yüzünü hafifçe yan yatırdığın için daha kısa olan saçların dağınık bir şekilde yüzüne düşmüş ve seni olduğundan çok daha genç göstermişti. "Ama sonra evde uzanırken düşününce doğru olduğunu fark ettim. Bu dünyada yanında kendim gibi hissettiğim hiç kimse yoktu. Bir kişi hariç."

Ona 'o kişi kim?' diye sormadım. Film izleyeceğiz diye lambaları kapatarak loş ışıkta durmayı tercih ettiğimiz ve film bitmesine rağmen lambaları geri açmadığımız bu ortamda daha da belli olan ışıldayan gözleri bana gereken cevabı veriyordu.

'Ben ile ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?' diye sormak yerine "O kişiyle ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun?" diye sordum ben de. Bu sorunun cevabı benim için ne kadar önemliyse senin için de o kadar önemliydi.

Gözlerini kısarak gülümsemiş ve kadehteki son şarabı yudumlamadan önce, "Daha kesin bir karar vermedim ama şimdilik yanımda tutmayı düşünüyorum," demiştin.

Benden istediğin an vazgeçebileceğini emin miydin yoksa öyle düşünmek istediğin için öyleymiş gibi mi davranıyordun? Cevap ne olursa olsun şu an önemli değildi. Zamanı geldiğinde ikisinden birini seçmek zorunda kalacak olan hem sen hem de ben olacaktım. Birlikte geçtiğimiz yollar gittikçe artmaya başlamıştı.


	15. Chapter 15

Bir bacağını diğer bacağının üstüne attığında siyah kumaş pantolonu bu hareketle beraber gerilerek kırışmıştı. Kendini arkaya doğru yasladı ve karşısında duran hastasını dikkatli bir şekilde dinlemeye devam etti. Her ne kadar ilgisini kaybetmiş, çok sıkıcı bir konuşmanın ortasında olsa da o iyi bir doktordu. Hastalarına asla kişisel duygularını belli etmezdi. Tabii bu, Arthur -yeni hastası- için biraz farklı bir durumdu. Son yirmi dakikadır çok sevdiği peynirini anlatmayı bıraktığında yüzünde derin bir keder oluşmuş ve "Tobias süt ürünlerini sevmiyor ama," demişti. Bugün için anlattığı her konuyu bir şekilde 'en yakın arkadaşı' Tobias'a bağlaması 3.kez oluyordu.

Kai artık uzatmanın bir faydası olmadığını anladığında düz bir suratla, "Tobias'ı cinsel açıdan arzuluyor musun?" diye sordu. Bir yandan da elindeki küçük deftere not almak için hazır ol da bekliyordu. Sorduğu soruyla beraber orta yaşlardaki adamın yüzünün donmasını ve hemen telaşla kendini toparlama çabasını sakin bir ifadeyle izlemeye devam etti. Arthur gerginlikle elini hafif uzamış sakallarında gezdirmişti. 

"Hayır... biz öyle değiliz, ben öyle değilim!" 

Kai'nin ortaya attığı bu varsayım hakkında şimdilik inkâr içinde olsa da, Kai onun birkaç seans sonra gerçeği anlatmak zorunda kalacağını biliyordu. Her hastanın klasik bazı şeyleri kendine saklama çabasıydı bu. Sanki buraya her şeyi konuşmak için gelmemiş gibi davranmayı seviyorlardı. Şimdilik onu daha fazla zor durumda bırakmamak için küçük sahte bir gülümseme yolladı ve asıl ciddi konu üzerinden devam etmeyi seçti. 

"O senin en yakın arkadaşın ama sen onun için öyle değilsin."

Arthur zamanını Tobias ile geçirmek için her şeyden vazgeçtiğini anlatırken, Tobias'ın her seferinde başkalarını ona tercih ettiğinden de yakınıp duruyordu. Kai tanışmadığı bu adamın ne yapmaya çalıştığını hemen anlamışken Arthur'un bunu görmemeyi tercih etmesini saçmalık bulmuş olsa da, bunun ağzından çıkmasına izin veremeyeceği için içinde tutmaya devam etti. Eğer psikiyatristler her düşündüklerini söyleselerdi şimdiye kadar hepsi işsiz kalmış olurdu. 

Adam oturduğu koltukta rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandı. Yüzüne karşı büyük ihtimal ilk kez söylenmiş bu doğruyu hazmetmeye çalışıyordu. "Böyle söyleyince kulağa daha da üzücü geldi."

Onu onaylamadı, elindeki deftere birkaç şey daha karalayarak, "Yalnız olduğun için sık sık endişeleniyor musun?" diye sordu bu sefer. Arthur'un ciddi bir yalnızlık sorunu vardı. Herkesle yakın olmaya çalışıyor ama tek bir kişiye bağlı olduğu için diğer herkesi farkında olmadan siliyordu. Her seferinde 'bu sefer yapacağım, onu merkeze koymayacağım' dese de günün sonunda kendini onun yanında bulmaktan alıkoyamıyordu. Adamın en büyük problemi de buydu. Etrafında ya gerçekten hiç kimse yoktu ya da aklına Tobias'dan başkası gelmediği için hiç kimsenin olmadığını zannediyordu. 

Arthur sonunda biraz daha rahatlamış ve kendini artık Kai'ye karşı daha açmış görünerek onun gibi koltuğa yaslandı. Farkında olmadan birbirine bağladığını parmakları çözerken derin bir nefes içine çekti. "Canımın acıması beni endişelendiriyor. Yalnız olmak ise... can sıkıcı bir acıyı beraberinde getiriyor, değil mi?"

Ona yöneltilen bu soruyla Kai kaşlarını çattı. Arthur sanki o bundan anlarmış gibi sormuş olsa da Kai'nin bu duygudan haberi yoktu, anca kendini Arthur'un yerine koyarak tahmin edebilirdi. Rahatsız olmasını sağlayan bir his göğsünde karıncılaşmaya başladığında boğazını temizleyerek, "Belki" dedi. Belki bazı insanlar için yalnız kalmak dünyanın en korkunç şeyiydi. Bir kişinin bile onları anlamadığı bu dünyada bulunmak ve her gece tutmayacağı bir dileği defalarca, umutsuz bir şekilde dileyerek işkence görmekti. 

Kai daha önce böyle hissetmediği için elbette sadece tahmin edebilirdi. 

Seans süresi dolduğunda Arthur'u kapıya kadar geçirmek için onla yürüdüğünde, adam duraksayarak ona bakmış ve "Aslında ikimiz arkadaş olabiliriz," demişti. Esmer olan giydiği maskeyle adamın suratını öylece sessiz bir şekilde baktı. Arthur bu suskunluğu bir cevap olarak kabul etmemişti. Kapıdan çıkmak yerine tamamen Kai'ye dönerek yüzündeki o son çırpınışları gösteriyordu sanki. 

"İyi anlaşıyoruz. Beni anlıyorsun, senle sadece bu odada tıkalı kalmak istemiyorum... seninle konuşabilmek için sana para ödemek istemiyorum. Bence iyi arkadaş olabiliriz."

"Biz arkadaş değiliz ve olamayız Arthur. Sen benim hastamsın ve benle konuşurken rahatladığın için beni hep etrafında tutmak istiyorsun. Bu sağlıklı bir davranış değil."

"Ama olsaydık eğer... sence de iyi arkadaş olmaz mıyız?"

Kai gözlerini daraltarak ona baktığında Arthur başını sallayarak yüzünü eğdi. Kapıyı açarken, "Haklısın neden benle arkadaş olasın ki?" diye mırıldanmıştı sessizce. Dışarıdaki soğukluğun içeriye dolmasına izin vererek, çıkmadan önce de sözlerinin odada kalmasını sağlamıştı. "Benim gibi değilsin, etrafın sevdiğin arkadaşlarınla doludur."

Kai derin bir nefes aldığında odada artık yalnız kalmıştı. Koltuklardan birine oturdu ve son okuduğu kitabı eline alıp devam ederken zamanın geçmesini bekledi. Sessizlik kulaklarında yankılanırken yarım saatin ardından, masadaki saat sekiz buçuğu gösterdiğinde, kitabını sehpaya koyarak kapıya yürüdü. Yüzünde farkında olmadan oluşan gülümsemeyle kapıyı açtığında bekleme odasında karşılaştığı boşlukla duraksadı. Yüzündeki gülümseme solarken şimdi ise kaşlarını çatmıştı. Kapıyı geri kapattı ve masasının üzerindeki kalın siyah deftere yürüdü. İkinci sayfadaki yazan tarih ve saati doğruladığında masanın yanında dikilmeye devam etmişti. Sehun gelmemişti. İlk defa buluşma saatini atlamıştı. 

Bunu önemsememeye çalışarak sehpaya koyduğu kitabını geri aldı ve tekrar koltuğa oturdu. Kendini sayfalarda yazan kelimelere vermeye çalışsa da sessizlik büyük bir gürültüyle kulağında patlamaya devam ediyordu. Aklını bir türlü toparlayamıyor, kelimeleri anlamlandıramıyordu. Daha fazla dayanamayacağını anladığında kitabı bırakarak ayağa kalktı ve paltosunu üzerine geçirerek dışarıya çıktı. Nereye gitmesi gerektiğini biliyordu. Sehun'un şu an nerede olduğu hakkında varsayım yapmasına bile gerek yoktu. Çok fazla uzun sürmeden binadan içeriye girdiğinde onu gören birkaç kişiye başıyla selam vererek Sehun'un sınıfına doğru yürüdü. Onu sandalyede oturarak bulduğunda yüzünde silinen küçük gülümseme de böylece geri gelmişti. 

"Sehun?" Yeterince sesli bir şekilde seslenmesine rağmen Sehun masaya doğru bakmaya devam ediyordu. Attığı adımlarla ona biraz daha yaklaştığında gözlerinin açık ama tam olarak kendinde olmadığını fark etti. İsmini bir kez daha yüksek sesle söylediğinde genç olan titreyerek kendine gelmiş ve gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona bakmıştı. 

Sehun kaşlarının ortasını kırıştırarak ona baktığında yavaşça, "Saat kaç?" diye sordu. Sesi hafif boğuk çıkmış, gözleri ise yeni yeni etrafı görmeye başlıyormuş gibi bulunduğu yeri kontrol ediyordu.

Kai omzunu silkti. "Neredeyse dokuz."

Şimdi bir şeyler anlam ifade etmiş olacak ki cevapla beraber genç olan ayağa hızla kalktı. "Tanrım... özür dilerim fark etmedim." Yüzündeki ifadeden her zamanki buluşmalarını bilerek ekmediği ve geç kalmasından da pişman olduğu çok açıkça belli oluyordu. Kai nedeni bilmediği bir şekilde gördüğü görüntüyle memnun olarak rahatladı. "Özre gerek yok," dedi sanki orada Sehun'u göremeyince canı hiç sıkılmamış ve önemli değilmiş gibi. 

Sehun bir eliyle masaya tutundu. "Uyuyakalmış olmalıyım." Duraksayarak Kai'ye baktığında bir an için yüzünde tedirgin bir ifade akıp geçmişti. "Uykumda yürüyor muydun?" diye sorarken sesi öncekine göre daha zayıf çıkmıştı.

"Gözlerin açıktı ama kendinde değildin. Sadece oturuyordun."

Yine de bu cevap genç olanı yeterince tatmin etmemişti. Elleriyle yüzünü sertçe ovaladı. "Uyuyakalmış gibi hissettim. Uyumayı tamamen bırakmalıyım bu gidişle." Parmaklarını yüzünden çekerken gözlerini ona diktiğinde, sesini parlak bir tonda tutmaya çalışarak, "Kötü rüyalardan kaçmanın en iyi yolu bu gibi gözüküyor," diye söylendi. Ama sesi dışarıdan oldukça zorlama çıkmıştı.

Sehun gözlerini kaçırdığında Kai de odağını masadaki dağınıklığa ve son haftalarda ölen insanların fotoğraflarına çevirmiş, ona hak vererek başını sallamıştı. "Eh, kötü rüyalar görmenin sebebini tahmin etmek çok zor değil" dediğinde Sehun'un bakışlarını tekrar üstüne çekmeyi başarmıştı. Kahve irisleri ilgiyle onu süzerken Kai bunun neden bu kadar hoşuna gittiğine dair bir cevap arayışına girmedi, aynı diğerlerinde ki gibi.

"Bana bu fotoğraflarda ne gördüğünü anlatır mısın Doktor?"

Kai, artık çok doğal olduğu bir merak maskesini giyerek birkaç saniye hem fotoğrafa baktı hem de düşünüyormuş gibi gözlerini kıstı. "Kişinin, düşmanını ölüme göndermesi yaygın bir şey." Sehun'un istediği cevap bu olmadığı yüzündeki ifadeden belliydi. Ellerini ceplerine koyarak Kai'nin yanına doğru geldi ve onun gibi masaya eğilerek aynı fotoğrafa baktığında başını iki yana salladı. Sanki Kai'nin anlamadığını düşündüğü şeyi ve odak noktasını daha belirgin kırmaya çalışıyormuş gibiydi. Kai ona yanıldığını elbette söylemedi. 

"Bunlar onun düşmanı değil, oynadığı boğalar."

"Şiddetli doğalarına karşı ödülü."

Boğazından itiraz dolu bir ses çıkardığında, Kai bu sefer gülümseme istediğini bastırabilmişti. Sehun bakışlarını fotoğraflardan ayırarak arkasına döndü ve masaya yaslandı. Kai'ye attığı yan bakışıyla, "Şiddet konusunda sorunu olduğu söylenemez" demişti. "Onları kabul olmayan davranışları yüzünden ödüllendiriyor. Onları aşağılamak için de kesip parçalıyor. Halkın önünde küçük düşürmek için her şey."

"Organları çıkarıyor çünkü ona göre kurbanlar bu organları hak etmiyor."

"Evet, bir bakıma öyle."

Genç oğlanın geldiği nokta Kai'nin de ona geri bakmasını sağlamıştı bu sefer. Bir kez daha onu şaşırtmayarak bu katilin yakınına, düşünce tarzına inmeyi başarmıştı. Her ne kadar onu tanımadığını, hiç görmediğini düşünse de aynı zamanda onu çok zor uzun zamandır tanıyormuş gibi de konuşabiliyordu. Kai bu sefer sol yanında farklı bir şeyin battığını hissetti. Boğazında oluşan yumruğu yutkunmaya çalışarak yok etmek isterken, kendini Sehun'un açık olan bacaklarının arasına sığdırarak ellerini masaya dayadı. Sehun'un gözlerini kırpıştırarak ona bakarken oluşan sevimli görüntüyü içine çekip yüzünü iyice ona yaklaştırmış ve çok hafif bir şekilde dudaklarını dudaklarına değdirmişti. Küçük bir öpücük verip geri çekti, aralarındaki az mesafeden tam gözlerinin içine baktı. Sesinin boğuk çıkmasını umursamadan, "Bize geçelim mi?" diye sordu. Gözleri ve dudakları vaat ettiklerinin kısa bir özetini gösteriyormuş gibi parlıyordu. Sehun her hangi bir şey söylemedi, başını evet anlamında sallaması Kai için yeterli olmuştu.

Kai kendini nasıl bir işin içine soktuğunu biliyordu, her ne kadar planı en başta böyle olmasa da şu an ki durumlarından rahatsız olacak en ufak bir şey yoktu. Tek yapması gereken her zaman ki gibi dikkatli olması ve maskelerini kuvveti giymesi gerekiyordu. Bu onun için hiç de zor olmamalıydı, sonuçta hayatının her anında yaptığı bir şeydi bu.

İkisi de karanlık eve girdiklerinde ışıkları açma gereği duymamışlardı. Kapıyı kapattıkları gibi Kai, Sehun'u duvara ittirdi ve bedenini kendi bedeniyle sardı. Dudakları, daha fazlasını almak için yalvarıyormuş gibi küçük ama kalın dudakları hapsederek öpüyor, yalıyor ve ısırıyordu. Ağızları açık, ıslak ve sertçe öpüşürken dilini daha iyi tatması için her tarafta gezdiriyordu. İkisinin de derin solumaları ve inlemeleri odayı doldurduğunda Kai dudaklarını çekmeden onları duvardan ayırarak odasına doğru yürütmeye başladı. Her ne kadar hiçbir şey göremiyor ve beyni tamamen Sehun'un tadına yoğunlaşmış olsa da, bir yerlere çarpmadan yatağa kadar gelmeyi başarmışlardı.

Sehun'u dikkatlice yatağa yatırdığında vakit kaybetmeden üstünde yerini aldı ve gömleğinin düğmelerini hızlıca açarak çıkardı. Sehun gözlerini açmış, dikkatlice onu izlerken Kai yine kendini gülümserken buldu. Eğilerek dudaklara bu sefer kısa bir öpücük verip rotasını yanağına, çenesine ve ardından da boynuna çevirdi. Beyaz, yumuşak ve lavanta gibi kokan teni kalın dudaklarının arasına alırken tanıdık tadı da almak için tekrar yanıp tutuşuyordu. Eli bir yandan Sehun'un gömleğinin düğmelerini açarken bir yanda açılan her teni iz bırakacak şekilde emiyordu. Kendini frenlemek her zaman Sehun ile birlikte olurken onu zorluyordu. Onu korkutmamak için kendini kısıtlamaya çalışsa da burnuna dolan koku, ağzında eriyen tadı sınırlarını zorlamaya devam ediyordu. Şimdiye kadar buna alışmış olması ve hiç zorlanmaması gerekirdi. Şimdiye kadar Sehun'un tenini arzulamayı bırakması gerekirdi. Yanlış bir şeyler dönüyordu ortada. Onu alarma geçmesini sağlayacak kadar yanlış bir şeyler hissediyordu. O hissin ne olduğuna tam olarak parmak basamasa da şimdiden hoşuna gitmemişti. 

Kai her zaman kontrolü severdi, etrafında ondan habersiz bir şeylerin dönmesinden hoşlanmazdı. Kendi duyguları bile onun kontrolünde olmak zorundaydı. Etrafına sardığı duvarların yıkılmaması gerekirdi yoksa savunmasız kalacağını biliyordu. Bu hayatta en nefret ettiği şey savunmasız kalmaktı. Peki neden Sehun'un onu savunmasız bırakışı bu kadar hoşuna gidiyordu? Neden bu kadar yanlış diye bağırmasına rağmen doğru hissettiriyordu? İçinde bir şeylerin parçalanmasıyla kendini tamamen Sehun'a bastırırken çok az bir sürede ikisi de çıplak kalmış ve birbirlerine karışmalarını büyük bir zevkle izin vermişlerdi. Bu anlar yalnızca Sehun'un aklındaki sesleri susmasını sağlamıyordu. Kai de aynı zaman da bir süreliğine de olsa kendini tamamlanmış ve güvenli hissediyordu. Belki de bu yüzden normalde bir seferlik diye düşündükleri bu birlikteliği devam ettiriyorlardı yanlış olduğunu bilerek. 

Büyük çıplak pencereden içeriye yansıyarak Sehun'un uyuyakalmış yüzünde duran ayın ışığını izlerken hiçbir şeyi düşünmemeyi tercih etmişti. Saçları yastıkta dağılmış, tablolara konu edilmesi gereken güzel çıplak vücudu savunmasız bir şekilde saten örtünün altına kaybolmuş ve yüzü kısa anlığına olsa da huzurlu bir ifadeye bürünmüştü. Güzel görünüyordu. Çok güzel görünüyordu... Onu izlerken aklından geçen ani bir fikirle yatağın yanında duran komodinden çizim defterini ve kurşun kalemini sessiz bir şekilde aldı. Yatakta oturma pozisyonuna geçerek çok fazla ses çıkarmamaya özen göstermiş ve Sehun'un bu halini çizmeye başlamıştı. Nedenini sorgulamamıştı. Beyni ve kalbi aynı anda ona bunu yapması gerektiğini fısıldamış, o da yapmaya başlamıştı. Huzurlu diyebileceği bir andı. Uzun zamandır böyle bir duyguyu hissetmediğine emindi. O yüzden de nasıl bununla başa çıkması gerektiğinden emin olamıyordu. Kendini anın sarhoşluğuna bir bağımlı gibi düşünmeden kaptırırken odaya giren üçüncü kişiyi de böylece fark etmesi zor olmuştu.

Çizim yapan eli duraksadı. Bakışları sakin bir şekilde kapıda duran bedenin üzerine çevirdiğinde dahi en ufak bir gerilme ya da şaşırma göstermemişti. Korku zaten seçeneklerin arasında bile yoktu. Eğer Sehun'un yanında derin bir şekilde uyuduğundan emin olmasaydı, tedirgin olabilirdi ama şans ondan yana olduğu için endişe edilecek bir şey yoktu şu an için. Yine de sesini her ihtimale karşı kısık tutmaya çalışarak, "Ne işin var burada?" diye sordu. 

Baekhyun onun sessiz olma çabasını en azından anlayışla karşılık vererek hafif adımlarla içeriye girdiğinde, kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş ve kendini savunma pozisyonu alıyormuş gibi aynı kısık sesle, "Hatırladım," demişti.

"Neyi hatırladın?"

Genç çocuk tek kaşını kaldırdı ve başını hafif yana yatırarak, "O günü," diyerek cevap verdi. Bir süre sessizliğin içinde birbirlerine baktıklarında Kai yataktan kalkarak ona doğru yürüdü ve onu geçerek odadan çıktı. Adımlarını mutfağa doğru çevirirken arkasından ona eşlik eden adım sesleri vardı.

"Bir şey içmek ister misin? Yeşil çay mesela?" diye sordu önce. Baekhyun hayır anlamında başını salladığında ise sadece kendine yapmak için çekmeceye yöneldi. Kavanozlardan birini tezgâha çıkartırken sorusunu yeniledi: "Neyi hatırlıyorsun?" Bu sefer ki ses tonu daha ayrıntılı bir cevap istediğini açıkça talep ediyordu.

Baekhyun da diğer büyük tezgâhlardan birine yaslanırken rahat bir şekilde omzunu silkti. Dışarıdan biri konuştukları konunun oldukça gündelik ve basit bir şey olduğunu düşünebilirdi, hiçbir şeyden şüphelenmezdi. Ama gerçek ise karanlığın en dipte sahip olduğu anıları canlandırıyordu.

"O gün, tüm olaylardan önce telefon çaldı. Telefonu ben açmıştım ve bir ses babamla konuşmak istediğini söylemişti. Sonrası zaten bildiğin gibi babamın delirmesi ve annemi öldürmesi, beni ise öldürmeye çalışmasıyla sonuç buldu. Şoktan o sesi hatırlayamamıştım ama şimdi zaman geçtikçe... bazı şeyleri daha net hatırlamaya başladım. Telefondaki ses sana aitti. Babamı polislerin geleceğine dair uyaran sendin."

Baekhyun suçlayıcı sözlerinden sonra Kai'nin işini bırakmasını ve ona bakmasını beklemişti ama esmer adam aynı sakinlikle kavanozda ki yeşil çayı cam çaydanlığa koymuş ve dolaptan bardak çıkarmıştı. Çaydanlığın fokurdama sesi mutfağı doldururken ikisinden de bir daha çıt çıkmamıştı. Baekhyun ne yapacağını bilmez halde önünde duran adamı temkinli bir şekilde izlerken, çay sonunda olmuş ve Kai onu bardağa doldurduktan sonra avucunun içine alarak ona dönmeyi başarmıştı. Aldığı büyük bir yudumla keyifle hımladı ve Baekhyun'a baktı. 

"Emin misin istemediğine?" bardağı havaya kaldırarak sordu. Aldığı tereddütlü baş sallamayla omzunu silkti ve tekrar birkaç yudum aldı. Baekhyun dudaklarını konuşmak için araladığında Kai onun sözünü kesmekte gecikmemişti.

"Beni hatırladın. Şimdi ne istiyorsun?"

Genç çocuk aldığı tepkilere şaşkınca gözlerini kıpıştırmak zorunda kaldı. Buraya gelirken hayal ettiği sahneyi bulamaması onu oldukça bocalatırken, "Ne mi istiyorum?" diye tiz bir sesle geri sordu. Gözleri bir nedenden dolayı şaşkınlığı bırakarak öfkeyle dolmuştu. "Herkese yalan söylüyorsun. Şu an yatağında uyuyan Sehun'a yalan söylüyorsun."

Sözleri esmer adama hiçbir şey ifade etmemişti. Düz bir suratla kaşlarını kaldırarak, "Sen de" demişti kısaca.

"Ben mi? Ben yalan söylemiyorum!"

"Sesin bana ait olduğunu hatırladın ve polise gitmek yerine gece yarısı evime gizlice girmeyi tercih ettin. Çünkü sen de benden farklı değilsin."

Baekhyun bakışlarını kaçırarak garipçe boğazını temizledi. Az önce ki bir anlık öfkesi onu terk etmeye başlamışken, "Bu doğru değil..." diye mırıldandı.

Kai elindeki bardağı tezgâha bırakmış ve yavaş adımlarla gence doğru yaklaşmıştı. Baekhyun geriye kaçmak yerine olduğu yerde beklemeyi tercih etti. Kai'nin elini yanağını koymasına bile izin vererek gözlerini kırpıştırmadan ona baktı. "Baekhyun... aslında babanın ne yaptığını biliyordun değil mi? Hatta ona yardım ediyordun."

Baekhyun o an nefesi kesiliyormuş gibi donup kaldığında Kai ona biraz daha yaklaştı. Avuç içini sakince yanağından saçına doğru çıkartarak sevmeye başladı. "Biliyordun ama yine de kimseye söylemedin çünkü seni öldürmesinden korktun. Ona yardım ettin çünkü yine, seni öldürmesinden korktun. Hepimiz bencil varlıklarız, değil mi?"

Genç oğlan saçında gezinen yumuşak dokunuşla, duyduğu yatıştırıcı sesle gözlerinin dolmasına izin vermişti. Başıyla onu oyalarken alnını Kai'nin göğsüne yasladı. Çok uzun zamandır tuttuğu gözyaşları sonunda yanaklarını ıslatıyor, hıçkırıkları boğazında bir yumruğun oluşmasına sebep oluyordu. Omuzları titrerken kendini korumak için Kai'nin bedenine sığındı. Esmer olan elini çekmeden saçını sevmeye devam ederken, "Sorun değil," diye fısıldamıştı aynı yatıştırıcı tonda. "Hepimiz aynı geminin yolcularıyız, sorun değil."

Bu sırada ikisi de koridorda nefesini tutarak onları dinleyen Sehun'un farkında bile değillerdi. Belki de şans Kai'nin zannettiği gibi yanında hiç olmamıştı.


	16. Chapter 16

Yalanların bedeli nedir? Aynaya baktığında yüzleştiğin yüze bakamamak mıdır, yoksa utanmazlığın getirdiği cesurlukla kendinle bile yüzleşmekten kaçınmamak mıdır? Çok fazla katilin, psikopatın, sosyopatın düşünce yapısını incelemekle zamanım geçmişti, onların düşünce yapılarını analiz etmek için kendimden bile fedakârlık ettiğim olmuştu. Yalan, hepsi için basit bir eylemdi. Neden söylediklerini, nasıl söylediklerini, kimlere söylediklerini çok iyi biliyordum. Her seferinde zihnimde bu anları canlandırırken onlar gibi hareket eder ve onların söyleyebileceği gibi yalan söylerdim.

Fakat ilk defa yalan söyleyen değil, yalan söylenen kişi ben olmuştum. Ve bu lanet olasıca zihnimde de gerçekleşmemişti.

Kafam binlerce ağırlığın altında ezilmiş gibi ağrırken içtiğim kaçıncı ağrı kesiciydi hatırlamıyorum. Evin ortasında yere uzanmış, bakışlarımı tavana sabitleyerek düşünüyordum. Köpekler bir ara yanıma uzanıyor, benden ilgi bekliyorlardı ama onlara gereken ilgimi veremeyince sıkılıp geri gidiyorlardı. Zihnim kendini düşüncelere o kadar kaptırmıştı ki, etrafımdaki olup bitenlerin bile düzgün farkında değildim. Sen... Kim Kai... bu kadar kör olmamı nasıl sağlamıştın? Nasıl seni görmemi bu kadar çok engelleyebilmiştin? 

Düşüncelerimle kendimi bir okyanusun ortasında kaybolmuş gibi hissediyorum. Dalgaların getirdiği anılarla sürüklenirken bir girdabın içinde çıkmak için çabalıyorum. Tanıştığımız ilk gün geliyor aklıma, bakışların ve konuşman. Seninle geçirdiğim zamanlar art arda sıralanıyor sonra, birlikte Kyungsoo'nun evine gidişimiz ve benim Baekhyun'u kurtarmak için onu öldürmem... Yaptığımız tüm o konuşmalar, bana ettiğin tavsiyeler... Şimdi hepsi yüzeye çıkmış bana kürek olurken onlarla nereye gitmem gerektiğini karar vermeye çalışıyorum.

İki gündür evden çıkmamamın tek nedeni hala karaya ulaşamamış olmam. 

Baekhyun babasına tüm o cinayetlerde yardım etmişti çünkü kendini korumaya çalışıyordu. Eğer polise haber vermeye çalışsaydı, Kyungsoo'nun bundan her türlü haberi olurdu. Haberi olduğu an ise Baekhyun'u öldürmüş olurdu. Kai, Kyungsoo'yu çok önceden beri biliyordu. Daha önce tanışmışlar da olabilir ya da aralarındaki bu ilişki sadece Kai tarafından biliniyor da olabilir. Kesin olan bir şey var ki Kai, Kyungsoo'yu aramış ve ona geleceğimizi haber vermişti. Ve Baekhyun bunu bilmesine rağmen saklıyordu. Peki, Kai'nin bu işin içinde ki yeri neredeydi? Tüm o cinayetler, kopyacı katil diye bahsettiğimiz kişi o olabilir miydi? Adam polislerin içine kadar sızmış ve kimse fark etmemişti.

O an zihnim bana küçük ama acımasız bir hatırlatma daha yaptı: Polislerin en önemli adamını delirmeyip işine devam edebilmesi için ona terapiler düzenlemiş ve onu yatağını alıp becererek kendini tamamen güvenceye almıştı.

Midem bulantıyla kasılıyor, göğsümün sol yanı bilinmeyen bir acıyla ağrıyordu. Kendi kendime gülmeye başladım. Her kahkahamla kafam oynayarak yere çarparken gülüşüm kat be kat artıyordu. Sesim odada ki her şeyi bastırırken kulaklarıma dolan yeni fark ettiğim tanıdık arama sesiyle bakışlarımı hemen yanımda duran siyah telefonuma çevirdim. Arama sonlanmış ve parlak ekranda 4 cevapsız arama yazısı çıkmıştı. Parmaklarım hızlıca arayan numarayı tıkladı ve kulağıma götürdüm. Onu beklettiğim gibi beni bekletmemişti.

"Sonunda Sehun!" Yixing uzun zamandır bekliyormuş gibi sıkıntıyla seslendiğinde derin bir nefes aldım.

"Özür dilerim, duymamışım. Sana bahsettiğim şeyi yaptın mı?"

"Sağ ol ya ben de iyiyim." Göremesem bile gözlerini devirdiğini çok rahat hissettim. Bir süre sessizlik oluştu, hattın diğer ucunda sesimi duyamayınca, "Evet baktım," dedi sonunda. Bu cevap yerimden doğrulup oturmamı sağladı. "Ve?" diye sordum hemen. 

"Ve hiçbir şey çıkmadı dostum. Sırf sen ısrar ettin diye iki gün boyunca tüm Kyungsoo'nun ölümünden sonra, hatta onun zamanında olan cinayet dosyalarını inceleyip karşılaştırdım ama bir sonuç çıkmadı. Şimdi neden böyle bir şey yapmamı istediğini söyler misin?"

Elbette bir şey çıkmamıştı. Her şeyi kusursuz bir şekilde planlamıştı çünkü. Arkasında delil bırakacak bir çömez değildi. O yüzden hemen gözümün önündeyken onu fark etmemiştim ya zaten. Kendimi tekrar yere atarken, "Önemli değil sadece aklıma bir şey takılmıştı o kadar" diye mırıldandım. Yixing inanmadığıyla ilgili bir şey söylemiş olsa da uzatmadan aramayı sonlandırmış, ben de telefonu eski yerine fırlatmıştım. Özellikle de Yixing'i aramadan önce altında yazan ismin 1 kez aramış olduğu gerçeğini görmezden gelmeye çalışıyordum. O gün Kai yatağa geri döndüğünde uyuyor numarası yapmak yeterince zorken, sabaha karşı yanında ayrılırken sanki hiçbir şey duymamışım gibi davranmak ise daha da zordu. Üstümdeki garipliği elbette fark etmişti ama fark etmesine rağmen yine de bununla ilgili bir şey sormamıştı. 

Chanyeol'u aramalıydım... Ona Kai ile ilgili her şeyi anlatmalıydım. Ama biliyordum ki hiçbir kanıt olmadan bana bile inanmayacaktı. Ben bile kendime inanmakta güçlük çekiyordum. İki gün boyunca kendimi tüm bu olanları ve bununla ilgili bir şey yapmam gerektiğini inandırmakla geçmişti. Kai ve Baekhyun gördüğüm hayallerden bir sahneyi canlandırmamışlardı, bu sefer ki gerçekti ve ben bu gerçekle başa çıkmak zorundaydım. En azından Kai konusunda.

Gözlerimi yumarak kendimi uyumaya zorladım. Yatağa ya da koltuğa gitmeye bile gerek duymamıştım. Tahta parkenin üzerinde kıvranırken bedenimin istediği o sıcaklığı ve konforluğu vermemekte kararlıydım. Kendimce kendime ceza veriyordum. Onun bedenini arzuladığı için, onun sıcaklığıyla rahatladığı için ve en önemlisi hala onun bedenini yanında istediği için. Mide öz suyumun boğazıma kadar çıktığını hissediyordum. Titriyordum ama bunun üşümekle kesinlikle alakası yoktu. Kendimi hiçbir zaman seven birisi olmamıştım zaten ama belki de ilk defa bu kadar nefret ediyordum. 

Uyurken bile elini ve dudaklarının tenimde bıraktığı izleri hissedebilmek en büyük lanetimdi. Ama en azından bu gece kâbuslar kapıma gelip beni rahatsız etmemişti. Kaç saat uyuduğumu bilmiyorum ama gözlerimi kırpıştırarak araladığımda güneş çoktan her yeri aydınlatmış, bedenim verdiğim cezayla beraber kaskatı kesilerek uyuşmuştu. Yanağımda hissettiğim ıslak bir dille gözlerimi tamamen araladım ve hemen yanımda dikilen Winston'a çevirdim. Patilerini kollarımın üstüne koyarak sanki benim ilgimi çekmeye çalışıyormuş gibi ittirdiğinde uyku sersemiyle sevmek için elimi tüylerinde gezdirmeye başladım. Bir süre yumuşak ve parlak tüyleri parmaklarımın arasında sakince kayarken bir anda duyduğum çığlığa benzer sesle kaşlarımı çatmış ve tereddütle oturduğum yerden kalkmıştım. Köpekler telaşımla etrafımda dolaşırken, duyduğum şeyden o an emin olamasam da aynı ses dışarıdan tekrar gelince bu sefer hızlı adımlarla evden çıkmıştım bile. Boş arazide gözlerim keskince gezinirken ortalıkta hiçbir şey görünmüyordu. Bakışlarım ileride ormana takılınca bacaklarım oraya gitmek için hareketlenmişti ki, evimin yanındaki patikadan gelen arabayla duraksamak zorunda kaldım.

Bulutsuz havada gözüme direkt vuran güneşle gözlerimi kısarken, Alice'in arabadan inip bana gülümseyerek gelmesini izledim. Yüzüme karşılık olarak zoraki bir gülümseme yerleştirmek için tüm yanak kaslarımı çalıştırmak zorunda kalsam da, onu görmek kendimi azda olsa daha iyi hissetmemi sağlamıştı. Siyah uzun saçını atkuyruğu yapmış, dudaklarını her zaman ki kırmızı rujuyla süslemişti. Bana küçük bir sarılma verdiğinde, "Geleceğini haber vermemiştin," diye mırıldanmaktan kendimi alamamıştım. 

Geri çekildiğinde omzunu silkti. "Sürpriz yapmak istedim." Sesini olabildiğince doğal çıkarmaya uğraşmıştı. Kaşlarımı kaldırarak baktığımda yüz ifademden beni kandıramayacağını anlamış olsa gerek yanak içlerini havayla doldurdu ve "Chanyeol senin için endişeleniyor, haliyle bu beni de endişelendiriyor," dedi.

Alayla gülümsedim ve ellerimi pantolonumun ön ceplerine sıkıştırdım. "Emin ol benim kadar değildir." Dışarıya bir anda çıktığım için üstümde sadece gömlek olsa da hafif bir titreme hariç üşümüyordum. Yine de daha fazla dışarıda durmak istemeyerek içeriye doğru yürümeye başladığımda Alice de sorgusuz beni takip etti. Üstündeki uzun mavi paltoyu asarken o kendini koltuğa bırakmıştı. Köpeklerime küçük birer okşama verip dikkatini hemen benim üzerime yerleştirdiğinde ben de koltuğa oturmak yerine masaya dayanmış olan sandalyenin üzerine oturdum. 

Gözleri oldukça kırışmış olan kıyafetlerimden yorgun yüzüme doğru yavaşça çıktı. Aynaya bakma fırsatım olmasa da nasıl göründüğüm hakkında ufakta olsa bir fikrim vardı. Bir elimle gözümü ovuştururken, "Dünden kalma gibi görünüyorsun," dedi. Bir yanda da dün içtiğim ve hala masanın üstünde duran şarap şişesini göstermişti. Derin bir nefesle göğsümü şişirdim.

"Alice... Chanyeol benim için her endişelendiğin de kendini benle konuşmak zorunda hissetmemelisin."

"Buraya sadece Chanyeol'un içini rahatlamak için geldiğimi düşünmüyorsun değil mi? Sen benim de arkadaşımsın Sehun. Sadece, Chanyeol'un bile endişelenmesi gözümden kaçan bir şeylerin olduğunu söylüyor."

Bıkkınlıkla nefesimi verirken arkama yaslandım ve kollarımı göğsümde birleştirirken, "Hiçbir sorum yok," dedim. Bu yalanı söylemeye o kadar çok alışmıştım ki artık kelimeler dilimden çok rahatlıkla dökülüyordu her zamanki gibi.

Öne doğru eğildi ve tek kaşını kaldırdı. "Sehun, bana dürüst olabilirsin."

Dudaklarımdan keyifsiz bir kıkırtı çıktığında o da ben de gerilmiştik. Aklımın ucundan geçen küçük bir tereddütle ona baktım. "Beni hiç analiz ettin mi?" Yüz ifadesi sorumla beraber şaşkın bir ifadeye dönüşürken başını iki yana salladı. 

"Hayır, etmedim. Ama etmek istedim. Sana karşı dürüst olacağım Sehun, sen bizim meslek grubumuz için oldukça ilgi çekici bir konusun ve herkes senle yalnızca bir dakika için bile olsa vakit geçirmek için sıraya dizilirdi."

Bu yüzden mi sen de benimle bu kadar çok ilgilendin? Düşmanını yakında tut felsefesinden daha çok, benimle dost olmak istedin çünkü deney faresini incelemek seni de heyecanlandırdı. 

"Bu yüzden mi benle bir odada yalnız kalmamak için çok uğraştın? Kendini tutamamaktan korktun."

Başını tereddütle salladığında gözlerimi yumdum ve iki parmağımla burun köprümü ovmaya başladım. Alice'i iyi olduğumu ikna etmek için aklımdan bahaneler sıralanırken, bu sefer daha da yakından duyduğum az önceki ile aynı olan çığlığa benzer sesle düşüncelerimin arasından sıyrılarak ayağa fırladım. Benim fırlayışım Alice'i korkutmuş ve gözlerini kocaman açarak bana bakmasını sağlamıştı. Çığlık hiç kesilmeden devam ediyordu ve ben tüm gerilmiş kaslarımla beraber pencereden dışarıya bakmaya çalıştığımda Alice'in, "Neler oluyor?" sorusunu işittim. Evet sesi bir şeyden korkarak çıkmıştı ama dışarıdaki çığlığa rağmen yine de benim aksime fazla sakin görünüyordu.

Yutkunmaya çalıştım. "Çığlığı duymuyor musun?" İrislerim camdan dışarıyı dolaşsa da az önceki gibi hala hiçbir şey görememiştim. O zaman ormana gitmeliydim, ses oradan geliyordu büyük ihtimal. Kalbim adrenalin ile beraber göğsümü döverken kapıya ulaştım. Beynimin ücra köşelerinde saklanan o soru eğer Alice'in kırmızı dudaklarından dökülüyor olmasaydı, ormana koşacaktım hiç düşünmeden.

"Sehun... hangi çığlıktan bahsediyorsun?"

Ayaklarım, gözlerim, tüm vücudum donmuş gibi olduğu yerde hareketsiz dururken; sağ kulağım Alice'in sesini, sol kulağım ise dışarıdaki çığlığı aynı anda işitmiş ve beynimin algılayabilmesini talep etmişti. Yüzümün yan kısmını hafifçe ona çevirdiğimde o da benim gibi ayağa kalkmıştı şimdi. Yavaş adımlarla bana yaklaşırken, "Çığlığı... duymuyor musun?" diye sordum tekrar titreyen bir sesle. Kelimelerle cevap vermedi beni korkutmamak için. Onun yerine başını iki yana salladı ve bana yaklaştığında kollarını boynuma sararak ona sarılmamı sağladı. Yüzümü omzuna gömerken hala o lanet çığlığı duymaya devam ediyordum. Korktuğum başıma gelmişti, deli olduğumu artık kimseden saklayamıyordum. Onu sıkıca tutarken seslerin kesilmesi için her şeyi yapmaya hazırdım. 

"....Sehun ateşin çıkmış senin, çok fazla terliyorsun."

Beni geri çekerek elleriyle yüzümü tuttuğunda irislerin de gezinen telaşı çok net görebiliyordum. Ama aynı zamanda, alnımda oluşan terleri silmeye çalışırken dilinin ucunda duran o malum soruyu tutuğunu da görebiliyordum. Bana yine o soruyu soracaktı. Sonra ilk işi bunu Chanyeol'a anlatmak olacaktı. Ona iyi bir bahane sunmak istedim. Bunu o kadar çok istedim ki o an! Ama beynim çığlıkla beraber tamamen karman çorban olmuş, eski seslerin tekrar ortaya çıkması için zemin hazırlamıştı. Sesler durmadıkça hiçbir şey düşünemeyecek ve öylece Alice'i korkutmaya, telaşlandırmaya devam edecektim. Ben de bu yüzden ondan bunlar hariç bambaşka bir tepki görmeyi yeğledim. İsterse bana tokat bile atabilirdi, bu diğer olacak senaryolardan çok daha iyiydi. 

Dudaklarımı dudaklarına yapıştırdığımda tek istediğim seslerin susması ve bana düşünmek/düşünmemek için zaman vermesiydi. Bu Kai de işe yaramıştı, Alice'de de işe yaramalıydı. İlk önce beni itecek gibi olsa da dudaklarımın baskısı altında kendini rahat bırakmış ve beni geri öpmeye başlamıştı. Üst dudağımı emdiğinde gözlerimi sımsıkı kapattım ve bekledim. Bir zamanlar hoşlandığım kızı öpmek beklediğim gibi bir şey hissettirmemişti bana. Ama zaten benim derdim de bu değildi. Dilimi ağzının içine yollayarak emdiğimde seslerin susacağından oldukça emindim.

Sesler susmadı.

Sesler artmaya devam etti.

Kendimi ani bir hızla geri çektiğimde aramızda bir saniye öncekine göre oldukça belirgin bir mesafe bırakmıştım şimdi. Alice gözlerini yavaşça açarak bana baktığında, benim gibi en az o da az önce yaptığı şeyden dolayı oldukça şaşırmış ve kaybolmuş görünüyordu. Bir dakika boyunca dışarıya verdiğimiz sesli nefeslerimiz haricinde konuşmadık. Birbirimize bakmamaya çalışıyorduk ya utancımızdan ya da ne söyleyeceğimizi bilmemizden dolayı. Islak dudaklarını elinin tersiyle sildi, birkaç kere bir şey söylemek için ağzını açmış olsa da hiçbir şey söyleyemeden geri kapattı. 

Aramızdaki bu gerginlik gittikçe daha büyürken bizi kurtaran şey kapının çalma sesi olmuştu. Elimle boynumun arkasını ovalayarak kapıya bakmadan açtığımda ise hayat benle büyük bir kumar oynuyordu. Bir sihirbazın yaptığı gösteri gibiydi her şey, iki bardaktan birinin altına koyduğu taşı önce bana gösteriyor sonra da onları oynatarak taşın hangisinde olduğunu soruyordu. Taşın hangi bardağın altında olduğunu çok iyi biliyorsun çünkü gözünü ayırmadan onu takip etmiştin. Ama sonuç? Taş her seferinde diğer bardağın altında çıkıyordu. Çünkü orada hiçbir zaman ne tek bir taş olmuş ne de seçtiğin bardağın altında ki taş ellenmişti. Kapıyı açtığımda karşımda seni bulmam ve bana gülümseyerek bakmış olman, bana bunu hatırlattı. Sen burada ne taştın ne de bardak. Benle oynayan sihirbazdın. Hileli numaralarını üstümde denemekten büyük bir zevk duyuyordun sadece.

Ben ne yapacağımı bilmez bir halde sana baktığımda gözlerin gözlerimden indi. Bakışların fark ettiği bir ayrıntıyı yeni yakalamasıyla beraber dudaklarında ki gülümsemeyi yavaşça söndürmüştü. Yüzündeki ifadenin donuklaşmasını an be an izlerken ceketinin ön cebinden çıkardığın mendili bana uzattın. Eğer kendimde olsaydım belki olanları daha çabuk kavrayabilirdim ama ben hala olanları süreçten geçirirken aramızda duran mendile anlamayarak bakıyordum. Tek kaşını kaldırdığımda, tüylerimi ürpertecek türde yarım ağız sırıttın. Soğuk ve karanlık. Sen hariç kimse o sırıtmanın anlamını bilemezdi. 

"Dudaklarındaki kırmızı lekeyi silmek istersin diye düşünmüştüm?" dediğinde sesinin arkasında yankılanan büyük bir vaat vardı. 

Siyah irislerin omzumun arkasında Alice ile kesiştiğinde farkında olmadan açtığım yeni savaşın havasını derince soluyordum. Bundan sonra seni durduran hiçbir şey olmayacağı gerçeğini yeni kavramıştım. Sihirbaz şapkasını takmış, gösterisine yeni figüranlar eklemeye karar vermişti.


	17. Chapter 17

Şaşkındım çünkü ters köşe olmuştum. Öfkeliydim çünkü gururum incinmişti, tüm bu zaman boyunca bir kukla gibi oynatılmıştım. Pişmanlık her yerimi sarmıştı çünkü bu zamana kadar öldürülen herkesin kanı bir şekilde benim elime de bulaşmıştı. Kaygılıydım çünkü bu işi nasıl düzelteceğimi bilmiyordum, ilk defa kanıt bulmak bile benim için imkansızdı. Tüm duyguları aynı anda besliyor olmamı anlıyordum fakat tüm bunlar haricinde neden kalbimin bu kadar kırıldığını, tüm kırıkların bir cam gibi göğsüme battığını çözemiyordum. Seni gördükçe hayal kırıklığımın daha da büyümesi... işte bunu anlayamıyor ve beni daha da paramparça etmesine izin veriyordum.

Çok rahat bir şekilde ben davet etmeden içeriye girmiştin. Sol elini Alice'e uzatıp onla selamlaştığında içimdeki panik duygusu daha da alevleniyordu. Alice'in hiçbir şeyden haberi yoktu, aramızdaki görünmeyen bu gerilim hattını fark etmiş olmasına rağmen sanki hiç fark etmemiş gibi davranmıştı. Yüzündeki zorlama gülümsemeyle sana geri selam verdiğinde gözleri kısaca bana dokundu ve az önceki durumumuz aklına gelmiş olacak ki yanakları kızarmış, gözlerini kaçırmıştı.

"Ben artık gitsem iyi olacak, sizin konuşacak önemli meseleniz varmış gibi görünüyor."

Hafif yan bir şekilde bana doğru dururken kaşlarını kaldırmış, "Ben geldim mi diye gidiyorsun?" diye sormuştun. Ses tonunu nasıl bu kadar masum çıkardığına hayretle bakakaldım. "Bir şey bölmedim umarım." Sağ dudağın kıvrılarak gülümsediğinde Alice'in yanakları birkaç ton daha kızarmış ve zayıfça hayır diyerek inkar etmişti. Ama dudağımdaki kırmızı ruj lekesi en büyük kanıt iken odada ki herkes aptalı oynamayı tercih ediyordu.

Alice'i arabasına kadar eşlik ettiğimde aramızdaki tansiyonun garipliğini yansıtarak vedalaşmıştık. Onu öptüğüm için pişmandım ve şimdi aramızdakileri nasıl düzelteceğimize dair bir fikrim de yoktu. Omuzlarımdaki daha fazla yükle içeriye girdiğimde kendimi daha da iyi hissetmemiştim. Alice'den daha büyük olan problem tüm rahatlığı ve yüzsüzlüğüyle koltuğuma oturmuş beni bekliyordu. Onunla karşılaştığımda nasıl davranacağımı, nasıl belli etmeyeceğimi bile daha karar verememişken bu kadar çabuk yüz yüze olmamız tüm planlarımı suya düşürmüştü. Onun gibi rahat olmak istiyordum ama bu imkansızdı. Ben onun gibi değildim, sıkıntılı bir durum varsa ortada neon lambaları gibi parlar herkese belli ederdim ve bunu kendim bile fark etmeden yapardım. Söz konusu sen olunca, buna bile gerek yoktu. Ufacık bir duygu değişimimi bile çok rahat çözüyor, ne düşündüğümü anlayabiliyordun. İşte bu yüzden daha da gergindim ve kafamdaki sesler de bana hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Burnumdan derin bir nefes verip gözlerimi seninkilerle kilitlediğim de kaba olmamı umursamadan, "Ne işin var burada?" dedim. 

"Kötü görüyorsun.... yüzün solgun, alnın terlemiş ve gözlerin fazla parlak. Eminim ki ateşin de çıkmıştır."

Elbette benim soruma cevap vermek yerine doktorculuk oynamayı tercih etmişti. Yüzümü buruşturarak ona olan tüm rahatsızlığımı belli etmiş bir yandan da bana uzattığı mendille dudaklarımı silmeye çalışmıştım. Dudaklarını bükerek bir süre beni izlediğinde gözlerinde oluşan şeytani ışık artık bana görünebiliyordu. Yüzümdeki kalın perdenin kalkmasıyla artık her şey çok daha açıktı. 

"Seni hasta edecek kadar da öpücük kötü olmuş olamaz, değil mi?" 

Tüm ukalalığını devam ettiriyor, beni sinirlendirmeye çalışıyordun. Neden? Neden böyle bir oyun oynuyordun? Kendimi senin zihnine koyarak o müthiş empati yeteneğimi konuşturmaya çalışıyordum ama ortada ki boşluklar yüzünden bunu başaramıyordum. Anlamadığım her adımda boşluklar daha da büyüyor ve diğer tarafa geçmeme izin vermiyordu. Beni himayen altına almak istemiştin, böylece ortaya çıkmanı sağlayacak en büyük düşmanını etkisiz hale getirmiş olacaktın. Beni öldürebilirdin ama bu fazla dikkat çekerdi. Ayrıca farkında olmadan senin ilgini de çekmiştim. Küçük bir çocuğun onda olmayan bir oyuncağı her şeyden çok istiyormuş gibi davranmasıydı olay. Onunla iki gün boyunca durmadan oynar, ilgi gösterirdi ama üçüncü gün bir daha o oyuncağın yüzüne bile bakmazdı.

Biz üçüncü günün evresine gelmiş miydik? O gün geldiğinde tüm soğukkanlılığınla beni öldürecek miydin?

Kafamdaki seslerle beraber koltuğa otururken, "Gayet zevkli bir öpücüktü," dedim. Neden böyle bir cevap verdiğimi tam olarak bilemesem de bozulan yüz ifadeni görmeye değmişti. Damarına basıyordum ve bunu aslında seni etkileyeceğini düşünmeden yapıyordum. 

O an ne sen ne de ben gözlerimizde ki asıl gerçek perdeleri hala kaldırmamıştık.

Aptal gülümsemen yüzünden silindiğinde yanakların içe çökmüş ve çenen kaskatı kesilmişti. Üstündeki ceketten kaslarının da aynı şekilde gerildiğini görebiliyordum. "Alice ile aranızda bir şeyler olduğunu bilmiyordum," dediğinde sesindeki karanlık tonu fark etmemek imkansızdı.

"Ortada anlatılacak her hangi bir şey de yok zaten. Onu öpmek istedim ve öptüm." 

Senin dokunuşunu unutmak, seslerin durmasını istedim ve öptüm.

"Beklentini karşıladı mı?"

"Elbette."

Hayır, asla.

Kıpırdamadan öylece durduğunda, tam olarak ne düşündüğümü anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle gözlerimin içine bakmıştın. Tüm çıplaklığıyla demek isterdim ama hayır, siyah irislerin de her şeyini saklayacak kadar karanlıktı. Gölgelerde bir ışık aramak gibiydi benim yaptığım. Gölgenin oluşmasını sağlayan ışığın yerini bulamıyordum, aynı kendi çıkış yolumu bulamamış gibi. 

Koltuktan kalkmadan önce, "Çok arkadaş canlısın Sehun," diyerek düz bir sesle konuştun. "Dostlarınla bu kadar fiziksel temas kurman eminim seni daha canlı hissettiriyordur."

Senin gibi ben de ayağa kalkarken omuzlarımı yükseltip indirdim. "Bilmem, seni daha canlı hissettiriyor mu?"

Tekrar duraksayarak birbirimize baktığımızda şansımı zorlamaya devam ettim konuşarak: "Yoksa ölümün güzelliğine tutsak olmaya devam etmek mi daha cazip?"

Başını hafifçe yana yatırdın. Bu sefer arkaya yatırdığın saçların alnına düşmemişti. Cennet ve cehennem arasında dikilen bir bekçiymiş gibi evimin ortasında durmana rağmen senden korkmuyordum. Korkmam gerekiyordu, senin kim olduğunu biliyordum ama yine de içimde sana karşı en ufak bir korku yoktu. Belki beni öldürmeyeceğini düşündüğümden, belki de ölümü önemsemediğimden. 

"Ölüm hakkında ne düşünüyorsun Sehun?" 

Sorduğun soruya ciddi bir cevap bekliyordun. Her zaman olduğu gibi. Bana sorduğun sorular dünyanın en önemli sorusuymuş gibi bir ifadeyle bakar ve cevap beklerdin. Sanki vereceğim cevap insanlığın bir gizemini ortaya çıkaracakmış gibi hissetmekten kendimi alamazdım ben de. Bu yüzden her zaman ki gibi ciddi bir cevap verdim sana, her ne kadar seni çözmüş olsam da. 

"Ölüm hakkında ne mi düşünüyorum... Onu anlamak için çok uğraştım; her gördüğüm cesette, öldürülen kişinin hayatının son anında neler yaptığını düşünerek cinayetleri çözmeye çalışırken. Ama sanırım onunla bir randevuya çıkmadan onu kavrayabilmek biraz zor olacak."

Yumuşak bir gülümse dudaklarında yer edindiğinde kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Koltuktan daha çıkardığın kabanını aldın ve tekrar bana baktın. "Ölüm kavrayabileceğin bir kavram değil, onu sadece kabullenirsin Sehun." O an sesindeki buzu ve ateşi de aynı anda hissedebilmiş, içime işlemesine izin vermiştim. 

Kapının önünde durduğunda kendimi tutamadım ve tekrar, "Neden buraya geldin?" diye sordum. Yine sorumu geçiştireceğini zannetmiştim ama beni yanıltarak cevap verdin. Ve Cevabın da oldukça basitti: "Seni merak ettim, gördüğüme göre artık gidebilirim." 

Elbette artık ağzından çıkan hiçbir şeye inanmıyordum. Buraya gelmenin mutlaka başka bir amacı vardı ve ben bu amacı daha görememiştim. Her şeye rağmen beni öpmek için dudaklarıma eğildiğinde kendimi geri çekmiş bir halde buldum. Evet bedenim istiyor olabilirdi ama bunu yapacak kadar da umutsuz durumda değildim. O kadar da kafayı sıyırmamıştım. Geri çekilmem seni oldukça şaşırtmış olsa gerek birkaç saniye duraksayarak öylece bana baktın. Anlamını bilmediğim mesajları gözlerinde okumayı çalışırken kibar bir şekilde gülümseyerek kapıyı açtın ve çıktın. Rahatlamayla omuzlarımı düşürdüğümde ne kadar zamandır bu kadar gergin durduğumun farkında bile değildim. 

Kendime pratik bir makarna yapıp boş midemi bir şekilde doldurmaya çalıştım. Yaptığım sıcak banyoda sinirlerimi yatıştırdığımda zaman hızlı geçmiş ve akşamüstü olmuştu bile. Elimdeki telefonla birkaç kere oynadıktan sonra Chanyeol'u aramış ve yarın onla buluşmak istediğimi söylemiştim. Konunun çok önemli olduğunu da vurgulamıştım. Chanyeol'un hala bana inanmayacağını düşünsem de en azından şansımı denemem gerekiyordu. Bu tek başına altından kalkabileceğim kadar basit bir empati kurma olayı değildi. Ve şu an ki halim kesinlikle düzgün düşünmemi engelliyordu. Bana yardımcı olacak sağlam bir kafaya ihtiyacım vardı.

Gece, bu sefer yerde yatmak yerine yatağıma geçtim. Uyku dün geceki gibi gelmemiş aksine sabaha kadar olduğum yerde dönüp durmuştum. İçimde ki sıkıntı bir an için bile olsa beni yalnız bırakmamaya yemiş etmişti. Sabaha karşı en fazla yarım saat uyduğum uykumdan kalktığımda ise telefonum acı bir şekilde çalıyordu. Gözlerimi yarı açık yarı kapalı bir şekilde aralayarak telefonu almış ve gördüğüm Chanyeol yazısıyla hızla yeşil tuşa basmıştım. İlk önce derin solumalar gelmiş, ardından da kendini tutmayı çalışan ama yine de içindeki paniği duyabildiğim sesi kulaklarımı doldurmuştu. "Sehun hemen merkeze gelmen gerekiyor."

"Ne oldu?" diye sorarken çoktan yataktan kalmış, telefonu omzum ile kulağım arasında tutmaya çalışırken bir yandan da yerdeki pantolonu bir bacağıma geçirmeye çalışıyordum. Fakat duyduğum cevap pantolonun elimden kayıp tekrar yere düşmesini sağladı.

"Baekhyun... öldürülmüş olmasından şüpheleniyoruz."


	18. Chapter 18

Acı, insanları hem zayıflatan hem de güçlendiren en kuvvetli duyguydu. Aşk bile onunla yarışamaz, boy ölçüşemezdi. Filmlerde gördüğümüz klişe bir senaryo vardır; adam intikam almak ister ama kadına âşık olunca bu iki duygu arasında sıkışıp kalır ve seyirci tüm film boyunca adamın bununla mücadelesini izler. Eğer son, adamın aşkı seçmesiyle biterse o zaman senaristler sırf romantik yapmak için gerçekliği yok saymış ve acıyı küçümsemiş olurdu. Genelde böyle filmlerin nasıl biteceğini baştan anladığım için hiç birinin sonunu getirememiştim. Ben romantik saçmalıkların adamı değildim. Hiçbir zaman da olmayacaktım. 

Eğer içimde yaşadığım çatışmayı dışarıdan da gösterebilmişsem o zaman ne kadar korkunç göründüğümü tahmin edebiliyor ve bu yüzden de yolda ve koridorda karşılaştığım yüzlerin bana attıkları dik, endişeli bakışlarına hak verebiliyordum. İçimde kopan bir şeyler vardı, canımı yakıyor ve nefes almamı zorlaştırıyordu. Sanki kâbuslarımdan birinin içerisindeydim ve her an uyanacaktım. Kendimi yine yatağımda bulacak ve böyle rüyalar gördüğüm için lanet etmeye devam edecektim. Ama tüm bunlar gerçekti, olmasını dilediğim kâbuslardan biri değildi ve ben bu son 5 günün hayatımdan silip atmak için her şeyi yapardım. 

Ofise girdiğimde Chanyeol ve Alice'in durumunu umursamamış, onlara düzgünce bakma şansım bile olmamıştı. Gözlerim ne aradığını biliyormuş gibi duvara asılmış beyaz tahtada duran fotoğraflarda durmuş, ayaklarım ise yaklaşmam için hareket etmişti. O an kendimi suyun üstünde yürüyormuşum gibi hissediyordum. Ayaklarım her an kayıp batacakmışçasına titriyor, mide öz suyum boğazıma kadar gelip geri iniyordu. Fotoğraf hariç etrafımdaki her şey bulanıklaşmaya başlamıştı bile ve ben güçlü durmak için elimden gelenin en iyisi yapmakta bile zorlanıyordum. Kesilmiş bir başparmağın fotoğrafıydı ilki. Dibimde olduğunu tahmin ettiğim Chanyeol'un sesi çok yakınından gelirken, bana dna testinden bu parmağın Baekhyun'a ait olduğunu doğruladıklarını söylüyordu. Diğeri ise büyük miktarda kanın odayı boyamış olan fotoğraftı. Baekhyun'un kaldığı bakım evindeki hemşire kontrol için odaya girdiğinde gerçek ortaya çıkmış ve o zamandan beri Baekhyun'dan haber alınamamıştı. Öldürüldüğüne ve bunu yapan her kimse de bizle alay etmek için delil bıraktığı fikrindeydiler. Ve ben itiraz etmek için bile ağzımı açamıyordum çünkü bana göre de aynen böyle olmuştu ama tek fark vardı aramızda, ben katilin kim olduğunu ve bunu neden yaptığını biliyordum. 

Chanyeol ve Alice durumumun ne kadar kötü olduğunun farkında olarak benim bu dosyadan çekilmemi istediler. Biraz dinlenip kendime geldiğimde onlara yardımcı olabilirmişim. Şu an ki psikolojim düzgün düşünmemi engelliyormuş. Odaya girdiğimden beri ilk defa Chanyeol'un gözlerinin içine bakıp odadan defolmadan önce, "Canın cehenneme," demiştim ben de. Şu saatten sonra kimse bana karışamazdı artık. 

Kapının çarpma sesi arkamda yankılanırken baş ağrım mükemmel zamanlamasıyla kendini bana hatırlatmaktan da geri duymadı. Saç diplerimin ve kıyafetlerimin altındaki tüm vücudumun terlediğini hissediyordum. Ve herkes kışlık montları üstünde taşırken benim böyle hissetmem problemli olduğumun en büyük kanıtıydı. Neyse ki bunlar önemli ayrıntılar değildi. Ya da öyleydi ama benim o için umurumda değildi. Burada asıl üstünde durmamız gereken şey; acıydı. Tüm iliklerime kadar hem fiziksel hem de duygusal olarak hissettiğim ve bunu sonlandırmak için her şeyi yapmaya hazır olduğum duyguydu. Damarlarımdan kan yerine artık bambaşka bir şey akıyordu sanki. Gözlerim doluyor ama kesinlikle tek bir gözyaşı bile dökmüyordu. Arabanın ön koltuğunda oturan Kyungsoo bile gözlerini bana dikmiş, "Mirasımı koruyamadım," diye sayıklarken o sabah benim için tüm duygu yoğunluğu fazlasıyla ağır yaşanıyordu.

"Korumaya çalıştım," dedim. Sesim hırıltılı ve boğuktu. Kelimeler dilimden dökülmek için büyük bir mücadele veriyordu. "Yemin ederim ki korumaya çalıştım!"

Kyungsoo başını iki yana sallamış ve söylediğim hiçbir şeye inanmamıştı. Beni suçluyordu. Baekhyun'un ölümünün benim suçum olduğunu düşünüyordu. Her ne kadar itiraz etsem de, aslında haklıydı. Benim suçumdu. Eğer oyunu çok daha iyi oynayabilmiş olsaydım, eğer sen gerçekleri bildiğimi bir şekilde öğrenmeseydin, şu an parmakların ardına gönderiliyor olurdun. Ben de vicdan azabının pençeleri tarafından sürüklenmemiş olurdum. Baekhyun hala yaşıyor ve Kyungsoo da beni bu yüzden suçlamıyor olurdu. 

Nerede hata yapmıştım dün? Neye bu kadar sinirlenip Baekhyun'u öldürmüştün? Benden intikam almak istemiştin ve bunu da Baekhyun üzerinden yapmak. Beni inciteceğini biliyordun çünkü senin hissettiğinin aynısını hissetmemi istemiştin. Yine de tüm kızgınlığına rağmen bana dokunmamış olman şaşırtıcıydı. Benle işinin bitmediğini gösteriyor ve hala beni yanında tutmak istiyordun. 

Dünü en ince ayrıntısına kadar hatırlamak istesem de şu an için bu imkânsızdı. Havale geçirdiğimi düşündüm birkaç saniye. Şakaklarımdan artan ter artık o kadar rahatsız ediciydi ki, gözlüğümü çıkartıp arabanın içinde her hangi bir yere atmıştım. Pantolonumun cebinden aspirin bile çıkartmıyordum artık, şu saatten sonra hiçbir işe yaramayacağına emindim. Ölüyordum belki, girdiğim bu dipsiz kuyuda ya da kendimi bıraktığım okyanusta. Her ikisinde de ölüm nedenim aynıydı. Sen beni öldürmek istemesen de bir şekilde yine de öldürüyordun. Gözlerimi tek bir an için bile kapatsam sanki geri açamayacakmışım gibi hissediyordum. Hayır, korkmuyordum. Ölüm hiçbir zaman beni korkutmamıştı ama böyle ölmek istemiyordum: Yolda giderken, bir arabanın içinde ve yalnız. Ben ölürsem sen kazanmış olacaktın. Herkesi kandırmaya, öldürmeye devam edecektin ve tüm bu yaptıkların için ceza bile almayacaktın. Buna izin veremezdim. Ölüyor olsam bile buna hayatta izin veremezdim. Bu yüzden gözlerimi tek bir an için bile kapatmamış ve senin evine gelmeyi başarmıştım.

Titreyen ellerimle kapıyı açmış ve bekleme odasına girmiştim. Arabadan inişimi hatırlamıyordum artık. Tekli rahat sandalyelerden birine oturdum, içeride hastan olduğunu biliyordum. Belki on dakika belki de bir saat, ne kadar beklediğimi bilmiyorum çünkü o anlar da beynimden silinmişti. Sadece, kapının açılmasını, hastanın dışarıya çıkışını fark ediyorum ve ben de zorla ayağa kalkıyorum. Kapıyı yarım açmış bir şekilde dururken hastanı uğramış ve bana da kısa bir bakış atmıştın. Gelmeme şaşırmamıştın, zaten bunu bekliyordun. "Hoş geldin Sehun," dedin düz bir sesle ve içeriye geçmem için yana kaydın. Açık bir şekilde beni inceliyordun; nasıl göründüğümü, ne durumda olduğumu. Aklımdan geçenleri tahmin ediyordun ve bunların ne kadarı gerçeğe yakın ne kadarı saçmalık olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu. Ama karşılaştığın manzara hoşuna gitmemişti, işte bunu söyleyebilirdim. Bakışlarındaki anlamları çözmek zor olsa da, çok kısacık bir an benim için endişelendiğine yemin bile edebilirdim ama tabii bu yüksek ateşimin artık bana halüsinasyon göstermeye başlamış olmasının ilk sinyali de olabilirdi. 

"Baekhyun'un öldürüldüğünden şüpheleniyorlar," dedim içeriye girer girmez.

Burnundan derin bir nefes alıp başınla onayladın beni. "Evet, Chanyeol bu sabah beni arayıp söyledi. Ne hissedeceğimi bilemiyorum. İkimiz için de oldukça zor bir durum. Bu yüzden seni bekliyordum aslında, böyle bir dönemde birbirimize yardımcı olmalıyız." 

Benim dağılmış halime karşın sen ise her zaman ki gibi mükemmel görünüyordun. Saçların düzgünce arkaya yatırılmış, üstündeki takım elbise temiz ve şık olması özen gösterilmiş ve tıraşını da aksatmamıştın. Senin için her zaman ki sabahlardan biriydi. Hayır, benim gibi hissetmiyordun. Üzgün görünmeye çalışıyordun, hatta bunu başarıyordun belki bir başkasına göre ama tüm bu fazla mükemmel görünüşünü ve siyah irislerin de parlayan zevki görmemek benim için imkânsızdı. Tüm o sahte acı çeker gibi görünen halin bile ne onu gizlemeyi başarmıştı ne de kendinden ödün verdirmişti. 

Cebinden çıkardığın mendili bana uzattığında hiç düşünmeden aldım ve alnımdaki teri silmeye çalıştım. "Gidiyoruz," dediğimde kaşlarını kaldırarak daha fazla ayrıntı talep etmiştin. "Baekhyun'un eski evine, polisten önce oraya gidip bir şey buluruz belki." 

Kyungsoo'yu öldürdüğüm eve bu kadar istekli gitmek istemem seni çok az da olsa şaşırtmıştı. Gözlerini kıstın ve ne yapmaya çalıştığımı düşündün. 

"Sehun bunun iyi bir fikir olduğunu düşün—"

"Ben gidiyorum, gelip gelmemek sana kalmış."

Blöf yapıyordum elbette. Eğer gelmek istemezsen silahımı çıkartacak ve zorla seni götürecektim. Artık her şeyi göze almıştım. Bu benim oynamaya çalıştığım son oyun, senin de son kurbanındı.

Duraksayarak bir süre gözlerimin içine baktın ve ardından kabanını alarak üstüne geçirdin. Düğmeleri iliklerken de temkinli bir şekilde bana bakmayı sürdürüyordun. "Yolculuğu kaldıracak kadar iyi olduğuna emin misin?" diye sordun.

Tek omzumu silktim. "Bu önemli bir ayrıntı değil."

Önemli olan ayrıntı ne olursa olsun bugün senin işini bitirecek olmandı. Ölmeye tek başıma gitmeyecektim. Yanımda duran Kyungsoo bile ilk defa yapmayı düşündüğüm şey için beni destekliyordu.


	19. Chapter 19

Hayatımızın bir noktasında, kaçmaktan ve yakalamaktan yoruluruz. Belki de ben fazla erken pes etmiştim, dayanabilirim sanmıştım ama dayanamamıştım. Hayalimi gerçekleştirmek isterken kendimi cennetten kovdurtmuş, cehennemin kapısına getirttirmiştim. Tek bir adımla geri dönüşü olmayan kapıyı aralayacak ve sonsuza kadar kendimi cehenneme hapsedecektim. Cennetteki korunaklı günlerimi özlesem bile artık oraya dönemezdim. Oraya dönmek için artık fazla kirli ve suçluydum.

Sen ise, beni cehenneme büyük zevkle kabul edecek olan şeytandın. Gelişimi kutlamak için parti bile vermek istiyordun ama işler pek senin istediğin gibi gitmeyecekti çünkü cehenneme gidecek olmam bile beni şeytanı taşlamaktan alıkoyamayacaktı.

Üç saat süren yolculuğun sonunda Baekhyun'un eski evine gelmiştik. Arabayı sen kullanmıştın çünkü benim kullanabilecek durumda olduğumu düşünmemiştin. Haklıydın, hem benim için bu çok daha kolay olmuştu. İkimizin arasında ki adı konulmamış gerginlik o kadar yüksekti ki, sanki avucumla tutabilirmişim gibi hissediyordum. Sanki o gerginliği yutmuş ve boğazımda takılı kalmasını sağlamıştım. Savsak adımlarla arkadan seni takip ederken eve girdik. İçeriye girmemiz sandığımızdan daha kolay oldu. Boşaltılmış ve hala kiracısı olmayan evin kapısı son olaylara rağmen oldukça güçsüzdü. Birkaç omuz atmayla kırık kapı açılmıştı. Adımımla beraber en son burada yaşadıklarımın görüntüleri beni takip ettiğinde, bunun beni etkilememesi için beynimi tamamen senle meşgul ettim. Senin rahat tavrın bir süre sonra benim gerginliğimi de yok etmiş ve daha çok kendimden emin olmamı sağlamıştı.

Tozlu ve boş evde gözlerini gezdirirken ellerini pantolonun cebine koydun. "Buraya uzun zamandır gelinmemiş gibi görünüyor."

"Belki de böyle görünmesi için elinden geleni yapmıştır."

Etrafında dönerek vücudunu bana doğru çevirdiğinde gözlerimiz kesişti. "Baekhyun'u buraya getirdiğinden bu kadar emin misin?" diye sordun.

"Emin değilim ama buraya bir kanıt daha bırakmış olabilir. Kendince bizle dalga geçiyor, zevksiz bir şaka anlayışı varken neden burayı da kullanmasın?"

Onaylayarak başını salladın ve küçük bir gülümseme dudaklarının köşesinde yer alırken, "Beni şaşırtmıyorsun Sehun," dedin. 

"Neden?"

"Seni çözdüğümü düşünüyorum artık. Diğerlerinden daha zekisin ve onların aklına daha geç gelen fikirleri erkenden düşünebiliyorsun. Bu da ikimizin anlaşmasını daha kolay kılıyor. Sana saygı duyduğumu bilmeni isterim."

Neden böyle konuştuğunu o an için anlayamamıştım. Seni her çözmeye yaklaştığımda önüme yeni bir gizem ortaya atıyor ve o yemi kapmamı bekliyordun. Kaşlarımı kırıştırarak bir süre sana baktığımda omuz silktin ve mutfağa doğru yürümeye başladın. Kendimi derin bir nefes almaya zorlarken seni yine takip etmiştim. Güneşin içeriye yansıttığı tüm ışık mutfakta toplanmış gibiydi. Benim için fazla parlak ve fazla aydınlıktı. Ruhumun karanlığı bunu reddediyordu o an için. Ya da bunu reddeden başımdaki korkunç ağrı da olabilirdi.

Sanki burada daha önce bulunmuş gibi, o olaydan sonra, direkt mutfak tezgâhların bulunduğu yerde durmuştun. Parmakların kirli fayans da dolaşırken derin bir nefes aldın ve "Buraya neden geldik Sehun?" diye sordun. Artık birbirimizin etrafında dans etmemizden sıkılmış gibi omuzların çökmüş ve müziği kapatmıştın. 

"Neden bahsettiğini anlamıyorum." Ben ise hala dans adımlarını devam ettiriyordum. Senle beraberken ne kadar kötü bir dansçı olduğumu söylememe gerek bile yoktu.

Ağzının içinden cıklayarak kalçanı tezgâha yasladın. Siyah irislerin kısa bir anlığına mutsuz görünmüş ve hemen ardından buzların arkasına saklayarak o duygunun da buğulu bir şekilde kaybolmasını sağlamıştın. "Aptalı oynamak sana yakışmıyor. Özellikle de bana karşı."

Korkak gibi kapının eşiğinde durmaktan vazgeçip sana biraz daha yaklaşmadan önce, "Gerçekleri mi duymak istiyorsun?" dedim. Soru dudaklarımdan tıslarcasına çıkmıştı. Artık sakinliğimi yavaş yavaş kaybediyordum ve bu hem iyiye hem de kötüye işaretti.

"Buraya gerçekte neden geldiğimizi biliyorum. Bana bir şey göstermek istedin. Ama benim de sana bir sürprizim var."

Soru dolu işaretler gözlerimi esir aldığında oturduğun tezgâhın altındaki çekmeceyi açtın ve içinden metal bir kutu çıkardın. Kutuyu ellerinin arasına alarak doğruldun ve bana yakın olan masanın üstüne koyduktan sonra eski pozisyonuna geri döndün. Kaşlarınla kutuyu işaret ederek açmamı emrettiğinde tereddütlü birkaç adım atmıştım. Bu adımlarım daha sonra kendine daha çok güvenerek devam ettiğinde kutuya uzandım ve göz ucuyla sana bakmaya devam ederek kutunun kapağını kaldırdım. Görmeyi beklediğim şey için aslında önceden kendimi hazırlamaya çalışmıştım. Ama belli ki bunu başaramamıştım. Gördüğüm şeyle nefesimin kesilmesini engelleyememiştim. Bir diğer parmak... Baekhyun'un diğer parmağı kutunun içindeydi. 

Pantolonumun arka kemerinde asılı duran silahımı ne ara çıkartmış ve sana doğrultmuştum hatırlamıyorum. Ama sen, sanki ben sana çiçek uzatmışım gibi hala rahat ve sakindin. Gözlerini gözlerimden çekmeden bana bakıyorken etrafımdaki her şey donmuş gibiydi. Biz hariç tüm gerçeklik kaybolmuş, bir tek geriye bu an kalmıştı. 

"İşte şimdi dürüstçe oynayabiliriz," dedin güçsüz bir gülümsemeyle.

"Dürüst mü?" Nefeslerim sıklaşıyor, sinirden göğsüm hızlıca inip kalkıyordu. "Bunca zaman benimle, herkesle oynadıktan sonra dürüst mü olmak istiyorsun şimdi?!"

Kolundaki saate kısa bir bakış atıp tekrar yerinde doğrulduğunda benim etrafımda daire çizerek dolaşmış ve ben de seni takip ederek hareketine göre yerimi değiştirmiştim. Şimdi sen kapı tarafında ben ise tezgâh tarafındaydım. Silahı tutan kolum titrese de doğru bir açıyla seni hedef almaya devam ediyordum. Gözlerim saf kin ve nefrete bürünmüştü. Artık buna bir son vermenin kararlılığıyla kendimden son derece emindim. Iskalamak ve duraksamak yoktu. Benim ne kadar ciddi olduğumu sen de fark etmiştin. Eskisi kadar sakin ve rahat değildin artık. Yüzün kasılmış, siyah gözlerin ise her hareketimi dikkatli incelemeye başlamıştı. 

"Beni öldürmek istemiyorsun," dediğinde seninkine benzer buz gibi bir gülüşün dudaklarımdan çıkmasına izin verdim.

"Seni ne kadar öldürmek istediğimi tahmin bile edemezsin Kai! Nasıl gözümün önündeyken seni fark edemedim diye kaç gündür kendimi yiyip bitiriyorum. Ama artık kendime işkence etmeyeceğim, senden kurtulacağım. Hem de sonsuza kadar."

"Eğer bu yardımcı olacaksa, seni kör yapmak için baya uğraştım. Kendine çok haksızlık etme."

"Komik. Hem de çok komik ama sen hariç kimse gülmüyor." Silahımı biraz daha yükselterek gözlerini hedef aldım. "Artık sen de gülmeyeceksin."

Kalın kaşlarını çattığında, "Beni anlarsın diye düşünmüştüm," dedin. Sesin biraz daha boğuk çıkmıştı. Sanki sen de konuşurken bir an zorlanmıştın benim gibi. "Herkesi anladığın gibi beni de anlarsın sanmıştım."

"Böyle mi? Sen sadece benle oynamak ve sırrın ortaya çıkmasın istedin."

"Amacım asla seninle oynamak değildi ve içten içe bunu sen de biliyorsun."

"Hayır, ben artık hiçbir şey bilmiyorum!" Bağırışım tüm evde yankılanmış ve kulaklarımda çınlamıştı. Kalbim boğazımda atıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Tüm sancılarıyla, acılarıyla beni boğuyordu ama ben yine de nefes almayı başarıyordum. Zordu ama yine de başarıyordum işte. Bunu nasıl yaptığımı ben de bilmiyordum. Hissettiğim tüm şeyleri yansıtarak, "Baekhyun'u da öldürdün," diye fısıldadım bu sefer. Alt dudağım hafifçe titrerken sesim çok zayıf çıkmıştı. Beni izlerken yüzün yeni bir maskenin altına girdi hızlıca.

"Onu öldürdün çünkü beni incitmek istedin. Neden beni incitmek istedin Kai? Neden benden uzak durmak yerine bu kadar yakınıma gelip benle oynadın?"

Bana doğru yaklaşmaya kalkıştığında silahımı tehdit eder gibi salladım. "Yaklaşma bana!"

"Sehun..." Yutkundun ve ellerini iki yanda tutarak bana savunmasız olduğunu kanıtlamaya çalışırken, "Amacım tamamen farklıydı ama bir konuda haklısın. Seni incitmek istedim," dedin. Beklediğimden daha samimi konuşmuştun. Dilinle alt dudağını gergince yalayıp kirpiklerinin altından bana yine o bakışı attın, anlamını daha sonra çözeceğim ama şu anda benim için hiçbir anlamı olmayan o bakışı.

Başımı hızlıca salladım. Dışarıdan belki deli gibi görünüyordum o an. "Seni şimdi öldüreceğim. Öldürmeyeceğimi mi sanıyorsun? SENİ ÖLDÜRECEĞİM!"

Yüzünü buruşturdun. Açıkça seni öldürme fikrimin, senin için korkunç bir şey olduğunu düşündüğüm için hayal kırıklığına uğramıştın baya.

"Öldürebileceğini biliyorum ama şimdi öldürmeyeceksin, Sehun. Şu an buna hazır değilsin. Hazır olduğunda seni bekliyor olacağım."

Bu sözler, bu kendinden eminlik beni daha da çıldırtmıştı. Küfürler ediyor, ağzıma geleni bağırarak söylenmeye başlamıştım. 

"Seni aşağılık herif! Seni öldürmeye çoktan hazırım ben ve bunu şimdi yapacağım!"

"Beni burada öldürüp ne yapacaksın? Beni saklamayacağın açık. Polislere mi teslim olacaksın? Sen?"

Düşünmek istemediğim konuları açmasını görmezden geldim. Daha fazla sesini duymamak ve onu haksız olduğunu kanıtlamak için parmağımı tetiği çekmek için hareket ettiriyordum ki; odada yankılanan üçüncü ses benim için büyük şok, senin içinse tamamen beklenen bir ataktı. Zorlukla yutkunmaya çakışarak bakışlarımı kısa bir anlığına kapıda duran uzun ve iri yapılı bedene çevirdim. Gördüğüm tanıdık yüz aynı şok ve korkunç bir ifadeyle bana bakıyordu. Onun bakışlarının ağırlığı beni olduğum yerde ezerken, kendimi olduğumdan çok daha kötü hissettim. Silahı daha sıkı sarılmaktan başka bir şey o an aklıma gelmemişti. Asıl şimdi tamamen geri dönülmez bir yola girmiş ve son süratla gaza basıyordum. 

"Sehun, o silahı hemen bırak!"

Chanyeol'un gür sesi tekrar kulaklarıma dolduğunda başımı iki yana salladım. 

"Chanyeol şu an gördüğün her şeyi yanlış anlıyorsun ama bana güven, ne yaptığımı çok iyi biliyorum."

Kapıdan ayrılarak odanın ortasına kadar yavaş adımlarla girdi ve silahını bana doğru tuttu. Büyük gözleri senin yaralanıp yaralanmadığını kontrol ettikten sonra tüm ilgisi benim üzerimde durmuştu. "Sehun," dedi tekrar. O sahadaki soğukkanlılığını kaybetmişti ilk defa. "Lütfen. Silahını hemen şimdi bırak. Yoksa ben engellemek zorunda kalacağım ve bunu yapmak hiç istemiyorum. Ama yapmak zorundayım, beni anlıyorsun değil mi?"

"Chanyeol gerçekleri bilsen beni şu an asla durdurmak istemezdin. Ne yaptığımı çok iyi biliyorum diyorum sana."

"Buradan bakılınca hiçte öyle görünmüyor, Sehun. Bak... bunu silahsız bir şekilde konuşarak da halledebiliriz. Tamam mı? Lütfen. Dostum lütfen. İndir o silahı."

Benle sakin bir şekilde konuşmak için kendini çok zorlamasına rağmen panik her tarafını sarmıştı. Korkuyordu. Deli gibi korkuyordu ama bunun nedeni benim Kai'yi vuracak olmamdan dolayı değildi.

Beni vurmak zorunda kalacağı için korkuyordu.

Dudaklarımı birbirine sımsıkı bastırarak sana baktım. Gözlerinde yansıyan benim için endişelenen ifaden içimi işlerken artık Chanyeol'un kalın sesi uzaktan geliyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Sanki aynı odada değildik. Bu odada hala yalnızca sen ve ben vardık. 

Tetiği çekmek için parmağımı oynattım ve o an silah patladı. 

Ateş alan silah benimki değildi.

Chanyeol her zaman silahlar konusunda hızlı olmuştu zaten. Ben silah çekmekte tereddüt yaşadığım zamanlar, en iyi arkadaşım Chanyeol okulun bir numarasıydı. Ee, ben de şu an önünde oldukça açık hedefken işler onun için daha da kolay olmuştu. 

Kendimi bir anda yerde bulduğumda omuzlarımdaki korkunç acıyı daha sonradan hissetmiştim. Chanyeol, sol ve sağ omzumdan vurmuş ve beni tamamen etkisiz hale getirmişti. Odayı barut ve kan kokusu sardığında, kendimi arkaya yaslayarak fiziksel acının beni tamamen ele geçirmesine izin verdim. Kyungsoo da benim gibi yanımda uzanırken bu sefer onu vurduğum günkü gibi kanlar içerisindeydi. Ve o an neden bana, 'Gördün mü?' diye fısıldadığını şimdi daha iyi anlıyordum. Bana aslında en başından beri fark etmem gereken büyük puzzle parçasını göstermiş ama ben bunu o gün anlayamamıştım. 

Sen tepemde dikilerek bana yaklaştığında bu sefer 'görmeyi' başarmıştım.


	20. Chapter 20

Uyandığımda fark ettiğim ilk şey hastane kokusu olmuştu. Metalik ve dezenfekte kokusu burnumun direğini sızlatırken, diğer ilk başta önemsemediğim ayrıntılar ise yavaşça belirginleşmeye başladı. Vücudumda hafif bir ağrı ve yorgunluk olsa da onun haricinde beklediğimden çok daha iyi hissediyordum kendimi. Sanki hasretle beklediğim o uzun, derin uykuyu almış ve sonunda yeterince enerji depolayınca da o uykudan uyanmıştım. Beni öldürmek isteyen o baş ağrım yoktu artık. Ya da tüm bedenimi alevler içinde yanmasını sağlayan ateşim. Bir şeyler yanlış gibi hissettirse de bunu umursamayacak kadar memnundum durumumdan o an için. Ama sonra gözlerimi açtım ve gerçek dünyaya döndüm.

Gözlerimi bir süre kırpıştırarak boş bir şekilde tavana bakmış ve ardından yavaşça yatağımın ucundaki sandalyede oturan sana dönmüştüm. Sanki burada olduğunu hissetmiş gibiydim. Kollarını göğsünde birleştirmiş, bir ayağını diğer ayağının üstüne atmış bir şekilde uyuyordun. Pozisyonun buradan bile çok rahatsız edici görünse de sen derin bir uykuya dalmış gibiydin. Üstündeki takım elbise uzun süredir burada ve bu şekilde durduğunu göstererek fena halde kırışmıştı. Sessiz geçen dakikalarda kıpırdamadan seni izledim. Neden burada olduğunu bilmiyordum. Ya da ne zamandır. Tahmin ettiğimden daha fazla bu hastanede yattığımı söyleyen iç sesime hak verdim. Her iki omzumdaki kurşun yarası bile oldukça iyileşmiş gibi görünüyordu.

Uyurken daha genç ve rahat görünen yüzünün her bir ayrıntısını farkında olmadan hafızama kaydederken, tüm olanları bir kez daha düşündüm. En başından, Chanyeol'un sınıfıma girdiği andan itibaren olan her şeyi anımsamak ve incelemek sanki benim için artık daha kolay olmuştu. Zihnim daha berrak ve sanki yeni doğmuş bir bebeğin ki gibi yepyeniydi. Bu yüzden kaçırdığım tüm o ayrıntılar, konuşmaların, bana verdiğin gizemli ipuçları ve daha birçok şeyi özümsemek bana farklı hissettirdi. Cehennemin inine girmiş ve kapıyı aralamış olmama rağmen yanmamış, hatta eskisine göre çok daha sağlam bir şekilde karşısındaydım. Sen ise, yaşadığımız onca şeyden sonra hala hastane odasında benim için bekliyor ve bana kendince göz kulak oluyordun. Aramızdaki garip ilişkinin bir benzerinin daha olmadığının farkındaydım. Hastalıklı ve takıntılıydık belki de. Birbirimizden farklı olmamıza rağmen artık aynı arabaya binmiş ve direksiyona geçmek için kavga eden yolculardık. 

Önce hafifçe kıpırdandın ve ardından gözlerini yavaşça açtığında, uzun kirpiklerinin altından gün yüzüne çıkan siyah irislerine bakmak derin bir nefes almak gibiydi. Bakışlarını odaklayarak benimkilere bakarken dudakların küçük bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldı ve yeni uykudan uyanmış boğuk sesinle beraber, "Günaydın," dedin. Sen söyleyene kadar kapalı perdelerin ardından güneşin doğduğundan bile haberim yoktu. Sen de bunu fark ederek ayağa kalkmış ve bir süre uyuşmuş kaslarını hareket ettirip pencereye doğru yürümüştün. "Kendini nasıl hissediyorsun?" Perdeleri açıp bir anda odayı güneşe boğarken sordun. 

"Ölümden dönmüş gibi," dedim dalga geçerek. Boğazım uzun zamandır konuşmanın verdiği etkiyle acımış, sesim ise kulağa oldukça tırmalayıcı gelmişti. İstemsiz yüzümü buruşturdum.

"Gerçekten de ölümden dönmüş sayılırsın." Benim aksine sen gayet ciddiydin. Kaşlarımı kaldırarak, "Chanyeol ölümcül olacak şekilde beni vurmadı," dedim. Sesim en azından bu sefer daha az pürüzlü çıkmıştı. Bedenini bana doğru döndürdüğünde pencereye yaslandın ve dikkatli bir şekilde bana bakarken hem eskisi gibi hem de yaşanan şeylerin getirdikleri aramızdakilere yeni bir yön vermiş gibiydik. 

"Sürekli halüsinasyon görmen, baş ağrıların ve yüksek ateşin sebepsiz değilmiş. Beyninin sağ lobu tamamen iltihaplanmış. Seni ayrıntılı bir şekilde kontrol ettiklerinde ortaya çıktı. Bu yüzden seni uyutmak zorunda kaldılar, bir süredir uyuyordun. Virüs önleyici ve steroid tedavisi uyguladılar. Sen de tedaviye cevap verdin. Kendini eskisine göre daha iyi hissediyor musun?"

Ciddi olup olmadığını anlamak için gözlerinin içine baktığımda gülmemek için alt dudağımı sertçe ısırmak zorunda kalmıştım. "Ne yani deli değil miyim?" diye sorduğumda sesim beklediğimden daha yoğun ve şaşkın çıkmıştı. Göğsümdeki rahatlamayla beraber üstümden kalkan ağırlık beni bir anda kuş gibi hafifletmişti sanki. 

Tek kaşını kaldırdın ve benim yerime muzip bir şekilde gülümsedin. "Sehun, sen hiçbir zaman deli olmadın." 

Bu yeni bilgiyle ne yapacağımı bilemiyormuşum gibi etrafa bakınırken dışarıdan oldukça heyecanlı göründüğümün farkındaydım. Uzun zamandır kendime sürekli 'artık buraya kadar Sehun, sonunda delirdin," diyordum ve aslında böyle olmadığımı öğrenerek tüm bunların nedeni olan hastalandığım için bu kadar sevinmiş olmam kesinlikle normal bir tepkiydi. Ama sonra gözlerime kısarak hala beni izleyen sana baktım. Artık çok daha rahat düşünüp, parçaları birleştirdiğim için bir ayrıntıyı sandığımdan çok daha kolay yakalamıştım. Yatakta biraz doğrularak sırtımı başlığa yasladığımda, "Sen benim hasta olduğumu önceden biliyordun," dedim. Bu bir soru değildi, kendimden oldukça emin bir şekilde söylemiştim. Benim hasta olduğumu uzun zamandır biliyordun ve bunu kimseye söylememiştin. 

Önce her hangi bir cevap vermedin. Yüzün kısa bir an için şaşkınlığın izlerini taşımış ama bunu çabuk atlatarak başını sallamıştın. "Kesin olarak bilmesem de şüphelerim vardı."

"Ölmeme izin verecektin."

Bu söylediğimi kesinlikle onaylamadığını sertleşen yüz ifaden açıkça söylemiş olmasına rağmen yine de kelimelere de dökerek, "Böyle bir niyetim asla olmadı," dedin. Her zaman düzenli tutmaya özen gösterdiğin saçların bugün fazlasıyla dağınık görünürken elinle onları daha çok dağıttın. "Eğer sınıra yaklaşsaydın düşmene izin vermezdim."

"Bana oldukça sınırdaymışım gibi göründü."

"Hayır, daha oraya gelmemiştin." Kendinden oldukça emin çıkan sesine karşı tüm itirazlarımı yutmak zorunda kaldım. Onun yerine, "Nasıl anladın peki?" diye sordum merakıma yenik düşerek. Bunu gerçekten de merak ediyordum. Özel bir sırrın olabileceğini bile düşünmüştüm ama sen sadece omzunu silkmiş ve "Kokundan," demiştin rahat bir sesle, sanki bu bana bir anlam ifade edermiş gibi. 

"Kokumdan mı?"

"Birlikte olduğumuz bir sabah fark ettim. Kokun öncekine göre oldukça farklıydı. İyi bir koku hafızam vardır, özellikle de konu sen olunca."

Bir tarafım inanmak istemese de ciddi olduğun ve gerçeği söylediğin açıkça belli oluyordu. "Farklı bir yetenek," diye mırıldandığım da bir şey söylemedin. Sandalyenin yanında ki küçük masanın üstünden dolu pet şişeyi aldın ve plastik bardağa doldurup bana uzattın. Boğazımdaki kuruluğu ve ne kadar susamış olduğumu fark etmemiştim bile. Bir dikişte bitirdiğimde hemen ikincisini de uzattın. Aramızda daha önce konuşulmuş bir anlaşma varmış gibi ikimiz de diğer olaylardan bahsetmiyorduk. Evet, büyük fırtına kopacaktı ama şimdilik bunu erteleyerek ikimiz de benim tam olarak iyileşmemi bekliyorduk. Önceki, farkında olmadan hastalıkla uğraşan ben, neden böyle yaptığını anlayamazken şu an ki ben artık bunun nedeni biliyordu. Eski benin belki gözlerinde ki perdeler kalkmış olabildi ama yine de olayın asıl iç kısmını tam olarak çözememişti, anlayamamıştı. Yeni ben ise ilgiyle bana bakan gözlerini izlerken nedeni bulmama bile gerek yoktu, çünkü neden tam gözümün önündeydi.

Kapı sessiz olmaya özen gösterilerek sessiz bir şekilde açıldığında Chanyeol ellerinde tuttuğu iki kahveyle içeriye girmişti. Benim uyanık ve Kai'nin de yanımda dikeldiğini görünce gözlerini şaşkınlıkla kırpıştırmış, ardından zoraki bir gülümsemeyi yüzüne yerleştirerek "Sonunda uyuyan prenses uyanmış," demişti. Elindeki kahvelerden birini Kai'ye uzattı ve garip bir şekilde odanın ortasında dikilerek bana baktı. Arkadaşlığımızın bu noktaya geleceğini ikimiz de ön görememiş olmanın verdiği sarsıntıyı üzerimizde taşırken, Kai bizi yalnız bırakmak için bir bahane sunup odadan çıkmıştı. Bu belki de bizi hiç olmadığımız kadar daha da gergin yaparken, "Arkadaşlığımız bir ileri seviye atladı," dedim gülerek.

Benim gibi gülümsemeye çalışsa da yüzündeki gergin ifade bunu engellemişti. "Her arkadaşlık bizim gibi olamaz."

"Herkes arkadaşını vurmaz sonuçta. Hem de iki omzundan birden."

"Herkes arkadaşını birini vurmaya çalışırken de görmez ama" dedi kaşlarını kaldırarak. Kai yerine şimdi o sandalyeye oturduğunda, zihnim iki manzarayı birbirleriyle karşılaştırmış ve bana hayatımın neden böyle olduğunu açıkça göstermişti. Takıldığım insanlardan biri katil diğeri de işine aşık saplantılı bir federal polisti. Derin bir iç çektiğimde hafif bir sızı hissetsem de bunu görmezden geldim ve "Haklı olduğun bir nokta var," dedim kabul ederek. Chanyeol'un içinde biriktirdiği soruları sormak için zaman kolladığını bilerek konuşmaya devam ettim: "Ama hiçbir şeyi bilmiyorsun Chanyeol. Neden orada olduğumu, neden Kai'ye silah çektiğimi bilmiyorsun."

Resmi kıyafetlerin içerisinde olan Chanyeol ellerini dizlerinde birleştirerek hafifçe kendini öne itmişti. "Aslında Kai bana her şeyi anlattı." Elindeki bardağı sallayıp birkaç yudum alarak kendini toparladığında kirpiklerinin altından bakışlarını kısaca bana dokundurdu. 

"O evde bir delil daha olduğunu düşünmüşsün. Ki haklıydın da. Kai'yi silah zoruyla seninle gelmesini sağlamışsın. Onun Baekhyun'un katili olduğunu sanmışsın. Sehun... o sıra hastaydın. Halüsinasyonlar ve yüksek ateşin düzgün düşünmeni engelledi. Doktorların dediğine göre buraya geldiğinde beynin resmen bir ateş topuymuş. Kai senden şikâyetçi olmadı. Bu duruma gelmenden biraz kendini suçlu hissediyor." Derin bir nefes ağzından aldığında onu daha önce hiç bu kadar çökmüş bir halde görmediğimi fark ettim. Gözaltları kararmış, yorgunluk çizgileri yanaklarında ve alnında oldukça belirginleşmişti. Bu biraz tanıdık sahneydi belki, daha önce zorlu davalarda bu duruma düştüğü olmuştu ama kahverengi gözleri bana bakarken oldukça üzgün ve pişman görünmesi tamamen yeni bir şeydi ve bu da hiç hoşuma gitmemişti. 

"Beni uyarmana rağmen durumunu fark etmedim. Bana çok yardımın dokunuyordu Sehun, belki de bu yüzden görmek istemedim. Yavaş yavaş gözümün önünde erimene izin verdim, seni karanlık yollarda bırakmayacağıma söz vermiştim ama sözümü tutamadım... Özür dilerim Sehun, gerçekten tüm içtenliğimle özür dilerim."

"Chanyeol bilemezdin... Bu duruma düşeceğimi kimse tahmin edemezdi. Ben bile."

"Yine de dünyanın en kötü arkadaşını affedebilecek misin?"

Alt dudağımı ısırarak gülümsedim. "Sen kötü arkadaş falan değilsin." Rahatlayarak o da benim gibi gülümsediğinde ortadaki gerginliğin yok olması ikimize de iyi gelmişti. Kötü günleri bırakıp gelecek olan daha kötü günler için kendimizi hazırlıyorduk bir şekilde. 

"Tüm bunlar olmadan önce benle konuşmak istemiştin," dedi düşünceli bir sesle. "Eğer o konuşmayı hemen yapsaydık, bana sorununu hemen anlatmanı sağlasaydım—"

"Chanyeol senle konuşmak istediğim şey hastalığım değildi. Ondan çok daha önemli bir konuydu."

Chanyeol'un yüzündeki ifade belliydi, 'Hastalığından daha önemli ne olabilirdi?' diyordu. Yutkundum ve üstümdeki örtüyü avucumun içine alarak kendime güç topladım. Gelecek tepkiyi bilmeme rağmen yine de yapmam gerekenin farkında olarak kendimi daha kararlı olmaya zorlamıştım. 

"Baekhyun'u Kai öldürdü."

Ağzına doğru götürdüğü kahve bardağı duraksayarak havada kaldığında gözleri yavaşça gözlerime tırmandı tekrar. Şaşkınlığın yerine yine aynı üzgün ifadeyle kapladığında tam olarak ne düşündüğünü biliyordum. 

"Doğruyu söylüyorum Chanyeol," dedim hızlı bir şekilde. "Kai, Baekhyun'u ve diğerlerini öldürdü. Kopyacı katilimiz Kai'ydi. Hatta fark etmediğim birçok cinayeti bile o işlemiş olabilir."

"Sehun, hastalığın kafanı oldukça karıştırdı. Şu an onun etkisiyle hala—"

"Hayır! Hastalığım sadece beni yanlış yönlendirdi ve bazı ayrıntıları kaçırmama neden oldu. Kai bir katil, hepimizi hükmetmeye çalışan psikopat bir katil."

Her hangi bir şey söylemeyip kahveyi içtiğinde, "İkimizin orada olduğunu nereden biliyordun?" diye sordum. Tahminlerimin beni haklı çıkaracağını bilerek bu soruyu sormuştum ve beni yanıltmadı.

"Kai bana mesaj attı. Seninle o eve gittiğini ve biraz tuhaf davrandığından söz etti. Gelmemi özellikle rica etti. İyi ki de bana haber vermiş yoksa olacakları düşünmek bile istemiyorum."

"Kai'yi silah zoruyla götürmeyi düşündüm—"

Kaşlarını kaldırarak, 'gördün mü' dediğinde gözlerimi devirdim.

"Evet düşündüm ama onu zorla götürmedim. Zaten o da benim oraya gitmemi istiyordu. Her şeyi planlamıştı Chanyeol, her şeyi."

Beni uçurumun sınırına kadar itmeye kararlıydı ama yine de uçurumdan aşağıya düşmeme izin vermemişti. Planlarının arasında bunun da olup olmadığını merak ettim.

Chanyeol'un bana hemen inanmayacağını biliyorum. Zaten buna göze alarak her şeyi söylemiştim ama yine de Chanyeol'u tanıyordum. Bakışları bir süre benim ciddi ifademi izlerken duraksadı ve en sonunda, "Kanıtın var mı?" diye sordu. Chanyeol iyi bir polisti, bir şeye inanmazsa bile onu ihtimaller dâhilinde tutmaya devam ederdi. Ben de buna güvenerek başımı hayır anlamında iki yana salladım.

"Daha kanıtın bile yok Sehun!" dedi bağırarak. Ayağa fırlamış ve odanın içinde tur atmaya başlamıştı. Artık farklı bir nedenden dolayı gergindi ve ona anlattıklarımla ne yapacağını bilmiyordu. 

"Onu Baekhyun ile konuşurken duydum. Baekhyun biliyordu ve şimdi ölü. Zaten onları duyduğumdan beri her şey değişti. Hakkındaki gerçeği bildiğimi biliyor, bunun peşini bırakmayacağımı çok iyi biliyor."

Chanyeol yürümeyi bırakarak bana döndü. Söylediklerimi anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi kaşlarını çatmıştı. "Seni öldüreceğinden mi şüpheleniyorsun?" diye sordu hala aynı ses tonunu kullanarak. 

Çok komik bir şey söylemiş gibi güldüm. "Hayır, beni öldürmeyecek."

"Neden? Az önce Baekhyun'un bunu bildiği için öldüğünü söyledin."

Chanyeol beni sorguluyordu. Bu iyiye işaretti, bir sonra ki sorguladığı kişi ben olmayacaktım demekti bu. "Kai'nin bana ihtiyacı var," dediğimde Chanyeol'un kafası daha da karışmıştı. Tüm parçaları birleştirmeye çalışıyordu tıpkı daha önce ki ben gibi. Sadece birisinin ona yolu göstermesine ihtiyacı vardı. 

"Nasıl? Neden sana ihtiyacı var ki?"

Derin bir nefes alıp, söylediklerimin Chanyeol'un üzerinde nasıl bir etki bırakacağını bilmeden, "Çünkü bana âşık oldu," diye cevap verdim düz bir sesle.

Nasıl, ne zaman gibi sorular önemsizdi. Bunu daha önce fark etmemiş olmamı hoş görülü bir şekilde görmezden gelebilirim. Önemli olan bu duyguların derinliği ve bana karşı ne kadar ileri gideceği. Senin zeki biri olduğunu her zaman biliyordum ama yeni keşfettiğim yönlerinle beraber artık bu zekânın boyutu beni korkuyordu. Sen iyi tarafta değildin ve beni de kötü tarafa çekmek için elinden geleni yapıyordun. Bunun için kendince bahanelerin vardı ama ben söz etmek istemediğin o en gerçekçi bahaneni yakalamıştım artık. 

"Belki de o bile bunun farkında değil şu an. Ama onu anlamamı ve yanında olmamı istiyor. Bu kadar ileri gitmesinin tüm sebebi bu. Onun dünyasına girmem için kapılarını yalnızca bana araladı, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tekrar koltuğa oturup eliyle yüzünü sertçe sıvazladı. Bu gece ve onu takip eden geceler de uyku bir süre artık ona uğramayacaktı. Ellerinin arasında boğuk bir sesle, "Peki sen?" diye sordu. Anlamayarak ona baktığımda iç çekti. "Sen ona âşık oldun mu?"

Düşünmeye bile gerek duymadan cevabın ağzımdan çıkmasına izin verdim. "Hayır." 

Chanyeol gözlerimin içine bakarken, kanıtlamaya çalışır gibi ben de inatla ona geri bakmıştım. Göğsümde ki ince sızıyı ve dilimdeki acı tadı görmezden gelerek tekrar, "Hayır, ona âşık değilim," dedim. Bu Chanyeol için daha inandırıcı olduğunda başını geriye atarak koltuğa yaslanmış ve odanın sessizlikle kaplanmasına izin vermişti. Her ikimiz de kendi düşüncelerimizde boğulmamaya çalışırken, bakışlarımı pencereden yansıyan güneşe doğru çevirip gözlerimi kıstım. Aydınlık şu anlık üstümüzde parlıyor olabilirdi ama çok yakında karanlık üstümüze tekrar çökecekti.


	21. Chapter 21

Uzun süredir üstünde pineklediğim yeşil koltuğumda oturmaya devam ederken, ne zaman elime aldığım ve ne zamandır aynı sayfayı okuduğumun farkında olmadığım dergiye bakmaya devam ediyordum. Bir şekilde düşüncelerimin arasında açtığım bir küçücük boşlukta, okuduğum dergi yazısını doldurmayı başarabilmiştim. Havanın sıcak olduğu bir öğlen zamanıydı, kahvaltımı yeni yapmıştım ve sanki çok daha önemli işlerim yokmuş gibi 32. sayfadaki benim için önemsiz olan haberdeki kelimelere kafa yoruyordum.

'Aşk Aslında Nedir?' başlıklı yazıya göre; bu duygu kişiden kişiye farklılık gösteren ve tamamen kimyasallara dayanan bir şeydi. Bilim insanlara göre, âşık olduğumuz sırada pek çok farklı nörotransmitter beynimizde rol oynar. Beynin kimyasını değiştirir ve aşk denen şeyin belirtilerini ortaya çıkarır. Sözü edilen bu kimyasallar kokainin yarattığı etkiyle çok benzermiş. Bu da aşkın hiç sağlıklı olmadığını gösteren bir başka nedendi. Onlara göre insan doğasının yalnız kalmama çabasıydı ve aslında her şey beyinde bitiyordu. Beyin kimyası ise tahminen sadece 4 yıla kadar tek eşli kalabiliyordu. Ne kadar doğru olup olmadığı da ayrı bir tartışma konusu olsa da bu bilgi bile yazılıp çizilen tüm o büyük ve sonsuz olan aşların bir yalan olduğunu ortaya çıkarıyordu. Yazının sonunda ise, Kim Jongdae, ismini görmem beni hiç şaşırtmamıştı. Son zamanlarda cinayet vakalarının azlığından kendini oyalayacak yeni bir iş bulmuş olmalıydı. Chanyeol'un biraz kafa dinleyebilecek olmasına sevindim.

Her ne kadar yazıyı düşünmek istemesem de yine de beynim küçük bir karşılaştırma yapmaktan kendini alıkoyamamıştı. Daha önce hoşlandığım tek kişi olmuştu, o da Alice'di. Onun etrafında olmak, bana diğerleri gibi bir ucube gibi bakmaması hoşuma gidiyordu o zamanlar. Duygularım karşılıklı olmasa bile onu gerçekten de sevmiştim. Ama dönüp baktığımda bunun hiçbir zaman aşk kadar ileri derece de olmadığını biliyordum. Aşkı hiç tatmamış olsam da bu duygunun böyle bir şey olmadığını tahmin edebiliyordum en azından, etrafta ki bu konuda ki tüm film ve kitapların da oldukça yararı olmuştu. Her ne kadar aslında bunun da bir yalan olma olasılığı olsa da. Belki de aşk denen şeyi bu kadar abarttığımız için gözümüzde fazla büyütmüştük. 

Buna rağmen, o gün Chanyeol'a senin bana âşık olduğunu söylerken yine de fazlasıyla kendimden emindim. Sanki sen karşıma çıkmış ve bunu bana söylemişsin gibi tek bir an tereddüt bile yoktu sesimde. Ve aynı şekilde Chanyeol'a sana âşık olmadığımı söylerken de aynı keskinliği taşımaya devam etmiştim. Aşkı gerçekte hiç tatmamış birine göre fazla mı bilmişlik taslıyordum? Belki de öyleydim. 

Ama senin üstüne yıktığım bu 'aşk' etiketi Chanyeol'un zannettiği gibi bir şey değildi. Burada ki aşk, kitaplarda ya da filmlerde gördüğümüz o masum ve saf sevgiden oluşan duyguları taşımıyordu. Aşk, herkesin farklı yönlerde ilerleyebileceği yolları olan bir cadde gibiydi. Önemli olan gitmek istediğin taraftı. Her yol kendine özel aşka sahipti. Ben hangi yolun sana çıkacağını bilmiyordum sadece. Belki hissettiğin yalnızlıkta seni anlayacak birine ihtiyaç duyuyordun. Seninle yargılamadan sadece konuşacak biri, daha fazlası değil. Bu da bana söylediğin 'Beni anlayacağını düşünmüştüm,' cümlesi bu teorimi daha çok desteklemesini sağlıyordu.

'Ve aranızdaki cinsel çekim de bunun daha da kolaylaşmasını sağlıyor,' dedi iç sesim bir anda. Bu konuda söyleyebileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu. Ama yine de sadece bu teoriye bağlı kalmakta doğru hissettirmiyordu. Göğsümde gezinen ince bir sızı tüm dikkatimin farklı yönlere kaymasını sağlıyordu ve ben bunun tam olarak ne olduğundan bile emin değildim. İlk defa bir şey bilmemek beni sinir ediyordu. Zihnim işimi zorlaştırmak istermiş gibi vücudumda gezinen parmaklıklarının bıraktığı hissi bana hatırlatmayı tercih etmişti. İlgili, sıcak ve sevgi dolu... Bir psikopatın sahip olamayacağı duygularmış gibi geliyordu kulağa. Ama hayatımı onları inceleyerek geçirdikten sonra bunun doğru olmadığını da biliyordum. Herkesin kırılma noktasını gösterme şekli vardı, isterse bu dünyanın en kötü adamı bile olabilirdi. Senin tek yapman gereken o noktayı bulmaktı. Sonra istersen oraya yara bandı yapıştırırsın ya da bir bıçak alır ve kanatana kadar oyarsın. Tamamen senin tercihine bağlı, yine.

Kırılma noktan bendim. Bunu fark etmem zor olmuş olsa da, sonunda bulabilmiştim ve şimdi de önümde bulunan iki tercihten birini seçerek ilerlemem gerekiyordu. 

Chanyeol şüphelerimi dinlemiş olsa bile bana inanmıyor ve kendi yoluyla bunu çözmeye devam ediyordu. Hastaneden çıktıktan sonra bir süre dinlenmeme için izin verilmişti, her ne kadar ben aksini itiraz etmiş olsam da Chanyeol'un asla hayır kelimesini kabul etmeyen bakışları karşısında hiç şansım yoktu. Bu süre zarfında Chanyeol'un eski dosyaları tekrar açıp inceleme başlatmıştı. Aralarında ki benzerlikleri ve farklılıkları tekrar ve tekrar inceliyordu, bunu da bana attığı kısa mesajıyla üstü kapalı bir şekilde öğrenmemi sağladı. 'Bu işin içindeyim ben de' diyordu kendince. Bu iyi bir adımdı ama benin için fazla uzundu. Chanyeol benden şüphelenmeye devam ettiği için de bir şey bulsa bile benle paylaşmayacaktı. Yani bu işte yine yalnızdım ama bu sefer tamamen kendimdeydim. Daha önce hiç bu kadar net görmemiştim önümü. Sanki omuzlarımda taşıdığım tüm ruhlar bana artık ışık tutmaya ve rahatsız etmemeye karar vermişti.

Öte yandan sen ise benden uzak duruyordun. Ya kafamı toplamam ve ne yapmam gerektiğini dair karar vermem için kendince bana bir süre vermiştin. Sana gelmemi bekliyordun. Yine de bu tamamen sessiz olduğun anlamına da gelmiyordu. Her gün kapımda bulduğum beyaz lilyum çiçeği varlığının hala bir köşede durduğunu bana haber veriyordu.

Yirmi gün içinde kendimi yeterince toparlamış ve eskisinden çok daha iyi olmuştum. Bu süre zarfında Chanyeol'un istediği gibi dinlenmiş ve köpeklerimle doyasıya zaman geçirmiştim. Yokluğumda onlarla ilgilendiği için Alice'e ne kadar teşekkür etsem de, bunun önemi olmadığını söylemişti. Yixing ise zaman buldukça sık sık beni ziyaret etmiş, Seulgi ve Jimmy ile de telefonla konuşmuştum. Ekip arkadaşlarımın beni düşünmeleri güzel bir şey olsa da beni fazlasıyla geriyordu. Ben gölgelerinin arasında durmayı severdim, dikkatlerin odağı değil. Bu yüzden onlara karşı kaba olmamaya çalışarak, kesinlikle beni düşünmemeleri ve işleriyle ilgilenmeleri söylemiştim açıkça. Ve tavsiyeme de uydular, ya da Chanyeol onlara beni rahat bırakmasını söyledi, bilemiyorum. Her nasıl olmuş olsa da bana kalan diğer herkesten uzakta ki zamanımda da, senin benden istediğin gibi, seninle ilgili ne yapacağım konusunda bir karar vermeye çalışmış ve sonunda bir kesinliğe kavuşmuştum. Bunun için yoğun ve uzun bir konuşma yapmam gerekmişti kendimle. Bu ikimizin ya da belki de daha fazla kişinin sonunu getirecek şey olacaktı. Bunun beni endişelendirmesi gerekiyordu ama samimi duygularımla söyleyebilirim ki, umursamıyordum bile. Tüm bunlardan kendimi sorumlu tutuyordum evet ama bu kadar ileri gitmeme sebep olan başka bir şey daha vardı. Beni içine çekiyor ve uzaklaşmamı engelliyordu. İçimdeki kızgınlık aradan geçen zamanla soğumamıştı ama artık bu kızgınlığımı boş yere harcamamaya karar vermiştim. 

Daha fazla koltukta pineklemenin bir anlam ifade etmediğine karar verdiğimde, cesaretimle beraber yine sana geldim. Belki de hep sana gelmeye devam edecektim. Bu benim için artık şaşırtıcı değildi. Kapının önünde dikildiğimde, tüm sakinliğim ile karşına çıkmayı başarabilmiştim. Derin bir nefes alıp zile bastığımda kapı otomatik olarak açıldı ve en son büyük bir baş ağrısı ve acıyla ayrıldığım koridoru karşıma çıkardı. Kırmızı halının üstünden bu sefer tamamen farklı bir olarak geçerken ufak bir tereddüt dalgasının beni yıkmasına izin vermedim. Terapist odasının kapısının önünde durduğumda, dışarıdaki kapıya göre daha zayıf ve kahverengi olan kapı açıldı ve ardından sen çıktın. Yüzünde beni burada görmenin hem şaşkınlığı hem de aynı zamanda tahmin etmişliğin yarattığı bir bilgelik de vardı. Kaşlarını hafifçe yukarıya kaldırdın ve dikkatlice suratıma bakarken üstündeki siyah takım elbiseyi her zaman ki gibi mükemmel bir şekilde üstünde taşıyordun. Eskisine göre daha uzun olan saçların arkaya doğru yatırılmış ve yeni tıraş olduğunu belli eden losyonun kokusu burnuma kadar gelmişti. Bunu kabullenmekten ne kadar nefret etsem de sanki son günlerde kaybettiğimi hissettiğim bir parçamı tekrar bulmuşum gibi hissetmekten kendimi geri alamamıştım. Ve gözlerin aynı ışıltıyla gözlerimin içine bakarken, senin de aynı şeyi hissettiğini bilmek bu konuda bana hiç yardımcı olmuyordu.

Birbirimizden uzak durmalıydık. Yan yana durduğumuzda senin beni etkilediğin gibi ben de seni etkiliyordum. Sanki mıknatısın zıt kutupları gibi birbirimizi çekiliyor ve istesek de uzaklaşamıyorduk. Sen psikopat ve zeki bir katildin, bildiğim ve bilmediğim bir çok cinayetin arkasındaki isimdin ve daha önce senin gibisine hiç rastlamamıştım. Beni kandırmış ve bunca zaman manipüle ederek yanına çekmeye, kendine benzetmeyi uğraştın. Buna rağmen yine de karşındayım ve sen de, belki de seni öldürmeye çalışan herkesi tek bir an bile tereddüt etmeden yok ederken, karşında durmama izin veriyor ve hiç şekilde bana zarar vermiyordun. İkimiz de doğamıza aykırı yapmamamız gereken şeyleri yapıyorduk. İçgüdülerimizin alarmdaymış gibi sürekli bizi uyarmaya çalışmasını görmezden geliyor ve onun yerine kendimizi sonunun nereye çıkacağını bilmediğimiz bir boşluğa atıyorduk.

Bundan ne kazanmayı umuyorduk ki?

"Beni öldürmeye mi geldin?" Düz ama aynı zamanda yumuşak bir sesle sorduğunda, kirpiklerimin altından gözlerinin içine baktım. Aradığım tüm sorularımın cevapları orada gizlense de hiçbiri ortaya çıkmayacaktı. Bu her ne kadar hala sinirimi bozsa da görmezden geldim ve senin rahatlığını taklit ederek hafifçe gülümsedim ve "Buraya seni öldürmeye gelmediğimi biliyorsun," dedim.

"Evet, biliyorum." Başını sallayarak beni onaylarken bu sefer senin de dudaklarının bir köşesi hafifçe kıvrılmıştı. Geriye doğru çekilerek içeriye geçmem için yeteri kadar boşluk bıraktın. Artık yüzünde çok daha içten bir ifade varken, konuşmaya devam ederek, "Doğru kararı vereceğini biliyordum," dedin. Sana sanki uzun zamandır çok istediğin bir hediyeyi vermişim gibi heyecanlı, memnun ve aynı zamanda da tanımlayamadığım başka bir duyguyla bana bakmaya devam ettin. Yutkundum ve gerginliğin beni ele geçirmesine izin vermeden hızlı olmamaya çalışarak içeriye doğru girdim. Sanki yavaş olursam her an fikrim değişecekmiş gibi hissetmiştim. Sanki canavarın bulunduğu mağaraya son anda girmekten vazgeçecektim.

Ama öyle olmadı. Doğru karar verdiğimi biliyordum, bunun tek çözüm olduğunun farkındaydım ve gözlerinin içine bakarken bundan bir kez daha emin oldum. Sen, seni öldürmemden korkmuyorsun. Çünkü sana göre ölüm hiçbir zaman son olmadığı gibi, istersen de beni engelleyebileceğinden eminsin. Senin korktuğun çok daha başka bir şey vardı. Bunca zamandır yakalanmamanı ve seni hep tetikte durmanı sağlayan, kimseye göstermediğin gizli bir korku. Ama zayıf noktası bildiğim gibi artık bu korkunu da biliyordum. 

Sen ne olursa olsun özgürlüğünden asla vazgeçmezsin. Senin için en büyük ceza ölüm değil, dört duvar arasına kapatılmak olurdu. Bir yırtıcı ve doğasında yaşamaktan son derece memnun olan bir hayvanın, sırf insanları saçma bir şekilde eğlendirmek adına sirk gösteri için yakalanması gibi, bu senin için büyük bir aşağılama ve kabul edilemez bir durumdu. Sen, hapishane de durabilecek bir suçlu değildin. Orası senin için dünyanın sonu demekti.

İşte bu yüzden seni öldürmeyecektim. Yaptığın her şey için adalet karşısına çıkıp hapishaneye girdiğinden emin olacaktım. Bunu, içeriye girdiğim gibi seni kapatılan kapıya yaslayarak dudaklarına yapıştığım da kendime ve sana söz verdim. Tereddüt etmeden, tek saniye bile duraksamadan sıcak ellerinden biri boynuma diğeri ise yanağımı kavrarken aynı açlıkla bana karşılık verdin. Aklımdan geçenleri bilseydin yine bu şekilde beni öper miydin? Ya da hızlı bir şekilde beni soymaya çalışır mıydın? Senden nefret ettiğim kadar bedenimin sadece sana özel olarak gösterdiği tepkiden de nefret ettim. Kalbimin heyecanla sıkışmasından, nefesimin kesilmesinden ve tüm hücrelerimin senin sıcaklığınla kavrulmak istemesinden tiksindim, midem bulandı. Ama bu yine de seni öpmeme engel olacak kadar yeterli değildi. Ellerine bulaşmış olan her kanın şimdi benim bedenime bulaşıyor olmasının bir önemi yoktu artık. 

Dilinle dudağımı daha çok aralayarak ağzımın içinde keşif yaparken, boğazından bir inleme yükseldi. İkimizde bir nefes gibi birbirimizi içimize çekiyorduk. Benim yapabildiğim tek şey daha çok dudaklarına sarılmak ve istediğim o sıcaklığı tüm hücrelerimde hissetmek olmuştu. "Seni bekliyordum," boğuk sesle fısıldadın dudakların dudaklarımdan ayrıldığında. Yutkundun ve bana baktın. Sanki dünyada sadece biz vardık ve bizden başka da önemli hiçbir şey yokmuş gibi baktın gözlerime. "Seni beklemek yorucu olsa da asla beklemekten sıkılmadım."

Parmaklarım omuzlarından sırtına doğru kayarken kendimi sana doğru bastırdım. Kemerinin tokasının karnıma batmasını görmezden gelerek dudaklarına az öncekinin aksine yumuşak bir öpücük kondurarak geri çekildim ve kararmış, ihtiyaçla bana bakan gözlerine karşılık, "Ben de seni bekliyordum, hem de beklediğimi bile bilmeden," dedim. Benden duymak isteyeceğin kelimeleri seçerek sana karşılık vermeye çalışıyordum ama bunları söylerken ki hissettiğim tuhaf his ve baskı bana aslında samimi olduğumu söylüyordu.

Yüzünde daha önce hiç görmediğim bir gülümseme oluştuğunda birkaç saniye şaşkınlıkla duraksamak zorunda kaldım. Çok içten, parlak ve garip bir şekilde çocuksu görünüyordun ve kafamdaki profiline bu hiç uymuyordu. Sanki birbirine uymayan iki puzzle parçasını zorla birleştirmek gibi bir şeydi bu. Sen böyle baktığında gerçekte kim olduğunu unutmak çok kolaydı. Ama unutmamalıydım, senin kim olduğunu yalnızca ben iyi biliyordum. Eğer ben de unutursam, kim senin sonunu getirecekti?

Seninle ilgili tüm bu rahatsız edici düşüncelerden uzaklaşmak için yine sana sığındım. Dudaklarının her zamanki gibi beni sakinleştirmesi izin verirken bu sefer kontrolü tamamen bana bırakmıştın. Karşımda artık güçlüyü oynamıyordun, bana karşı teslim olmuştun. Midemden bir yumruk yemişim gibi kasıldığımda, klasik her psikologun odasında bulundurduğu ve hastaların yatıp kendilerini sözde içsel dünyalara bıraktığı deri, uzun koltuğa doğru yürüdük. Bu koltukta hiçbir zaman hastaların uzanmasını sağlayıp onların dertlerini dinlemediğine emindim. Sen onların yüzüne bakıp senle sohbet ederlermiş gibi kendilerini açmasını tercih ederdin. Ve biz de şimdi o kullanılmayan koltukta birbirimizin üstünde geri kalan kıyafetleri çıkarıyorduk.

Koltukta tek dizinin üstünde dururken çıplak kalan göğsün ile bana az öncekinin aksine tereddüt dolu bir bakış attın. Bir an için bunu garipsemiş olsam da yine de gözlerimi senden kaçırmadan üstüne doğru uzandım. Kucağına oturduğumda boğazına ve omuzlarına öpücükler kondurarak tekrar dudaklarına yöneldim. Bir süre daha öpüşmeye devam ettikten sonra hem bir sonraki seviyeye ve hem de daha rahat bir pozisyona geçmek için koltuğa uzanacaktım ki, önce hafif bir dokunuşla ardından daha keskin bir tavırla beni durdurdun. Soru dolu ifademle kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Tam olarak sorunun ne olduğunu anlayamamıştım. Uyarılmanın etkisiyle pantolonumda oluşmaya başlamış olan çıkıntı beni rahat ediyor, kumaş parçasından hemen kurtulmak istiyordum. Belki de bu yüzden bana verdiğin sinyalleri hemen kavrayamamıştım.

Alt dudağını ısırarak birkaç saniye sessiz durduktan sonra, "Seni istiyorum," dedin. Şu an ki durumumuzda zaten bu oldukça belli olan bir şeydi ama ağzımı açıp problemin ne olduğunu soramadan konuşmaya devam ettin. "Her şeyinle seni istiyorum Sehun."

Kelimelerin altında yatan anlamı kavrayabilmem biraz uzun sürmüştü. Sen tekrar dudaklarıma yönelerek yumuşak öpücüklerine devam ettin ve beni geçirmek yerine kendin koltukta uzanmak için bizi hareket ettirdin. İşte o an ne yapmayı amaçladığını anladım. Bunu belki yüzümde çok belli etmedim ama iç sesim büyük bir şaşkınlık içerisindeydi. Altta olmak istiyordun. Her şeyimle beni istiyordun. Daha önce birlikteliklerimizde hiç bu konuda atağın olmamıştı. Yatakta da her zaman dışarıda olduğun gibi kontrolü elinde tutan ve yöneten kişiydin. Bunun bana özel olmadığını da biliyordum. Daha önce hiç altta olmamıştın ve zaten benim için de bu hiç sorun değildi. Ama şu an bambaşka bir deneyimin içerisindeydik. Ne ben daha önce bir erkekle beraber olurken üstte olmuştum, ne de sen daha önce altta.

İlk defa karşımda savunmasız bir pozisyona geçmenin ben de yarattığı etkiyi çözmek zordu. Sadece şaşkınlığımı üstümden çabuk atmaya ve olabildiğinde bu durumun derinlerindeki anlamını düşünmemeye çalışmıştım. "Kayganlaştırıcı... var mı? Ve tabii ki prezervatif." Sesim her ne kadar tuhaf çıkmış olsa da bunu takılmadan masanda ki çekmeceyi işaret ettin. 

Bu üstümdeki garipliğin ve heyecanın bir an için geçmesini sağlarken tek kaşımı kaldırdım ve "Hastaların için özel olarak mı bulunduruyorsun bunları?" diye sordum. 

Sen ise yalnızca omuz silktin. "Her zaman hazırlıklı olmakta fayda var."

"Pekalaaa..." Yavaşça ayağa kalktığımda arkamdan hissettiğim yoğun bakışlar eşliğinde masaya yaklaştım ve ikinci çekmeceyi açarak içinden gerçekten de bulunan malzemeleri çıkardım. Derin bir nefes alıp tekrar sana doğru yaklaştığımda, aldığım nefes bile boğazımda takılı kalmış gibi hissediyordum. Tekrar heyecan ve gerginlikle kaplansam da oldukça sabırsızdım da. Tenine geri dönmek, seni hissetmek ve beni hissetmeni istiyordum. Biliyorum, böyle hissetmemem gerekiyordu, sana karşı sadece görüntüde böyle olmam ve güvenini kazanmam yeterliydi ama ben bundan çok daha fazla derine batmıştım.

Ama bedeninin bedenimin altında kayışı, daha önce hiç tatmadığım bir zevkin beni baştan çıkarıyor oluşuna izin vermiş olmam, planıma sadık olmayacağım anlamına gelmiyordu. İlk kez içindeyken ve bana daha fazlası için utanmadan yalvarırken hissettiğim tüm o duygular beni yolumdan döndürmeyecekti. Batan güneşin yaydığı kızıllık, çıplak pencerelerden bize doğru düşerken belli bir ritim tutturarak hareket ediyor ve delicisine öpüşüyorduk. Her şey gerçek olamayacak kadar çok fazla ve tapılası görünüyordu. Sanki gerçeklik kaybolmuş ve biz başka bir yerde, başka bir evrende farklı kişilerdik. Yoksa bu görüntünün bu kadar güzel olması, bu kadar güzel hissettirmesi başka türlü açıklanamazdı. Eğer öncesinde hiç delirmediysem bile artık şu an delirdiğime emindim.

O an, son kez içine girip terli sırtına alnıma yaslarken, cehenneme kendim için de bir bilet ayırdığımı fark ettim. Sen, benim altımda maskelerin olmadan tüm şeffaflığın ile kendin olup belki de ilk defa birisine güvenirken, eski Sehun'un tamamen yok oluşunun ilk sinyalini de o an gördüm.


	22. Chapter 22

Ne yapacağımı bilmez halde Chanyeol'a bakarken, o koltuğuna yaslanmış bir şekilde elinden geldiğinde rahatmış gibi davranıyordu. Ama sık sık nefes alışından ve farkında olmadan gözlerini kaçırmasından aslında hiç de öyle sakin olmadığını anlayabiliyordum.

"Doğru duydun beni Sehun," dedi yavaşça benden her hangi bir cevap alamayacağını anladığında. "Baekhyun babasına yardım ediyordu. Kyungsoo'nun yardımcısıydı. Tüm dosyaları tekrar derinlemesine araştırdığımızda fark etmediğimiz ayrıntılar ortaya çıktı. Hislerimin beni yanıltmayacağını biliyordum! Belki Kai'nin bu işte tam olarak nerede durduğunu bulabiliriz."

Chanyeol tekrar beklenti içerisinde bana döndüğünde derin bir nefes aldım. Önce hiç de şaşkın olmayan suratıma sonra da kucağımda birleştirdiğim ellerime baktı. Birkaç saniye dudakları aralanıp hiç ses çıkmazken kısık bir sesle, "Biliyordun," diye fısıldadı. Bunu ona söylememiş olmama o kadar çok şaşırmıştı ki düşüncelerini toparlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi duraksadı.

"Lanet olsun Sehun! Biliyordun ama söylemeye gerek duymadın mı?"

"Öğrendiğim de iş işten geçmişti. Zaten sonra öldürüldüğünü duyunca—"

"Bana palavra atma Sehun, herkese yap ama bana yapma." Chanyeol ayağa kalktı ve masanın diğer tarafında oturan bana hayal kırıklığıyla kaplanmış gözlerle baktı. "İkimizde en başından beri bunu bildiğini biliyoruz, sen sadece kendine itiraf etmek istemedin o kadar."

Cevap vermek istedim, o an ona duymak isteyeceği sözler söylemek çok istedim ama ona yalan söylemek istemiyordum. Belki de haklıydı. Belki de kendimi kandırmıştım. Belki de bu yüzden gerçekleri onların ağzında duyduğumda hiç şaşırmamış olmamın nedeni de buydu. Hep biliyordum ama görmezden gelmek daha kolaydı benim için. Neden babasına yardım ettiğini, neden ondan korktuğunu, neden başka çaresi olmadığını anlayabiliyordum. Kai de anlamıştı. Kai benden önce onu anlamıştı ama yine de sonunu getirirken tereddüt etmemişti. Neden öldürmüştü onu? Baekhyun kendini tamamen Kai'ye bırakmış gibi görünüyordu, nasıl bir tehlike görmüştü onda da hemen kurtulmak istemişti?

Chanyeol tek eliyle zaten yerince dağılmış saçlarını daha da dağıtırken, "Kai ile şu sıralar işler nasıl gidiyor?" diye sordu birden. Omuz silktim, rahat görünmeye çalışıyordum ama bu soru farkında olmadan beni alarma geçirmişti hemen.

"Bana inanıyor ya da inanmış gibi davranıyor."

"Bir delil yakalayabildin mi?" Beni sorguluyormuş gibi kaşlarını kaldırmıştı.

Gözlerimi devirdim, "Kai kendini hemen bana açmayacak, Chanyeol," dedim huysuz bir sesle ama Chanyeol bunu görmezden geldi ve onun yerine ellerini masanın üstüne dayayarak bana dikkatlice baktı. Bakışları zor bir vakayı çözmeye çalışıyormuş gibi daraldığında birazdan ağzından çıkacak şeyleri tahmin edebiliyordum. Ve beni buraya çağırmasının asıl nedeni de o sözlerde saklıydı.

"O zaman açması için bir yol bulman gerekmiyor mu?" diye sordu, bakışlarımızı birbirine kilitledi. Bu bakışı çok iyi tanıyordum. Bu meşhur Chanyeol bakışıydı, suçlulara yöneltirken kullandığından. "Neredeyse bir ay oldu. Bir ay boyunca ya sen onun evindesin ya da o senin evinde. Ayrı olduğunuz hiç an var mı?"

"Şu an?" dediğimde Chanyeol'un bakışları sertleşti. Yaptığımın şakanın uygunsuzluğunun farkına vararak derin bir nefes aldım. "Özür dilerim, yersizdi."

"Evet, öyleydi."

İkimiz de yorgun ve stresliydik, bu da artık tahammül sınırımızın kolayca taşmasına neden oluyordu. Chanyeol bir ay boyunca kendini neredeyse sadece Baekhyun ve Kai'ye vermiş ve onlarla ilgili her şeyi en ince ayrıntısına kadar araştırarak bir şeyler bulma derdindeydi. Sanki yer değiştirmiştik. Artık çabalayan taraf oyken ben önüme getirilecek yemi bekliyordum. Bu bekleme anı bazen gerçekliği bana unutturuyordu. Bunun farkındaydım, Kai ile zaman geçirdikçe bazı şeyleri görmezden gelmek daha kolay oluyordu ama bu demek değil ki gardımı tamamen indirdim. Sadece... Kai bana gerçek yüzünü hatırlatacak hiçbir şey yapmıyor. Bölgede ki cinayet haberleri oldukça düşmüş durumda, artık katillerini hemen yakalayabileceğimiz davalar var. Hiçbiri sıra dışı değil, hiçbiri bir gizemi taşımıyor. Hiçbirini Kai öldürmedi.

Kai dikkatli davranıyor, dikkatimi çekecek hiçbir şey yapmıyor. Onun yerine hastalarıyla ilgileniyor, benimle dışarıda hiçbir şey yapmadan dolaşmayı seviyor, bana yemek yapmaktan hoşlanıyor, eğer ben izin verirsem resimlerimi çiziyor; ona poz vermeme bayılıyor ve resim çizmediği zamanlarda ise (çoğunluk olarak) sevişiyoruz. Bunu o kadar çok sık yapıyoruz ki sanki ikimizde tek bir an bile bedenlerimizi ayırmak istemiyoruz. Aramızdaki tuhaf ilişkinin sağlıklı olmadığını biliyoruz ama bunu umursamak aklımızın bir köşesinden bile geçmiyor. Bunlar bizim artık rutinimiz olmuş durumda. Vahşi ormandayken kaplanlık taslarken şu an benim yanımda evcil bir kediyi oynuyor. İçinde ki kaplanı öldürmemişti, o sadece uyuyordu ve uyanacağı zamanı bekliyordu. Chanyeol her ne kadar başta bana inanmasa da kendini bu işe verdikçe şüpheleri yok olmaya başlamıştı ve artık bir delil arıyordu. Tek bir delil ve ondan sonra tüm bu zamanda boyunca aslında her zaman yakalamak istediği katilini büyük bir zevkle kelepçeyi takabilecekti. Bunun için artık ileriye gitmeye hazırdı. Bana bakarken gözlerinde yanan ateş Chanyeol'un sandığım daha çok her şeyi feda etmeye hazır olduğunu bana bildiriyordu. İkimizde asla yapmam dediğimiz şeyleri yaparken buluyorduk kendimizi.

Dirseklerine kadar kıvırdığı mavi gömleği artık kırışmış durumdaydı. Yaka kısmında belli belirsiz leke duruyordu. Birkaç saniye gözüm orada takılı kalırken, Chanyeol yüksek sesle iç çekti ve "Bence artık harekete geçmeliyiz," dedi düz bir sesle. Bakışlarım yavaşça yüzüne tırmandığında kendimi çoktan kaybettiğim bir savaşın içinde buldum.

"Eğer o harekete geçmiyorsa, o zaman biz onu harekete geçirmeye mecbur bırakırız. Tek yapman gereken bunun ne olduğunu bulmak."

Chanyeol doğrularıyla yaşayan birisiydi ama o bile istediğine kavuşmak için bazen sınırı aşmayı, hatta bu uğurda kötü adam olmayı bile umursamazdı. Kai'nin yakalanmasını ben de istiyordum, bunun için onun yanında değil miyim zaten? Bu kadar ileri gidebildiysem artık beni durdurabilecek hiçbir şey olamaz. Ama Chanyeol'un teklif ettiği şey benim bile duraksamama neden oldu. Chanyeol benden kurban bulmamı istiyordu. Kai'nin harekete geçmesini sağlayacak bir kurban...

"B-ben nasıl bulacağım ki bunu?" diye sordum kararsız bir sesle. Bana oldukça yabancı gelen bir duygu her tarafımı sararken tedirgindim. Chanyeol ise benim aksime hala oldukça rahattı ve kapının tıklanma sesi odada yankılanırken dahi gözlerini benden ayırmadan, "Girin," dedi. O an ikinci defa kendimi pusuya düşmüş hissettim ve bunu yapan kişi ikinci kez hiç beklemediğim biri tarafından oluyordu.

Alice her zaman ki güler yüzlü bir şekilde bizi selamladı ve göğsünde tuttuğu dosyalarla merakla gözlerle bakarken, "Beni görmek istemişsin Chanyeol, acil olduğunu duyunca ilk boş vaktimde geldim," dedi. Chanyeol kısa bir an için ona bakıp başını sakladıktan sonra geri bana döndü. Yüzündeki ciddi ifade daha sertleşirken Alice'in odada olmasını umursamadan konuştu: "Belki de sana olan saplantısı bu konuda işimize yarabilir."

Alice konudan tamamen kopuk bir şekilde şaşkınca bakıyordu. Ben ise boğazımdaki oluşan yumruğu yok etmek için epeyce uğraşmam gerekmişti. "Cidden mi Chanyeol?" diye sordum inanamayarak. Bu kadar gözümüz dönmüş olabilir miydi? Bu kadar gözüm dönmüş olabilir miydi?

Alice bize doğru yaklaşırken, "Neler oluyor?" diye sordu bu sefer. Ne Chanyeol'dan ne de benden cevap alabildi.

"Eğer söylediklerin doğruysa, gözümüzü karartma sırası bizde değil mi sence de?"

Cevap veremedim. Dudaklarım kendini mühürlemiş gibi birbirine sımsıkı yapılırken konuşmaya korktum. Vereceğim cevaptan deli gibi korktum çünkü asıl sorun ne cevap vereceğimden emin olmayışımdı. Chanyeol'un haklı olduğunu biliyordum. Uyuyan aslanın kendi isteğiyle uyanacağı zamanı beklerken her dakika diken üstünde duramazdık. Bu sefer harekete geçme sırası bizdeydi. Chanyeol ve ben de adalet istiyorduk ama bundan daha çok istediğimiz bir şey daha vardı ve o da her zaman insanların yanlış kararlar vermesine sebep oluyordu; intikam.

Chanyeol, Alice'e her şeyi anlatırken tek bir an olsun her hangi bir tepki göstermemek için oturduğum koltuğa iyice çökmüş ve kendimi onlardan soyutlamıştım. Üstümdeki bakışları tamamen görmezden gelirken karşımdaki duvara seyrediyordum. Kalbimdeki ağırlık nefesimin düzensizleşmesine sebep olurken kendimi güçlü göstermek için elimden geleni yaptım. Bir ara cebimdeki telefonun titremesiyle dikkatimi boş duvardan çektiğimde o ağırlık hiçbir şekilde kaybolmamış, aksine daha da yük bindirmişti üstüme.

_Kimden: Kai_   
_**Bu akşam benden istediğin tarifi deneyeceğim. Chanyeol'un kıskaçlarından çabucak kurtulmaya bak... (15:30)** _   
_**Eğer geç gelirsen ben ve köpeklerin sana hiçbir şey bırakmayacak. (15:31)** _   
_**Şimdiden uyarıyorum. (15:31)** _

"Sehun?"

"Hım?" Bakışlarımı telefondan çekip Alice'e çevirdiğimde onu hiç bu kadar korkmuş görmemiştim. Bir an için neden bu kadar korktuğunu bile anlayamadım. Hızlı adımlarla koltukta oturan bana yaklaştı ve yanıma oturduğu gibi kollarını boynuma sararak sıkıca sarıldı. Çiçek ve şeker kokulu parfümü burnuma dolarken omzunun üstünden Chanyeol ile göz göze geldim. Alice elbette onun teklifini kabul edecekti ve Chanyeol benim de kabul edeceğimi biliyordu. Belki şimdi ya da yarın değil ama en sonunda onunla aynı fikirde olacağımdan emindi. Bana benden daha çok güveniyordu. Keşke ben de kendime o kadar güvenebilseydim, o zaman her şey çok daha kolay olurdu herkes için.


	23. Chapter 23

Anahtarı deliğe yerleştirip kapıyı açtığımda beni ilk karşılayan sadık arkadaşlarım olmuştu. Hepsi üstüme doğru çullanıp ayaklarımın dibinde dans ederken, kapıyı daha çok açarak dışarı çıkmalarına izin verdim. Gözlerim mutfağa yöneldiğinde, sırtını tezgâha dayamış ve kollarını da göğsünde birleştirmişken gülümseyerek beni izliyordun. "Sonunda gelebildin," dedin seni fark ettiğimi görünce. Sesin de aynı yüzü gibi sakin ve rahattı. Üstünde son zamanlarda ki gibi yarım kollu, rahat tişört ve altında da siyah eşofman vardı ve büyük ihtimalle alt bana aitti. O an uzun zamandır hiç düşünmediğim bir düşünce zihnimde yankılandı.

Artık takım elbise giymiyor, ofisine uğramıyordun. Hastalarına ne olduğu hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu ama bazen evine uğrasan bile çok kısa sürüyor ve geri benim küçük ormanlık evime geliyordun. Ortada bir gerçek vardı ki Chanyeol haklıydı, ikimiz de gerekenden fazla kendinizi kaptırmış ve frene basılı kalmıştık. Chanyeol bana tam olarak güvenmiyordu, şu an kollarının arasında ve sıcak teninle buluşurken ben de kendime güvenmiyordum. Kendime güvenmemek kendimden vazgeçtiğim ilk şeydi ve bu kabul edilemezdi. Senin kötü bir adam olduğunu en iyi bilen kişi bendim, senin neler yaptığını ve neler yapabileceğinin farkındaydım ama buna rağmen yanında bu kadar güvende hissetmek tüm devrilerimi alt üst ediyordu. Bana ihtiyacı olan sendin, benim sana ihtiyacım yoktu ama buna rağmen neden öyleymiş gibi durmuyordu? 

Hayatımda ki yerini o kadar çabuk ve kolay kabullenmişim ki; bir gün her şeyi ortaya çıkardığımda, seni parmaklarının arkasına gönderdiğimde ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Bu çok korkutucu biliyor musun? Ben daha hiç kimseye karşı böyle hissetmemiştim. Hiç birine bu kadar bağlanmamıştım. Karnımın hemen altındaki gergin sancılar çok yakında senden uzaklaşmam gerektiğinin sinyalini veriyor. Alice kulağıma hemen kendimi bu karmaşadan kendimi kurtarmamı fısıldıyor, Chanyeol ise hemen bu işi bitirmemi emrediyor. Kendime sıraladığım yalanlar artık bir fayda etmiyordu. Bu işi daha fazla uzatmamın yersiz olduğunu herkes içten içe biliyor ama yine de yüzüme karşı bunu söyleyemiyorlardı. Belki de uyanmamdan korkuyorlardı, belki de bir zehir gibi tüm vücuduma işleyen bu hastalığı görmemi istemiyorlardı. Ne kadar kör ve habersiz olursam o kadar işlerine yarardım. Olması gereken de buydu. Ben bile bu zehrin gezindiği yolları takip etmek istemiyordum. Onu bıraktığı belirtileri hissetmeme rağmen görmezden gelmeye ve hiç hasta değilmişim gibi davranmaya çalışmam bu yüzdendi. 

Ama sen, Kai, zehrin bile o kadar güçlü ve karanlık ki her geçen gün daha çok yalpalıyorum. Bir güç ayağım burkulacak ve düşeceğim biliyorum ve buna rağmen ilerlemeye devam ediyorum. Sen de böyle mi hissediyorsun? Sürekli yanımda dururken, tenimi tıpkı bir beyaz bir tuval gibi kendi renklerinle doldurup iz bırakmaya devam ederken, bir gün düşeceğini biliyorsun musun? Gözlerine baktığında oradaki korkuyu görebiliyordum ama hala o korkunun hangimiz için olduğunu bilmiyorum. Söylesene bana, kendin için mi korkuyorsun her şeye rağmen yanımda durduğundan, yoksa benim için mi her şeye rağmen yanında durduğumdan. 

"Neden yemiyorsun?"

Bakışlarımı yavaşça tabaktan kaldırıp masanın diğer tarafında oturan sana çevirdim. Dikkatli bakışların altında nedense bugün daha çok geriliyordum. Omuz silkerek cevap verdiğinde kaşlarını çattın. "Güzel olmamış mı?" diye sordun tereddütle. İkimiz de yemek konusunda ne kadar iyi olduğunu ve benim onları ne kadar lezzetli bulduğumu biliyorduk, bu yüzden ilk defa kendinden şüphe edermiş gibi kısa bir an kendi tabağına ve bana baktın. 

Gülümsemeye çalışarak, "Hayır... yemek lezzetli," diye mırıldandım. Çatalımla hala amaçsız bir şekilde oynuyordum. "Sadece iştahım yok, sanırım bu sefer pas geçeceğim."

Bu sefer yüz ifaden öncekine göre daha çok gerilmişti. Benimle ilgilenmekten hoşlanıyordun, bir ebeveyn gibi tüm öğünlerimi atlamadan yediğimden emin olmak en büyük amacın bile olabilirdi. Bu yüzden bana kızmış olmana şaşırmamıştım, bu beklenen bir şeydi ama beklemediğim şey gergin bir sesle, "O tabak bitecek," diye emretmen oldu. Bu senin için bile fazlasıyla tuhaf bir hareketti. 

Bir an için şaşırarak sana baktığımda bunu umursamadın. "Tokum," dedim hafif sinirlenmeye başlayan ses tonumla. İkimiz de belli sebeplerden dolayı o akşam pek de sakin kalamıyorduk.

"Sehun, sağlıksız beslenmenden hoşlanmıyorum o yüzden benim için o tabağı bitir. Lütfen." 

Cümlenin sonunda, lütfen diye eklemen bile ses tonunu yumuşatmamıştı. Başka zaman olsa dediğini yapar ve yemeği yerdim ama bugün başka zaman değildi. Bugün kendimle ve aynı zamanda seninle yüzleşme anımdı. Bugün Chanyeol'un teklifi kabul etmeye mecbur olduğum ve artık harekete geçmem gereken zamandı. Bugün artık bir süredir farkında olmadan yaşadığım başka bir hayal dünyasından çıktığım gündü. Bu yüzden sert bir şekilde sana bakarken, "Sorunun ne senin?" diye bağırdım. Sesimi yükseltmem hiç hoşuna gitmemişti, zaten benim de hoşuma gitmedi. 

Çatalını bıraktın, dirseklerini masaya dayayarak ellerini çenenin altında birleştirdiğinde yüzünü okumak çok zordu. Tamamen ifadesizleşmişti ve beni sorduğun sorunla beraber hazırlıksız yakalamıştın.

"Bugün sadece Chanyeol ile mi görüştün?"

Duraksarken çok kısa bir sürede bu soruya nasıl cevap vermem gerektiğini düşündüm. Bu soruya verdiğim cevap senin için çok önemliydi, bunu fark edebiliyordum ama neden olduğunu anlayamıyordum. Ve sen beni bu kararsızlıktan kurtararak, "Sana sarıldığımda üstünde Alice'in kokusu vardı," dedin uzun zamandır sesinde duymadığım bir soğuklukla. "Ama sen bana sadece Chanyeol olduğunu söylemiştin. Üstünde Chanyeol'un kokusu yoktu."

Hızlı ve emin bir şekilde cevap vermem önemliydi. Bu yüzden tek bir saniye bile düşünmeden, "Geleceğini bilmiyordum," dedim keskince. "Onunla sarıldığım için kokusu üstüme sinmesi çok normal. Asıl senin bunu bu kadar büyütmen tuhaf. Olan her şeyi sana hesap vermek zorunda mıyım?"

Tek kaşını kaldırdın. Olayı sana doğru çevirmemden de hoşlanmamıştın ama artık birbirimizi hoş görmeyi çoktan geçtiğimiz için bunu önemsemedim. 

"Eğer onunla yalnız takıldıysan bunu şimdi bana söylemen daha iyi olur Sehun." 

Sesindeki buzları tek tek kırmak istiyordum ama bunun gerçekleşmesi şu an için imkansız gibi görünüyordu. Sandalyemden kalktım, "Ne ima etmeye çalışıyorsun?" diye sordum sert bir şekilde. Gerginlik tüm bedenimde sessizce yayılmaya başlamıştı bile. Sen ise beni çıldırmaktan büyük zevk duyuyormuş gibi sonuna kadar itmeye devam ettin, tüm sınırları zorlamaktan hiç çekinmedin. Yine. 

"Onunla daha önce benim arkamdan yakınlaştığın gibi yine yakınlaşıp yakınlaşmadığını soruyorum, sevgilim." 

Duygusuz bir ses tonu ve kararmış gözler, bunlar hiç de iyi bir ikili değildi. 

Kendi kendime umutsuzca başımı salladım, hiçbir şey söylemeye gerek duymadan hızlıca ortamı terk ederek odamıza— hayır odama yöneldim. Arkamdan gelen adım seslerini duyabiliyordum. Bu yüzden senden önce davranarak kapıyı kilitlemeyi başarmıştım. Yatağın kenarına oturarak yüzümü ellerime gömdüğümde, ufacık da olsa beni yalnız bırakırsın diye umut ediyordum. Şu an seni görmek, nefesini hissetmek bana iyi gelmeyecekti. Hem sana hem de kendime sinirliydim aslında. Her gece uyumadan önce koyunları saymak yerine senin neler yaptığını tekrar tekrar sıralıyordum hep. Sanki bir gece bile olsa bunu yapmayı atlarsam gerçekte kim olduğunu unuturmuşum gibi geliyordu. Tekrar tam önümde duran ve benim onu bulmamı bekleyen gerçeği göremeyecekmişim gibi bir korku vardı içimde hep. Kulağa çok saçma ve sağlıksız geldiğinin farkındaydım ama kendimi koruma içgüdüm o kadar güçlüydü ki ben farkında olmadan bana bunu sürekli hatırlatıyordu. 

Ama yine de bir şekilde bazen aklımdan çıkıveriyordu, aynen şu anda olduğu gibi. Sanki çok normalmişiz gibi, sanki diğer çiftlerden hiç farkımız yokmuş gibi basit bir kıskançlık yüzünden kavga edebiliyorduk. Bunun yüzünden üzülmem çok saçma değil miydi? 

Kapının kapısı art arda tıklanmasına rağmen ağzımı açmadım. 

"Sehun, aç kapıyı. Konuşmamız gerekiyor. Bu şekilde iletişim kurmamız çok zor."

"Az önce yüz yüzeyken de iletişim kurmamız çok zordu, değişen bir şey yok!"

Tahta kapının arkasından derin bir iç çektiğini duyabiliyordum, birkaç saniye hiçbir şey söylemedin. "Sehun... lütfen kapıyı aç," diye mırıldandığında sesin az öncekine göre oldukça yumuşak ve tuhaf bir şekilde çaresiz çıkmıştı. Sanki kendini sakinleştirmeye çalışıyormuşsun gibiydi. Karşılaşmak istemediğin bir korkunla baş başa kalmışsın gibi tedirgindin de. 

"Özür dilerim, fazla tepki verdim. Seninle beraber kendimi tekrar keşfediyormuşum meğer. Bana iyi geldiğin gibi bazen de delirmemi sağlıyorsun, bunu sen de görüyorsun Sehun. Seninle beraberken tüm sınırlar ortadan kalkıyor, en uç noktalarda yaşıyorum her şeyi. Tüm mantığım ve sağduyum bir anda yok olabiliyor." Derin bir nefes aldığında benim konuşmam için zaman vermiştin ama konuşmayacağımı anladığında aynı yumuşak sesle devam ettin. "Eğer bir hastam kendisiyle ilgili bunları anlatsaydı ona ne tavsiye verirdim biliyor musun?" Ufak, kuru bir gülüş bıraktığında kapının arkasında ki seni görebilecekmişim gibi dikkatlice baktım. 

"Ona o kişiden uzaklaşmasını yoksa onun için tehlike olabileceğini söylerdim."

Hızlanan kalbim göğsümde tuhaf bir sızı bırakırken, boğazım düğümlenmişti. Yutkunmaya çalışmak bile çok zordu. "O zaman sen niye uzaklaşmıyorsun?" diye sordum kısık bir sesle. Yine de beni duyduğundan emindim. 

Kapının yüzeyinden tok bir ses çıktı ve aynı kısık sesle, "Bilmiyorum," diye mırıldandın. Bunu bilmemek canını sıkıyor, tün planını mahvediyordu. Senin gibi kontrolü elinde tutmak isteyen biri için bu dünyanın sonu demekti. Tıpkı benim dünyamın sonu olduğu gibi.

Sormamam gerekiyordu, sormak istemiyordum ama yine de ben tutamadan dudaklarımdan kelimeler fırlamıştı: "Peki sence bir gün uzaklaşmayı başarabilecek misin?" 

Tek bir an bile olsun duraksamadın.

"O evreyi çok uzun süre önce geçtim, artık benim için öyle bir seçenek mevcut bile değil."

Bu bilginin bana ne hissettirdiğini düşünmek istemiyordum. Kalbimin deli gibi olan atışlarını dinlemek istemiyordum. Tüm bu hislerden ikimiz de nefret ediyorduk ama benim durumum çok daha zor ve karmaşıktı. 

Chanyeol, senin bu saplantını kullanmam gerektiğini düşünüyordu. Seni pusuya düşürmemi ve bunu da Alice'i kullanarak yapmamı istiyordu. Bugün ki hareketlerinle beraber aslında Chanyeol'un ne kadar haklı olduğunu kanıtlamış oldun farkında bile olmadan. Alice seçebileceğimiz en mantıklı kurbandı ve buna da gönüllü olmaya hazırdı. 

Ama ben Alice'i bu davada kullanamazdım, beni incitmek için sevdiğim birinin daha yok etmene göze alamazdım. 

Bir şeyler düşünmem gerekiyordu, bir plan yapmam gerekiyordu.

O an da cebimdeki telefonun titreşimiyle içinde kaybolduğum düşüncelerden ayrılmadan uzandım ve ekrana baktım. Grup konuşmasından art arda gelen mesajlar vardı. Görmezden gelmeyi düşünüyordum ama gözüme ilişen bir ayrıntı mesajlara tıklamama neden oldu. Gözlerim hızlı bir şekilde kelimeleri algılarken nefesimi tutmuştum.

Yixing bir link atmıştı. Seulgi bunun ne kadar aptalca olduğunu yazmıştı. Benim için de kafaya takmamam gerektiğinden bahsetmişti. Linke tıkladığımda Jongdae'nin meşhur sitesi karşıma çıktı. Direkt son yayınladığı yazı üstte dururken hiç düşünmeden sayfayı açtım. Uzun aradan sonra tekrar benim hakkımda bir yazı yazmıştı. Başlıkta; "Meşhur Özel Dedektifimiz Artık Bu İşlerden Sıkıldı Mı?" Tam olarak okumasam da benim son davalarda ne kadar ilgisiz olduğumu, cinayetlerin fazla 'basit' olmasından rahatsızlık duyduğumu ve heyecanımı kaybettiğimi söylüyordu. 

Sinirle telefonu duvara fırlattığımda kapının arkasından gelen senin sesini tekrar yeni duymaya başlıyordum ama artık hepsi fazlasıyla uğultuluydu. Gözlerimi birkaç saniye kapatıp açtığımda ayağa kalktım. Bakışlarım aynadaki yansımamda duraksarken karşılaştığım görüntü hiç hoşuma gitmemişti. Onlar gibi görünüyordum, peşinden koştuğum canavarlardan birer izler taşıyordum. Her biri kendi hayatını benimkiyle birleştirmişti. 

Jongdae haklı mıydı? Gerçekten öyle miydim?

Kapının kilidini açtığımda sana bakmadan tekrar yatağın ucuna oturdum. Odanın kapısı az önce benim sert bir şekilde açıp kapatmama göre oldukça sessiz bir şekilde açıldığında, derin ve titrek bir nefes almıştım. Gözlerimin dolduğunu fark ettiğin an adımlarını hızlandırmış, çok kısa sürede önümde dizlerinin üzerine çökmüştün. Parmakların bu sefer beni sakinleştirmek istiyormuşçasına bacaklarımın üstünde dolaşmaya başladı. "Hey... sorun ne güzelim?"

Boğazımdan inler gibi bir ses çıkardığımda daha da çok yaklaştın sanki yeteri kadar yer almış gibi. Nefesini yüzümde hissetmeme rağmen sana bakmıyordum, ellerimle yüzümü siper etmiş ve bakışlarımı kucağıma kilitlemeye çalışmıştım. Dudaklarım mühürlenmiş gibi kapalı dururken bir süre bu sessizliği bozmadın. Beni bu kadar üzen, gergin yapan şeyi bulmaya çalışıyordun. Belki de kendini suçluyordun. Ama bu saçma düşünceyi hemen aklımdan sildim. Sen hiçbir şey için kendini gerçekten suçlamazdın, bunun için kendini fazla mükemmel görüyordun. 

Yine de yüzündeki ifadeyi görmek isteyen tarafım daha baskın gelmiş ve parmaklarım yüzümden süzülerek inerken başımı kaldırarak sana bakmıştım. Sen de odaya girerken benim gibi ışığı açma gereği bile duymamıştın ve karanlıkta saklanmamıza izin vermiştin ama yine de perdesiz camlardan içeriye yansıyan ayın ve yıldızların ışığı ikimizin yüzünde yansıyor, birbirimizden saklanmamızı engelliyordu. Parlayan siyah gözlerin endişeni, kafa karışıklığını ve tüm ilgini yoğun bir şekilde gösteriyordu. Senin ilgini içmek her zaman hem en kolay hem de en zor şeydi, tatlı ama sonsuz. Ne zaman son bulacağını bilmediğin bir boşluk, korkutucu ama aynı zamanda heyecan verici. Yine de bunun bitmesi gerekiyordu. 

"Sorun ne?" Masadaki durumun aksine bu sefer tamamen farklı bir ruh halindeydin. Sanki o an hiç yaşanmamış gibi birbirimize bakıyorduk. Tüm kelimeler dudaklarıma kadar dizildi ama yine de yutkunmak zorunda kaldım. Gerçeği söyleyemezdim, yalan söylediğimi de anlamaman gerekiyordu. Beni o kadar iyi tanıyormuşsun gibi görünüyordu ki yalanımı hemen yakalayabilirdin. Beni benden daha iyi tanıdığını iddia ediyorsun ve ben buna itiraz bile edemiyorum.

Ama yine de sana Chanyeol'un benden istediği şeyi anlatamazdım. Bunu bilmemen gerekiyordu.

Kelimelerin kaçmasını önlemek için ben de bildiğim diğer yolu denedim. Seni şaşırtarak dudaklarımı dudaklarımla kapatırken ellerim boynuna asıldı. Önce tereddüt ederek karşılık versen de inatla devam etmem sonucu pes etmek zorunda kaldın ve seni daha rahat öpebilmem için dudaklarını araladın. Dilimi direkt ağzının içine yolladığımda artık sen de aynı şekilde istekliydin. Hem yatakta geriye doğru kayıyor hem de seni üstüme doğru çekiyordum. Yatağın ortasına doğru geldiğimizde kollarını başımın iki yanına dayadın ve nefes nefese bir şekilde dudaklarımızı ayırdın. Gözlerinde bu sefer bir belirsizlik hâkimdi, ne yapmaya çalıştığımı anlamaya çalışıyordun yine ve belki de bunu çözmek için kendini geriye çekmeyi bile düşünmüştün o ara ama o fikir hemen aklından silinmiş olmalı ki bu sefer dudaklarıma saldıran sen oldun. Dilin hâkimiyet kurarak ağzımın içini yakarken aynı anda inledik. Uzun parmakların hızlı bir şekilde gömleğimin düğmelerini çözdü ve göğsümü açığa çıkardı ama yine de üstümden çıkarmadın. Yavaşça dudaklarımdan çeneme, oradan da boynuma doğru hem ısırarak hem de dilinle ıslak yollar çizerek ilerlerken sana daha çok alan vermek için boynumu yana yatırmış ve hızlı nefeslerle tavanı izlemeye başlamıştım. Ellerin her yerde dolaşırken ben de sımsıkı omuzlarına tutunuyordum sadece. Boynumda ki ısırıklarının izler bıraktığına emin olduktan sonra sol göğsüme yöneldiğinde sesli bir şekilde yutkundum. Önce dilinle ıslatıp döndürdün ve ben kalçamı senin çoktan sertleşmiş üyene doğru sürterken iştahla emmeye başladın. Diğer elinde sağda ki göğüs ucumla oynama başladığında boğazımda ki inlemeler hiç sakınmadan dökülmeye başlamıştı bile. Parmaklarım hızla eşofmanını aşağıya indirirken bana yardımcı olarak kendini üstümden havalandırdın ve kolay bir hareketle aşağıya gönderdin. 

Dudakların kasıklarıma kadar geldiğinde ellerin pantolonun üstünden belli olan ereksiyonumu avuçladın. O an ki bakışlarında açlık ve şehvet bir an için bana her şeyi unutturmaya devam ediyordu ve ben de tam olarak bundan korkuyordum. Ama yine de kendimi tamamen bırakmaktan da geri durmamış olmam tam olarak buradaki ironiydi. 

İzin istermiş gibi bana baktığında başımı hızlıca salladım. Fazlasıyla istekli olduğum belli oluyordu ve sen de egonu tatmin ederek bu duruma karşı sırıttın. Hızlı bir şekilde kemerimi söküp pantolonumu indirdiğinde sadece siyah dar boxerım ve gömleğimle kalmıştım. Bu fazlalıklar hoşuna gitmeyerek hemen kurtulduğun sırada kendi tişörtünü de çıkardın. 

"Sehun..." Uyarılmış ses tonunla isimi fısıldaman dünyadaki en güzel müzik olabilirdi. Ve ben bu müzikten hiçbir zaman sıkılmayacaktım. Notalarıyla farklı besteler yapmaya devam edecektim hep.

Kendimi öne atarak seni yatağın ayakucuna doğru ittirdim. Kolların geriye doğru düşerken ne yapacağımı merakla ve şehvetle bekliyordun. Kendini yine bana teslim ediyordun. Yere attığın kemeri geri aldığımda yüzündeki şaşkınlık açık bir şekilde görünürken, seni böylesine şaşırtmak aşırı hoşuma gitmişti. Bileklerini başının üstünden birbirine bağlarken tek bir an olsun buğulanmış ve kararmış gözlerini benden bir an olsun ayırmadın. Üstünden kalkıp çekmeceden kayganlaştırı ve ipek cep mendillerinden birini alıp tekrar eski yerime geçtim. Parmaklarım soğuk kayganlaştırıcıyla buluştuğunda fazla düşünmeden deliğime baskı uyguladım ve yavaş bir şekilde kendimi hazırlamaya başladım. Bu sırada tüm konuşma yetkini kaybetmiş gibi beni izliyordun. Senin için mükemmel bir şov olmalıydı ki ağzın sulanmıştı. İkimiz de bir nefes gibi birbirimizi içine çekerken etrafımızda ki her şey buğulanarak yok olmuştu.

"Benim için fazla iyisin," diye mırıldandığında gülümsemeye çalıştım. Bunu söylerken samimi değildin. Her ne kadar tüm ses tonun, gözlerin, ifaden ben samimiyim diye bağırsa da sen gördüğüm en iyi yalancıydın. 

En azından kendime söylemem gereken buydu.

"İyi olduğumu mu düşünüyorsun?"

"Düşünmüyorum, biliyorum."

Tekrar öne doğru eğilip dudaklarına bu sefer yumuşak bir öpücük kondurduğumda, "O zaman belki de beni sandığın kadar iyi tanımıyorsundur," diye mırıldandım. Ve maalesef ikimiz de bunun yalan olduğunun farkındaydık. 

Dudaklarından dökülen sessiz ama içten kıkırtıları dudaklarıma hapsederek onları hafızamın en derinlerine saklamıştım. Gözlerimizi birbirimizden ayırmadan aşağıya doğru kaydım ve tam kendimi konumlandırdığımda ikimiz de birleşmeyle beraber nefeslerimizi tuttuk. Her santimini yavaşça içime alırken hissettiğim doluluk kızgın topraklarda yürüyormuş gibi hissettiriyordu. Ama bir süre sonra alıştığımda ve bundan zevk almaya başladığımda o kızgın topraklardan serin sulara geçiş fazlasıyla hızlı oldu. Parmakların kalçalarımda, baldırımda, kollarımda, her yerdeydi ve geçtiği her yerde de derin çürükler oluşturacak kadar sıkmayı ihmal etmiyordu. İnlemelerimiz odada duyulan tek müzikti, ta ki derin ve boğuk sesini duyuna kadar. Bana karşı hiç acıman yoktu. 

"Sehun... mmhh... ben—"

Cümlenin devamından hem kalbim hem de beynim korkmuştu. Dudaklarını araladın, bir şey söylemek üzereydin ama daha fazla konuşmana izin vermedim ve yatağın üstünde duran ipek mendili dudaklarına bastırdım. Bir an için duraksayarak bana baksan da tedbirli bir şekilde ağzını aralamış ve mendilin ağzının içine girmesine izin vermiştin. Seni susturmuş olmanın rahatlığıyla ritmi bozmadan devam ederken artık sona doğru yaklaşıyorduk. Ellerimi boğazının etrafını sararak sıkmaya başladığımda başını tamamen arkaya doğru attın. Gözlerin arkaya doğru kaymaya başlamıştı, zirveye yaklaşıyordun. Nefesinin kesilmesi umurunda değildi. Aynı anda boşalırken farkında olmadan daha fazla sıkmaya başladım. Ağzındaki mendil ya da boğazındaki ellerimin nedeniyle inleyememiş, hatta sesini bile çıkartamamıştın. Sonunda kendime gelebildiğinde üstünden kalktım ve kendimi yanına attım. Bir süre hiçbir şey söyleyemedik. İkimiz de terler içinde kalmıştık, derin nefesler alıp veriyor ve dudaklarımızı hareket ettirecek gücü bile bulamıyorduk.

Ne kadar süre o şekilde durduğumuzu tahmin etmek zordu, kendimizi tam olarak geldiğimizde bile zevk dalgaları henüz terk etmemişti. Gerçek dünya hala odamıza girmemiş, biz hala kendi alanımızı koruyorduk. Yüzünü hafifçe bana doğru çevirdiğinde gözlerini üstümde hissedebiliyordum. Yorgun gözlerimi kırpıştırarak bakışlarına karşılık verdiğimde yüzünde küçük, sersem bir gülümseme hâkimdi. Her ne kadar benim kadar yorgun gözüksen de tamamen tatmin olmuşluğun yarattığı bir mutluluk vardı. Bana doğru uzanıp burnuma, çeneme, yanağıma ve son olarak dudağıma küçük buseler kondurduğunda yaşadığın heyecanı hala üstünden atamamıştın. Ve ben büyük bir memnuniyetle bunu iltifat olarak algılıyordum. 

Kendini geriye yasladığında bu sefer gözlerini tavana dikmiştin ama ben hala seni izlemeye devam ediyordum. Birkaç dakika daha sessizliği bozmadığımızda derin bir nefes aldım. Artık daha net düşünebildiğimde gerçek dünyaya geri dönmüştüm, senin aksine. 

"Kai..."  
"Hım?"

Cevap vermediğimde kaşlarını kaldırarak bana baktın. Panik ve korkumu en gizli yerlere saklamaya çalışırken yutkunmak zorunda kalmıştım. "Benim için—bizim için her şeyi yapar mısın?" 

Bakışlarının yarattığı ağırlığın altında kalmamak için fazlasıyla direnmem gerekmişti. Sen ise benim gibi gergin değildin, fazlasıyla sakindin ve tüm rahatlığıyla uzanmaya devam ediyor, gerçek dünyanın dışında kalmaya devam ediyordun. Sorduğum soruyu da saçma bulmuş gibi dudağının bir kenarı yukarıya kıvrılırken, "Sana benim için tehlikeli olduğunu söyledim," dedin. Az önceki boğazında ki baskı nedeniyle sesin hala boğuk ve pütürlüydü ama yine de altındaki muzip tonu duyabiliyordun. "Ve buna rağmen artık senden uzaklaşmamın söz konusu bile olmadığını da açıkça belirttikten sonra bunu sormaman gerekiyor, sevgilim. Sen güzel olduğun kadar çok da zeki birisin."

Başımı hafif uykulu bir şekilde daha çok yatağa yaslarken, "O zaman senden bir şey isteyebilir miyim?" diye sordum. 

Evet ya da hayır demedin, sadece gözlerimin içine bakmaya devam ettin. Bu benim tarafımdan dağılmış halinle o kadar güzel ve göz kamaştırıcı duruyordun ki, kimsenin senin gerçek yüzünü görememesi hiç şaşırtıcı olmazdı. Ama bu da bir başka illüzyondu, aynen biraz sonra senden isteyeceğim şeyin senin üzerinde hiç korkunç durmaması gibi. 

"Benim için Kim Jongdae'ni öldürmeni istiyorum."


	24. Chapter 24

Uyku ve ben hiçbir zaman çok sıkı dost olamamıştık. Düşüncelerim ve endişelerim aramıza girer ve bu da uykunun bana kâbuslarla geri dönmesini sağlayarak tüm rahatımı bozardı. Buna o kadar çok alışmıştım ki hayatımı tamamen buna göre kurmuş olmam bazılarına garip geliyordu. Alice bir keresinde uyku hapları kullanmamı önermişti. Ona o an nasıl bir bakış attığımı bilmesem de bana bir daha bunu sormaması işime gelmişti. Uyku hapları beni kâbuslarımdan arındırmayacaktı, sadece onları daha uzun süre yaşamamı sağlayacak hatta belki de gördüğüm şeyleri unutmamı neden olacaktı. Bu kabul edilemez bir teklifti. Kâbuslarımdan her ne kadar şikayetçi olsam da onlar aslında beni hep bir şekilde uyarıyor, her an tetikte olmamı sağlıyordu. 

Bazen, senin kollarında, bu alıştığım düzen bozulurdu ama. Kendimi tamamen rahatlamış ve huzurlu bir uykunun içinden çıkmış gibi hissederdim. Her ne kadar kâbuslarımın başrolü artık sen olsan bile, bazen bu bana tam tersi etki yaratırdı. Bir tek senin yanında kendimi tamamen bırakacak kadar güvende hissediyordum. Bunu eğer Chanyeol'a ufacık bile olsa ima etseydim, ilk işi beni görevden almak ve tımarhaneye yatırmak olurdu kesinlikle. Zihnimin ve bedenimin işleyiş şekli beni de korkutuyordu. Sanki bana anlatmadan kendi aralarında bir anlaşma yapmışlardı seninle. Ve eminim bu anlaşmadan senin bile haberin yoktu. 

Ama dün gece, bu 'bazen' gerçekleşen gecelerden biri değildi. Bunun nedeni ettiğim tekliften sonra hiçbir şey söylememiş olmanın yarattığı gerginlikte olabilirdi. Ya da kollarının arasında yatarken ilk kez huzursuz olmanda buna sebep de olmuş olabilirdi. Tam olarak emin değildim. Etrafıma sardığın kolların ilk defa gerginlikle kasılmış ve sıcak nefesin boynumun arkasında hayalet dokunuşlarını bırakırken ikimiz de uyuyormuş gibi yapmıştık; her ne kadar ikimiz de birbirimizin uyumadığını bilsek de. Yaşadığım en uzun ve rahatsız edici gecelerden birisiydi.

Uykusuz gecelere alışıktım ben, kendi hayaletlerimin peşimde koşmasını ve bana rahat vermemesine alışıktım. Fakat alışık olmadığım şey, senin yanında bunları tekrar hissetmekti. Aslında olması gereken buydu, senin kim olduğunu öğrendikten sonra yanında böyle hissetmem gerekiyordu. Ama sonunda olması gereken bu doğru duygu bana çok yanlış hissettirmişti. Her şeye alışabilirdim belki ama bu duyguya alışmak istemiyordum. Senden nefret etsem bile yanında hissettiğim o kısacık da olsa bulduğum huzurun kaybolmasını istemiyordum. Ama bunun için de artık çok geçti. Dün geceyle beraber artık içindeki uyuyan aslanı dürtmüş ve yavaşça uyanmasını sağlamıştım. Geriye sadece senin sana uzattığım yemi kabul edip etmemene kalmıştı. 

Ne ara kapattığımı bilmediğim gözlerimi açtığımda güneş çoktan doğmuş ve beni saran kolların da geceyle beraber kaybolmuştu. Arkama dönmeden bile yatağın diğer tarafındaki boşluğu hissedebiliyordum. Sıcaklığın çoktan yattığın yeri terk etmiş ve olması gerektiğinden daha fazla üşümemi sağlamıştı. Bir süre uyku sersemiyle boş boş etrafa bakındıktan sonra yorgunlukla gözlerimi ovuşturarak yataktan kalktım ve banyoya girerek tüm ihtiyaçlarımı hızlıca giderdim. Bir kaç kere yüzüme avuç dolusu su vurduktan sonra biraz da olsa kendime gelebildiğimde, adımlarım hızlıca seni nerede bulacağını biliyormuş gibi mutfağa doğru yöneldi. 

Pencereden içeriye yansıyan güneş ışığı fazla parlak ve rahatsız ediciydi. Kendini tamamen karanlığa hapsetmek ve oradan hiç çıkmamak isteyen ruhum için tam anlamıyla bir işkence gibiydi. Ama yine de tüm bu ışıktan kaçınmak yerine gözlerimi kısıyor ve kapının kenarına sessizce yaslanarak seni izliyordum. Geldiğimi fark etmemiştin garip bir şekilde. Kendi düşüncelerinin içinde kaybolmuş gibi tezgâhta duran kaptaki yumurtaları hızlıca çırpıyordun. Her zaman ki gibi hazırlaman gereken bir kahvaltı vardı çünkü. Çıplak sırtın bana doğru dönüktü. Üstüne bir tişört geçirmeyi zahmet etmemiştin ve dün geceki eşofman sıkı kalçalarının üstünde her an düşecekmiş gibi duruyordu. Onun altına iç çamaşırı giymediğin açıkça belli oluyordu, hayal dünyasına gerek kalmadan karşısındakine açıkça yeterince malzeme veriyordu. Uzun bacakların, fazla yapılı olmayan ama yeterince kaslı olan vücudunla mankenlere benziyordun. Güneşin öptüğü teninle parlarken keşke diye iç geçirmekten kendimi alamıyordum. Keşke içinde bu kadar güzel, aydınlık olsaydı belki o zaman her şey farklı olabilirdi. 

Derin bir nefes içimi çektiğimde hafifçe irkilerek bana baktın. Gerçekten de burada olduğumu fark etmeyecek kadar tüm savunma kalkanlarını indirmiş olman benden daha çok seni şaşırtmış ve kızdırmıştı. Yüzünde birkaç saniye içinde yaşanan tüm değişimleri açıkça izlediğimde zihninde dönen o derin düşünceleri her zamankinden daha çok merak ettim. Dün gecenin etkisi seni bu kadar çok derinden mi sarmıştı?

"Günaydın," diye mırıldandığımda bakışlarını hızlıca kaçırarak önüne çevirdin.

"Günaydın."

"Ne zaman kalktın, uyandığımda diğer tarafım buz gibi olmuştu bile."

Omuz silktin, tüm dikkatini önündeki kaba vermiş gibi davranıyordun. "Saate bakmadım."

Hımlayarak başımı salladım. Ağzından cımbızla laf almak zorunda kalacağımı anladığımda daha fazla konuşmaya gerek duymadan sandalyelerden birime oturdum ve sessizliğimi koruyarak seni izlemeye devam ettim. Yumurtaların sarısını dikkatlice beyazından ayırmak ve diğerlerinin arasında katarak iyice kıvama gelene kadar çırpmak, bir süreliğine de olsa tek bir şeye odaklanma fırsatı veriyordu sana belki de. Tüm o düşünmek istemeyeceğin, düşünmekten korktuğun şeylerden bir süreliğine de olsa kaçınma fırsatı sunuyordu.

Neyden korkuyordun Kai? Neden gözlerime bile bakmaktan çekiniyordun?

Belki de büyük bir hata yapmıştım. Teklifimi kabul etmeyecektin, bunun bir tuzak olduğunu anlamıştın ve şimdi de benden kurtulma planları yapıyordun. Kendimi bunu inandırmaya başlıyordum ki ikinci ve daha çok mantıklı olan bir ses zihnimde yankılanarak beni sakinleştirmeye çalıştı. Eğer benden kurtulmayı düşünecek olsaydın o zaman böyle davranmazdın; eğer benden kurtulacak olsan kendini bu kadar fazla belli etmez ve oyununu her zamankinden çok daha iyi oynardın. 

Dışarıdan ne kadar sakin görünsem de içimde ki kopan her fırtına beni olduğum yerden savuruyordu. Sen de şu an böyle miydin? Çırptığın yumurtaları tavaya döküp son dokunuşlarını katarken aslında içindeki fırtınaları sakinleştirmeye mi çalışıyordun? Eğer bunu başarabiliyorsan keşke bana da nasıl yaptığını anlatsan, çünkü artık kırılma noktamın geldiğini hissedebiliyorum. Bir gün o fırtınalardan kurtulma fırsatım olmayacak ve o zaman geldiğinde bunun tek suçlusu yine ben olacağım. Bu gerçek hiç olmadığı kadar canımı acıtıyor. 

"Beni öylece izlemeye devam mı edeceksin?"

Dudaklarım küçük bir gülümsemeyle kıvrılırken, "Neden, rahatsız mı oldun?" diye sordum. 

"Hayır, sadece sana özel poz vermem gerekiyor mu diye kararsız kaldım bir an."

Muzip bir sesle dalga geçmeye çalışarak aramızda oluşan gerginliği hafifletmeye çalışmıştın ama yine de ses tonunun altındaki rahatsızlık kendini belli ediyordu. Sandalyeden kalkıp sana doğru yürüdüğümde kollarımı karnında birleştirdim ve yanağımı çıplak, sıcak sırtına yasladım. Bir an için soğuk ellerim ve yüzüm titremeni sağlasa da geriye çekilmemiştin. Sıcaklığınla ısınmama izin verirken sesli bir nefes içine çektin. Parmakların karnındaki ellerimin üstünde durduğunda, "Benden istediğin şeyden emin misin?" diye sordun bir anda. Sesin düz ve duygulardan tamamen arındırılmıştı bu sefer.

"Sana dün haberini gösterdim. Jongdae durmayacak, benimle uğraşmaya devam edecek hep. Artık bunun bitmesini istiyorum."

Tüm bu cümleler kolayca dudaklarımdan dökülürken aslında seni ikna etmek için değil; gerçekten de bunu istediğim içindi. Ne zamandan beri duymak istediğin şeyleri söylemeyi bırakıp kalbimden geçenlerle hareket etmeye başlamıştım bilmiyorum; belki istediğin her şeyi bende bulmuş gibi her beni öptüğünde, belki de yastığımın da bıraktığım o küçük boşluğa kendini sığdırabildiğinde. Ya da gözlerimin içine bakarken tüm duygularımı, düşüncelerimi anlıyor ve buna saygı duyuyormuş gibi davrandığın bir ara ben de samimi olmaya başlamıştım sözlerimle.

Elimin altında ki kasların her nefes alışlarınla hareket ederken, kendimi sana daha çok bastırdım. "Yine de benden istediğin şeyin ne kadar fazla olduğunun farkındasın, değil mi?" Tereddütlü bir şekilde sorman hem benim hakkında hem de kendin hakkında ilk kez bir konuda emin olmadığını gösteriyordu. Bu elde edebileceğim en iyi ilerleme olabilirdi.

"Eğer farkında olmasan sana sormazdım bunu biliyorsun."

"Evet, biliyorum."

"Ama?"

Cevap vermediğinde kaşlarımı çattım. Senden uzaklaşmak için karnında ellerimi çekmeye çalıştığımda ise buna izin vermedin. Kollarımın arasından dönerek mutfağa geldiğimden beri ilk kez tam anlamıyla bana baktığında, siyah gözbebeğinde ki kendi siluetimi çok net görebiliyordum. Dilinle dudağını ıslattın, sağ elinle yanağımı kavradığında, "Ama ileride pişman olacağın bir şeye karar vermeni istemiyorum," dedin sakin bir şekilde. "Seni tanıyorum Sehun, senin neler yaşadığını biliyorum. Kalbin artık yeni bir yükü kaldırabilecek mi?"

Soluksuz bir şekilde seni izlerken, dinlerken bir an gerçekten Jongdae'yi öldürme planı yapıyormuşuz gibi hissettim. Zihnim bunun planın bir parçası olduğunu ve Alice'i karıştırmamak için kendime yeni bir kurban seçtiğini söylüyordu. Chanyeol her şeyi halledecekti, Jongdae'yi ikna edecek ve tüm plan işe yarayacaktı. Ama o an kalbim zihnimdeki sesi dinlemiyor ve söylediği her şey sanki cidden bu durumda etkilenmem gerekiyormuş gibi içime işliyordu. Bu yüzden seni ikna etmek için bir şeyler söylemem gerekirken, fısıltıyla "Bilmiyorum," dediğimde bana sıkıca sarılmana ve benim de yüzümü göğsüne gömmemi yadırgamamıştım. Kendimi bir anda bu kadar savunmasız hissetmem çok saçmaydı. Senin beni bu kadar çok etkileyebiliyor olman çok saçmaydı. Benim gerçeği bilmeme rağmen bir yalana bu kadar kanmam çok saçmaydı.

Sanki her an düşecekmişim gibi ayaklarım titrerken, parmaklarım sıkıca kollarına tutundu. 

"Shhh, ben yanındayım. Ben hep yanındayım."

Yanağımı ıslatan sinir bozucu yaşları silmek istesem de yüzümü daha çok göğsünü sürttüm. Kokunu içime çekerken panik atağımı boşa bir çabayla durdurmaya çalıştım. "Kai—" 

"Onun ölmesini istiyor musun?"

Boğazım düğümlenmiş gibiydi, sadece başımı salladım. Çenemden nazikçe tutarak yüzümü göğsünden çektin. Kaşlarını her ne kadar çatmış, dudakların gerilmiş olsa da gözlerin tüm bunların aksine fazlasıyla yumuşak ve neredeyse, neredeyse, sevecen diyebileceğim şekilde bakıyordu. Ama sen benim güçlü durmamı, sana ne söylemek istiyorsam dün gece ki gibi açıkça ifade etmemi istiyordun. Derin bir nefes alıp, "Evet, istiyorum," dedim. Sesim beklediğim çok daha güçlü çıkması kendimi daha iyi hissettirirken, sen de ki tüm tereddütler de hızlıca silindi.

"O zaman istediğin gibi olsun. Yapacağım."

Tuttuğum nefesi geri verirken gözlerini bir an olsun benden çekmedin ve yoğun bakışların başka bir duyguyla parladı.

"Ama sonra buralardan gideceğiz. Bir daha dönmemek üzere."

Bir an için ne söylediğini anlayamamıştım. Beynim yavaş bir şekilde kelimeleri algılıyormuş gibiydi, gözlerimi farkında olmadan büyüterek sana baktığımda sağ dudağın az da olsa yukarıya kalktı. Tam anlamıyla bir gülümseme değildi ama ona çok yakındı. "Bizi burada tutan hiçbir şey yok, sevgilim" dedin kendinden son derece emin bir şekilde. Ben uyurken sen tüm bunları düşünmüş ve planlamış olmalıydın. 

Ben yatağımızda huzursuz bir uykunun pençesindeyken, sen birçok şey düşünmüş ve planlamış olmalıydın. 

"Benden istediğin şeyi yaptıktan sonra bambaşka bir yerde yeni bir hayat kuracağız."

"Chanyeol—"

"Ne Chanyeol ne Alice ne de bir başkası, seni burada tutan hiçbir şey yok. Sen ve ben, yalnızca ikimiz."

Ciddiydin, o kadar çok ciddiydin ki donmuş bir şekilde sana bakakalırken itiraz bile edemiyordum. Hep bir adım önümde olmaya çalışıyordun, Kai. Ne yaparsam yapayım, ne kadar seni zayıf bırakırsam bırakayım sen hep bir şekilde kendi yolunu bulmaya çalışıyordun. Ve bulduğun her yolda, mutlaka beni de sürüklemeye devam edecektin. İkimiz için de planlar yapıyor olman içimde sıcak bir şeylerin akmasına ve karnımın yine o bilindik ağrıyla kasılmasına sebep oluyordu. Olmayacak şeyleri oldurmaya çalışma gayretin hayret vericiydi. 

O an birden fazlasıyla yorgun ve beklenti içinde görünen gözlerine bakarken, "Olur," dedim kısaca. "Seninle istediğin her yere gelirim."

Dudakların bu sefer gerçek bir gülümsemeyle kıvrıldığında ben de aynı şekilde kendimi gülümserken bulmuştum. Dün gece ne kadar güzel göründüysen gözümde, şimdi de bir o kadar güzel görünüyordun. Yanakların hafif kızarmış, gözlerin küçük bir çocuğun sevinci gibi heyecanla parlıyordu. Fazlasıyla genç görünüyordun. Karşında dururken kalbimdeki parçalanma seslerini tamamen görmezden gelmek hem kolay hem de bir o kadar zordu. Belimden tutarak beni kendine çektiğinde kollarımı hemen boynunda birleştirdim ve gülümseyerek dudaklarımı öptüğünde sıcak karşılamayı aynı şekilde karşılık verdim. Dün gecenin aksine tamamen yumuşak ve saflık barındırıyordu. Dudaklarınla beraber bana duyduğun minneti aktarmaya çalışıyordun. Bana teşekkür ediyordun sana zorluk çıkarmadığım için. 

Sana yalan söylemiştim. Seninle yeni bir hayata başlamak için çok uzaklara gitme şansım asla olmayacaktı. Ama tuhaf olan şu ki; seninle uzaklara gitmek istemiştim yine de, bu gerçeği hiçbir zaman sana söylemeyecek olsam da seninle gerçekten yeni bir hayata başlamak istemiştim Kai. Senden ne kadar nefret etsem de seninle beraber her şeyden uzaklaşmak benim masalımın mutlu sonu olabilirdi.


	25. Chapter 25

Chanyeol'un ofisine ilk kez giren Sehun ile şu an ki ben çok farklıydık. O zaman ki Sehun her ne kadar korksa da cinayetleri çözme, kötü adamları yakalama hevesi hepsinin üstünden gelmişti ama bu yolda kendinden vazgeçmenin yarattığı yükün altında kalkmak hoşuna gitmemişti. Hala da gitmiyordu. Her şey olabilirdim ama mazoşist değildim.

O zaman ki Sehun eğer iyi tarafa seçerse iyi olacağını düşünüyordu. Ama iyi tarafta olması onun iyi biri olduğu anlamına gelmiyordu.

Şu an ki Sehun, yani ben ise siyah ve beyazın ortasında kalmıştı. İyilik ve kötülük kavramları yavaşça önemini yitirmeye başlamıştı ve kendi iç sesinin ona ne söylediğini duymaya çalışıyordu. Beynimdeki hastalığın gitmesinden sonra daha sakin düşünebiliyordum. Etrafta tuhaf halüsinasyonlar görmesem de beynimin içinde onlar hala kendi varlıklarını sürdürüyorlar ve bana tavsiye vermeye devam ediyordu. Elbette onları dinlememem gerektiğinin bilincindeydim, onları görmezden gelmeye alışmıştım ama bazen her şey art arda geldiğinde, eğer onları dinleseydim nasıl olurdu diye merak ediyorum. Seni anlamam o zaman çok daha kolay olurdu, bizim için düşündüğün gelecek o zaman belki gerçekleşirdi.

Ama o zaman da o kişi ben olmazdım. Beni ben yapan tüm özelliklerim bir kum tanesi gibi dağılır ve rüzgarın savurmasıyla kendi kişiliğim beni terk ederdi.

Kimseyle paylaşmayacağım tüm bu düşünceler karşısında, en yakın arkadaşım dediğim insanın büyük gözlerinin kenarında oluşmuş kırışıklarına bakarken ne kadar yalnız olduğumu bir kez daha fark ettim. Belki dıştan değildim ama iç dünyam hem yalnız olmaya devam edecekti sen gittikten sonra. Beni anlama şansı olan son insan tamamen hayatımdan çıkacaktı çok yakında.

Chanyeol gözlerini bile kırpmadan bana bakarken, tüm bu taşıdığı sinir ve gerginliğin yüzünden erken yaşlanacağını ve sonra kimsenin onunla evlenmek istemeyeceğini ona söylemek istedim. Kelimeler dilime kadar dizildi ama şu an için bu şakayı kaldıracak bir havada olmadığı için geri yutmak zorunda kaldım. Eskiden çok daha eğlenceliydik. Eskiden tüm kötülükleri dünyadan silebileceğimize inanırdık.

Şimdi ise, aynı şu an ki gibi belirlenen sınırlar içerisinde iki farklı taraflarda duruyorduk. Chanyeol masanın diğer tarafında, ben ise öbür tarafta. Aramızdaki uçurumlar göründüğünden çok daha derindi ve ben tek başıma biz zamanlar ki biz için yas tutuyordum.

Chanyeol plandan memnun değildi, ona göre Alice ile işbirliği yapmak çok daha iyi bir seçenekti ama ben çoktan başlatma düğmesine bastığım için bana ayak uydurmaktan başka çaresi kalmamış ve ona düşen görevi çoktan başarıyla tamamlamıştı bile beni şaşırtarak. Kim Jongdae'yi ikna edeceğinden oldukça emindim ama şu an yanımızda oldukça rahat bir şekilde otururken bunun bu kadar kolay olacağını düşünmemiştim. Karşılığında ne istediği şu an için bilmesem de, hislerim hiç hoşuma gitmeyeceğini ve yakın zamanda zaten öğreneceğimi söylüyordu.

"Kim Kai'nin bu kadar kolay ikna olması yine de şüpheli değil mi?" Alaycı ses tonu bile omurgamdan aşağısının rahatsızlıkla titremesine sebep olurken, onu yok saymak sandığımdan daha zor bir hale geliyordu. Masanın önünde diğer tekli koltukta oldukça rahat bir şekilde otururken, ikimizi de sırıtarak bakıyordu. Gözlerinde açlığı fark etmemek imkânsızdı. Sonunda onun yardımını istediğimiz için bu anın keyfini istediği gibi sürdürüyor, bize eziyet etmeye çalışıyordu. Chanyeol bu durumdan ne kadar hoşnutsuz olduğunu açıkça gösterse de, ben kendimi göstermemeye kararlıydım. Ve bu da sandığımdan çok daha zordu. Kim Jongdae bir yılan gibiydi, sana belli etmeden sessizce etrafında sürünüyor ve seni sokacağı zamanı çok iyi biliyordu. Zehrini sonuna kadar akıtma derdindeydi.

"Çünkü en az benim kadar Kai de senden hoşlanmıyor,"dediğimde bir an için tek kaşını kaldırarak bana baktı. Kai'nin de ondan hoşlanması fikri ona yabancı gelmiş olmasına rağmen bundan oldukça memnun görünüyordu.

"Özel Dedektif, yardımına bu kadar ihtiyacınız olduğu birisine karşı fazla kaba değil misiniz?"

"En son teklifi kabul ettiğini duymuştum."

"Yine de bu her an fikrimi değiştirmeyeceğim anlamına gelmiyor."

Gözlerimi devirmemek için kendimi tutarken, gözlüğümün altından bakışlarına karşılık verdim. Huysuz ifadem oldukça hoşuna gitmiş olmalı ki dudaklarında ki sırıtma tekrar genişlerken, "Yoksa hakkınızda yazdığım yazı yüzünden mi hala bana dargınsınız?" diye sordu. Bu konunun beni daha da rahatsız edeceğini bilerek üstüne gitmeye devam etmesi karşısında, gözlerimi bile kırpmadan gözlerinin içine baktım. Önceden birisiyle üç saniyeden fazla göz göze gelemezdim ama Kai ile tanıştıktan sonra bu huyumu farkında olmadan bırakma yolundaydım. Kai ile göz göze gelmek, gözlerinin içinde kendi yansımama bakmak gittikçe kolaylaşmaya başladı, yavaş ve olağan bir şekilde. Dünyada ki en normal şey buymuş gibiydi. Ve bu Kai'nin üzerimdeki bıraktığı etkilerden en sevdiğim şey buydu. Çünkü artık istediğim zaman düşüncelerimin beni başka yerlere yönlendirmesine izin vermeden bir başkasıyla da göz teması kurabiliyordum. Hala Kai ile olduğu kadar uzun sürmese de ya da rahat olamasam da, sözlere dökmek istemediğim kelimeler olduğunda gözlerimle tüm derdimi anlatma rahatlığını artık yaşayabiliyorum.

Jongdae'nin yüzündeki sırıtma yavaşça kaybolurken yutkundu, göz temasını bozan ilk kişi oldu. Ama kazandığım bu küçük zaferi daha da ileri taşımaya kararlıydım ben. Bu yüzden, "Sen de Kai'nin yakalanmasını istiyorsun," dediğimde, bir an için şaşkınlıkla kırpıştırdığı kirpiklere karşılık soğuk bir şekilde gülümsedim. "Çünkü Kai'nin Baekhyun'u öldürdüğünü biliyorsun. Baekhyun'un hikayesini kullanarak kitap çıkarmak istiyordun ama Baekhyun ölünce bunu yapamadın. Tüm hayallerini yıkan bu kişiden intikam almak istiyorsun."

Dudaklarını araladı, duraksayarak tekrar geri kapattığında belki de hayatında ilk kez ne söyleyeceğini bilememişti. Derin bir nefes alarak kendini toparlamaya çalıştığında, az önce benim rahatsız olduğumu belli etmemeye çabaladığım gibi yüzündeki tüm o gergin ifadeyi yok etti ve tüm kaslarını zorlayarak tekrar sırıttı. "Biliyor musun," diyerek başladığında bir şekilde cümlenin devamında ne söyleyeceğini önceden biliyordum, bu yüzden o birkaç saniye zaman aralığında kendimi buna hazırlamıştım. "Senin Baekhyun'u öldürdüğünden oldukça emindim aslında. Elimde ki büyük haber olma olasılığını yok ettiğin için üzülmüş olabilirim ama Kai de işimi görür. Sonuçta haber, haberdir. Hangi sosyopat birinin yaptığının bir önemi yok."

"Bence bunu burada kesin—" Chanyeol'un araya girme çabasını görmezden gelerek hafifçe öne doğru eğildim ve gözlerin içine sanki ruhunu görebiliyormuşum gibi derin bir şekilde baktım. Gözbebeklerindeki titreme istediğim etkiyi bıraktığımı bana söylüyordu, bu da kendime olan özgüvenimi arttırdı.

"Eğer bu kadar ince bir şekilde bir öldürme planı yapıp ve ondan sonra sakin bir şekilde etrafta dolaşmaya devam etseydim; sosyopat değil psikopat olurdum."

Soğuk ve düz sesimle beraber çıkan kelimeler ve onlarla uyumlu olan donuk bakışlarımın altında Jongdae gerilmiş olsa bile bunu belli etmeme konusunda kısmen başarılıydı. Ne de olsa onun ilgi alanına giriyordum, her ne kadar korkmuş olsa bile bu onu heyecanlandırmış olduğu da kesindi.

Chanyeol sesli bir şekilde boğazını temizleyerek beni uyardığında ise uslu bir çocuk gibi koltuğa geri yaslandım.

"Kai'nin hiçbir şeyi anlamaması gerekiyor. Bu yüzden onun ayrıntıları yakalayıp çözmekle uğraşmasına yetecek zamanı vermemeliyiz," dedi Chanyeol keskince hem bana hem de Jongdae'ye bakarak. Saçma bir şekilde atışmamızı istemediği çok belliydi.

Jongdae anlamış gibi başını sallasa da dikkatini yine de bana çevirmişti. "Peki, senin için beni öldüreceği kesin olarak söyledikten sonra ne oldu?" diye sorduğunda sesinde bu sefer saf merak hâkimdi. İçindeki gazete kimliğini susturması mümkün değilmiş gibiydi ve bu da kendimi sorgu altındaymışım hissetmeme sebep oluyordu. Ama bir kez daha düşününce zaten sorgu altındaydım ve bu da derimin altında gezinen karıncaların varlığını arttırıyordu.

Gözlerim, Chanyeol'un arkasında kalan duvarda ki hiç de ilginç olmayan tablolarda gezinirken rahat bir şekilde omuz silktim ve bu soruyu daha önce soran Chanyeol'a verdiğim cevabın aynısını tekrarladım. "Hiçbir şey olmadı."

"Ne yani, öylece kabul etti ve karşılığında bir şey istemedi mi?"

"Neden istesin ki?"

Chanyeol gibi cevaplarımdan tatmin olmamıştı, çünkü Chanyeol gibi bana güvenmiyordu ve ilk defa güvenmemekte haklıydı.

"İlla ki bir şey olmuş olmalı," diyerek ısrar ettiğinde bu sefer göz devirmeme engel olmadım.

"Seni öldüreceğini söyledikten sonra mutfakta ateşli bir şekilde seviştik. Beni nasıl mutfak tezgâhına dayadığını ve sakso çektiğini anlatmamı ister misin? Ya da daha sonra nasıl becerdiğini? İsterseniz tüm ayrıntılarıyla anlatabilirim."

Chanyeol tiksintiyle yüzünü buruşturarak masada duran kağıtlara bakıyormuş gibi davrandı, Jongdae ise dudaklarını bükerek yan bakışlarıyla beni izlemeye devam etti. "Senin için zor olmalı," dediğinde tuhaf bir sesle, omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim.

"Sanıldığı kadar zor değil."

"Ben de öyle tahmin etmiştim."

Ona bakmam için yalvarıyordu gözleri, benden benim bile sahip olduğumu bilmediğim şeyleri koparmaya çalışıyordu. Onun varlığını bu sefer tamamen görmezden gelmeyi başararak ayağa kalktım. "Eğer daha fazla konuşacak bir şeyimiz kalmadığıysa ben gidiyorum. Diğer ayarlamaları bensiz de halledebilirsiniz."

İçgüdülerimi dinleyerek odadan kaçarmış gibi kapıya doğru yürüdüğümde, Chanyeol bana seslendi. Elbette bana seslenecekti, bu kadar kolay kurtulamayacağımı biliyordum. Kapının kolunu parmaklarım sıkıca kavrarken omzumun üstünden ona baktım. Tek bir an olsun bakışlarım diğer tarafa düşmedi.

"Tüm bu işler bittikten sonra, Kai hapse girdiğinde, Kim Jongdae'ye uzun bir röportaj vereceksin. Yaşadıkların hakkında. Bu da onun şartı."

Göğsümde çırpınan kalbimin sesi bir an için kulaklarımda yankılanırken, Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırdı. Bana kısaca, bu da senin cezan diyordu. İstese bu teklifi kabul etmez, başka bir şekilde Jongdae'yi ikna edebilirdi ama onun planını uygulamadığım için, onu son dakikada emrivaki yaptığım için böyle karşılık veriyordu bana.

Hiçbir şey söylemeden kapıyı açtım ve hızlı bir şekilde odayı terk ettim. Bazen istediğimiz şeye kavuşmak için sağlam bedeller ödememiz gerekiyordu. Ama asıl sorun şu ki; ödediğimiz bedeller gerçekten de isteğimiz şeylere mi aitti?

##

Birkaç gün benden uzak durduğunda, kendini o güne hazırladığını biliyordum. Etrafında dikkatini dağıtacak hiç kimseyi istememiştin. Ben seni dikkatini dağıtmayı başaran tek kişiydim bu dünyada. Ama üç gün sonra, Jongdae'yi öldürülmesi için planlanan geceden bir gün önce, beni evine davet ettiğinde kendimi bir anda rahatlamış halde buldum. Sesini duymadan, yüzünü görmeden geçirdiğim bu birkaç gün de beynimin içindeki sesler o kadar yükselmişti ki her şeyin mahvolduğunu düşünmeye başlamıştım.

Mahvolacak olmasından korktuğum şey neydi peki?

Sorunun cevabından o kadar korkuyordum ki bunu düşünmüyordum bile. Okyanusta köpekbalıklarının arasında yüzüyorum, yara aldığım an kanımın kokusunu takip edeceklerini biliyorum ama yine de aptal cesaretiyle yüzmeye devam ediyorum.

Köpeklerimle son kez ilgilenip evine geldiğimde cebimden anahtarı çıkardım. Bana evinin anahtarını verecek kadar güvendiğin gerçeğinin kalbimde bıraktığını ağrıyı bu sefer görmezden gelmedim.

Üstümdeki ceketi çıkartıp kapının yanında duran askıya takarken derin bir nefes alıp kendimi sakinleştirmeye çalıştım. Evin içi karanlıktı, hiçbir ses duyulmuyordu. Ve o an silahımı yanımda taşımadığımı fark etmem de beni hiç iyi hissettirmedi. Panik duygum yavaş yavaş kendini göstermeye başladığında, "Kai," diyerek birkaç kere boşluğa doğru seslendim. Evde olduğunu biliyordum, beni eve davet ettiğine göre evde olmalıydın. Ama karşılaştığım bu sessizlik bana bir şeylerin doğru olmadığını söylüyordu. Gözlerim işime yarayacak bir şeyler hızlıca aradığında, askılıkta asılı duran neredeyse elli santimlik keratayı buldu. Bununla kendini korumaya çalışmam büyük bir saçmalıktı, kendimi neyden koruyacağımı bile bilmiyordum, ama başka çarem de yoktu. En azından hiçbir şey olmamasından iyidir diyerek elime aldığımda sıkıca tuttum. İçeriye doğru dikkatlice ve sessiz olmaya özen göstererek adımlarımı atarken kendimi her şeye karşı hazırlamaya çalıştım. Polis kimliğim burada kendini göstererek ne olursa olsun kontrolü bırakmama müsaade etmedi.

Koridora yanaştığımda ise kendimi her şeye karşı hazır olduğumu söylesem de, karşılaştığım manzara beklediğim tüm senaryolardan tamamen farklıydı. Duvarların her iki tarafı eşit aralıklara küçük, kırmızı mumlarla süslenmişti. Bu duraksamama ve bir an için gardımı indirmeme neden oldu. Belki de plan buydu, beni şaşırtmak ve daha güçsüz bırakmak.

Nefesimi tuttum, tüm mantığım kısa bir anlığına devre dışı kalmış olmasına rağmen elimdeki kerata ile beraber solana hızlıca girdim. Koridorda ki mumlar burada çoğalmış, neredeyse tüm odayı doldurmuştu. Sen ise masanın üstündeki diğerlerinin aksine daha uzun olan mumu yakmaya çalışırken beklediğimden çok daha farklıydın. Odada birisinin varlığını hissettiğinde omzunun üstünden olduğum tarafa baktım ve beni görünce gülümsedin. Şaşırmamış ya da başka birisi olabilir diye endişe bile etmemiştin. Bakışların birkaç saniye içinde yüzümdeki gerginli ve korkuyu fark ettiğinde ise o gülümseme çok uzun süre dudaklarında takılı kalmadı. Masadan uzaklaşarak bana yaklaştığında gözlerin yavaşça elime kaydı ve duraksadı. Soru sorar bir ifadeyle kaşlarını kaldırarak bana baktığında omuz silktim. "Sana seslendim ama cevap vermedin."

Verdiğim cevap hiçbir şeyi açıklamıyormuş gibi gözlerini bile kırpmadan beni incelemeye devam ettiğinde, "Her taraf karanlıktı," dedim kendimi savunmaya çalışarak.

Başını hafifçe omzuna doğru yatırdın. Bu cevapta senin için oldukça anlamsızdı.

"Yanımda silahım yoktu!"

Gözlerini kıstın ve tüm cevaplarımı toplayarak ne olduğunu anladığında ise kafanı geriye doğru atarak daha önce senden hiç duymadığım büyük bir kahkahayla güldün. Omuzların her gülüşünle beraber sarsılırken, "Yani sen de karşılaşacağın şey her neyse onu elindeki kerata ile halledebileceğini mi düşündün?" diye sordun. Gülüşün o kadar parlak ve büyüktü ki cevap vermeyip beni hipnoz eden bu görüntüye odaklandım.

Gözlerinin içi resmen gülüyor, sanki duyduğun en komik şakaymış gibi acayip eğleniyordun. Yanıma geldiğinde ellerini omuzlarıma koydun ve kıkırdadın. K _üçük bir kız çocuğuymuş gibi kıkırdadın!_

"Sevgilim, sence de elindeki şey bunun için biraz güçsüz değil mi?"

Kaşlarımı çatmaya çalışarak, "Silahım yanımda yoktu," dedim tekrar. Bu ayrıntı gayet de önemliydi. "Ne yapsaydım yani? Dımdızlak dalsa mıydım buraya?"

Sesimdeki hafif rahatsız olmuş tonu duyduğunda gülümsemeni kontrol etmeye çalışarak yanağıma küçük bir öpücük kondurdun ve elimden onu aldın. "Hayır, tabii ki. Silahın yanında yoksa eğer kendini korumak için bir şeyler bulman gerekiyor."

"Benim de demek istediğim bu—"

"Ama keşke kendini korumak için keratayı değil de hemen köşede duran beysbol sopasını alsaydın."

Elimi tutarak beni masaya doğru sürüklemeye başladığında, "Orada beysbol sopası yoktu," dedim ama sesim bile bu konuda oldukça şüpheli çıkmıştı. Var mıydı?

Omuz silktin ve oturmam için sandalyeyi çektiğinde muzip bakışlarınla tek kaşını kaldırdın. "Emin misin?"

Benimle dalga geçiyordun ve bu gereğinden fazla hoşuna gidiyordu.

Ben de bu halinden hiç rahatsız değildim.

Yalandan homurdanarak yerime oturduğumda vakit kaybetmeden karşıma geçtin. Az önceki saçma korkumu üstümden atlatabildiğimde etrafa daha dikkatlice bakabilmiştim. Neden bu gece için bu kadar romantik olmaya çalıştığını anlamasam da şikayetçi değildim. Garip bir şekilde hoşuma bile gitmişti. Daha önce hiç kimse benim için bu kadar hazırlık yapmamış olmasıydı belki de nedeni, ama içten içe biliyordum ki eğer başkası olsaydı bu sürprizi hazırlayan oldukça gerilmiş ve rahatsız hissetmiş olurdum. Senin yaptığın her şey bir şekilde bana iyi geliyordu. Bu ne kadar sinir bozucu olsa da kabullenmiştim artık. Karşımda, mum ışığının altında gülümseyerek yemeğini yerken, aslında birbirimizi ne kadar iyi tamamladığımızı görebiliyordum. Bunu benden önce sen görmüştün, bu yüzden peşime takılmış ve bunu fark ettirmek için elinden geleni yapmıştın. Yöntemlerin herkesin kabul edeceği tarzda değildi ama ben de bunu yadırgayacak son insan bile değildim.

Neden böyle bir şey yaptığını sormadım, sen de hiçbir şey söylemedin. Birlikte yemek yerken önemli olmayan her şeyden bahsettik. Balık tutmaktan neden hoşlandığımı anlattım. Sen de bana bazı hastalarının düşünce yapısını anlatırken, bu konuda ki farklı düşüncelerimizi birbirimizi yadırgamadan diğerine açıkladık. Her şey gereğinden fazla huzurlu ve sakindi. Normal insanlarmışız gibi taklit yapmıyorduk, o an gerçekten normal insanlardık. Sanki yarın için bir cinayet planlayan biz değilmişsiz gibiydik.

Yemekten sonra elimizde ki şarap dolu kadehlerle salondaki piyanoya geçtiğimizde, kaşlarımı kaldırarak sana baktım. Sessiz soru dolu ifademe karşı sağ dudağının kenarı yukarıya doğru kalktı, kadehini piyanonun üstüne koyduktan sonra oturarak parmaklarını tuşlarının üstünde hafifçe gezdirmeye başladın. Başını yan yatırarak, "Gelsene," dediğinde yumuşak bir sesle, itiraz bile etmeden kucağında bana açtığın yere oturarak kendime rahat bir pozisyon ayarladım. Bacakların sanki küçük bir çocuk taşıyormuş gibi hiç titrememiş ya da rahatsız olmamıştı. Ensemde sıcak nefesini gezdirirken parmakların tuşlarda tanıdık bir notaları çalmaya başlamıştı.

Hiç tanımadığım annemin ben uyurken ninni söylemesi gibiydi. Beni mayıştırıyor, güvende hissettiriyordu.

Sırtımı göğsüne yasladım, başımı omzuna koydum. Şarabımdan küçük yudumlar alırken, "Çok güzel çalışıyorsun," dedim fısıltıyla. Kalın dudakların boynuma doğru indi, küçük öpücükler bırakmaya başladı. "Teşekkür ederim."

"Asıl ben sana teşekkür ederim küçük çapta konser verdiğin için bana."

Hımlayarak yüzünü daha çok boynuma gömerken, "Bizim için bilet aldım," dedin mırıltıyla. Parmakların tuşlarda daha da baskı yapmış olmalıydı ki arka plandan ses daha yoğun gelmeye başlamıştı. Notalarda kendince bana bir şey anlatmaya çalışıyordu.

Midemdeki kasılma bir anda arttı ama içtiğim şarap etkisi gösteriyordu. Endişeli ya da gergin değildim. Bir bulutun üstünde geziyormuşum gibi tüm endişelerimden arınarak sana daha çok yaslandım ve "Nereye?" diye sordum aynı sakin sesle.

"İtalya."

"Neden orası?"

Boynumla omzunun birleştiği hassas yeri hafifçe dişlediğinde, "İkimizi orada hayal etmek hoşuma gitti," diyerek cevapladın.

Benim de hoşuma gitmişti. O kadar hoşuma gitmişti ki, göğsümün ortasına bıçak sokmuşum gibi canımı yakmıştı.

Buruk bir gülümsemeyle sana doğru döndüğümde başını kaldırarak bana baktın. Hafif aralanmış dudakların vakit kaybetmeden alt dudağımı kendine hapsettiğinde yavaşça onları emip geri bıraktı. "Sehun?"

"Hım?" Bulutlu gözlerimle siyah gözlerin birbirine sabitlendi, kulağıma dolan müzik gittikçe yavaşlamaya başladı. Bir an da ifaden fazlasıyla ciddileşmiş ve az önce hissettiğim güven duygusuyla beni baş başa bırakmıştı.

"İtalya'ya gidelim."

Gülümsemeye çalışarak, "Zaten plan bu değil mi?" diye sordum anlamayarak. Ama sen gülümsemedin, ciddi ifadeni terk etmedin. Elleri tuşlarının üstünden çektiğinde yeni evleri belim olmuştu. Sıkıca tutarken, "Öyle değil," dedin yumuşak ama aynı zamanda keskin bir sesle. "Hemen, şimdi gidelim. Bu gece. Her şeyi hemen arkamızda bırakıp buradan gidelim."

Kadehimi senin gibi piyanonun üstüne koyup derin bir nefes aldım. Yutkunsam bile boğazımdaki yumru yerinde durmaya devam ediyordu, omurgamdan aşağıya doğru inen titreme kaslarımı hareket ettirmemi zorlaştırsa da tamamen sana doğru dönüp bacaklarımı iki yanından sarkıtmayı başarmıştım. Yüzünü iki avucumun arasına aldığımda artık bulutların üstündeymiş gibi hissetmiyordum. Huzur ve sakin gecemiz odadaki mumlar gibi sönmeye, geleceğimizde ki karanlığı bize getirmeye başlamıştı.

"Jongdae'yi öldüreceğini söyledin," dedim, sesim bana büyük bir iyilik yaparak titrememiş olsa da, sanki yeterince nefes alamıyormuş gibi oldukça pürüzlü çıkmıştı Duygularımı kontrol etmek gittikçe zorlaşıyordu. "Bana söz vermiştin, Kai."

Yanağında duran ellerime yaslanıp gözlerini yumdun. "Biliyorum," dedin yorgun bir şekilde. "Ama eğer sen vazgeçersen... ben de vazgeçerim. Kimseden saklanmak zorunda kalmadan buralardan gidebiliriz. Hayaletlerinin seni takip etmesini engelleyebiliriz."

"Ben... Kai, Jongdae'nin ölmesini beni mutlu edecek. Ve belki de bu, seni daha iyi anlamamı sağlayacak. Bunu birlikte yapacağız."

Kirpiklerini kırpıştırarak yavaşça açtığında, irislerin daha da büyümüş ve heyecanla parlamıştı. "Beni anlayacak mısın?" diye sordun bir anda, kalın sesin küçük bir çocuğa aitmiş gibi çıkmıştı. Ve ben de bir annenin çocuğuna söylediği tatlı yalanlar gibi başımı sallamak zorunda kalmıştım.

Çeneni yukarıya kaldırarak yüzünü bana doğru yaklaştırdığında midemde ki tüm bulantıları rağmen seninle orta yolda buluştum. Yavaş bir şekilde dudaklarımız öpüşürken, dillerimizin sabırsız bir şekilde sıranın kendilerine gelmesini bekliyordu. Seni öpmek, tatmak ateşlerin arasında yürümek gibiydi. Cehennemin kapıları sonuna kadar açılıyor ve içeriye beni davet ediyordu. Benim şeytanım sendin, belki de senin şeytanın ben.

Bana sarılarak ayağa kalktığında bacaklarımı sıkıca beline bağladım. Hiç ağırlığım yokmuş gibi beni taşırken daha aç ve yoğun öpüşüyorduk. Koridorda beni duvara yaslayıp hem kendini bana bastırıp hem de nefesini tamamen kesmek istermiş gibi öpmeye devam ederken, gözlerimin kenarından usulca akan yaşları fark etmedin. Tenlerimiz son kez birbirlerini tamamlıyordu, daha sonra hep hatırlamam için son kez dudakların kendi imzasını atıyordu ve sen şu an için bunu bilmiyordun.

Sırtım yumuşak yatağınla buluştuğunda, 'seni anlıyorum,' dememek için dişlerimi sıkıca alt dudağıma geçirdim.

Dudaklarını uzunluğumda hissettiğimde inlemekten ve sana tutunmaktan başka bir şey yapamadım.

Bir süs bebeğiymiş gibi öylece uzanırken, tüm işi sen hallederken, bu gecelik benden sıkılana kadar beni sevmene izin verdim.

Ama sen sıkılmadın.

Vücudumun her bir köşesini büyük bir tutkuyla severken bile bana "Seni hissetmeye ihtiyacım var," diye fısıldıyordun. Sanki bu pozisyon bile senin için yeterli değilmiş gibiydi. Çok daha derine, en derine ulaşman gerekiyordu.

Bir gün gelecek benden sıkılacaktın, bir gün beni sevmek yorucu gelecekti. Bu her zaman böyle olmuştu, olmaya da devam edecekti. Fakat gerçekte ben sana benden sıkılmana yetecek kadar bir zaman bile vermiyordum.

Hıçkırıklarım inlemelerimin arasına karışırken daha önce hiç hissetmediğim duyguları bana tattırdığın için senden nefret etmeye devam ettim. Ve senden nefret ettiğim için bu duygudan da nefret ettim. Aramızda hiçbir zaman bir kazanan olmayacaktı, ikimiz de her türlü kaybeden taraftık. Her şekilde acı çekmeye, pişmanlıklarımızın bıraktığı yükü altında ezilmeye devam edecektik.

Ben sadece her şeyin bitmesini istiyordum; hiçbir şey hissetmemek ve sonsuza kadar uyumak. Belki de o zaman gerçekten huzurlu olacaktım.

Birçok hayat kurtarmıştım özel yeteneğim sayesinde. Peşinden koştuğum katillerin ne düşündüğünü, neler yapmak istediklerini anlayabildiğim için kendimi hiç olmadığım kadar özel ve önemli hissetmiştim. Ama artık bu yeteneğin bir hediye değil, aslında bir lanet olduğunu görebiliyordum.

Özel ya da önemli olmak istemiyordum.

Ben sadece Sehun olmak istiyordum.

Kollarının arasında uyuyan yüzüne bakarken, düzenli nefes alışlarını dinlerken, o Sehun olmaya biraz daha yaklaşıyordum. Senin yanında hem özel hissedip hem de sadece Sehun olabiliyordum. Bu yüzden seni anlamak istemiyordum işte, çünkü seni anlarsam artık yanında ikisi birden olamazdım. Bir tercih yapmak zorunda kalacaktım, bir parçamı tamamen yok edecektim.

##

Uyandığımda yanımda yoktun, büyük camdan dışarıya baktığımda kapalı olan hava saatin kaç olduğuyla ilgili bana en ufak bir ipucu vermiyordu. Vücudumdaki ağrılara rağmen çıplak bir şekilde evin içinde dolaştığımda sana dair en ufak bir iz bile bulamadım. Mumlar her taraftan toplanmış, dün gece arkamızda bıraktığımız yemek masası tamamen temizlenmişti.

Sıkıntıyla kitaplığına baktığımda, açık bir şekilde bıraktığın çizim defterin duruyordu. İlk sayfalar doğa ya da bina çizimleri olsa da, daha sonrasında sadece benimle ilgili çizimlerin vardı; telefonla konuşurken, kitap okurken, köpeklerimle oynarken ve uyurken... Kara kalem çalışmaların o kadar iyiydi ki beni bile mükemmelleştirebilmiştin çizimlerde.

Sana özel poz verirken beni çizmenin nasıl bir şey olacağını merak ettim.

Suratımda farkında olmadan oluşan küçük gülümsemeyle yatak odasına geri döndüğümde, komedinde duran telefonumun parlayan ekranında yansıyan saat ise o an gülümsememin hızlıca solmasına ve çizim defterinin ellerimden kayarak yere düşmesine sebep oldu.

Hayal görmüyordum, saat 16:50 gösteriyordu. Bu saate kadar uyumam imkânsızdı, dün gece ne kadar hem beden hem duygusal olarak yorulmuş olursam olayım şimdiye kadar uyanmış olmam gerekirdi.

Bu saatte kadar uyumamam gerekiyordu.

Tabii eğer biri beni özellikle uyutmadıysa.

Sinir bozucu bir şekilde ellerim titremeye başladığında, telefonu elime alıp hızlıca şifreyi girmeye çalıştım. İkinci denemede açılan ana ekranda Chanyeol'un okunmamış bir mesaj bildirimi duruyordu, yarım saat önce atılmıştı. Her şeyin hazır olduğunu ve Kai ile beraber beni beklediğini söylüyordu. Jongdae yanındaydı.

Birkaç saniye tüm düşüncelerimi toparlamak istercesine boşluğa baktım. Beynim her zamankinden daha yavaş her şeyi algılarken her an kusabilirdim.

Dün gece yemeğime ya da içeceğime uyku hapı falan koymuş olmalıydın. Jongdae'yi öldürürken yanında olmamı istememiştin. Bu ya kendin için ya da benim için aldığın bir önlemdi. Şu an Jongdae'nin evine doğru yola çıkmış olmalıydın ya da belki de çoktan oradaydın. Havanın kararmasını da bekliyor olabilirdin.

_Jongdae'yi gerçekten öldürebilirdin._

_Chanyeol seni yakalayabilirdi._

_Hak ettiğin cezayı sonunda alabilirdin._

_En büyük kâbusun olan parmakların arkasına göndermek seni öldürmekle aynı şeydi._

Kalbim boğazımda atıyormuş gibi düğümlendi. Donmuş bir şekilde yatağın üstüne oturduğumda ne yapacağıma dair en ufak bir fikrim yoktu. Tüm duygular, düşünceler bir an da o kadar fazlaydı ki kendimi kilitlemiştim. Aslında önümde gitmem gereken tek yol vardı ama ben o yola adımı atarken bile tereddüt yaşıyordum. Tüm soğuya rağmen alnımdan ki küçük ter damlacıkları birikirken, dolmaya başlayan gözlerimi birkaç kere kırpıştırdım görüşümü düzeltmek için.

Numaranın üstüne tıkladığımda, içime çektiğim nefes sanki oksijen değil başka bir şeydi. Ciğerlerim dışarı çıkmamı ve temiz bir hava almamı emrediyordu. Ben ise bu emri yerine getirmek yerine yatağın karşısındaki aynada Kyungsoo ile bakışıyor ve bulunduğum yeri terk etmiyordum. Kyungsoo bana söyleyeceği şeyler olduğu zaman görünürdü sadece. Bana kendince bir yol gösterirdi. Ve şu an, ben bile ne yapacağımı bilmezken o sanki biliyormuş gibi hayal kırıklığıyla bana bakıyor, beni yadırgıyordu.

Pişman olacağımı söylüyordu, her ne yapıyorsam sonsuza kadar pişman olacaktım.

Üçüncü zil sesinden sonra telefon açıldı. Bir iç çekerek "Sehun?" dediğinde, gözlerimi yummadan önce son kez Kyungsoo'nun gözlerinin içine baktım. Bana 'yapma' diye fısıldayan yüzü karşısında güçlü durmak için elimden geleni yapmıştım.

Sen şakağıma silahını dayamış, bekliyordun. Nefesini tutmuşsun, ellerin asla titremiyor. Buna rağmen tetiği çekmeyeceğini biliyorum. Bundan o kadar eminim ki, aslında tetiği çektiğini bile fark etmiyorum. Sen uzun zaman önce o tetiği çekmiş ama beni öldürmemiştin. Beni öldürmeni isteğimde bile beni öldürmemiştin.

Kelimeler dudaklarımda sıralandı, büyük bir gürültüyle odada yankılandı.

"Bu bir tuzak. Seni bekliyorlar."

Birkaç saniye telefonun diğer ucundan nefes alışverişlerin yankılandı. Bir şey söylemeni bekledim.

Sen hiçbir söylemeden aramayı sonlandırdın.

Gözlerimi geri açtığımda ise aynada artık yalnızca kendi yansımam vardı.


	26. Chapter 26

Winston'un havlamaları gittikçe sabırsız ve yüksek olmaya başladığında duşa kabinden elimden geldiğince hızlı bir şekilde çıktım. Bir havluyu vücuduma sarıp diğerleriyle de saçımdaki suları alırken, Winston'u sürekli çalarak rahatsız eden ev telefonunu açmak için rotamı salona yönlendirmiştim. Telefonu kulağıma dayarken bana merakla bakan sevimli arkadaşıma gülümsemeye çalıştım. Eve geldiğimden beri üstümdeki gerginliği algıladığı için çok mutsuz ve huysuz görünüyordu.

"Sehun!" Açıldığı gibi Alice'in hafif telaşlı sesi yükseldiğinde, tüm dikkatimin onda toplanmasını sağladı.

"Alice? Bir sorun mu var?" diye sordum kaşlarımı çatarak.

"Sana ulaşmaya çalıştım ama cep telefonunu açmadın."

"Ah... evet, sessiz de olmalı." Ona, aslında senin aradığını gördüm ama cevap vermek istemedim, demedim elbette. Ya da yalnız kalmak için mağarama çekildim ve her hangi bir insanın nefesini bile duymak istemiyorum.

Alice derin bir iç çekti ve "Sehun acil bir durum var," dedi bir anda ses tonunu düşürerek. "Chanyeol ile ne zaman konuştun en son? Ona ulaşamıyorum, bugün planladığınız tarih değil mi?"

Saçımdaki havluyu omzuma atıp bakışlarımı pencerenin camından görünen ormana doğru sabitledim. "Kai gitti," dedim sakin ama oldukça yorgun bir şekilde. O kadar yorgun hissediyordum ki tüm hücrelerim neredeyse çığlık atıyordu. Dünya ile bağlantımı tamamen kesmek için uyku hapı bile alabilirdim.

"Ne? Nasıl gitti?" Alice anlamayarak sorduğunda parmak uçlarımla burun kemerimi sıktım. "Çok uzaklara, bir daha onu göreceğimizi sanmıyorum."

Telefonun diğer ucundan birkaç hışırtı ve kapının açılıp kapanma sesi yankılandı. Alice bir süre konuşmayınca, sessizce onun uygun bir yer bulmasını bekledim. Ortada garip bir şeyler dönüyordu, Alice normalde bu kadar gergin birisi değildi. Bir an için benim Kai'ye her şeyi itiraf ettiğimi öğrendiğini zannetsem de, sonunda Alice tekrar konuşmaya başladığında durum zannettiğimden çok daha başkaydı.

"Sehun... Üstlerine haber vermeden gizli ve kanuni hiçbir yanı olmayan bir operasyon düzenlediği için Chanyeol hakkında tutuklama emri çıktı."

"Ne??" Telefonu farkında olmadan sıktım. Bu oldukça saçmaydı. Chanyeol'u asla bu kadar kolay harcayamazdılar.

"Aynı şey senin için de geçerli. Sehun, Chanyeol'un yanında hiçbir şekilde yardım olmayacak. Ama sen Kai'nin uzaklara gittiğini söylüyorsun, değil mi?"

Gözümü kırpmadan ormana bakarken yutkundum, derin bir nefes aldım. "Evet, gitti. Her şeyi öğrendi Alice."

"Siktir..."

"Chanyeol'a ulaşamadığını mı söylüyorsun şimdi sen?"

"Evet! Nerede olduğunu biliyor musun?"

"Bana attığı en son mesaj da Jongdae'nin evinde olduğunu ve hazır bir şekilde beklediğini söylemişti. Sence hakkında ki karardan haberi yok mu? Yardım gelmediyse bunu bana söylemeliydi."

"Bilmiyorum, Sehun. Sence bilse yine de buna devam eder miydi?" diye sorduğunda ikimiz de bir süre sessiz kaldık. Buna cevap vermeye bile gerek yoktu çünkü ikimiz de biliyorduk ki, Chanyeol kafasına bir şey koydu mu ne olursa olsun sonuna kadar onun peşinden giderdi. Alice kısa bir duraksamadan sonra, "O zaman Jongdae'nin evine uğramamız gerekiyor," dediğinde başımı iki yana salladım. O an beni göremediğini hatırlayınca, "Hayır, ben giderim," dedim keskin ve kesinlikle itiraz kabul etmediğimi belli eden ses tonumla. Neyse ki Alice de bu konuda fazla ısrarcı olmayıp bu işi bana bırakmıştı.

Chanyeol, onu dinlemelerinden ve yerini bulmalarından korktuğu için telefonunu tamamen kapatmış da olabilirdi. Şu an FBI tamamen yanlış adamların peşine düşmüştü ve sen ise belki de bu saniyelerde ülkeden çıkış yapıyordun. İkimiz için kurduğun hayalleri gerçekleştirmek için İtalya'ya gidiyor olmalıydın...

Kendi kendime gülmeye başladığımda Winston ayakucuma geldi ve gövdesini bacaklarıma sürtmeye başladı. Tüm sinirimi çıkaracak bir şeye ihtiyacım vardı ama bunun için bile zamanım olmayabilirdi. Ellerimi masanın üstüne dayayıp gözlerimi bir süreliğine kapattım. Vicdanımın sesini dinlememek için onu kalbimin en derin odalarından biri kilitlemiş ve ışıklarını söndürmüştüm. Dikkatimin dağılmaması için şu an seni de düşünmemem gerekiyordu, nasıl olsa seni ve yaptığım her şeyi düşünecek çok zaman olacak önümde. Ama yine de aklımın bir köşesinde varlığını sürdürüyordun.

Hızlı bir şekilde giyinip silahımı belime yerleştirdikten sonra Jongdae'nin evine gitmek için arabama bindim. Yollar her zamankinin aksine bu sefer gayet boştu. Yan camlardan sokakta yürüyen insanları, yağmaya başlamış küçük yağmur damlalarını ve havanın kararmaya başlamasıyla beraber yanan sokak lambalarının kimisi cılız kimisinin ise güçlü yanan sarı ışıklarını görebiliyordum. Bundan sonra ne olacaktı? Chanyeol ve ben işin içinden nasıl çıkacaktık? Tüm bu sorular şu an için zihnimde yankılanan en büyük soru işaretleriydi. Hepimizi tehlikeye attığı için Chanyeol'a kızamıyordum bile. En büyük kazağı ona ben atmışken, yüzüne söylenmeye hakkım yoktu. Zaten gerçeği ona söylediğimde önce temiz bir dayak atacak daha sonra ise beni görmek bile istemeyecekti. Alice, Yixing, Seulgi, Jimmy... Hepsi çok yakında benden nefret edecekti. Küçük çevremden böylece birileri daha gittiğinde artık yakınacak kimsem bile kalmamış olacaktı. Yaşayan bir ceset olarak tam anlamıyla ölüme terk edilmiş olacaktım en sonunda.

Bu benim ilk defa tadacak olduğum bir yaşam değildi. Chanyeol bana gelmeden önce zaten böyle bir hayat yaşıyordum. Tek fark o zaman ki halimden memnundum ve kalbimde bu kadar büyük bir kara delik yoktu.

Belki kartpostal atardın. Bunca zamandır seni kandırdığım için intikam olarak, ben yavaş yavaş çürürken ne kadar mutlu olduğunu anlatırdın bana. Son dakika da nasıl vazgeçtiğimi, nasıl sevdiklerimi ihanet edecek kadar iradesiz biri olduğumu söyler ve dalga geçerdin. Ama hayır, sen açık sözlerle dalga geçecek kadar kaba birisi değildin. Senin kendine has bir üslubun olurdu kesin. Bana o an için anlamlı gelmeyen ama kesinlikle anlamlı olan gizemli sözcüklerinle bir masal anlatır ve sonda kendimi daha da kötü hissetmeme sebep olurdun. Bana büyüdüğümü ve neden artık mutlu biten masallara inanmadığımı bir kez daha hatırlatırdın.

Art arda sıklaşmaya başlayan nefeslerimi kontrol edebilmek için burnumdan tek bir derin nefes çekip ağzımdan verdim. Hiçbir şey yoluna girmeyecekti, belki benim için çok daha kötü günler gelecekti ama biliyordum ki hiçbir zaman kendimi affetmeyi ve bıraktığın acıyı unutmayı başaramayacaktım. Ne yaşarsam yaşayım ben hep bugün de takılı kalacaktım sonsuza kadar. Sürekli başa dönen bir müzik gibi aynı sözleri tekrar ve tekrar hafızamda canlandırmaya devam edecektim. İşte bu da benim cezamdı.

##

Arabayı sağa çekip park ettiğimde, yağmur gittikçe hızlanmaya ve görüş açımı bulanıklaştırmaya başlamıştı. Ama yine de sırılsıklam olmuş bir şekilde sokağın ortasında dikilsem bile bahçeli müstakil evinin kapısının açık olduğunu görebiliyordum. Evlerinin tüm ışıkları yanıyordu, etraf fazlasıyla sessizdi.

_Özgürlüğün için hemen buradan kaçacağına o kadar emindim ki, hissettiğim acıya o kadar çok odaklanmıştım ki, aslında senin tam olarak ne hissettiğini o an düşünmemiştim. Sende bıraktığım yaranın derinliğini fark etmemiş ve bu yüzden senin öylece gidemeyecek kadar intikam içerisinde olacağını ön görememiştim. Belki sana gerçeği söylemek yaptığım en büyük hata değildi. Belki de senin bana olan hislerinin büyüklüğünü görmemek, görmemek istememek yaptığım en büyük hataydı._

Belimden silahımı çıkarttım, sıkıca elimde tutarken evin önüne kadar hızlıca yürüdüm. Açık kapıyı biraz daha ayağımla ittiğimde bir şeye takıldı, zorlayarak kapının aralık kısmına vücudumu soktum ve tüm gücümle ittim. Kapının takılmasına sebep olan arkasındaki şeye bakmak için üst vücudumu eğdiğimde, gördüğüm ilk şey bir erkek bedeni oldu. Hem de oldukça tanıdık olan bir erkek bedeni. Her tarafı kanla kaplanmıştı ve yarı açık gözleriyle benim tarafıma bakıyordu.

Sadece tek bir saniye duraksamıştım. O bir saniye içinde hayatımın en uzun anını yaşadım.

İçeriye girmeye başardığımda üstümdeki ceketi hızlıca çıkarmış ve Jongdae'ni karnına bastırmıştım. Kapı, merdiven basamaklarına bakıyordu ve Jongdae tam kapı eşiğinde boylu boyunca uzanmış, yaralı bir şekilde duruyordu. Durumunun ne kadar kötü olduğu hakkında hiçbir bilgim yoktu. Görebildiğim, fark edebildiğim tek şey her tarafın kırmızı renge boyanmasıydı. Yarasının tam olarak nerede olduğunu bile bilmiyordum, ceketimin bir şekilde tampon görevi görebilmesini için karın bölgesine öylece bastırmıştım. Şu anlık onu idare etse bile bana tanıdık bir sahneyi milyonlarca kez tekrar hatırlatacak kadar çok kan vardı etrafta.

Lütfen, son bul artık. Sürekli bunları yaşamak beni bitiriyor, içten içe çürümemi sağlıyor.

Jongdae ağzını açıp bana bir şeyler söylemeyi çalıştı ama sesi duyulmuyordu. Nefes almakta bile zorluk çekiyordu. En son görüştüğümüz zaman ki kendinden emin ifadesi yüzünden silinmiş ve yerine saf korkuya bırakmıştı. Kulağımı dudaklarına doğru yaklaştırdığımda nefes almaya çalıştı ve gücünün son damlalarını kullanarak fısıltılı bir şekilde Chanyeol'un ismini fısıldadı. Ve bu benim ayaklanmam için yeterli oldu.

Yerdeki kan izlerini takip ederek mutfağa doğru temkinli adımla yürümeye başladığımda daha önceki gibi başarısız olmayacağımı tekrar ediyordum kendime. Hiçbir şey için geç kalmadığıma ikna olmaya çalışıyordum. Beynim ve kalbim aynı seslerle çığlık atıyordu. Bu kulakları sağır edecek sessizliğin içinde bir tek onların duyabiliyordum. Korkuyordum, karşılaşacağım manzaradan ve göreceğim kişiden. O kadar çok korkuyordum ki artık bu anları yaşamaktan yorulmuştum. Sürekli ölümle yüz yüze gelmekten bıkmıştım. Ama yine de bir an olsun parmaklarım titremeden tetiğin üzerinde her zaman hazır olda durduğu için de minnettardım.

Yüzleşeceğim gerçek, ölümden çok daha kötü olsa bile korkak olmak istemiyordum. Son anımı yaşıyor olsam bile senin gözlerine bakma cesaretim hep olacaktı.

Büyük masanın arkasındaki siluet beni beklediğini bile bilmeden beni bekliyordu, aynı benim onu beklediğim gibi. Beni görünce dolan gözlerini daha fazla tutmaya gerek duymadan ağlamaya başlamıştı. Bu duruma inanamıyormuş gibi bir ifadesi vardı yüzünde ama aslında burada olan biten her şeyi algılamakta geciken kişi bendim. Özlem ve şaşkınlıkla yüzünü incelerken ona sarılmamak için ayaklarımı yere mühürlemek zorunda kalmıştım.

Kai, en büyük kozunu en sona saklamayı başarmıştın.

"Baekhyun?" Fısıltılı sesim sessiz evde bir bomba etkisi yaparcasına yankılanırken, beynim gördüğü şeyi çözse de kalbim hala kabullenememe durumundaydı. İnkâr ediyordu, olamaz diyordu. Ama karşımdaydı işte. Sağlıklıydı. Kesinlikle bir ölü değildi.

Hıçkırıklarını tutmaya çalışırken, "Başka ne yaparım bilmiyordum... o yüzden bana ne söylerse yaptım," dedi titreyen bir sesle. Kahverengi gözleri özür dilercesine baka bakarken hiçbir şey söyleyemedim.

Beni incitmek için Baekhyun'u öldürdüğünü düşündürtmüştün. Ona nasıl değer verdiğimi bildiğin için büyük bir riske girsen de onu saklamış ve en doğru zamana kadar beklemiştin. Eğer seninle gitseydim bana Baekhyun'u getirecektin, tıpkı özenle hazırlanmış bir hediye paketi gibi onu bana sunacaktın. Al diyecektin, artık ödeştiğimize göre acı çekmene gerek yok. Şimdi ise Baekhyun'un karşıma çıkma nedeni çok farklıydı, o artık bir hediye paketi değildi. O artık senin intikamının ilk parçasıydı. Benim görmek istemediğim, görsem bile düşünmek istemediğim duygularının incinmesinin bir bedeliydi.

Zorlukla yutkundum, "Nerede o?" diye sormayı başardığımda yerdeki parkelerden gıcırtı yükselti ve Baekhyun gözlerini omzumun üstünden belli bir noktaya sabitledi.

Usulca arkama doğru döndüğümde kan lekeli gömleğinle beraber karşımdaydın. Dağılmış bir haldeydin. Yüzünde yara ve kan izleri vardı. Büyük bir boğuşmadan çıkmışsın gibi terlemiştin. Chanyeol senin için kolay bir hedef olmamıştı. Ağlamamak için kendimi sıkarken ağzımdan çıkan ilk cümle, "Senin gitmen gerekiyordu," oldu. Burada olmamalıydın, senin İtalya'ya giden ilk uçakta olman gerekiyordu. Bunların hiçbiri yaşanmamalıydı.

Yaralı bir gülümsemeyle bana karşılık verirken, "Sensiz gidemezdik," dedin çok basit bir nedenmiş gibi.

Bana biraz daha yaklaştığında geriye doğru adım atmadım, senden kaçmadım. Elimdeki silahı bile kaldıramayacak bir halde siyah gözlerinden ki kendi yansımama baktım. Çoktan kaderimi kabullenmiş bir haldeydim. Senin gibi dağılmış ve umutsuz bir halde. Sıcak avucunu soğuk yanağıma yasladığında ilk defa karşımda ağlıyordun. Gözlerinde ki her bir yaş benim için akıyor, pişmanlıklarını ve acılarını anlatıyordu. Hiçbir zaman sahip olamayacağımız bir geleceğin yasını tutuyorlar ve bana veda etmeye çalışıyorlardı. Yüzünde artık hiçbir maske yoktu. Tamamen çıplak ve açıktın. Uzun zamandır beklediğim bu anın aslında böyle olacağını tahmin etmiştim. Bana gerçek yüzünü gösterdiğin an aslında hem ilk hem de son defa olmalıydı. Bakışlarım belinde saklanan koluna düştüğünde, ıslak gömleğimin altında ki kalbim bir güvercin yavrusu gibi çırpınıyordu. Gözlerim tekrar gözlerine yükseldiğinde benden daha çok senin canın yanıyordu; hem benim sana yaptıklarım için hem de senin bana yapacağın şey için.

Kalın, kenarları kanlı kaplı dudakların kıpırdandı ve hiçbir zaman söylemeyi ikimizin de düşünmediği o gizli sözcüklerin hayat bulmasına ilk defa izin verdi.

"Seni seviyorum."

Gözlerim yanıyor, burnumu çekiyordum. Büyük bir hıçkırık boğazıma kadar dayansa da dışarı çıkmasına izin vermedim.

"Sana âşıktım ve sen bunu biliyordun."

Her bir gözyaşına ben de eşlik etmeye başladığımda başımı salladım. "Biliyordum."

Artık tam anlamıyla biliyordum. Son nefesimi verirken bunu bilerek bırakacaktım arkamdaki her şeyi.

Aramızda çok az bir mesafe varken, bakışlarımız etrafımızdaki hiçbir şeyi görmüyormuşçasına birbirine sabitlendi ve sen o sıra belinde sakladığın kolunu kaldırarak elinde bulunan bıçağın karnıma saplanmasına izin verdin. Bir an için hiçbir şey hissetmemiştim. Sanki derin bir boşluğun içine dalmış ve aşağıya doğru hızla düşüyordum. Ama hemen ardından keskin bir acı tüm vücuduma yayıldı, gömleğim koyu kırmızıya dönüştü. Metalik kokuyu en derinden çektim. Her şey ağır bir çekimde gerçekleşiyor gibiydi. Sana doğru yalpalayarak koluna tutunduğumda beni kendine çektin ve sımsıkı sarıldın. Tenim buz gibiydi. Üşüyordum. İlk defa bu kadar çok üşüdüğümü hissettim. Elinin sıcaklığını, parmaklarının dokunuşu sanki derimin altından geçiyordu. Geceleri güvenle uyuduğum kollar, beni rahatsız eden kâbuslar gördüğümde rahatlamak için tuttuğum eller şimdi beni öldürüyordu. Hep merak ettiğim o ölümü artık tatma zamanım gelmişti galiba. İşin komik tarafı ise kendimi hazır hissetmiyordum. Ölmekle ilgili bir problemim olmasa bile şu an kendimi ölüme hazır hissetmiyordum.

_Katillerinin elinde ölürken tüm kurbanların son düşüncesi bu muydu? Ölmek istemediklerini mi haykırıyorlardı hep?_

"Üçümüz için yeni bir dünya oluşturmuştum," dedin kulağımın hemen dibinde seni tam olarak duymamı isteyerek. Bir elin sırtımı tutmaya devam ederken diğeri elin yağmurdan dolayı ıslak ve yapışmış halde olan saçlarımı sanki daha biraz önce bana hiç zarar vermemiş gibi, sanki burada kanlar içinde değilmişim gibi narin bir şekilde okşamaya başladı.

"Anlıyor musun beni? O yer hepimizin beraber olması için yapılmıştı." Hafifçe geriye çekilip yüzüme baktığında, sanki bıçaklanan senmişsin gibi acı içinde kıvranan ifadenle yüzümü son kez inceliyormuşsun gibi dikkatlice baktın. "Sana sürpriz yapmak istedim. Ve sen... sen de bana sürpriz yapmak istedin."

Bacaklarım daha fazla beni taşıyamayarak yere düştüğümde, dün gece bana yaptığın teklifin gözümün önünde canlandı. Sana tuzak kurduğumu biliyordun ama yine de bana şans vermek istemiştin. Seninle her şeyi geride bırakıp gitmemi istemiştin. Ben o şansı elimin tersiyle iterken sen yine de son ana kadar bana güvenmeye devam etmiştin.

İkimiz de aptaldık. İkimiz de başımıza gelen her şeyi hak ediyorduk. Keşke birbirimizi bitirirken etrafımdaki kimse bundan etkilenmiş olmasaydı, o zaman her şey daha katlanabilir olabilirdi.

Duvara tutunarak sırtımı dayadığımda, "Beni tanımana izin verdim," dedin kısık sesle. Bağırmak istiyordun; tüm üzüntünü, kızgınlığını, hayal kırıklığını yüksek sesle dile getirmek istiyordun. Ama aynı benim gibi senin de buna gücün yoktu.

"Beni görmene izin verdim! Sana kimsenin sahip olamayacağı nadir bir hediye verdim. Fakat sen bunu istemedin."

Yüzümü buruşturarak, "İstemedim mi?" diye sordum itiraz dolu bir sesle. Benim hakkımda her şeyi düşünebilirdi ama en çok istediğim şey buyken bunu istemediğimi asla söyleyemezdi.

"Beni hayatımdan mahrum bırakacaktın!"

"Hayır... hayır, h-hayatından değil."

Histerik bir gülüş dudaklarından çıkarken, "Özgürlüğüm benim hayatım!" dedin sanki bunu anlayamıyormuşum gibi. "Onu benden alacaktın. Beni bir hapishane hücresine hapsedecektin!"

Duraksadığında hala mutfağın köşesinde duran ve benim bir an için tamamen unuttuğum Baekhyun'a bakıp tekrar bana döndün. Artık gözyaşların kurumuş, geriye öfke ve arkasında hala varlığını sürdüren bir ızdırap bırakmıştı.

"Beni değiştirebileceğine inandım mı cidden? Tıpkı benim seni değiştirdiğim gibi?"

Tenimde gezinen her bir ağrıya rağmen bu sefer gülümsemeyi başardığımda, belli olan cevap öylece asılı duruyordu dudaklarımdan çıkan yavaş nefeslerimin arasında.

"Çoktan değiştirdim."

Burnundan derin bir nefes aldın. Bunu söylemem hoşuna gitmemişti. Bu gerçek senin kabul edebileceğin bir şey değildi. Yüzün tamamen ifadesizleşti, bir katilin soğuk bakışları gözlerinde yer edinmeyi başardı. "Kader ve yaşananlar bizi bu ana getirdi." Yukarıdan bana bakarken benimle birlikte sen de bir parçanı öldürüyordun; ne onunla ne de onsuz yapamadığın bir parçanı.

"Seni affediyorum Sehun. Beni affedecek misin?" diye sordun yavaşça. Dudakların düz bir çizgi halini almış ve bir heykel gibi kaskatı kesilmiştin.

Daha önce hiç bu tarafına şahit olmasam bile ne yapacağını bildiğim için çoktan tekrar ağlamaya başlamıştım. Her geçen saniye daha da çok kan kaybetmiş olmam umurumda değildi o an. Ve "Y-yapma, bunu yapma," desem de bu da senin umurunda değildi.

Beni dinlemedin ve Baekhyun'u yanına çağırdın.

Değişmediğini hem bana hem de kendine inandırman gerekiyordu.

Baekhyun tedirgin ve ne yapacağını bilmez halde senin yanına yaklaşırken gözlerini hiç benden çekmedi. Başına ne geleceğini son anda anladığında ise her şey için çok geçti. Belki o da bunun bitmesini istemişti o saniyelerde, yorulmuştu benim gibi. Bu yüzden belki de mücadele etmemişti. Sen donuk siyah bakışlarınla beraber Baekhyun'un boğazını kesmiş ve bir anda onun da kanlar içinde yere yayılmasını sağlamıştın. Baekhyun için çığlık atmamın hiçbir faydası yoktu. Tüm hayat ışığı sönen gözleri hala bana bakmaya devam ederken hıçkırıklarımın bir önemi yoktu. Karnımdaki yaranın ve birazdan ölecek olmamın bir anlamı yoktu.

Önümde diz çöktüğünde bakışlarımı sana çevirmem için zorla yüzümü iki avucunun içine aldın ve sertçe baktın. "Jongdae'yi o yaraladı. Ona öldürmesini söyledim ve o da hiç itiraz etmeden söylediğimi yaptı. O senin gibi değildi Sehun, senin doğru yolu bulman için bir pusula olamazdı. O yüzden çok fazla üzülme."

Canımı yakmak için Baekhyun'u önümde öldürmüş olsan bile yine de onun cesedine bakıp ağlamamı istemiyordun. Seni anlamaya çalışmak çok yorucuydu, Kai. Ben artık seni anlamak istemiyordum çünkü bu çok can yakıcıydı.

Boğazımdan boğuluyormuşum gibi bir ses çıktığında, "B-bunu yapmak zorunda değildin," dedim. Başını omzuna doğru yatırdın ve dağılmış saçlarının önüne düşmesini sağlayarak gözlerini benden sakladın. Dudakların hüzünlü bir gülümsemeyle tekrar kıvrıldığında az önceki katil masken de Baekhyun gibi gitmişti.

"Belki de aslında dünyada hiç iyi insan yoktur Sehun. Belki de yalnızca iyi kararlar vardır. Ben de koyulan bu iyi kararları uygulayamıyorumdur."

Yanaklarımdaki parmaklar yavaşça indiğinde, artık daha fazla uyanık kalamıyordum. Gerçek ve hayal arasında sıkışıp kalmışım gibiydi. Beni nazikçe yere yasladın, dudaklarıma son kez kısa ve kuru bir öpücük bıraktığını hayal meyal hissederken, "Her şey yoluna girecek," diye fısıldadın boğuk bir sesle. Gözlerimi zar zor açık tutabiliyordum, yüzüne bakmak istesem de her şey bulanıklaşmaya başlamıştı. Sadece yanımdaki varlığını hissedebiliyordum ve gözlerinden düşen damlaların benimkilerle beraber karışarak yüzümde bıraktığı hissi... Tekrar sessizce ağlıyor olmalıydın.

Yanı başımda öylece ağlarken kendim için üzülmedim. Ya da Baekhyun için. Ölüp ölmediğinden bile emin olmadığım Chanyeol ve ya kapı eşiğinde ölümle mücadele eden Jongdae için.

Yanı başımda öylece ağlarken senin için üzüldüm.

İkimiz de, içimizden biri ölürse eğer aramızdaki bu mücadeleyi kazanan kişinin geriye kalan olacağını düşünmüştük. Ama şu an, ben ölüyorum, sen yine de kaybediyorsun.


	27. Chapter 27

Gözlerim kapalı olsa da birisinin kucağında taşındığımı hissedebiliyordum. Bir ara yağmur damlaların yüzümde bıraktığı ıslaklıkla kasılmış, rüzgârın sert esintisiyle titremiştim. Artık neden acı içinde kıvrandığımı bile unutmuş, sadece karnımdaki yoğun kana odaklanmıştım. Sıcak kollar bedenimden ayrıldığında bir arabanın içine konulduğumu anladım. Yer sanki altımda kayıyormuş gibiydi ve zaman kavramını çoktan yitirmiştim. Ne ara uyanıp ya da uyuduğumu bile bilmiyordum. Bildiğim tek şey vardı; çok kan kaybediyordum. Elimin altındaki sıcak sıvı her saniye içinde daha fazla akıyordu.

Birisi bana, kulağıma doğru fısıldayarak iyi olacağımı söylüyordu. Her ne kadar sesler çok boğuk gelse de, bu sesin sahibinin sen olduğunu biliyordum. Bal gibi yumuşak olan sesin beni ikna etmek, beni uyanık tutmak için her şeyi yapıyordu. Ama belki de ilk defa bunu umursamadım. Seni dinlemek istemedim. Beni içine çeken karanlık o an çok daha cazip görünmüştü gözüme. Başımı göğsüne yasladım. Kurumuş kanlı ellerinden biriyle yüzüme yapışmış saçları ayırıyor ve alnıma kuru, kısa öpücükler konduruyordun. Diğer elin ise puslu zihnimle anlayabildiğim kadarıyla yaralı olan karnıma bir şey tutuyordu. O an için benim mi yoksa senin mi vücudun titriyor ayırt etmek zordu ama o halde bile fazla telaşlı olduğunu hissedebiliyordum ve bu çok ironikti. Eğer yeterince gücüm olsaydı belki bu haline gülebilir daha sonra da kızabilirdim.

Nerede olduğum ve ne zamana ait olduğum birer sırken, çok kısa süreliğine de olsa bu sefer gözümü bambaşka bir yerde açmıştım. Ağzımda solunum cihazı, yanımda ise öten aletler vardı. Canım hala acıyor, yorgunluk bir örtü gibi üzerimi kaplıyordu. Kulağıma gelen boğuk seslerin kime ait olduğunu artık bilmiyordum. Etrafımda toplanmış birileri olsa da o an benim için önemli değildi. Sadece uyumak ve bu acının tamamen bitmesini istiyordum. Tekrar gözümü kapattığımda, diğerlerine göre çok daha uzun olan bir uykunun içine çekilmiştim.

##

_Oltamı nehire atıyorum, benim gibi atmasını beklerken ona bakıyorum._

_Baekhyun daha önce yüzünde hiç görmediğim geniş bir gülümsemeyle bana bakıyor. Güneşin altında gözleri parlıyor ve beni taklit ediyor._

_"Böyle mi?" diye soruyor, başımı sallıyorum._

_Ayaklarımın suyun altında serinlerken pantolonlarımızın ıslanmasını umursamıyoruz. Balıklar etrafımızda hızlıca yüzerken, suyun berrak görüntüyle onları rahatça izliyoruz. Garip bir şekilde mutlu, rahatlamış hissediyorum. Sanki üstümdeki tüm yükler kalkmış, ilk defa bir tüy gibi hafif olmanın yarattığı huzuru yaşıyorum._

_"Sehun?" diye seslendiğinde ne ara kapattığını bilmediğin gözlerimi açıyorum. "Artık uyanma vaktin gelmedi mi?"_

_Uyanma vaktim gelmiş miydi? Belki._

_Uyanmak istiyor muydum? Hayır._

_Baekhyun parlak gülümsemesiyle bana bakarken gözleri anlayışla kısıldı. "Sehun... uyanma vaktin geldi, daha fazla burada duramazsın."_

_Neden ki? Burası fazlasıyla huzurlu. Tüm o karmaşadan, acıdan ve ihanetlerden uzaktaydı._

_Derin bir nefes alıyorum ve gözlerimi son kez Baekhyun'a çeviriyorum. Her şey yavaş yavaş bulanıklaşmaya başladığında tüm o güzel duygular da onlarla beraber siliniyor ve bir karanlığın içine doğru sürüklenmeye başlıyorum. Kalbimde ki ve karnımın hemen altındaki sızıyı tekrar hissediyorum._

_Uyandığımda, tüm o ışıltı kaybolmuş ve gözlerim tanıdık olmayan bir odada açılmıştı._

_Elbette, hala yaşıyor olacaktım. Kimse günahlarından o kadar çabuk kaçamazdı._

##

Nerede olduğumu bilmiyordum ama kimin yanında olduğumu biliyordum. Bununla ilgili beyin fırtınası yapmama bile gerek yoktu.

Birçok kere sona yaklaşmıştık. Birçok kere birbirimizin sonu olmuştuk. Ve birçok kere geri dönülmez hatalar yaparak kendi sonumuza karar vermiştik.

Ama hiçbir son şu an ki gibi hissettirmemişti.

Çünkü hiçbir son, gerçek bir son olmamıştı. Şu ana dek.

Eğer hissettiğim gibi görünüyorsam o zaman perişan halde olmalıydım. Perdeler tüm pencereyi kapatmış ve içeriye ufak bir ışık girmesini engellemişti. Gece lambasının yaydığı turuncu ışık odayı aydınlatan tek şeydi. Saatin kaç olduğunu bilmiyordum, gece mi yoksa gündüz mü olduğunu bilmiyordum. Başım ağrıyor, gözlerim sulanıyordu. Yatağın hemen yanında duran çekmecenin üstünde ki ağzına kadar dolu bir bardak su ve ağrı kesici olduğunu umduğum ilacı büyük bir memnuniyetle içebilirdim ama yana doğru kaydığım an karnıma saplanan ağrı tün hareketlerimi engellemiş ve eski pozisyonuma geri dönmeme sağlamıştı.

Gözlerimi birkaç saniyeliğine kapatıp ağrının geçmesini bekledim. Derin bir nefes içime çektiğimde kapı gıcırdayarak açılmış ve uzun süredir uyanmamı bekleyen sen odaya girmiştin. Benim için her şey birkaç saat, hatta dakikalar önce yaşanmış gibiydi. Gözlerimi yavaşça aralayarak siyah irislerinle buluştuğumda omurgamdan aşağıya inen titremeye engel olamadım. Bir anda buz gibi suyun içine girmişim gibi üşürken ne diyeceğimi, nasıl gözlerini kaçırmadan sana bakmaya devam edeceğimi bilmiyordum. Bakışlarım farkında bile olmadan odak noktasından kayarak sen hariç her şeye bakmaya başladığında, inatçı kişiliğim bir şekilde devreye girmeyi başarmış ve tekrar gözlerine, yüzüne ulaşmıştım.

Sen ise benim yaşadığım içsel krizi görebiliyormuş gibi ne konuşmuş ne de kapıdan ayrılmıştın. Bir elin kapının kolunu tutarken odaya tam olarak girmemiştin bile. Uyanmama şaşırmış görünüyordun ve belki de benim gibi sen de gergindin.

Yutkunmaya çalıştım. Boğazımdaki, ağzımdaki kuruluk fazla rahatsız ediciydi. Dilimde ki ekşi tattan hemen kurtulmak istiyordum ama ondan önce burada neler olduğunu çözmem gerekiyordu. "K-Kai..." diye fısıldadığımda, rahatsız edeci olan ses tonum seni harekete geçiren tek şey oldu. Kapıdan ayrıldın ve yattığım yatağa doğru yürümeye başladın. Adımların temkinli ve dikkatliydi. Gözlerin bir saniye olsun benden ayrılmamıştı. Korkmam gerekirdi, o geceden sonra seni gördüğüm an nefesimin yettiği kadar çığlık atmam gerekirdi ama her şeye rağmen senden çekinmiyordum.

"Kendini nasıl hissediyorsun?" diye sordun yatağın ucuna usulca oturduğunda. Dejavu hissiyle dudaklarımın kenarı neredeyse kıvrılacak gibi oldu.

"Ölümden dönmüş gibi," dedim kısık sesle, kelimelerin üstüne bilerek baskı uygulamıştım.

Birkaç saniye içinde sende hatırladığında küçük bir gülümseme verdin bana. Ama bu o kadar küçüktü ki var olduğu an hemen silinip gitmişti.

Omuzlarımdan kurşun yedikten sonra ilk kez hastane odasına uyandığım sahneyle çok benziyordu şu an durum ama orada beni vuran Chanyeol iken bu sefer sendin. O zaman ikimiz de bu kadar yıpranmış halde değildik. Sen bu kadar dağılmış değildin.

Odaya girdiğinden beri ilk defa dikkatli bir şekilde sana bakabildiğimde, eski Kai'den ne kadar farklı durduğunu yeni fark etmiştim. Kanımda ki ilaçlar etkisini yeni kaybediyor olmalıydı. Çene çizgiden başlayarak yanağına doğru yeni çıkmaya başlamış olan sakallar vardı. Sen, her zaman temiz görünmeye özen gösteren, onların büyümesine izin vermiştin. Sanki uzun zamandır hiç uyumamışsın gibi gözaltların çökmüş ve gözlerin kanlanmıştı. Saçların uzun süredir yıkanmamış gibi yağlanmıştı. Alnındaki çizgiler sanki kalıcıymış gibi oraya yapışmışken, bana baktığın süre boyunca endişeyle daha da derinleşmişti.

Bir çift göz sanki her an beni yutmayı bekleyen aç bir aslan gibi her anımı izliyordu. Ama en önemlisi büyük bir korkuya ev sahipliği yaparken bunu bana göstermekten asla çekinmiyordu.

"Durumun gayet iyi görünüyor ama burada... bu koşullarda gereken ekipmanlar tam olmadığı için emin olamadık. Ben— iyi misin? Ameliyat çok zor geçmedi, Junmyeon— o hemen toparlanacağını söyledi ama uyandığına göre tam olarak nasıl hissettiğini sen bana söyleyebilirsin."

Büyük bir ilgiyle bana bakan, ağzımdan çıkacak her şeyi merakla bekleyen gözlerin karşısında kısa bir an duraksasam da dilimle dudağıma ıslattım ve "İyiyim," dedim. Daha yeni uyanmış ve başımda zonklayan bir ağrı olsa da iyiydim. "Ne zamandır uyuyorum?"

"İki gün."

Hımlayarak başımı salladım. "Diğerleri?"

İlk önce cevap vermedin, yüz hatların gerilmiş bir şekilde duraksadığın o saniyeler içinde farkında olmadan nefesimi tutmuş ve kalp atışlarım kaburgalarımın arasında çılgınlar gibi atmaya başlamıştı. "Jongdae hastaneye yetişemeden öldü."

"Chanyeol—"

"O iyi merak etme."

"Durumu nasıl? Ne zaman hastaneye ulaştırmışlar, iyi mi şu an?"

Ellerime uzanıp tuttuğunda sıklaşmış nefeslerimin arasında korkuyla sana bakıyordum. İyi bir haber durmak için kıvranırken, "Her şey kontrol altında," dedin yumuşak bir sesle ve gülümsedin. "Seni oradan götürdükten sonra ambulansı aradım. Chanyeol'un durumu o kadar kötü bile değildi, sadece fazla kan kaybetmiş ve o da düzelmiş durumda."

Chanyeol iyiydi. Sözüne güvenmem mantıksızdı, beni sakin tutmak için yalan söylüyor olabilirdin. Ama içten bir şekilde uzun kirpiklerinin altından bana bakarken yalan söylediğini düşünmüyordum. Ya da kendimi böyle kandırmak istiyordum.

Bir anda bastıran yorgunlukla gözlerimi kapattığımda yatağın diğer tarafı hafifçe sallandı ve diğer bedenle birlikte çöktü. Kısık bakışlarımın arasında yanıma uzanmanı izlerken dik dik bakmaktan çekinmemiştim. Yatak oldukça büyüktü ve aramızda belli bir mesafe bıraktığında, kelimelere gerek duymadan bakışlarınla bana soru sorar bir ifadeyle baktın: Bundan da rahatsız olur musun?

Evet, bundan rahatsız olurdum. O geceden sonra seni yanıma bile yaklaştırmamam gerekiyordu. Ama o an için buna itiraz edecek gücü de daha kendimde bulamamıştım. Pilleri çıkarılmış oyuncak bebek gibiydim.

İç çekip tekrar gözlerimi yumduğumda bir süre derin bir sessizlik yaşandı. Sadece nefes seslerimiz odayı doldurdu ve aramızdaki gerginliği daha da katlanılmaz yaptı. Örtünün üzerinde uzanan elime dokunduğunda, kendimi bile şaşırtacak hızda elimi kendime doğru çekmiş ve aramıza keskin çizgiler çizmiştim.

Şaşırdığını biliyordum, yüzümdeki yoğun bakışları hissedebiliyordum. Gece lambası sönene kadar diken üstünde yatarken, daha sonra bir daha bana yaklaşmaya ya da dokunmaya çalışmadın.

Karanlığın içinde, "Eğer gözlerini açmasaydın, seni tek başına bırakmazdım," dediğinde de hiçbir şey söylememiştim. Duyduğumu biliyordun ama bir cevap beklemiyordun zaten.

##

"Neden beni orada bırakmadın?"

Ağzıma doğru götürdüğün kaşık yarı yolda durduğunda, gözlerin elindeki çorba dolu kâseden ayrılıp bana ulaştı. "Neden beni kurtarmaya çalıştın?" diye sordum kaşlarımı kaldırarak. "Neden Chanyeol için ambulansı aradın?"

Dudakların düz bir çizgi aldı, kaşığı dudaklarıma dayayarak zorla sıcak çorbanın n.kez boğazımdan geçmesini sağladın. Tuhaf bir şekilde içine kapanmış duruyordun, sanki her an bağırmamı ve buradan kaçmaya çalışmamı bekliyordun. Tedirgindin, ilk defa ne yapacağını bilmiyordun. "Bunun bir önemi yok," dedin kuru bir sesle. Yüzünde hiç alışık olmadığım bir savunmasız ifade oluştuğunda onu silmek, kaşlarının ortasında ki çukuru parmağımla yok etmek, sesinde ki belli etmemeye çalıştığın ama bu konuda ilk defa başarısız olduğun o korkuyu almak istiyordum ama sonra zihnimde canlanan Baekhyun'un son hali, bana ve diğerlerine yaptıkların beni engelliyor, sana ulaşmamı yasaklıyordu.

"Bir önemi var," dedim dikkatli bir şekilde. Dudaklarıma tekrar kaşığı değdirdiğinde başımı yan çevirip bu sefer kabul etmedim. "Bana dünyada iyi insanların değil, iyi kararların olduğunu söylemiştin. Kai... neden fikrini değiştirdin?"

Bana daha fazla çorba içeremeyeceğini anladığında iç çekip kaşığı kâsenin içine koydun. Bir an için elimi tutmak için uzanıyordun ki dün geceki izin vermeyişimi hatırlamış gibi geri çekilip ellerini kucağında topladın. Uzun parmaklarını birbirlerine kilitlediğinde, sanki tekrar bana uzanmamak için onları kontrol altına almaya çalışıyormuşsun gibiydi. "Senin olmadığın bir dünyada olma fikri bir anda... çok korkunç hissettirdi."

Dudaklarımı araladığımda bir şey söylemek istesem de hiçbir ses çıkmamıştı, sen de konuşmak için verdiğim çabayı görmezden gelerek devam ettin. "Seni buraya getirdiğimde Junmyeon bana ne dedi biliyor musun? Seni ölümcül bir şekilde yaralamamışım bile. Hiçbir hayati organına zarar vermemişim. Seni öldürmek isterken bile öldürmemeye çalışmışım." Sinirli bir şekilde bana baktığında bu kızgınlığının asıl hedefi ben değildim. Tüm bu öfke kendineydi.

Bir şey söylememi bekliyordun, kararmış gözlerin beklentiyle bana bakıyordu. Her şey fazla üstüme geliyormuş gibi hissediyordum o an. Bana zarar vermene izin vermiştim. O gece sana teslim olmuştum. O gece, tüm günahlarımdan kaçmak için sana sığınmıştım. Belki o an ölmek istememiştim, o an ölüme hazır değildim ama yine de ölümü kabullenmiştim. Her şeyin son bulması için ölüme yürümüştüm ve neredeyse bunda da başarılı olmuştum. Ama sen tüm bunlara rağmen beni kurtarmıştın. Bir parçan beni öldürmek istese de, senden gelen ölümü hak ettiğimi düşünse de, büyük bir parçan da bundan deli gibi korkmuş ve beni ölüme terk edememişti. Şu an yaşıyorsam bunu sana borçluydum, her ne kadar en başta ölümle burun buruna gelmeme sebep olan sen olsan da.

Aslında kimseyi suçlamıyordum. Bu hikâyenin asıl kötü adamı olduğumu görmüştüm sonunda; Baekhyun ve Jongdae benim yüzümden ölmüş, Chanyeol benim yüzümden yaralanmıştı. Ben görevimi yerine getiremeyerek başarısız olmuştum. Ben kendi kişisel hırslarıma ve hislerime yenik düşerek her şeyin mahvolmasını sağlamıştım. O gece, orada ölmem gerekiyordu. Sahte pelerinimle etrafta süper kahramancılık oynamadan önce durdurulmuş olmam gerekiyordu. Bunu artık daha iyi anlıyordum. Herkesi kendi hasta zihnimle mahvetmeden önce bunu görmem gerekirdi.

Ama şu an sana bakarken, her ne kadar kızgınlıkla parlamış olan bakışlarının odak noktası olsam bile, ölüm fikri hala hem çok yakın hem de bir o kadar uzak görünüyordu.

Gözlerinin arkasında düşünceleri duymak isterdim, o soğuk katil tarafının beni hala izleyip izlemediğini merak ediyordum.

Boğazımdaki yumruyu gidermek için yutkunmaya çalıştım. "Junmyeon kim?" diye sorduğumda bir anda boş bulunarak şaşırmıştın. O kadar şey söyledikten sonra ilk soracağım sorunun bu olmasını beklememiştin. İtiraf etmek gerekirse bende öyle.

Beni anlamaya çalışıyormuş gibi dikkatlice, fazla dikkatli bir şekilde, beni izlemeye başladığında, "Ameliyatını yapan kişi," dedin sanki bunu anlamamışım gibi.

"Evet, bunu çözmüştüm zaten. Ama kim bu kişi? Beni ameliyat etmesine, sırrını saklayacağına emin olacak kadar güvendiğin bir kişi olmalı, değil mi?"

Omuz silktin ve "Psikiyatristim," dedin.

"Şu gizemli psikiyatristin olan mı?" diye sordum şaşkınlıkla. Sadece başını salladın. Daha sonra asıl üstünde durmam gereken şeyi fark ettiğimde kocaman açtığım gözlerimle bakakalmıştım. "Beni bir psikiyatrist mi ameliyat etti??"

Uyandığımdan beri ilk defa güldüğünde bu melodik sesi ne kadar özlediğimi kendime kesinlikle itiraf etmedim.

"Kendisi önceden genel cerrahi doktoruydu ama bunun onu mutlu etmediğini fark ettiğinde alan değişikliği yaptı."

"Şu an burada mı?"

"Hayır, uyandığında ve tekrar uyuduğunda testlerini yaptı ve her şeyin yolunda olduğuna emin olunca gitti. Eğer ters giden bir şey olursa sadece aramam yeterli."

"Onunla tanışacak mıyım peki?" diye sorduğumda burnundan derin bir nefes çektin. "Onu bir daha görmeyeceğim," dedin düz bir sesle.

"Neden?"

"Artık ona ihtiyacım kalmadı çünkü."

Gözlerimiz kesiştiğinde bir süre birbirimize baktık ve hiçbir şey söylemedik. Güneşin sıcaklığı odayı ısıtıyor, her yerin aydınlanmasını sağlıyordu. Açık pencereden içeriye dolan ferah havayı içime çekiyor ve kulağıma gelen dalgaların sesini duyabiliyordum. Deniz kenarında bir yerde olmalıydık, tuvalet ihtiyaçlarımı giderme haricinde daha yataktan çıkamamıştım. Kafamı yatağın başlığına dayadım ve uyuşuk bir şekilde gözlerimi kırpıştırdım. Artık yağlı olmayan ve bakımlı bir şekilde parlayan saçlarını fark ettiğimde kendi halimi de böylece fark etmiş oldum. "Banyo yapmak istiyorum," dediğimde gülümsemeye çalıştın. Ama yüzün en ufak bir mimik yapamayacak kadar fazla kasılmıştı.

"Yarını bekle, o zaman hareket etmen daha kolay."

Bende kendimi zorlamaya çok hevesli olmadığım için sessiz kalarak tavsiyene uydum.

Diğer gün olduğunda ise seni gördüğüm gibi ilk söylediğim şey banyoya gitmek istediğim oldu. Bu sefer itiraz etmemiştin. Geniş ve şık banyoya girdiğimizde bir kolundan tutarak bana destek oluyordun. Kıyafetlerimi çıkartmam da yardımcı oldun ve onları kirli sepetin içine koydun. Gözlerim desenli fayans duvarına yapışmış olan boy aynasında takılı kaldığında bakışlarım karnıma doğru indi. Tam olarak ne beklediğimi bilmeden karnımdaki dikiş izlerine bakmıştım. Parmak uçlarımla çok da korkunç görünmeyen izden geçerken belki de bir şey hissetmeyi ummuştum. En ufacık bir şeye bile razıydım. Kızgınlık veya her hangi bir şey. Ama hiçbir şey hissetmemiştim. Kalbim tepki vermemiş, midem öfkeyle karıncalanmamıştı. Kafamdaki sesler çığlık bile atmıyordu. Aksine o kadar sessizlerdi ki onları duyamıyordum. İlk defa bu fazla rahatsız ediciydi.

Bir kabullenmişliğin ilk sanrılarıydı bu.

Aynada yansıyan senin görüntüne dikkat ettiğinde, ilgin bende değil karnımdaydı. Ama benim gibi bakışların duygusuz değildi. Kıvılcımın tutuşturduğu ateşi görebiliyordum açık bir şekilde. Kendime soruyordum, bundan sonra ne yapacaktım? Artık önümde ilerleyebileceğim bir yol bile yoktu. Tamamen kaybolmuş ve dağılmıştım. Kendimi tekrar bulmam için bir şey yapmam gerekiyordu ve o şeyin ne olduğu hakkında kesin bir karara varamıyordum.

Sıcak suyla doldurduğun küvete yine senin yardımınla girdiğimde az da olsa rahatlamış ve kendimi yenilenmiş gibi hissetmiştim. Yarı uykulu bir şekilde suyun içinde karşı duvara bakarken sen avucuna şampuan döktün ve saçlarımı masaj uygulayarak yayılmasını sağladın. Tüm kaslarım parmak uçlarınla beraber gevşeyip erirken dudaklarımdan dökülecek her hangi bir sesi çıkartmamak için kendimi zor tutmuştum. Saçlarımı duruladığında vücuduma dokunmadın, onun yerine bunu yapmam için bana bıraktın. Küvetin yanına oturduğunda sessizlik o kadar gürültülü geliyordu ki kulağıma, yine de bunu bozacak hiçbir şey yapmamıştım. Sen de her an buna son verecekmişsin gibi durmuyordun.

Birkaç gün içinde tek başıma yürümeye başladığımda artık tam olarak nerede, nasıl bir yerde olduğumu biliyordum. Bu birazda olsa rahatlatıcıydı. Bir tepenin kenarındaki büyük, iki katlı geniş bir evdeydik. Uçurumun altında ki denizde dalgalar kayalara sertçe çarpıyor ve ne kadar yüksekte olduğumuzu bize hatırlatıyordu. Buraya ilk defa gelmiş olsam da direkt senin evin olduğunu söyleyebilirdim. Şehirdeki evinle aynı tarz döşenmişti her şey, kırmızı kalın perdeler de pencerelerde yerini almıştı. Meşhur piyanonu daha görmüş olamasam da bazı geceler onu çaldığını odamdan duyabiliyordum. Gözlerimi yumduğunda beni sakinleştiren tek şeydi bu melodiler. Belki hala bana söyleyemediklerini onlar aracılığıyla anlatmaya çalışıyordun.

Bir hafta sonra Chanyeol'un durumunda ki değişikliği bana yemek masasında karşılıklı yemek yerken söylemeyi tercih etmiştin. Chanyeol hastaneden taburcu olmuştu. Daha fazla bir şey söylemedin, ben de başka bir şey sormadım.

Beni beklediğini biliyordum. Tüm sessizliğin ile senin beni affetmen gibi benim de seni affetmemi bekliyordun. Ağrılarım azalmaya, yaralarım kaybolmaya başlamıştı ama o gün olanlar zihnimdeki odalarından birinde sonsuza kadar kalacaktı. Kendimden nefret ettiğim kadar senden nefret etmiyordum bile.

Bir haftadır yaptığının aksine bu sefer piyanonun sesi kulaklarıma dolmadığı için uyumam pek mümkün olmamıştı gece. İlk günden sonra bir daha yanımda da yatmamıştın çünkü benim tarafımdan sıcak karşılanmayacağını biliyordun. Kendince beni bu eve hapsederek, bana senin çizdiğin sınırlar içerisinde düşünmem için mesafe ve süre veriyordun.

Düşünmüştüm, ne yapmam gerektiğini ve aslında ne istediğimi birbiriyle karşılaştırmıştım.

Tümüyle bu oyundan sıkılmış, yorgun düşmüştüm. Artık her şeyin tamamen bitmesini istiyordum; yalanlar olmadan, açık kapılar bırakılmadan. Kaybetmiş olmak umurumda değildi, zaten ikimizin arasında birinin galip çıkmayacağı artık çok belliydi.

Bir zamanlar bana, Chanyeol'un beni kırılgan bir çay fincanı olarak gördüğünü söylemiştin. Sadece misafirler için özel olarak çıkarılan bir fincan... Ben, Chanyeol'un gözünde gerektiğinde kullandığı ve kusursuz olan bir fincan olarak kalmalıydım. Zor günlerinde onun kurtarıcısı olmalıydım. Ama o fincan yere düşmüş, paramparçaya olmuştu. Parçaları geri yapıştırılsa da asla eskisi gibi 'kusursuz' olmayacaktı.

Yatakta daha fazla dönmemek için kalktığımda açık pencereden manzarayı izlemekti amacım. Ama dikkatim çok fazla uçsuz bucaksız gibi görünen denizde kalmamış ve uçurumun kenarında oturan sana kaymıştı. Zaten ondan sonra durup düşünmeme de gerek kalmamıştı.

Yanına doğru yürüdüğümde soğuktan çıplak kollarım ve ayaklarım buz kesmişti ama bu benim için sorun değildi. Üşümek şu an için beni zinde tutan belki de tek şeydi.

"Sigara içtiğini bilmiyordum," dedim arkandan sana yaklaşırken. Geldiğime şaşırmamıştın, omzunun üstünden bana kısa bir bakış atarken dudaklarının arasında duran sigarayla beraber, "Ben de bilmiyordum," dedin.

Aramızda belli bir mesafe bırakarak yanına oturdum, ayaklarımı aşağıya doğru sarkıttım. Uçurum uzaktan ürkütücü görünüyordu ama gece yarısı burada, seninle beraberken aslında korkulacak hiçbir şeyin olmadığını da fark etmiş oldum. Yüzümü okşayan rüzgâr, ayaklarımın metrelere altındaki deniz dalgaların sert kayalara çarpmasını izlemek korkutucu olmaktan çok uzaktı o an.

Sigarayı birkaç kere içine çekişini ve dışarıya dumanı bırakmanı bir süre izledikten sonra "Baekhyun ile bağ kuruyorum, onu elimden alıyorsun," dedim sessizce. Sonunda konuşmak için o gücü kendimde bulmuştum ve sen sigarayı tekrar ağzına götürmedin. "Alice'i, Chanyeol'u uzaklaştırmamı sağladın. Hayatımda, sen olmayan hiçbir şeyin olmasını istemiyorsun. Bu yüzden benle beraber buradan gitmek için çok hevesliydin."

"Ben sadece senin için en iyisini istiyordum."

"Lütfen..." diye mırıldandım yalvarır tonda. İkimiz de niyetinin temel kaynağının bencillik ve kıskançlık üzerine olduğunu biliyorduk. "Birbirimize benziyoruz. Benim kadar yalnızsın sen de. Ve birbirimiz olmadan, ikimiz de yalnızız."

Gece kadar karanlık olan gözlerini bana çevirdiğinde buruk bir şekilde gülümsedim. "Seni affediyorum, Kai."

Bana verdiğin zararlar için, benim sana verdiğim zararlar için seni affediyorum.

Gözlerin memnuniyetle kısılmış ve umutla parlamışken, "Çay fincanı kırıldı," dedim daha fazla beklemeden konuşmaya devam ederek. "Bir daha asla tekrar birleşmeyecek."

Ne demek istediğimi anlamıştın, konuşmanın sandığın noktaya gitmediği fark ettiğinde tüm o umut ışıklarında gökyüzündeki yıldızlar gibi bulutların arkasına saklanmıştı. "Zihninde bile mi?" diye sordun. Sesindeki titremeyi saklamaya bile çalışmadın. "Seni orada gördüm Sehun, zafer kazanmış bir şekilde duruyordun."

"Söz konusu sen ve ben olunca, kesin bir zafer olması mümkün değil artık."

"Biri kaybederken diğerinin de kaybettiği bir oyunda mıyız?"

Denizin tuzlu kokusunu derince içime çektiğimde bakışlarımı gökyüzüne çevirdim. "Köpeklerimi özlüyorum." Sanki o kara bulutlarda köpeklerimi görebilecekmişim gibi gözümü bile kırpmamıştım. "Ama seni özlemeyeceğim." Nefes alıyordum ama ciğerlerim bunu kabul etmek de zorlanıyordu.

Hayal kırıklığı ve daha birçok duyguyla bana bakan sana döndüğümde yavaş bir şekilde "Seni bulmayacağım," dedim. Sanki her kelime dudaklarımda, dilimde acı bir tat bırakıyormuş gibiydi. Bu acı tadı yutmak istemiyordum. "Seni aramayacağım. Nerede olduğunu ve ne yaptığını bilmek istemiyorum. Artık seni düşünmek istemiyorum."

Rüzgârla beraber dağılmış olan saçlarını elinle daha çok dağıttın. Kendini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordun. Sakin olmaya çalışıyordun. "Kötülük hoşuna gidiyor ama bu kötülük yüzünden kendini azarlıyorsun," dedin sertçe.

Başımı iki yana salladım. "Senin hoşuna gidiyor. Ben sadece tolerans gösteriyorum."

Sanki sana vurmuşum gibi yüzünü acıyla buruşturdun. Öylece bana bakan yalvaran gözlerin tarafından bir an için esir tutulurken fikrimi değiştirecek bir şeyler arıyordun ve hiçbir şey bulamamak seni daha da öfkelendiriyordu. Ayağa kalktığımda bana aşağıdan bakmaya devam ettin. Son ana kadar pes etmek istemiyordun ama pes etmek zorundaydın. Çünkü sana fazla seçenek bırakmıyordum, bu sefer seni köşeye sıkıştıran bendim.

"Elveda, Kai."

Daha fazla bir şey söylemene izin vermeden arkama döndüm ve her bir adımın altında bir ton ağırlık olsa bile eve yürümeye devam ettim. Piyano bir daha eskisi gibi çalınmadı.


	28. (final)

Denize taşı önce sen attın, ben sadece onun bıraktığı dalgaları takip etmiştim. Neler olacağı hakkında hiçbir fikri olmayan saf biriymişim o zamanlar. Neyin içine düşeceğim hakkımda hiçbir fikrim yoktu, kendi doğruları üzerinden asla çıkmayan biriydim ve hem de öyle kalacağımı zannediyordum.

Sen de beni ilk gördüğünde öyle düşünmüştün. Beni de diğerlerini gibi zannetmiş ve direkt kapağına göre etiketi yapıştırmıştın. Ama merak etme bunu yapan sadece sen değildin, ben de hakkında düşündüğüm tüm o şeyleri hala net bir şekilde hatırlıyordum. Asla yakın olmayacağımıza çok emindim mesela, sana hep Dr.Kim diyerek hitap edeceğimi düşünüyordum. 'Arkadaş' kelimesi bizim için lanetliydi ve yanında bir saniye olsun daha fazla vakit geçirmemek için her şeyi yapıyordum. Aynı odada bulunmak bile benim için fazlasıyla yıpratıcıydı.

Evet, o zamanlar gerçekten safmışım.

Sonra zaman geçti, sen beni gördün ve ben de seni. Ruhlarımızın ve kafamızın içinde dolaşan o düşünce kabarcıklarından geçen tüm fikirlerin birbirleriyle tanışmasına izin verdik. Aslında birbirimize ne kadar çok uyum sağladığımızı fazlasıyla geç anlamıştık.

Bizim hakkımızda planlar kurmuştun, çünkü sen bunları uygulamakta hevesli olacağımı düşünmüştün. Belki de haklıydın; eğer bu noktaya gelmemiş olsaydık, başka bir evrende ve başka bir zamanda o Sehun her bir planın için senin yanında olabilirdi. Ama şimdi, bu evrende, yanındaki boşluğu kendimle dolduramıyordum. Yanından ayrılıyor ve seni kendinle baş başa bırakıyordum. Senin sorgulamanı ve bensiz bir hayatı hayal etmeni sağlıyordum. Seni beni çözerken aslında benim de seni çözmemi istemiştin. Seni çözmüştüm. İkimiz de birbirimize yavaşça karışırken, zayıf noktalarımızı o sakladığımız karanlık odalardan gün yüzüne doğru çıkarmıştık. Tattığımız bu yeni keşif bizi bilinmeyen zenginliklere yol açmıştı. Ama aynı zaman da ikimiz de gururlu insanlardık. Ve ben gururum, amacım ve kendime olan kızgınlığımla bir araya geldiğimde son kozumu kullanmıştım. Her şeyi tekrar yoluna sokmak için yapabileceğim tek şeyi yaptım. Seni kışkırttım, sadece bana gösterdiğin o zayıf yanını kullandım. İşe yarayıp yaramayacağından bile emin olmasam da, denemeye değerdi. Bu daha önce beni engellememişti. Ve şu an kaybedecek hiçbir şeyim yoktu, senden başka.

Sana olan kızgınlığım, sevgim gibi hiçbir zaman geçmeyecekti. Ve belki de geçmesine gerek yoktu. İkimiz de mükemmel değildik ve aramızdaki ilişkiyi bu kadar özel kılan da buydu. Birbirimizi değiştirmeye çalıştığımız için nefret ediyoruz ama yine de birbirimizden kopamıyoruz. Öfke ve intikam duygusu bizi canlı kılıyor ama gözlerimiz kesiştiğinde hissettiğimiz en güçlü duygu hiçbir zaman onlar olmuyor.

İşte bu yüzden ne olursa olsun ikimiz de hep kaybeden taraftaydık. Bu batan gemiden ya birlikte kurtulacaktık ya da birlikte boğulacaktık.

##

Tek bir an olsun bile uyumadığım geceden sonra sabah seni evde bulamamıştım. Evin çevresinde de yoktun ve saatle geçmesine rağmen gelmemiştin. Söylediğim sözlerden sonra saygı duyduğunu göstermek için beni rahat bırakacağın biliyordum. Hatta mutfak masasının üstünde kullanmam için telefon bile vardı. Bana iyi niyetini göstermeye çalışıyordun.

Ben kendi rolümü oynamıştım ve sen de seninkini.

Ama hamle sırası tekrar bana gelmişti.

Kahvaltı yapacak kadar iştahlı değildim. Sadece kahveyle idare etsem de birkaç şey de atıştırmak zorundaydım. Midem buna isyan edercesine yediğim o küçük şeyleri bile boğazıma sıralasa da güçlü durmak zorundaydım. Evin içinde gezerken, kendimi oyalarken kendimce sana zaman veriyordum. Benim gibi senin de düşünmen için süre yaratıyordum. Kapalı televizyonda ki siyah ekranda kendimi seyrederken, benim için kendinden vazgeçmeni istiyordum. Çünkü ben senin için vazgeçmiştim. Beni artık manipüle etmediğine, benim için her şeyi yapabileceğine inanmalıydım. Senin de değişebileceğini görmem gerekiyordu.

En önemlisi de, Baekhyun ve Jongdae'nin hatırına bunu yapmak zorundaydım. Günahlarımız sessizce bizi izliyor ve her hareketlerimizi yadırgıyordu.

_Saat 17:10_

Telefonundan Yixing'in numarasını buluyorum ve onu arıyorum. Birkaç çalıştan sonra açıyor. Sesi şaşkın ve heyecan dolu. Nerede olduğumu soruyor. Ona beni kaçırdığını ama şu an iyi olduğumu ve beni terk ettiğini söylüyorum. Buraya yalnız gelmesi ve beni alması gerektiğini de belirttiğimde sorgusuz bir şekilde kabul ediyor. Telefondan konumumu attığımda yola çıktığını yazıyor.

_Saat 18:30_

Evin etrafında bir araba sesi geldiğinde aceleyle dışarı çıkıyorum, hızlı hareketim yüzünden karnıma ağrı saplansa da umursamıyorum. Yixing'de koşarak bana yaklaşıyor ve beni kollarının arasına alıyor. Bir süre sıkı bir şekilde birbirimize sarılıyoruz. Bu teselli sarılması beni iyi hissettiriyor. Dolmaya başlayan gözlerimi, kirpiklerimi hızlıca kırpıştırarak geçiştirmeye çalıştığımda benden ayrılıyor. "O nerede Sehun?" diye sorduğunda yutkunuyorum. Nerede olduğunu bilmiyorum ama nerede olmanı istediğimi çok iyi biliyorum.

"O gitti."

Başını anlayışla salladığında, "Buradan gidiyoruz," dedi. Omzumdan tutarak beni arabaya doğru yürütmeye başladı.

Hava kararmaya başlamıştı. Denizdeki dalgalar sanki daha sert vuruyordu kayalara. Bir şey anlatmaya çalışıyorlardı belki de, onlara kulak verirsem eğer bana bir şey fısıldayacaklardı diğerleri gibi.

Arabanın farından bir karartı geçti ve önümüze çıktı. Aramızda belli bir mesafe olsa bile gayet net görebiliyorduk. Yixing hızla diğer elinde tuttuğu silahı yukarı kaldırırken, dudaklarım da gizli bir gülümseme oluştu.

Ellerini havaya kaldırarak bize doğru yürürken suratında düz ve kararlı bir ifade vardı. "Buradayım," dedin yüksek sesle.

Yixing, "Dur orada!" diye bağırdığında, olduğun yerde durdun. Silahsız ve zararsız olduğunu göstermek için kollarını kaldırdın ve hemen ardından ellerini ensende birleştirerek önümüzde dizlerinin üzerine çöktün. Bakışların Yixing'in üstündeydi, Yixing tedirgin bir şekilde silahını senin üstünde tutuyordu. "Sehun, burada neler oluyor?"

Ne ben cevap verdim ne de sen.

Bu üçlü grubumuza bir kişi daha katıldığında hiç kimse bu duruma şaşırmamıştı bile. Chanyeol'da elinde ki silahla farklı bir yönden geldiğinde, "Sana yalnız gelmeni söylemiştin," dedim tonsuz bir sesle Yixing'e hitaben. Yixing ise gözlerini önündeki manzaradan ayırmadan, "Sizin kadar delirmedim daha," dedi, benim aksine sesinde ki her duyguyu duyabiliyordun. "Buraya elbette tek başıma gelmeyecektim!"

"Beni aramamış olman kalbimi kırmış olabilir Sehun." Muzip bir ses tonuyla söylemesine rağmen gözleri sinirliydi. Beklediğimden daha iyi göründüğünü gönül rahatlığıyla söyleyebilirdim. Omzundan bağlanmış kolluk takıyordu ve silahı da genel de tuttuğu elinde değildi. Yine de sol elini kullanmakta sıkıntı yaşamadığını biliyordum. "Hastaneden yeni çıktığını duydum," dedim. Sağlam omzunu silkti.

"Senin için de ölmüş olabileceğini söylemişlerdi ama gayet iyisin."

Bana tam olarak kızgın değildi ama beni tam olarak masum da görmüyordu. Haklıydı. Dikkatini senin üzerine toplandığında, "Böyle karşılaşacağımızı hayal etmemiştim," dedi hafif dalga geçerek. "En azından ayaklarının üstünde olursun diye tahmin ediyordum."

Yan tarafımızdan temkinli adımlarla yaklaşan Chanyeol'a baktın. Sırıtarak, sanki Chanyeol'un damarına daha da basmaya çalışarak, "Sonunda beni yakaladın, Chanyeol" dedin. Gözlerin boş ve duygusuzdu, belki de korktuğunu bu sefer gizlemeye çalışıyordun. Ya da ben hariç birine göstermeyi reddediyordun.

"Seni yakalamadım, sen teslim oldun."

Chanyeol belli bir mesafede durduğunda, dizlerinin üstünden yavaşça kalktın. Gözlerin Chanyeol'un üzerindeyken, "Tam olarak nerede olduğumu ve beni her zaman nerede bulacağını bilmeni istiyorum," dedin çok yumuşak bir sesle. Yüzünü bizim tarafa çevirdin ve gözlerimin içine baktın. Vücudum bu sefer soğuktan değil, başka bir sebepten dolayı üşümeye başladı.

Benim içim teslim olmayı kabul etmiştin.

Hayatından çıkmamam için değişmeyi göze almıştın.

Katilim benim için şiir yazmış, mürekkebin boşa gitmesine izin vermemişti.

Kalbimdeki çığlıklarını duyabiliyordum, bana artık her şeyin farklı olacağını söylüyorlardı. Aramızdaki tüm o karamsarlık ve şüphe yavaşça ortadan kalkıyordu. Ben bir paragrafın başındaydım, sen ise sonunda; ama ikimiz de orta yolda buluşmayı sonunda başarmıştık. İmkânsız gibi bir şeydi ama bunu yapmıştık. Düşündüğüm ve hissettiğim her şeyi gözlerimden okuyormuşsun gibi tatlı bir gülüş sunduğunda bana, bu sefer gerçekten inanmıştım.

Yixing yanımdan ayrıldı ve sana yaklaştı. Cebinden kelepçeleri çıkartırken gözlerin bir an için titremiş ve vücudun kasılmış olsa da, "Her şey yolunda," diye fısıldadığımda derin bir nefes aldın ve gözlerini bir an için bile olsun benden ayırmadan Yixing'in arkana geçmesine izin verdin. Bana bakarken benden güç alıyormuşsun gibiydi. Bu yüzden seni rahatlatmak için gülümsemeye devam ettim. Bir an için kendi yarattığımız dünyada kaybolmuştuk. Chanyeol'un kanımı donduracak şekilde soğuk bir şekilde gülmesi bizi uyandıran tek şeydi. Gerçek dünyada işler hiçbir zaman istediğin gibi gerçekleşmezdi.

Ağzının içinden cıklayarak önce bana sonra tekrar sana baktı. Yakın dostum dediğim adamı daha önce hiç böyle görmemiştim. Sanki karşımda bir yabancı duruyormuş gibiydi. Her zaman en doğru şeyi yapmayı özen gösteren adam gitmiş ve yerine bir başkası geçmişti. İntikam için o kadar yanıp tutuşuyordu ki hiç yapmayacağı şeyleri yapmaya başlamıştı ve yapmaya da devam ediyordu. Bakışlarındaki o karanlık çukuru gördüğümde neyi planladığını biliyordum. Bu kadar gözü dönmüş olmasına hayret etmek isterdim ama aslında o kadar da beklenmedik değildi benim için. "Chanyeol, yapma."

"Tüm bu olanların suçlusu o Sehun! İşimi artık ihtimallere bırakamam."

Ben tedirgin bir şekilde dururken, sanki silah sana doğrultulmamış gibi rahattın ve bana bakmaya devam ediyordun. Bu sefer beni rahatlatan kişi olmaya çalışıyordun ama korkum her şeyin üstüne çıktı. Beni dinlemedi, Yixing'in uyarısını duymazdan geldi ve iki kez sana ateş etti. O iki kurşunun gözlerimin önünde sana çarpmasını, bedeninin bu etkiyle sarsılışını anbean izlemiştim. Sadece bir an için gözlerimi kapatmış ve geri açtığımda ise omzumdan başlayarak aşağıya doğru inen kanın bıraktığı izlerine bakmıştım. Ayaklarım ben daha farkından olmadan sana doğru ilerlediğinde, gözlerin kocaman açmış bir şekilde gelişimi izliyordu. Yixing, Chanyeol'u engel olmak için ona atılmış ve kendi aralarında bir kargaşaya girmişlerdi. Sesleri kulağıma geliyordu ama gözlerimi bir an olsun senden ayıramıyordum. Düşecek gibi olduğunda bana tutundun. Kendini toparlamaya çalışsan da kan çok fazlaydı. Ve bunun ne demek olduğunu sen ve ben çok iyi biliyorduk.

"Cha—Chanyeol... intikam alma konusunda... senden daha ba-başarılı." Titrek ve zoraki bir sesle fısıldadığında iki elimle yanağını kavrayıp yüzünü kaldırdım. Az öncekinin aksine artık telaşlı değildim. Garip bir şekilde hiçbir şey hissetmiyor, düşünemiyordum. Sebebi şoka falan girmiş olmam değildi. Oldukça kendimdeydim hatta. Sadece o geceki gibi bir kabullenmişlik vardı üzerimde tekrar. O büyük resim zihnimde canlanıyordu.

Alt dudağımı o kadar sert ısırdım ki kendi kanımın tadını dilimde alabiliyordum.

Avucuma doğru yaslandın, gözlerini yorgunlukla yumup geri açtın. "İtiraf etmek gerekirse..." diye başladığında tüm vücudumu sana yapıştırmıştım. Sanki o kan sana ait değil, bize aitti. "...kelepçeden daha iyi hissettiriyor."

Yanaklarımı ıslatan gözyaşlarım eşliğinde gülümsemeye çalıştım. "Benim için hapse girmeyi göze aldın."

"Senin için hapse girmeyi göze aldım."

"Ama yaralısın," dediğimde alnını alnıma dayadın ve gözlerini bu sefer tamamen kapattın. "A-ama yaralıyım."

"Çünkü hak ettin."

"Evet... hak ettim." Etraftaki sesleri tamamen görmezden gelerek birbirimize fısıldıyorduk. Eğer ağır yararlı olmasaydın bu durum tuhaf bir şekilde romantik bile olabilirdi.

Chanyeol ölmen gerektiğini düşünüyordu, seni dört duvar arasına kapatmak bile istemiyordu. Yixing seni fikrinden vazgeçiremezdi. Ne kadar inatçı ve sabit fikirli olduğunu daha öğrenememişti büyük ihtimalle. Chanyeol'a kızmıyordum, eğer ben de sağlıklı düşünebilseydim büyük ihtimalle onunla aynı tarafta olurdum. Hatta daha önce bunu denemeye bile kalkışmıştım. Ama onların üstünden çok sular akmış ve geri dönülmez bir şekilde değişmiştim. Bir gerçeği artık kavramıştım; ya birlikte olacaktık ya da hiç.

Bu batan gemiden ya birlikte kurtulacaktık ya da birlikte boğulacaktık.

"Bizi hep böyle hayal ettim."

Nefesini içime çektim. Birlikte bir havayı soluduk sanki bunu son kez yapıyormuş gibi. Dudaklarımı dudaklarına bastırmadan önce, "Çok güzel," diye fısıldadım cevap olarak. Bunu içten söylediğimi artık ikimiz de emindik. Bu yüzden dudaklarımın üzerinden gülümsemiştin.

Uçurumun aşağısından deniz bize sesleniyordu. Dalgalarıyla bize en güzel müziğini çalışıyor ve içeriye davet ediyordu. Birbirimize sıkıca sarıldık, dudaklarımız birbirinden ayrılmadı. Sadece üç adım ilerlememiz yeterli olmuştu.

"Seni seviyorum." Dudaklarımdan son dökülen şey, daha önce söylemeye hiç cesaret edemediğim o kelimeler olduğunda mutluydum. Her şeye rağmen, birazdan yapacağımız şeye rağmen çok mutluydum.

"Biliyorum, Sehun. Biliyorum."

Uçurumdan aşağıya düşerken hiçbir şey düşünmedim. Sanki bembeyaz bir sayfanın üzerinde küçük bir kara leke gibiydim. Sadece sana odaklanabiliyordum, senin sıcaklığın hissettiğim tek şeydi. Ne olursa olsun, aklımda olan her zaman sen olacaktın.

Ne olursa olsun, aklında olan her zaman ben olacaktım.

_Saat 18:59_

Bu bizim olabilecek en mutlu sonumuzdu.

##

_Büyük bir tablonun önünde oturuyor, dizindeki defterin üzerinde kalemini oynatıyordun. Yavaşça arkandan yaklaşırken defterde tam olarak neyi çizdiğini sonunda görebilmiştim. Tabloda ki resmi kendince yorumunu katarak tekrardan resmediyordun. En önemlisi de orada benim de olmamdı._

_Yerde yankılan adım seslerinden geldiğimi anladığında dudaklarında küçük bir gülümseme oluştu ve yanına oturduğumda alttan bana baktın. Sanki ruhuna daha önce hiçbir leke değmemiş gibi parlıyordun._

_"Sehun, seni sonsuza dek her gün görsem de, hep bu anı hatırlayacağım."_

_Öylece bir birbirimize bakarak gülümserken nerede olduğumuzu umursamadık, sorgulamadık._

_"Seni öylece karşımda görmek garip," dedin ve yutkundun. "Yıllardır senin görüntülerine bakıp duruyormuşum gibi."_

_Kalem tutan eline uzandım, kalemi bıraktığında parmaklarımızı birbirine geçirdik. Bu sıcaklığına ikimizin de ihtiyacı varmış gibi dokunuşla beraber titredik ve soluksuz kaldık. Bir an için sessizlik oluşurken, "Sana gelmeden önce seni anlamak istedim," dedim. "Gördüğüm şeylerin net olmasını istedim."_

_Siyah harelerin mutlulukla parladı, gözlerinin kenarlarında nazik çizgiler oluştu. Seninle beraber kendi dünyamızda sonunda hapsolmuş gibiydik. Artık bizi ayıracak hiçbir şey yoktu. Sonunda istediğimiz o sessizliği ve huzuru bulmuştuk. Parmaklarımla oynamaya başladığında, "Geçmişle gelecek arasındaki fark nereden geliyor, biliyor musun?" diye sorduğunda düşünmeye gerek duymadım._

_"Benimki, senden öncesi ve senden sonrası."_

_Bu cevap seni tatmin etmiş olmalı ki uzanıp yanağımı okşadın sevecen bir şekilde. "Senle ben birbirimize karışmaya başladık."_

_"Beni böyle bulmadın mı zaten?" dedin sen de kaşlarını kaldırarak, bana daha çok yaslandın ve kollarının arasına aldın beni. Göğsüme doğru başımı yasladığımda sesli bir şekilde iç çektim._

_"İşlediğin her suç, sanki onların suçlusu benmişim gibi hissettiriyor. Sadece Baekhyun'un katili değil, her cinayet zamanda ileriye ve geriye doğru gidiyor."_

_"Kendini benden kurtarman ve kendimi senden kurtarmam; ikisi aynı şey."_

_"Beraberiz."_

_"İkimizden birinin ayrılıktan sağ kurtulup kurtulamayacağını merak ediyorum."_

_Başımı göğsünden ayırıp gözlerinin içine baktım. Yukarıdan bana bakarken ne görüyordun bilmiyorum ama aşağıdan manzara oldukça hoştu. "Bunu bilmemize gerek yok," dedim. Başını sağlayarak beni onayladın ve tekrar ettin._

_"Bunu bilmemize artık gerek yok."_

##

Art arda sıralanan öksürüklerin ardından aralık dudaklarımdan sular çıktığında, nefes nefese kalmıştım. Ciğerlerim tuzlu su dolmuş gibi yanıyordu. Belki zamanında karaya vurmasaydık zaten olacak şey buydu. Altındaki taşlar her tarafıma batıyordu ve büyük ihtimalle karnımdaki dikişlerde bir sorun vardı. Ama tüm bunlara rağmen, ıslaklıktan ve üzerime yapışmış tişört ve pantolonun rüzgar ile beraber daha çok hissettiğim soğukluktan dolayı titreyen dudaklarımda bile aptalca bir gülümseme hakimiyetini sürdürmeye kararlıydı. Eğer gücüm olsaydı belki de kahkaha bile atabilirdim.

Yanımda uzanıyor ve benim gibi nefesini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordun. Halsiz bir şekilde yüzünü bana doğru çevirdiğinde yanağını taşlara bastırdın. Öylece birbirimize bakarken başardığımıza inanmak zordu. Siyah gözlerinin üstünde ustaca kıvrılmış uzun kirpiklerini usulca kırpıştırdın, son kez derin bir nefes içine çektikten sonra boğuk bir sesle "İtalya?" diye sordun.

Başımı salladım ve yorgunlukla gözlerimi kısarken, "İtalya," diyerek onayladım.

Sonuçta Tanrı'ya karşı çektiğimiz bu restten sonra hala yaşadığımıza göre uzun bir tatili hak etmiştik.

"Sehun?"

"Hımm?"

"Seni seviyorum."

"Bi’ zahmet," dediğimde tüm o yorgunluğa ve ağrılara rağmen bu sefer sesli bir şekilde gülmeyi başarmıştık.


End file.
